You Belong With Me
by In My Paradise
Summary: Traduccion.- Edward es el mejor amigo de Bella y su vecino. Ella ha estado enamorada de él todo el tiempo que pueda recordar. Ella no sabe que Edward siente lo mismo.¿Podran resistir las pruebas de una relación y la vida? AH M OOC clasificado M por lemmon
1. Chapter 1

N/A:Stephine Meyer posee todos los personajes. Soy solo una fan humilde que decea jugar con Edward

N/T:nada de esto me pertenece todo el credito va para HeaterT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^

**Playlist:  
****_You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift  
****_I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden  
****_Don't Trust Me _by 3Oh!3  
****_I Want You To Want Me _by Cheap Trick  
****_Wonderwall_ by Oasis  
****_I Gotta Feeling_ by Black Eyed Peas**

* * *

BPOV

Salí corriendo de la casa, tropezando todo el tiempo. Rogué no caer de nuevo al igual que cuando mi dedo del pie quedo atrapado en una grieta en el pavimento. Mis libros salieron volando de mis brazos, la dispersión alrededor de la calzada helada, me cogí por el lado de mi carro antes de tocar el suelo. Parecía ser una ocurrencia diaria últimamente. Oí los pasos detrás de mí cuando sentí su mano sobre mi brazo. La corriente de electricidad tan familiar la sentí a través de mi abrigo y me quemó el brazo. Me miró con esos ojos verdes que soñaba todas las noches y trate de ocultar mi emoción evidente. Tenía el pelo color bronce desordenado como si fuera intencional caía sobre su frente y sus ojos, mi mano moría de ganas de alejarlo. Sus perfectos labios rojos me llamaban. Me encantó la construcción muscular que tenia era delgado pero con un cuerpo musculoso además de alto. Era perfecto.

"Hey Bella, ¿estás bien?" Edward me preguntó en voz baja. Me tenia aferrada en su brazo por un momento y luego se inclinó para recoger mis libros. Afortunadamente, el rubor de mi caída escondió el rubor de su vista.

"Tu me conoces - torpe Bella.- Estoy nerviosa acerca de esta prueba de cálculo de hoy", suspiré mientras caminaba al lado del conductor de mi carro y me subi en el "¿Qué te trae durante esta mañana? " Le pregunté con nerviosismo. Edward Cullen y yo habíamos sido vecinos desde que tenía seis años cuando su familia se trasladó al final del año escolar en jardín de infantes. Nos llevábamos bien y nos hicimos amigos, pero a medida que pasaban los años, me puse a pensar en Edward de maneras que eran mucho más allá de la amistad.

"El Volvo está en el taller y me preguntaba si te importaría darme un paseo hoy", declaró Edward mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del copiloto abierta y coloco mis libros en el asiento.

"¡Qué pregunta más estúpida. Sabes que puedes venir conmigo"dije rodando los ojos y haciendo sonar mi camioneta. Edward hizo una mueca con el estruendo y se subió con precaución a la cabina. Me reí de él y salí de la calzada.

"Vamos, no me puedes culpar. Esta cosa es una bestia, sobre todo en comparación con mi Volvo", se quejó.

"Mi camión no es una bestia, sino que sólo tiene carácter. ¿Se puede saber que le ocurrió al Volvo? " Pregunté a medida que me arrastraba por la nieve y el hielo cubría las calles de Forks, Washington era húmedo o frío y la nieve siempre llegaba temprano.

"Depende de su definición de carácter, supongo. ¿Vas a venir esta noche al partido? Estoy empezando este año y es mi primer juego de la temporada", Edward me preguntó casualmente. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que estaré allí. Tú eres mi mejor amigo después de todo," murmuré y se aclaró la garganta. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza para pensar con claridad. Edward nunca me vio a mí como algo más que una amiga. Yo no era su tipo. Su tipo eran porristas o niñas remilgadas y que nunca era yo.

"Yo no soy tu mejor amigo; Alice lo es. No me importa sin embargo. Me alegro de que estarás allí para ver como me dan una patada en el culo en la cancha", dijo riendo cuando entramos en el estacionamiento de la escuela y encontrado un espacio. Una vez que el auto se detuvo, él abrió la puerta del acompañante y saltó. "Adiós Bella, gracias!" Edward grito mientras corría hacia el grupo de porristas y jugadores de baloncesto bien vestidos para apoyar el juego.

"¿Bella, usaras espíritu deportivo esta noche o simplemente iras con ropa normal? Creo que deberíamos hacer camisas de alto nivel para mostrar nuestro apoyo al equipo. Esto es como uno de los juegos más importantes del año y debemos... Bella ¿Estás escuchando? " Alice sonó detrás de mí cuando saque mis libros fuera de la cabina del camión.

"Sí Alice, te estoy escuchando. Correremos hasta la tienda de manualidades y tomaremos algunas provisiones para hacer camisas de alto nivel. Eso está bien" suspiró devolviéndome la mirada. Cuando me volví, vi los brazos de Edward envueltos alrededor de Lauren y sentí un nudo en el estómago.

"Oh, Bella ... que va a entrar en razón. Yo se que no te gusta esto, sin embargo," Alice acarició mi espalda y me dio una sonrisa triste. Negué con la cabeza violentamente y le golpe el hombro.

"¡Cállate! No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, y no quiero que el mundo entero, lo oiga!" Susurre con la mano en mi boca entrando a nuestra primera clase. Alice me siguió detrás en silencio, lo cual fue raro en ella.

Las dos primeras clases del día volaron como lo hicieron todos los días, pero cuando estuve en mi tercera clase sabía que iba a ser larga. La primera cuestión fue el tema - la historia. Era muy aburrido y repetitivo. La segunda cuestión es que Edward se sentó junto a mí y Lauren se sentó frente a él. Odie la mirada que ella le dedico me hizo sentir mal.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento y vi como Lauren y Edward entraron en la sala tomados de la mano. Edward le dio un casto beso a Lauren antes de tomar su asiento y gruñí internamente. Los primeros diez minutos de clase eran los mismos de siempre. Edward juguetonamente toco el pelo de Lauren y ella se rió en voz baja. Lauren dejó caer su lápiz, luego se inclinó para recogerlo y dejó una nota en la mesa de Edward. El leyó la nota y respondió rápidamente, deslizándosela por encima del hombro, como él le retiraría el pelo de nuevo.

"Dios, eso es repugnante", gemí en voz baja. Ángela se echó a reír detrás de mí y me golpe mi mano sobre mi boca. Mire de reojo a Edward para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mi comentario, pero estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo otra nota de Lauren. Suspiré y deje escapar un profundo suspiro. Me volví hacia el Sr. Dennis y trate de centrarse en la conferencia que estaba dando.

Después de aproximadamente dos minutos, escuché a alguien aclarándose su garganta y sentí algo sobre mi cuaderno. Miré hacia abajo y vi una nota doblada extendida delante de mí y mire hacia atrás para ver de dónde había venido. Edward estaba sonriendo asintió con la cabeza. Le di una mirada confusa y rápidamente abri la nota.

_Bells, hay una fiesta después del partido de esta noche donde Emmett, y él quiso que te invitara a ti, Rosalie y Alice. Jazz esta loco por Alice. James mencionó algo sobre el deseo que te vayas con él, pero es un gato con botas y sé que él nunca te lo preguntara. ¿Ven esta noche? Va a ser divertido y te prometo no dejar que James reciba handsie** una vez que este borracho._

Miré hacia abajo en el papel durante demasiado tiempo. ¿James? ¿el quiso engancharme con James? Los chicos en realidad eran ciegos. Yo sabía que Alice tenía la vista puesta en Jasper Whitlock, así que no podía negar la oportunidad para pasar un rato con él y Rosalie dijo que Emmett McCarty era su alma gemela. Rose siempre estaba tratando de determinar qué sonaba mejor Rosalie Hale-McCarty o Rosalie McCarty.

Conteste un simple "Definitivamente" y tire la nota de vuelta. Edward asintió con la cabeza y se metió la nota en el bolsillo. Se echó hacia atrás lejos de Lauren y se quedó mirando el techo el resto de la clase. Mi siguiente clase fue mi temida prueba de calculo y, a continuación me dirigí a almorzar con Alice y Ángela. Nos encontramos en el extremo de la mesa de fútbol y suspiré con fuerza.

"Sabes, realmente necesitas aligerarte. No va a matarte tratar de aclimatarse a este mundo. Todos ellos son tus amigos", Alice me dio un codazo y reduje ligeramente los ojos hacia ella.

"Escucha, Bella, Alice tiene razón. El hecho de que son un poco esnob últimamente no significa que no son tus amigos. Él sigue siendo tu amigo. Únete a la fiesta!" Ángela me grito-susurró al oído. sentí inmediatamente el calor en mis mejillas.

"Hey, señoritas! ¿Vienen a mi fiesta esta noche? Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y estoy disfrutando de la vida!" Emmett gritó mientras se deslizaba sobre el banco junto a mí y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro.

"Sí, vamos a estar ahí, Em. Trata de no llegar demasiado borracho en ese momento. Me niego a limpiar el vomito en mis zapatos de nuevo ", se quejó Rosalie cuando tomó su lugar entre Ángela y Alice. Me reí de su cambio de actitud hacia el hombre que afirmaba era su alma gemela.

"H-hola, Rose ..." Emmett murmuró en voz baja mientras el rubor se deslizó en su cara. Rosalie le guiñó un ojo haciéndole mirar hacia abajo de la mesa.

"Muy bien, así que estaremos en tu casa después del partido ", dije mientras le empujaba tratando de alejarme del pesado brazo de Emmett que estaba posicionado en mi hombro. Rosalie sonrió con satisfacción y articulo: "Es tan fuerte y caliente", yo solo rodé mis ojos.

"Bueno umm ...las veré, damas esta noche, entonces. Adiós, Rose ", dijo Emmett mientras se alejaba de nuestro pequeño grupo. Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del almuerzo, todos escuchaban a la emoción del próximo juego que nos rodeaban.

El resto del día se sintió como un curso de la vida, pero me alegro de que hubiera terminado. Alice decidió que quería usar algo más sexy que una camiseta hecha. Debido a la fiesta después, pero no se quejaba. Yo quería ir a casa y poner mala cara debido al hecho de que Edward estaba tratando de conseguirme una cita con otro jugador de baloncesto cuando todo lo que realmente quería era él.

"Bella! ¡Espera! Tu me trajiste a la escuela esta mañana, ¿recuerdas?" Edward llamó detrás de mí mientras caminaba hacia mi camioneta. Me di la vuelta y forcé una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, pensé que irías a casa con uno de los chicos o Lauren" le respondí. Edward se acercó y me arrebató mis libros. "Puedo llevar mis propios libros, Edward" le dije entre dientes.

"Tonta Bella, soy un caballero. Tienes suerte de que te voy a dejar conducir", dijo con sarcasmo. Puse los ojos en blanco y se metió en mi camioneta cuando Edward se deslizó en el asiento de al lado puse mis libros en el suelo. Llegamos a nuestra calle en un silencio cómodo. Edward jugaba con mi radio, y yo lo miraba desde la esquina de mi ojo. No pude evitar los pensamientos que llenaban mi cabeza mientras lo miraba y sentía el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado en el coche.

La fantasía llego a mi cabeza. Edward me tiró en el asiento y apretó sus labios con los míos con pasión. Le devolví el beso y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello arrastrándose para sentarme a horcajadas entre sus piernas y empujándolo contra el asiento mientras me frotaba contra su ingle. Negué con la cabeza violentamente y sentí el rubor emerger en mis mejillas. Un gemido escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Edward me miró.

"¿Qué ocurre?" me preguntó. Tenia su ceño fruncido mientras seguía mirándome. Negué con la cabeza y miró por el parabrisas.

"No pasa nada. Acabo de recordar que tengo un poco de tarea que no tengo ganas de hacer antes del partido", mentí. Yo sabía que era una horrible mentirosa, pero esperaba que Edward lo creyera.

"Dios tu eres una mentirosa horrible, pero supongo que si mientes no quieres hablar de ello", se rió Edward. Nos detuvimos en mi camino de entrada unos minutos después de eso, me dijo un adiós. El corrió hacia su casa. Después de ver que se alejaba recogí mis libros y camine a mi casa.

Yo sabía que mi padre no estaría en casa hasta poco antes de irme para el juego de esta noche. Charlie es el jefe de policía, por lo que trabaja horas impares. Me tomé el tiempo para hacerme algo de comer y después subí las escaleras. Entré en mi cuarto de baño y me cambié en mi par más reciente de pantalones de pijama. Estaban cubiertos con caras sonrientes que sobresalen sus lenguas.

Caminé a mi habitación para comenzar mi minúscula cantidad de tareas antes de ser arrastrada a ver el partido de baloncesto en un maloliente y caliente gimnasio.

Cuando entré en mi habitación me di cuenta de Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, y su ventana estaba abierta a pesar de que estaba nevando ligeramente fuera. Cuando Edward y yo teníamos nueve, hicimos un sistema de comunicación para que pudiéramos hablar mientras estábamos en nuestras habitaciones. Cortinas y ventanas cerradas significa que no quería hablar o que estábamos enojados con el otro. Cortinas cerradas y las ventanas abiertas significaba que teníamos que hablar, pero no estábamos listos todavía. Cortinas abiertas y ventanas cerradas significaba que estábamos disponibles para hablar si el otro quería. Cortinas abiertas y la ventana abierta significa que la otra persona necesitaba hablar y estaba listo tan pronto como el otro estaba disponible. Con los años, nuestro sistema de comunicación vario. Comenzó con el marcador y el papel luego evolucionó a tazas adjuntas con cuerdas. Nuestros padres encontraron esos dos métodos bastante anticuados y nos compraron pizarras. Edward me compró walkie-talkies para mi cumpleaños numero trece y nos duró hasta los dieciséis años cuando los dos adquirimos teléfonos celulares.

Edward sentado en su escritorio significaba que quería hablar conmigo en línea. No estaba segura de por qué no me había llamado. Nuestro sistema de comunicación habían caído casi todo el camino a cabo recientemente. Saqué mi computadora portátil que yacía en mi cama esperando a que el sistema arranque. Vi a Edward tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa esperando a que yo estuviera en línea. Yo siempre había dejado mis cortinas abiertas, aunque estuviera enojada con él. Tan pronto como la Internet cargo, su mensaje apareció.

**Edman92**: Hola ... Lauren ha estado durmiendo con Mike ...  
**BellaBell2010**: Lo siento ... ella nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para ti, sin embargo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
**Edman92**: ¿Le pegarías en el culo para mí? Quiero decir en serio ... Newton?  
**BellaBell2010**: En serio bruto. Deberías ser evaluado, has estado alrededor. Y sabes que no puedo luchar. Recuerdas el sexto grado con Amy Tate? Tengo mi culo pateado.  
**Edman92**: Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Ella me llamó idiota y saltaste sobre ella. Mi salvadora! :-D Y, nunca me acosté con ella, bells . Por cierto, lindos pantalones. LOL  
**BellaBell2010**: Oh ... lo siento. Yo no estaba tratando de insinuar nada. Gracias, sin embargo ... pensé que eran impresionantes, aunque creo que Alice los desea quemar. :-D  
**Edman92**: Sé que James quería salir contigo esta noche en el partido, pero ¿te importaría salir conmigo? Realmente no quiero ir, pero le prometí a Em y a Jazz que iría.  
**BellaBell2010**: No hay problema. No me gusta James. Sólo iba a apoyar Alice y Rosalie de todos modos.  
**Edman92**: ¿Puedo ir contigo para el juego y el partido entonces?  
**BellaBell2010**: Por supuesto que puedes. Nos vemos en el camión a las 5:30?  
**Edman92**: Sí, tengo que estar allí a las seis, por lo que suena bien. Gracias, bells, eres impresionante.  
**BellaBell2010**: Esto lo sé, mi querido Edward. Nos vemos pronto.

Con eso, me salí del messenger. No podía ocultar mi sonrisa. No era por que Edward me lo había pedido ni nada, sino pasar tiempo con él siempre me deja un poco mareada. Encendí mi radio y baile alegremente con la música que se derramaba por los altavoces. Daba vueltas alrededor y vi a Edward reírse mientras me miraba desde su cama. Mis mejillas se encendieron y me saludó con la mano. Le devolví el saludo y siguió mirándome. Tiré la cortina ligeramente cerrada y me precipité a mi armario para tratar de encontrar algo que ponerme para la noche.

EPOV

Miré por la ventana como Bella bailaba alrededor de su habitación. Ella era tan hermosa y llena de vida. Me reí mientras hacía cabriolas alrededor tratando desesperadamente de no romper nada a su alrededor. Yo no podía oír la música que estaba tocando, pero yo sabía que era algo optimista.

Yo había estado enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan desde que tenía seis años cuando me mude al lado de ella. Ella era mi mejor amiga y la única persona que había confiado siempre, pero no me atreví a invitarla a salir. Sabía que ella sólo pensaba en mí como un amigo, y no quería perder la oportunidad de esa relación cuando era lo único que tuviera a mi favor.

Siempre salía con niñas que fueran todo lo contrario a ella y rezaba para que pudieran hacer las cosas bien para hacerme olvidar un rato de mi amor por ella, pero nunca funcionó. Traté de ocultar el hecho de que yo la miraba todo el tiempo y, sobre todo ahora mismo.

Bella había retirado su cortina a medio camino. En doce años, nunca había cerrado totalmente sus cortinas. La observé mientras saltaban de detrás de la cortina cada pocos minutos en un equipo diferente. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que estaba cambiando su ropa, y se hizo dolorosamente obvio que un pedazo de tela muy delgada me salvo de ver su cuerpo. Sentí un familiar tirón en la ingle y puse mi cabeza en mis manos.

La fantasía se arremolinaban en mi cabeza como mi erección dolía en contra de mis vaqueros. Gemí y deje que me tome por un momento. Bella abrió la cortina de la ventana y tiró de su camisa lentamente sobre su cabeza luego pasó las manos por su pecho y el estómago hacia su pantalón. Se enganchó los pulgares en la línea de su cintura y movió las caderas lentamente. Deslizó sus bragas de encaje negro hacia abajo. Bella puso sus brazos detrás de ella y agarró el broche del sujetador ...

"Mierda! ¿Qué está mal contigo, Edward? Ella es tu mejor amiga, y tu la estás viendo como un pervertido!" Maldije para mi mismo. Me golpe mi cabeza y mire hacia atrás hacia la habitación de Bella, ella estaba de pie delante de la ventana con su cuaderno de dibujo que me levantó.

¿Estás bien?

Yo no estaba bien, yo la miraba, y la quería pero no podía encontrar la fuerza dentro de mí para decirle todo esto. Ella pensó que yo estaba molesto por Lauren cuando me importa un bledo esa perra.

Perfecto, le conteste a ella en mi propio cuaderno. Ella me sonrió y se tocó la muñeca. Mire el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía que vestirse. Me puse mi uniforme y agarre un equipo de cambio para después del partido y le eché desodorante y colonia junto con él en mi bolso de gimnasia. Corrí por las escaleras y sali a la bestia de camión de Bella. Ella no tenía por qué saber que mi Volvo estaba sentado en el garaje. Arrojé mi bolso en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se subió a la cabina.

"Claro, siéntete como en casa, Edward" dijo Bella cuando me vio sentado en su camioneta. Se volvió de espaldas a mí, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y gemí en silencio y completamente duro fuera de casa.

Se había vestido con pantalones vaqueros oscuros a la cadera que hizo abrazar su culo en forma de una manzana perfecta. Ella también llevaba un abrigo de invierno corto, grueso, blanco, con piel de imitación que remonta la capucha. Cuando ella me miró, yo sólo podía ver la pista de zafiro azul, mi color favorito de ella porque le hacía ver la piel cremosa y suave. Su hermoso pelo largo y castaño le colgaba suelto y recto por la espalda y llevaba unas botas sexy de color negro con un tacón pequeño. Su maquillaje era ligero y acentúa sus ojos marrones y labios gruesos. El labio inferior estaba más lleno que la parte superior debido a su hábito nervioso de morder la misma. Sentí que mi corazón se me salía y un leve rubor en mis mejillas mientras la veía caminar hasta el camión. Era perfecta.

"Por supuesto que me siento como en casa", repliqué mientras subía detrás del volante. Me recogí ante el rugido de su camioneta cortó el aire.

"Lo que sea. Así que mi toque de queda es a la una de la noche, así que ... si vas a viajar a casa conmigo entonces tienes que estar dispuesto a irnos a las doce y media. Lo siento", explicó Bella. Me entraron ganas de reír. Ella se estaba disculpando por tener un padre que cuida de ella. Mi madre y mi padre estaban en el trabajo durante todo el día y la mitad de la noche se preparaban para trabajar al día siguiente.

"Bella, esta bien, y estoy seguro que voy a estar listo mucho antes", sonreí mientras ella se volvió hacia atrás en la calzada. Me pareció ver en su rostro la decepción. "Podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo si eso es lo que quieres, Bells. No quise decir que nosotros tendríamos que marcharnos antes o algo", traté de rectificar mi declaración anterior.

"Sabes que no soy realmente una persona de fiesta. Nos iremos cuando estemos listos,"ella se rió de mí. Sonreí abiertamente y me relajé atrás en el asiento. Era tan agradable sentarse al lado de ella y relajarse antes de un partido importante.

* * *

N/T:holaa bueno esta es mi primera traduccion espero q les guste y no sea duros. espero sus review con sus opiniones bssttss.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Stephenie Meyer posee todos los personajes. Si poseyera a Edward yo sería su Bella:-D**

**N/T: Los creditos de esta historia van para HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^**

**Playlist:  
_Get Your Game On_ by Trace Adkins  
_Hot and Cold_ by Katy Perry  
****_Get Low_ by Lil Jon  
_I Kissed A Girl_ by Katy Perry  
_Use Somebody_ by Kings of Leon****  
_All Around Me _by Flyleaf**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward y yo entramos en un gimnasio vacío. El juego no iba a empezar hasta las siete, y todos los jugadores de ambos equipos se encontraban en los vestuarios. Edward me acercó a las gradas y me ayudó a salvar espacios para todos nuestros amigos detrás de su banca antes de dirigirse a los vestuarios.

"Buena suerte esta noche," le dije detrás de el. Se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

"¿Quién necesita suerte cuando se tiene mis habilidades?" Edward se echó a reír con una sonrisa tonta y terminó su caminar hacia los vestuarios. Me senté pesadamente en las gradas y moví mi abrigo lejos. Sabía que Alice y Rose se sentirían orgullosas. Me había hecho a mí misma un aspecto increíble para la noche, y esperaba que Edward se diera cuenta.

"Bella, estos son unos buenos asientos! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Alice llamo desde el otro lado del gimnasio que se estaba llenando lentamente. Yo había estado en el mismo lugar apoyada en la grada de detrás de mí con los ojos cerrados durante una hora, escuchando a la gente entrar en el gimnasio.

"He traído a Edward porque su volvo está siendo reparado, desde hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos" murmuré sin abrir los ojos. Sentí que alguien me golpeo, y abrí un ojo para encontrar a Ángela y Rosalie con la vista fija en mí.

"Estás caliente, Bells. Te vestiste por tu cuenta? " Rose me preguntó. Hice rodar mis ojos y me puse de pie para ajustar mi camisa. Yo llevaba una camisa, manga larga de escote en V zafiro azul, que Alice me había comprado para mi cumpleaños. Fue ajustado y hecho para que mis tetas parecieran grandes. Mi apretado y oscuro, vaquero se abrazaba a mi cadera con botas negras de tacón bajo que me hicieron parecer alta. Me había dejado el pelo suelto y lacio con un maquillaje sencillo.

"Cállate. Sé cómo vestirme, chicas. Yo prefiero la comodidad la mayor parte del tiempo" gruñí a ellas en señal de frustración. Ángela se echó a reír y tomó su asiento, mientras que Rose y Alice me miraron.

"De todos modos, la señorita culo Gruñón , ¿no a averiguar lo que quiere Edward por su cumpleaños? Es el domingo, y va a ser difícil que coincida con el piercing del ombligo que tengo para ti," Alice sin duda. Yo sonreí ante sus palabras. Edward y yo habíamos hecho un punto a través de nuestra amistad para obtener siempre el mejor regalo para nuestros cumpleaños. los regalos de los padres son por lo general bien, pero no lo que realmente quieres. Yo había conocido desde que tenía quince años lo que Edward quería para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, y yo había estado ahorrando durante meses.

"Lo tengo ya previsto. Estamos haciendo su cena de cumpleaños con nuestras familias, y entonces me lo llevare hasta Port Ángeles a una tienda de tatuajes y voy a dejarle escoger cualquier tatuaje debajo de $ 200 dólares . Sé que es mucho dinero, pero él me compró la cámara y mi perforación ", me encogí de hombros. Rosalie me golpeó en el hombro.

"Dios eres tan estúpida a veces, Bella! Ustedes dos tienen mucho más que una amistad. Eres tan ciega. ¿Alguna vez gastaste tanto dinero cuando estabas saliendo con Jacob?" Ella preguntó severamente con sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras me miraba.

"No ... yo ... ustedes saben cómo me siento acerca de Edward. Sólo deseo que sienta lo mismo por mí ... además, este será probablemente el último cumpleaños que haremos esto, porque vamos a estar fuera en la universidad el próximo año, y planifico conseguir mi primer tatuaje este fin de semana, también. Bueno, tal vez. " Hice una mueca ante la idea de la aguja en mi piel.

"Así que, ya que trajiste a Edward hasta aquí, vienen a la fiesta juntos? Oí que Lauren lo estaba engañando y que terminaron," dijo Ángela para cambiar de tema. Le sonreí.

"Sí, pero no es así. En realidad el no quiere tener que ver a Lauren y a Mike esta noche, pero le prometió a Emmett y Jasper que iba a estar allí ", explique para tratar de limpiar la sonrisa de todas que tenían en sus caras.

"¿De que hablan las damas? Hey ... buenos asientos. ¿Quién anotó éstos?" Emmett preguntó, mientras se dejó caer en el banco de detrás de Ángela. Rosalie rápidamente tomo asiento frente a él, y Alice se sentó junto a ella. Gemí y me sente junto a Emmett, dispuesto a soportar su falta de madurez para las próximas dos horas.

"Bella lo hizo. ¿No es increíble?" Rose le dijo con voz dulce enfermiza. Luché contra la tentación de rodar los ojos y sofocar una risilla. Alice lo noto y me pellizco la espalda. Me mantuve tranquila después de eso. El novio de Ángela, Ben, y su amigo, Tyler, nos encontraron poco antes del inicio del partido. Los jugadores fueron anunciados, y gritamos todos y pisoteamos cuando Edward y Jasper salieron corriendo a la cancha.

"Eh, chicos! " Edward nos saludo cuando tomo su asiento. Se volvió de nuevo a nosotros por un momento y sonrió antes de enfrentar a la corte y al entrenador Clapp.

"Patéales en el culo, Edward! Whoo! vamos, Jazz!" Emmett silbo junto a mí. Sonreí al ver el entusiasmo y la decepción de mis amigos en todo el juego. Terminamos ganando por un disparo de tres puntos sobre la bocina hecha por Edward. Salté hacia arriba y abajo vitoreando frenéticamente con mis amigos. El gimnasio quedo limpio rápidamente después de que los equipos se dirigieran a los vestuarios. Emmett, Rosalie y Alice se marcharon con la primera oleada de estudiantes después de terminado el partido. Ángela, Ben, y Tyler esperaron durante diez minutos conmigo, pero se marcharon para llegar a la casa de Emmett.

Me senté en el banco donde el equipo de baloncesto se había sentado toda la noche y sostuve mi abrigo en mis manos. Estaba pensando en cómo iba a conseguir que Edward se fijarse en mí como algo más que esa chica que vivía en la casa de al lado, cuando oí su voz detrás de mí. Levante mi cabeza hasta ver a Edward que salía de los vestuarios. Iba vestido impecablemente con pantalones color caqui y un suéter gris que se aferraba a sus brazos musculosos. Su cabello estaba húmedo y despeinado, dándole un aspecto más marrón, sabía que se había duchado.

"Buen juego, Jazz. Te veré en la fiesta" dijo Edward y saludó a Jasper al cruzar el gimnasio.

"Amigo, yo no vi tu Volvo. Necesitas que te lleve?" Jasper llamó de nuevo se detuvo por la salida trasera del gimnasio. Edward sacudió la cabeza y señaló en mi dirección. Jasper asintió y le sonrió.

"Hey, Bella, ¿estás lista para ir? Lo siento, me tomó tanto tiempo, pero tuve que tomar una ducha." Edward sonrió y me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo en cuanto me puse de pie. Me sentí torpe. El olor de su colonia lleno mis sentidos, y respiré profundo involuntariamente.

"Oh, sí, estoy lista. No te preocupes por eso, no tiene importancia", le respondí de nuevo con nerviosismo. Noté que sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por mi cuerpo, y me aclaré la garganta. Negó rápidamente, y unió su brazo con el mío.

"Vamos, tenemos una victoria que celebrar!" gritó mientras me tiró hacia el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. Me reí de su entusiasmo.

"Creo que los tres punteros se merecen la celebración", comentó con orgullo. Decidí tomar la oportunidad para mencionar su cumpleaños el domingo.

"Así que el domingo, como es la cena, Para completar tu regalo, tenemos que estar en Port Ángeles cerca de las siete", le dije.

"No puedo esperar para eso. Tú siempre me das los mejores regalos". Edward sonrió brillantemente, que hasta era contagioso. Era un niño grande.

Manejamos los quince minutos a la casa de Emmett en la parte exterior de la ciudad y encontramos que los coches hacían cola el camino de entrada a lo largo en ambos lados. Gemí al pensar que tendría que caminar todo el camino por el sendero de curvas y desnivel.

"Sube al frente. Emmett nos dejara aparcar en el garaje. Él sabe lo torpe que eres, Bella." Edward se rió cuando vio mi expresión.

"Sabes, Emmett tiene suerte de que sus amas de casa nunca le digan a sus padres acerca de estas fiesta que da", me señaló. Edward se encogió de hombros y salió del coche, ya estacionado. Abrí mi puerta y me di cuenta de que el no se echo a correr hacia la casa de inmediato, me espero.

"Vamos, vamos a llegar allí que esta fiesta ya comenzó", dijo, uniendo su brazo con el mío, una vez más. Entramos en la cocina, y Edward se sirvió un shot y luego tomo una cerveza. "¿Quieres algo?"

"No quiero nada con el alcohol. Charlie es el jefe de la policía, lo sabes. Sólo dame una coca cola, y estaré bien." Me reí de la evidente incomodidad de Edward. "No te preocupes, yo nunca te delataría."

"He aquí a mi foto ganadora!" sonrió y levantó su shot en el aire. Golpeó mi lata con su vaso y luego se tragó el shot y lo siguió su cerveza. Me sonrió y salió a la sala donde trasladaron todos los muebles, para crear una gran pista de baile. Encontré a Alice y Rosalie bailando 'Hot and Cold' de 'Katy Perry y participe.

"BELLA! Hola, cariño" dijo Alice, levantando su copa hacia mí. Suspiré, sabiendo que ella iba a estar borracha al final de la hora.

"Hey, Alice, Rose" le respondí-. Me moví entre ellas bailando cuando una vieja canción de baile favorita comenzó a sonar por los altavoces.

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that  
Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo  
panty line club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating  
Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_

_She getting crunk in the club I mean she working  
Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it  
Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this bitch  
Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities  
Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug  
Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo ass where you at_

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya  
Now back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wiggle wit it_

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend  
Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen  
Steady looking at me Still asking questions  
Times up nigga pass me another contestant  
Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50th  
Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already  
looking at a nigga with yo palm all out bitch I ain't even seen you dance  
Twerk something baby work something baby  
Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby  
Slide down dat bitch  
wit yo little bit then stop  
Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop  
Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands  
I just wanna see yo ass dirty dance yin yang we done again  
And put it on the map like annnnn_

_3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)_

_Got damn (Got damn) ya ya'll twreking alittle bit ladies  
But ya got to twrek alittle bit harder then dat  
now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite  
(where my sexy ladies) we want ya'll to do this shit like this  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_

3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low [x6]  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)

Sacudí mi cuerpo hasta el suelo y moví hacia mi camino de regreso empujé mi culo hacia fuera y Rosalie agarró las caderas de Alice. Levanté mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y baje al mismo tiempo que Alice y Rosalie. Cuando miré hacia atrás hacia la cocina, vi a Emmett, Jasper y Edward de pie mirándonos con la boca abierta.

"No mires ahora, pero tenemos una audiencia", susurre al oído de Alice cuando se volvió para mirar y Rose también miró. Yo sabía que los chicos estaban sorprendidos frente a nosotras. Un aspecto familiar cruzó el rostro de Rose y fui sorprendida con la guardia baja cuando volvió la cabeza y apretó sus labios con los míos. Jadeé y ella me pellizco. Besé su espalda y sentí en mi cara un color rojo intenso cuando se apartó.

"Oh mi dios, creo que necesito ir al baño", jadeó Jasper. El y Emmett se acercaron a nosotras. Me volví a mirar hacia atrás, Rose y Alice se estaban besando. Emmett tenia los ojos muy abiertos, y su boca abierta. Yo me moví de la pista de baile y me dirigí hacia Emmett. Usé dos dedos para empujar su barbilla hacia arriba y cerrarle la boca.

"No papamoscas, no es atractivo", me reí de él. Él me miró y siguió caminando hacia Rose. Edward ya no estaba de pie en la cocina cuando me di la vuelta, pero fue James quien estaba ahí.

"Wow, Bella. Eso fue tan caliente. ¿Quieres bailar?" James me preguntó. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, y vi que sus ojos eran oscuros por la lujuria. Me sonrió con dulzura y le sacudí la cabeza.

"Ahora mismo no. Atrápame más tarde, y ya veremos", le dije con dulzura. Atravesé la cocina para llegar al patio trasero. Vi a Edward beber una botella de licor y seguido por una cerveza.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás molesto porque esta Lauren? Ni siquiera la veo por aquí", le pregunté mientras caminaba al lado de Edward y apoye la espalda contra la barandilla.

"¿Qué? No ... no he pensado en ella desde que te he hablado de esa Mierda" murmuró mientras tomaba otro trago de whisky que llevaba y luego resopló su cerveza.

"Bueno, algo anda mal. Estás bebiendo la botella como si se te fuera a escapar algo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? " Le pregunté suavemente. Yo sabía que él estaba muy molesto. Nunca le había visto beber así.

"No, no quiero hablar de eso. ... Sólo ve a disfrutar. Estoy seguro que a los chicos les encantaría una respuesta de la joroba seca y otra sesión con Rose. " Edward se rió entre dientes y llevo la botella a sus labios. La agarre y la tire a la basura recibiendo una mirada muy fea de parte de el.

"¿Quieres bailar? Realmente preferiría frenarte porque no soy buena con el vómito, y os haré limpiar mi carro si lo vomitas", bromeé, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Él sonrió y dejó la botella hacia abajo en el borde del patio y me siguió hasta la sala de estar.

**EPOV**

Verla bailar y besarse con Rosalie y Alice me encendió. Sentí una dolorosa erección presionando contra mis pantalones, me dieron unas ganas de tomarla y tirar de ella en una habitación para violarla. Luego de que se beso con Rosalie, lo perdí. Agarré la botella de licor más cercano y escape hacia el patio trasero. No podía manejar la situación viéndola y deseándola desde lejos.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás molesto porque esta Lauren? Ni siquiera la veo por aquí." Oí su voz a mi lado, y mi ingle se estremeció. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo mientras ella se recostaba en la barandilla junto a mí.

"¿Qué? No ... no he pensado en ella desde que te he hablado de esa Mierda", le respondí con rudeza, porque solo quería estar solo. Tomé otro sorbo de whisky de la botella que tenia en mi mano, y luego resople mi cerveza y resé para que ella me dejaría en mi miseria.

"Bueno, algo anda mal. Estás bebiendo de la botella como si algo se te fuera a escapar. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? " Bella pidió. Oí la tristeza de mi dolor en su voz. No podía decirle lo que realmente estaba mal.

"No, no quiero hablar de eso. ... Sólo ve a disfrutar. Estoy seguro que a los chicos les encantaría una respuesta de la joroba seco y otra sesión con Rose. " Me reí sin humor y trate de que se sirviera para que me dejara solo.

"¿Quieres bailar? Realmente preferiría frenarte porque no soy buena con el vómito, y os haré limpiar mi carro si lo vomitas", bromeó mientras sacaba la botella lejos de mi boca cuando trate de tomar otra copa , de hecho me hizo sonreír. Por ello, quiero a Bella. Ella siempre me apoyaba en cada situación y siempre está ahí cuando la necesito. Dejé la botella y la seguí hasta la casa. Yo no sabía si bailar con ella iba a ser una buena idea, pero me imaginé que sufriría más tarde.

"Te voy a dar un baile, pero luego me voy a jugar a los cuartos con los chicos", le dije mientras ella me tiraba en medio de los bailarines. Puse mis manos sin apretar en su cintura mientras ella se movía. Gemí internamente y me moví contra ella, rezando para que mi duro miembro esperara para salir hasta después de que nuestro baile terminara.

"¡Me encanta esta canción!" chillo Bella mientras cantaba _Womanizer_ de '_Britney Spears_' '. Me reí con ella, y ella sonrió triunfalmente haciendo levantar mi estado de ánimo. Bailamos por dos canciones más antes de que yo no pudiera manejar mas su proximidad.

"Voy a ir a pasar el rato con Jazz y Em, ¿vale?" Le dije en voz alta al oído. Bella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras se salía de mis manos. Me sentí vació cuando se solto de mi lado. Rápidamente me dirigí al sótano donde la mayoría de los muchachos estaban jugando al billar o jugando futbolín. Encontré a Emmett y Jasper jugando póquer con James, Ben, y Tyler.

"Hey, esta libre Bella ahora? Me prometió un baile esta noche. Creo que me voy a ir a cobrar", dijo James cuando se puso de pie. Tenia mi mandíbula apretada y los puños de mis manos mientras veía caminar a james de vuelta por la escalera.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Ángela. Es probable que esté lista para irnos", murmuró Ben mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa. Tyler saltó después de ver mi cara.

"Amigo, ¿estás bien?" Jasper pregunto al tiempo en que me deje caer en una silla y me cubrí la cara con las manos. Agarré la botella de tequila de la mesa y comencé a tomar antes de contestarle a él. Emmett me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Es Bella. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, chicos? Yo ... Ella me vuelve loco, y todo lo que quiero hacer es acorralarla en una pared y meter mi lengua hasta su garganta. Yo estaba allí bailando con ella, y ella puso su culo en mi polla tantas veces, que no resistí mas y me salí. Esta Mierda es ridículo. No encuentro el tranquilo, fresco y suave Edward Cullen cuando ella está cerca de mí, "gemí y tragué más tequila. Sentí la sensación de mareo tranquilizador venir a mi cabeza y me relajó un poco.

"En primer lugar, para con el licor. Esto no es una barra de suministro sin fin. En segundo lugar, sólo bésala. Ustedes dos tienen una química, y cualquier tonto puede ver eso. A veces, los mejores amigos se transforman en los mejores amantes", Pronuncio Emmett. Él siempre fue más perspicaz cuando estaba borracho.

"Cullen, has conocido a la chica durante casi doce años, ¿no? Por el amor de dios, se pueden ver en sus habitaciones en todo momento. He estado en su casa y esa chica nunca cierra sus persianas. Crece algunas pelotas y ir a por ello ", Jasper me regañó. Yo bajé la cabeza.

"Ella es mejor que una cogida rápida o un flechazo en la escuela secundaria. Ella es inteligente y divertida y tan perfecta," gemí. Yo sabía que estaba borracho, y no era capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. Tomé otro trago de tequila.

"Edward! es medianoche! Tengo que salir dentro de media hora, así que si estás pensando en montar conmigo, asegúrate de estar listo!" Bella llamo desde lo alto de la escalera. Jasper y Emmett estallaron en carcajadas histéricas y mi cara se volvió de un rojo brillante.

"Sí, voy a estar allá arriba, en unos pocos minutos ",le grite de vuelta.

"En serio, ustedes dos son prácticamente citas ya. Solo eso quiero preguntarle," Jasper golpeó mi espalda.

"Vale, vale. Voy a tratar de hablar con ella esta noche en el camino de regreso a nuestras casas ", tomé otra larga calada de la botella de tequila y encontré a Jasper y Emmett mirándome en estado de shock. "¿Qué? Su confianza líquida", repliqué.

Empezaron a reírse de mí otra vez, así que empujé la silla de Jasper y Emmett se golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Nos empujamos un poco más antes de que me encontrara escaleras arriba para encontrar a Bella de pie junto a la puerta hablando con James. La ira y los celos se encendieron en mí cuando me encontré más cerca. El alcohol sólo amplifica las emociones en mí. Me detuve en seco cuando cogí un trozo de la conversación.

"Así que realmente te gusta, ¿eh? Supongo que debería haberlo sabido, pero pensé que podría haber tenido una oportunidad contigo", James suspiró mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador de la puerta de atrás.

"Lo siento. Yo simplemente no quise engañarte ni nada. No me malinterpretes, eres un gran tipo, pero mi corazón le pertenece realmente a otra persona", respondió Bella a él cuando ella se inclinó contra la puerta con su abrigo ya puesto. Sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo para comprobar el tiempo. Me sentí como si alguien me hubiera arrancado mi corazón. A Bella le gustaba alguien. Yo sabía que no tenía una oportunidad ahora. Bajé la cabeza en derrota y me dirigí hacia ellos.

"Hey, estoy listo. Siento tardar tanto tiempo", murmure en voz baja. Sentí la neblina del remolino del alcohol en mi cabeza y me reforcé en la puerta.

"Vamos, vamos a casa. Te dije que fueras más despacio, ¿no?" Bella me regañó. Envolvió mi brazo sobre sus hombros y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Su toque hizo temblar mi columna, y me reí en contra de mi voluntad.

"Sí, pero cuando he tomado alguna vez un buen consejo?" Señalé cuando ella me ayudó a caminar por las escaleras. Me sentí horrible que llevara todo mi peso.

"Oye, Edward, no sé lo que te preocupa, pero yo estoy aquí siempre que estés dispuesto a hablar de ello,"Bella me aseguró mientras me deslizó en el asiento del pasajero de la camioneta.

"Bella, yo ... es difícil para mi explicarlo, para ser honesto", arrastre las palabras. Ella me miró desde su posición en el asiento del conductor, y creo que vio mi dolor porque ella alargó su mano y tiró de mí en un abrazo cálido y agradable.

Mi valor me dio una patada en ese momento. Me abrazó con fuerza, y cuando ella se apartó, tome su cara entre mis manos y posicione mis labios sobre los de ella. Sentí su rigidez en mis brazos, pero pronto comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves se movían en sincronía con los míos. Froté mi lengua contra su labio inferior, pidiendo la entrada a su boca, y ella me lo dio. En el momento en que nuestras lenguas se reunieron, gemí en su boca, y ella se apartó violentamente de mí. Confundido, miré sus ojos y vi el dolor y el miedo que tenían. Apoyé la cabeza contra el asiento y cerré los ojos.

"Lo siento" le susurré. Mi erección era evidente, y me sentí horrible por tenerla.

"Sé que estás borracho ... esta bien", respondió ella en voz baja también. El resto del viaje de vuelta a nuestras casas fue en silencio ante el tumulto de su camioneta.

* * *

N/T:aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste ^.^ ahhh la cancion que baila bella se llama Get Low de Lil Jon. espero sus reviews XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^**

**N/T: jiji nuevo cap espero q lo disfruten**

_**The Kill**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars****  
_Crashed _by Daughtry****  
**_**Blurry **_**by Puddle of Mudd  
_Given Up _by Linkin Park  
**_**The Gift**_** by Seether  
_Whatever Tomorrow Brings _by Incubus**

* * *

**BPOV**

Entré en mi camino y apague el motor de mi camioneta. El regreso a casa desde la casa de Emmett fue extraño y silencioso, incómodo. Edward estaba tan borracho y molesto por el engaño de Lauren y por eso me besó, y yo le correspondí. El se veía tan dolido cuando me aparte de él. Me sentí como la perra más grande.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para regresar a tu casa?" Mi voz salió como poco más que un susurro, y me aclaré la garganta. No podía mirarlo.

"No, estaré bien. Gracias por el paseo, Bella, y lo siento mucho" murmuró tristemente. Cerré los ojos y oí que la puerta se cerraba de golpe. Esperé un momento antes de abrir mis ojos y lo mire caminar hasta su patio delantero. Se dejó caer en el césped y acunó su cabeza entre sus manos. Respiré hondo y baje del camión. Edward levantó la vista cuando cerré mi puerta y me vio caminar hasta la casa. Con calma cerré la puerta tras de mí, y luego corrí a mi habitación. Fui directamente a mi cortinas abiertas. Vacilante, me puse a cerrarlas por primera vez en casi doce años. No necesitaba que Edward me viera hecha un ovillo en la cama llorando.

Después de veinte minutos de llorar, me puse de pie y me acerque a mi ventana. Contuve la respiración y alcance un máximo de mi cortina para ver a Edward sentado en su escritorio envuelto en una manta. Sus cortinas y ventanas estaban abiertas. Le vi mirar hacia abajo al teléfono celular y pulsar algunas teclas a continuación. Luego miró a su ordenador y movió la cabeza. Agarré mi celular e hice lo único que sentía que podía hacer en este tipo de situación.

"Alice! Ven, por favor! Sé que has estado bebiendo, pero realmente podrías venir y Rose también", Me queje en mi celular y al instante Alice respondió.

"Bella, no estoy con Rose. Estoy con Jasper. ¿Puedes esperar?" -preguntó ella con voz irritada. Suspiré y sentí más lágrimas en mis ojos.

"No, no creo que se pueda ... por favor" supliqué en un susurro. Alice jadeó al otro lado de la línea, y oí voces apagadas y suspiros.

"Voy para allá, cariño. Voy por Rose la arrastrare fuera de la habitación de Emmett para que venga conmigo" respondió Alice, y rápidamente cortó la comunicación. Caí de nuevo en mi cama y deje que las lágrimas cayeran de nuevo.

**EPOV**

Me salí de su camioneta y tropecé de camino a mi patio delantero. Me sentí mal pero no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol que bombeaba en mis venas. Me senté en el césped y sostuve mi cabeza en mis manos. Podía sentir las lágrimas picar en mis ojos y traté de luchar contra ellas, pero corrían por su propia voluntad. Oí que la puerta de su camioneta se cerraba, y miré hacia arriba y la vi caminando hasta su puerta. Ella ni una sola vez se volvió hacia mí. Yo lo había arruinado todo con mi estupidez de ebriedad. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás y me quede allí durante unos minutos antes de hacer camino al interior de mi casa y subir hasta mi habitación. Inmediatamente me mire a la habitación de Bella, y mi corazón se desgarró al ver las cortinas cerradas. Bella nunca había cerrado las cortinas en casi doce años. Sentí un sollozo escapar de mis labios y me aparte de la ventana. Me senté en mi cama por un tiempo dejando que mis lágrimas quemaran mis ojos, mientras ahogaba los sollozos.

Abrí la ventana. Yo sabía que ella lo vería al final y no me importaba si estaba despierto toda la noche esperando que ella hablara conmigo. Estaba desesperado por arreglar las cosas con ella. No podía perder a mi mejor amiga. Envolví mi manta por mis hombros y me instale en mi silla del escritorio. Marqué los primeros números de su teléfono celular un par de veces, pero me pare antes de que pudiera terminarlo. Vi a mi ordenador, esperando a que me hablara.

Después de una hora de nada, empecé a sentir pánico. Miré otra vez a su ventana varias veces, pero las cortinas se quedaron dibujadas. Me acerqué a la ventana y mire justo a tiempo para ver el Honda Cívic azul de Alice estacionarse en la casa de Bella. Rosalie y Alice saltaron de el y se tambalearon hasta la puerta principal. Suspiré y sabía exactamente lo que iban a descubrir.

**BPOV**

Sorprendentemente, Rosalie no estaba enojada por mi interrupción con Emmett. Yo seguía sollozando en silencio cuando irrumpieron en mi habitación, cayendo unas sobre otras.

"¿Qué te pasa, Bella? Alice dijo que era importante," Rose me preguntó suavemente mientras inspeccionaba mi apariencia. Yo todavía estaba en mi abrigo y botas, acurrucada en mi cama. Mi pelo era un alboroto, y sabía que mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y mi cara roja.

"Edward me dio un beso. Estaba tan borracho y molesto por Lauren que me besó ... y le devolví el beso", susurre con voz entrecortada cuando empecé a llorar de nuevo.

"Oh, cariño ... Yo no sé ni qué decir ..." dijo Alice acostándose a mi lado y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí. Rosalie se subió a mi otro lado y puso su espalda contra mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Apretó los brazos alrededor mío.

"Es un asno. No dejes que te haga esto," Rosalie hervía. Dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro mientras mis dos mejores amigas me sostenían y consolaban. No hablaron durante un largo tiempo y me dejaron llorar hasta que no me quedaran lágrimas. Ellas nunca me juzgaron y sólo escuchaban mi dolor. Después de que mi llanto había desaparecido y las lágrimas ya no cayeran sobre mis mejillas, Alice decidió que era hora de lograr un nuevo estado de ánimo.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" Alice me preguntó en voz baja. Una sonrisa estalló en mi cara.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Amy Tate estaba tratando de robar mi Twinkies*(**NT:decidi dejar la palabra en ingles para que sonara mejor**) en primer grado, y tu te le acercaste por detrás y tiraste de su cabello y le mordiste la mano", me reí yo. Rose se dio vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me acuerdo de eso. Ella siempre se metía conmigo, también. Huí de la fila del almuerzo y me metí entre las dos para que ustedes me pudieran proteger de ella", se rió Rose. Alice sonrió brillantemente, y todas nos sentamos arriba de la cama.

"Gracias, chicas. Ustedes están siempre ahí cuando más las necesito." Suspiré y me froté los ojos. Alice saltó de la cama y corrió hacia mi armario. Sacó una Camiseta ajustada, de color negro y me lo lanzó. Después cogió mis pantalones de pijama nuevos que estaban en el suelo frente a mi cama desde temprano en el día.

"Vístete y duerme un poco. Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche. Dudo que a Charlie le importe", dijo Alice mientras revolvía en mis cajones donde guardaba algunas de sus ropas y de Rosalie sólo para la ocasión.

"¿Qué hay en la agenda para mañana?" Le pregunté al bostezar. Alice y Rosalie se miraron entre sí y pusieron sus ojos en mí.

"Estaremos con una resaca masiva!" Rose se rió. Todas nos acurrucamos en mi cama de nuevo, y rápidamente se durmieron. Yo no podía dormir, así que me escape de entre ellas y me acerque a la ventana. Me asomé entre las cortinas para ver a Edward desplomado sobre su ordenador con la manta sobre sus hombros y su teléfono celular en su mano. Suspiré y agarre el teléfono. _No necesitaba que lo llamara, sólo necesitaba el texto para advertirle sobre su ventana que está abierta todavía_.

**_Oye, te vas a enfermar si dejas la ventana abierta toda la noche._**

Envié el mensaje y sofoque una risilla cuando Edward despertó sobresaltado y se cayó de la silla de la computadora. Él miró el teléfono y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Le di una media sonrisa y agite mi mano. Luego empezó a presionar los botones en su teléfono y el mío sonó en mi mano.

**_Tenemos que hablar, Bella. Siento mucho lo de esta noche, yo nunca quise hacerte mal._**

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y deje caer la cortina para cubrir mi dolor. Entonces escribí mi respuesta en mi teléfono y le envié otro mensaje.

**_No esta noche._**

**EPOV**

Después dejó caer la cortina, sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Leí su mensaje y lance el teléfono en mi cama.

**_No esta noche._**

Arrastre mis pies a mi cuarto de baño contiguo y abrí la ducha. Me imaginé que el agua caliente me pudiera ayudar a relajarme. ¿Por qué no esta noche? Bella nunca me había evitado. Sabía que Rosalie y Alice estaban todavía allí, pero por que estaban ellas nada nunca había cambiado antes. Me metí en el agua hirviendo y la deje correr por encima de mí durante unos minutos. Las imágenes que me habían estado molestando mi cabeza desde que Bella subió a la pista de baile con Alice y Rosalie en la fiesta de Emmett inundaron mi mente.

Bella me agarró la mano y tiró de mí en la pista de baile. Puso mis manos en sus caderas y rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello. Ella se movía lentamente contra mi, moviendo su cuerpo contra mi ingle. Sentí mi erección crecer, y sus ojos se abrieron ante el placer. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro, y ella deslizó su mano por mi pecho y me agarró por mis pantalones caqui.

Gemí y deje que las imágenes me llevaran como el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, suspiré y agarre mi polla en mis manos. Me acaricie un par de veces, y mi orgasmo se apoderó rápidamente de mi. Pulse una mano contra la pared de fríos azulejos y me acaricie mi mismo antes de explotar. Quede jadeando después de mi orgasmo, y rápidamente me limpie y salí de la ducha. Volví a mi habitación y vi que las cortinas en la habitación de Bella ya no estaban completamente cerradas, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver su habitación. Me vestí y me metí en la cama y me dormí sabiendo que tendría una resaca horrible en la mañana.

**BPOV**

Gemí cuando la luz brilló en mi cara por las cortinas abiertas y trate de alejarme sólo para rodar sobre Rosalie quien me dio un manotazo y tiró de la manta sobre su rostro. Alice estaba tendida en el suelo roncando ligeramente. Sonreí a la imagen de ambas y decidí que iba a dejarlas dormir. Eran solo las 10, y sabía que las resacas serían terribles.

Me salí de puntillas de la habitación y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara. Tiré mi pelo hacia atrás en una cola de caballo floja y luego me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Freí unos huevos y tocino, junto con panqueques y serví el café para las chicas. Puse en la mesa unas aspirinas junto a cada taza y corrí a despertar a las dos.

"Eh, chicas! Es hora de levantarse! Vamos, les hice el desayuno" dije mientras tiraba de las mantas de ellas. Ambas gimieron y rodaron lejos de mí. "Hice tocino, huevos y panqueques. Incluso les deje aspirinas chicas", las engatuse. Alice se animó y salió de la cama me dio un abrazo y después bajó las escaleras. Rosalie se quejó, pero salió de la cama y echó su hermosa cabellera rubia en un moño desordenado.

"Sólo porque dijiste tocino," Rosalie murmuró mientras adormilada cayó por las escaleras delante de mí. Me reí de la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro cuando ella entró en la cocina.

"Esta es mi disculpa por interrumpirlas anoche y también mi agradecimiento por haber venido a mi rescate," dije, mientras me deslizaba en la silla al otro lado de Alice.

"Nunca tendrás que pedir disculpas por necesitarnos, Bells. Me di cuenta de que las cortinas estaban abiertas esta mañana. ¿Eso significa que lo vas a perdonar?" Alice pregunto cuando tomo su aspirina.

"No sé ... no me quejo por que me halla besado, porque, Dios, fue un beso increíble. Simplemente no aprecio las circunstancias. El estaba borracho y se acababa de enterar que su novia había estado durmiendo con otro." Suspiré, empujando mi comida alrededor de mi plato. De pronto no tenía ganas de comer más.

"Bueno, necesitas hablar con él. Por todo lo que se, es que ni siquiera recordara lo que pasó anoche. Esto no merece perder su amistad, "Alice me recordó.

"Ya sabes, Bella, no puede solamente haber tenido algo que ver con la situación de Lauren. Tal vez sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había frente a él." Rosalie hizo un gesto con total naturalidad con el tenedor. Me volví para mirarla boquiabierta, Alice estaba haciendo lo mismo con un tenedor a medio camino lleno de comida a la boca.

"¿Por qué diablos quieres decir eso? En doce años, él nunca mostró el menor interés en mi como algo más que" una de las chicas ", así que, que lo habría cambiar?" Le pregunté a ella. Yo tenia toda la esperanza, pero no cuando no tenía sentido.

"Oye, es sólo una suposición. Estoy tratando de poner esta situación en una mejor luz. " Rosalie se encogió de hombros inocentemente. Entrecerré mis ojos ante ella y volvi a empujar la comida alrededor de mi plato.

"No trates de hacerlo el bueno aquí, Rose. Hizo algo estúpido, y él tiene que pagar por ello", criticó Alice. La conversación se calmó, mientras terminamos de comer. Me subí en el sofá y me acomode mientras Alice y Rosalie limpiaban la cocina. Yo había puesto "I Love You Man" en el reproductor de DVD y sólo esperaba que las chicas se unieran a mí. Una vez que nos acomodamos todas en el sofá, llamaron a la puerta. Yo sabía quién era y no quería responder a ella.

"No quiero hablar con él ahora", le susurré. Alice me miró y Rosalie me empujó fuera del sofá.

"Sólo tienes que ir y acabar de una vez para que podamos ver la película ya", se quejó Rosalie. Le di una mirada mala antes de morder mi labio y hacer un puchero hacia Alice.

"Oh no, yo no lo creo. Este es tu problema". Ella sostuvo sus manos hacia mí tratando de defenderse, y se apartó cuando llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Llegué a la puerta y tome una respiración profunda.

"Bella," Edward respiró de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió. Me miró y casi me derrito en el verde de sus ojos. Negué con la cabeza, desvié la mirada de sus ojos a su boca, e inconscientemente lamí mis labios. Levanto una ceja, y sonrió con satisfacción. "Um ... ¿podemos hablar?"

"En este momento no es un buen momento, Alice y Rose están aquí, y estábamos a punto de ver una película," expliqué. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma por estar tan tranquila y fresca.

"Todos la hemos visto diez veces, ella es chula para hablar", dijo Rosalie, y yo maldije en voz baja. Edward hizo un gesto a la banca en el patio, y suspiré. Extendí la mano para agarrar un abrigo de los ganchos ya que afuera el aire de diciembre era frío, en pijama y zapatillas.

"Oye, lo de anoche ... yo ... ugh ... me siento horrible por empujarme a mí mismo en ti de esa manera. Sé que no te gusta, y lo siento. No quiero perderte como amiga porque me emborrache y no pude mantener las manos quietas. También quería decirte que ... bueno ... no estaba molesto por lo de Lauren... fue ... umm ... bueno yo estaba molesto porque ... yo ... "Edward balbuceó adorablemente. Tenia la vista fija en las manos mientras se torcía el borde del abrigo.

"Sólo escúpelo ya," me reí. Él me miró y sonrió tímidamente.

"No sé si estoy listo para realmente hablar de ello", susurró mientras miraba de nuevo a sus manos. Le di una palmadita en el hombro.

"Estoy aquí cuando estés listo. No estoy enojada contigo por lo de anoche. Para ser honesta, estaba molesta porque me elegiste para tratar de rebotar ." (**NT:no se que quiso decir la autora pero no encontré traducción para ello**) Mitad reí mientras me apartaba de él.

"¿Es eso lo que crees que pasó? Yo nunca te haría eso a ti, Bella!" -gritó con enojo. Sentí que mis mejillas arder, y se volvió hacia mí. "Ugh... ¿por qué tiene esto que ser tan duro?"

"Estoy tan confundida en este momento", admití mientras me miraba fijamente. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y se puso de pie.

"Vamos, déjame entrar, así puedo ser una de las chicas ", bromeó Edward, y así, era el mismo Edward de antes. Lo miré con confusión por un momento antes de caminar hacia la puerta. "Por cierto, me encanta ese traje, "susurró. Le di una palmada en el hombro, y volví a la sala de estar. Tomé mi lugar en el sofá, y él se dejó caer en la silla después de quitarse el abrigo. Se quitó los zapatos y puso los pies sobre la mesa del café. "¿Dónde están mis palomitas de maíz? " Edward se rió de sí mismo.

**EPOV**

"Bella," no podía dejar su nombre caer de mis labios, la mire. La observé detenidamente por un momento y noté su mirada hacia abajo y lamer sus labios. Sin darme cuenta eleve mi ceja y ladee una sonrisa de mis labios. "Um ... ¿podemos hablar?" Rápidamente me corregí.

"En este momento no es un buen momento, Alice y Rose están aquí, y estábamos a punto de ver una película," dijo ella, con los ojos fijos en cualquier parte, sino en mí. Todavía parecía enojada.

"Todos la hemos visto diez veces, ella es chula para hablar", oí gritar a Rosalie desde la sala de estar. En silencio le di las gracias hice un gesto hacia el banco que estaba en el patio delantero de Bella. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, y pensé que me iba a pasar por alto, pero era sólo para sacar un abrigo. Vi cuando se puso el abrigo, llevaba una sudadera negra, cubriéndose la parte superior de su pecho. Llevaba el mismo pijama adorable de ayer, y en sus pies llevaba unas pantuflas de peluche de color rosa.  
"Oye, lo de anoche ... yo ... ugh ... me siento horrible por empujar a mí mismo en ti de esa manera. Sé que no te gusta, y lo siento. No quiero perderte como amiga porque me emborrache y no pude mantener las manos quietas, "empecé a decir con confianza. Decidí en ese momento que tenía que decirle cómo me sentía. "También quería decirte que ... bueno ... no estaba molesto por lo de Lauren... fue ... umm ... bueno yo estaba molesto porque ... yo ..." tartamudee nerviosamente sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba en mi mente .

"Sólo escúpelo ya", se rió de mí. Su risa me daño, pero me miró y trate de sonreírle de todos modos.

"No sé si estoy listo para realmente hablar de ello", le susurre mientras miraba de nuevo a mis manos cuando me di cuenta que me había torcido el borde del abrigo, y de inmediato lo deje caer. Ella me dio una palmadita en la espalda y la electricidad caliente me quemo la piel.

"Estoy aquí cuando estés listo. No estoy enojada contigo por lo de anoche. Para ser honesta, estaba molesta porque me elegiste para rebotar." Se aparto de mí al decir eso. Sentí mis manos hechas puños y mi rostro rojo de la ira.

"¿Es eso lo que crees que pasó? Yo nunca te haría eso a ti, Bella!" Grité. Me gire para mirarla a la cara, y vi sus mejillas de color. Al instante me sentí horrible por gritarle a ella. "Ugh ... ¿por qué tiene esto que ser tan duro?" Grite de nuevo.

"Estoy tan confundida en este momento", respondió ella en voz baja. Sentí que me miraba, pero yo no lograba apartar la vista de mis manos. Tenía que tomar una decisión al respecto. Yo tampoco podía decirle lo que sentía y correr el riesgo de perderla, o mantenerla como un amiga y sufrir en silencio. Negué con la cabeza violentamente y decidí que prefería quedarme con ella.

"Vamos, déjame entrar, así puedo ser una de las chicas", bromeé con ella. Ella me miró con una expresión extraña, pero me llevó a la casa. "Por cierto, me encanta ese traje. " Sonreí y me golpeó en el hombro. Se sentó entre Alice y Rosalie en el sofá. Me quité el abrigo y me sente en el sillón reclinable, a continuación me quité los zapatos y puse mis pies sobre la mesa del café. ¿Dónde están mis palomitas de maíz? " Me reí de mí mismo.

"Prepáralas tu. Esta comenzando la película." Bella me lanzó una almohada y apretó el botón de reproducción. Me levanté y caminé a la cocina para hacer palomitas de maíz para todos nosotros. Mientras estaba hurgando en los armarios, oí que alguien venia detrás de mí.

"Oye, Edward, los hemos conocido unos a otros durante mucho tiempo. Bells es una de mis mejores amigas, y si alguna vez me llama así de molesta otra vez por algo que le hiciste, voy a caminar hasta tu casa y te daré una patada en el culo".Siseó Rosalie cuando me volví para mirarla. Trague pesadamente y trate de componerme.

"Nunca quise molestarla. Sé que ustedes se preocupan por ella. Confía en mí cuando digo que me preocupo por ella, también. Realmente no me siento cómodo hablando contigo acerca de esto, sin embargo," Susurre en voz baja. Rosalie ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y me dio una sonrisa confiada.

"No tienes que hablar conmigo sobre esto. Emmett tiene una gran boca cuando está borracho. No se lo diré a Bella, pero no te permitiré hacerle esta Mierda a ella nunca más", dijo ella, y sentí la mi caída de mi boca. Iba a matar a Emmett con mis propias manos.

"Por favor, Rose ...No le digas que me gusta... Ella es mi mejor amiga y la única persona con la que realmente me siento cerca. No la puedo perder", Me queje. Rosalie sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Cogió la caja de palomitas de maíz de un gabinete junto con dos tazones de fuente. Ella los empujo en el mostrador hacia mí.

"Ella prefiere el Dr. Pepper, pero Alice y yo tomaremos Coca-Cola", dijo antes de volver a caminar de nuevo a la sala de estar. Gemí en voz baja y deje caer mi cabeza en mis manos.

* * *

N/T:jijij tercer capitulo q va a hacer edward ahora y q hara bella ^.^ bueno espero sus Reviews. queria agradecerles a **, y a maxipau** por sus Reviews bssttss se despide ame-cullen-swan nos vemos en la proxima traduccion


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion. ^.^**_

**Playlist  
_What's the Dillio_ by Mest  
_Careless Whisper_ by Seether  
****_How Long_ by Hinder  
_If Only_ by Hanson  
_I Wish _by Robyn**

* * *

**EPOV**

Vimos 'I Love You Man' y una copia quemada de 'The Proposal'. Rosalie prácticamente me chantajeó con la información que ella aprendió de Emmett. Bella estaba a punto de poner" Virgen a los 40" cuando oímos un coche afuera de la casa. Vi a Bella enderezarse y sonreír.

"Hogar de Charlie", anunció bella al cerrar el reproductor de DVD y se subió de nuevo en el sofá. Me volví hacia la puerta y vi cómo el jefe entró en la casa y colgó su chaqueta y el cinturón de la pistola.

"Buenas tardes, niñas" gritó al entrar en la sala de estar y luego me vio. "Oh, hola Edward." Me sonrió.

"Buenas tardes, Jefe Swan ", conteste amablemente y escuche a Alice, Rosalie y Bella reírse disimuladamente. Les lance una mirada sucia antes de volver al padre de Bella.

"Lo siento, papá, me olvidé por completo de la cena. Voy a ponerlo en marcha en sólo unos minutos. ¿Qué quieres para esta noche?" Bella preguntó. Yo sabía que ella cocinaba para su padre desde que su madre murió, pero yo nunca había comido nada de lo que había hecho. De repente sentí mucha curiosidad por sus habilidades en la cocina.

"Solamente pidan pizza, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Niñas van quedarse esta noche?" Charlie preguntó. Rosalie y Alice se encogieron de hombros mientras miraron a Bella. Mi rostro se fijó en la idea de no llegar a descubrir las habilidades de cocina de Bella.

"En realidad no podemos quedarnos esta noche. Las dos tenemos planes ", dijo Alice. Vi que los ojos de Bella se ensanchaban.

"No hay problema. ¿Te vas a quedar para la cena, Edward? Sé que tus padres tienen esa caridad a beneficencia en Seattle" preguntó Charlie cuando salía de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano. Miré a Bella, y ella apartó la mirada.

"Umm ... Claro, me encantaría quedarme a cenar con usted y Bella," respondí cortésmente otra vez, y Charlie me sonrió.

"A Edward sólo le gustan las pizzas con peperoni y salchichas", Dijo Bella, y escuché a Charlie ordenar. Me sonrojé y miré Bella entrar en la cocina. Alice y Rosalie se miraron y estallaron en risitas histéricas.

"¿Tú se lo dijiste? Grite silenciosamente a Rosalie. Se volvió hacia mi con una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Me dijo qué?" Preguntó Alice. Me encogí de nuevo en mi silla e ignore su pregunta. "Rose, ¿De qué está hablando?"

"Nada ... Edward, nos reíamos por el hecho de que Bella sabe exactamente lo que te gusta en tu pizza.¿Seguro que saben mucho el uno del otro", se burló de mí Rosalie. La fulmine con la mirada y me aleje.

"Bueno, mejor que me vaya. Te amo, Bella! ¡Adiós, Charlie! " Alice grito a la cocina mientras se ponía de pie Rosalie. "Será mejor que me digas qué demonios querías decir" susurró mientras se dirigían a las escaleras para recoger sus cosas. Me abatí ante la idea de Rosalie compartiendo mi secreto con Alice y Bella enterándose.

"Lo mejor es mantener la boca cerrada o me aseguraré de que Emmett no llegue a la tercera base contigo", susurre de nuevo. Rosalie se volvió y me miró un momento antes de que Alice la agarrara del brazo y la arrastrara hasta la escalera. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás en la silla y un gemido silencioso de frustración escapó de mis labios.

"Adiós, chicas! Llámame después de que hallan acabado sus planes" Bella volvió a gritar mientras se dirigía a la sala con bebidas para los dos. Las dejo sobre la mesa y me miró expectante.

"Gracias", murmuré con timidez, sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Tal vez quieras sentarte en el sofá. Esa es la silla favorita de mi papá, ¿recuerdas?" Bella sonrió. Me puse de pie y me senté en el extremo del sofá, y Bella se sentó en el otro extremo, poniendo sus pies en mi regazo. "¿Esta Bien?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? " La miré y vi la confusión y el destello de dolor en sus ojos. Yo realmente había arruinado las cosas con ella. Solíamos estar tan cómodos unos con otros, y lo arruine dándole un beso estando borracho.

"No hay ninguna razón". Ella suspiró mientras se acomodó. Charlie entró en la sala de estar, y yo me puse tenso cuando nos miró en el sofá. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios, y se sentó en su sillón reclinable.

"Entonces, ¿qué película estaban viendo esta noche?" Charlie preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Probablemente el era uno de los oficiales de policía más relajado que alguna vez había encontrado.

**BPOV**

Yo no sé por qué puse los pies en el regazo de Edward, pero yo necesitaba a mi amigo de vuelta para la noche. Trataba de no pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Vi la mirada en los ojos de mi padre cuando nos miro, y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Mi papá había estado tratando de juntarnos desde que Edward tenía quince años.

"El control remoto está junto a ti, papá, si prefieres ver otra cosa", le dije después de que nuestra película terminara. Nuestra pizza había llegado a la mitad de la película, y decidí que era probablemente la hora de caminar a fuera con Edward para obtener esta conversación.

"Muy bien, Bells. No les importa si veo mis juegos, ¿verdad? " preguntó mi papá, y ambos sacudimos nuestras cabezas.

"Bueno, supongo que debería a volver a casa ", dijo Edward mientras se levantaba. Me puse de pie con él, y él me dio una mirada confusa.

"Voy a salir Edward. Vuelvo en unos minutos", dije mientras agarraba mi abrigo del suelo donde había caído más temprano. Edward se puso la chaqueta y los zapatos y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta. Lo seguí hasta el portal.

"Realmente tenemos que hablar de esto, Bells", susurró mientras cerraba la puerta. Lo miré a la cara y vi el pesar allí. Eso me dolió más que las razones de aquel beso.

"No hay nada de qué hablar. Estabas borracho y me besaste. No es motivo para arruinar nuestra amistad. Mira, lo siento Me enojé, pero ya no lo estoy mas", le respondí con naturalidad. Yo no quería que viera mi dolor o la esperanza que tenía acerca de que nuestro beso realmente significaba algo para mi.

"No fue así. No sólo te bese porque estaba borracho o molesto. Te besé porque ..." Edward comenzó a decir, pero hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, yo lo miraba expectante, esperando una explicación .

"BELLA!" una voz profunda y familiar gritó desde el final de mi camino de entrada y nos interrumpió. Yo ni siquiera había oído su coche. Me volví a ver a Jacob mientras corría por las escaleras del patio. Se agachó y me besó en la mejilla. Me aparté de él e hice una mueca. Vi que los ojos de Edward se ampliaban cuando se volvió para mirar a gran figura de Jacob. Yo sabía que Jake podría ser bastante intimidante.

"Jake, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Gruñí con irritación. Edward me miró con confusión y preocupación. Negué con la cabeza.

"Um ... ¿quién eres?" Edward preguntó. Nunca le había presentado a Jake porque no estaba realmente interesada en él, y realmente sólo salí con el para tratar de obtener más de Edward. Al instante sentí mis mejillas arder, y suspire para mis adentros ante el enfrentamiento que se viene.

"Soy el novio de Bella. ¿Quién diablos eres tu?" Jacob exigió airadamente. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de nuevo, y él me miró. Gemí con fuerza y golpe el brazo de Jacob.

"Ex-novio, para ser correcta. Hemos roto hace tres semanas, Jake, y ni siquiera la fecha es muy larga", gemí. la cara de Jacob cayó mientras Edward se animó. Yo no podía entender las emociones revoloteando en su rostro.

"Eso es lo que quería hablar contigo. Te extraño, Bella", pronunció Jacob mientras trataba de darme vuelta para mirarlo. Tiré de su agarre y lo empuje.

"No la toques, tío. Ella, obviamente, no se siente cómodo con eso", intervino Edward, dando un paso entre mí y Jacob. Necesitaba detener esto antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

"No, Edward. Voy a tratar de hablar con él. ¿Te puedo llamar más tarde, y vamos a terminar esta conversación?" Le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza rígida y camino por las escaleras del patio, sin apartar los ojos de Jacob.

"Dios, Jake, eres un imbecil", me quejé. Esperé a que Edward estuviera fuera del alcance para oír la conversación con Jacob. "Ahora ¿por qué estás aquí? sabes que no hay nada de qué hablar. No me importa si me extrañas o no. Esta es tu culpa de todos modos. En realidad, nunca hizo la diferencia porque habríamos roto tarde o temprano" Suspire francamente. Odiaba ser tan brutalmente honesta, pero necesitaba que Jacob lo oyera todo.

"De acuerdo, lo siento mucho por la situación con Leah. Nunca quise que ocurriera, y ella ni siquiera me gusta. Ella sólo me utilizaba para vengarse de Sam", dijo Jacob mientras giraba de nuevo hacia mí. Sus ojos ardían de dolor y arrepentimiento. Tenía un aspecto tan patético que casi sentí pena por él. Casi, pero no del todo.

"Nunca fue realmente eso, Jake. Realmente no me sentía del mismo modo que tu. Pensé que podría llegar, pero no fue así. Déjalo ir", suspiré. Dio un paso hacia mí con los brazos extendidos, pero retrocedí.

"Dame otra oportunidad. Tengo que ser mejor que el perdedor que acaba de estar aquí. Quiero decir en serio, Bella. El no es tu tipo". Jacob hizo rodar sus ojos. Considere darle un puñetazo, pero lo pensé mejor.

"Tú no sabes nada de mí, Jacob Black. ¿Por qué no solamente te marchas?" Lo fulmine con la mirada y puse mis manos en mis caderas para evitar hacer algo estúpido.

"En serio, ¿ni siquiera consideras darme una segunda oportunidad? ¿Qué carajo? Yo era tan bueno para ti. Quiero decir, sé que la cosa con Leah fue ridículo, pero ... Sé que sientes más por mí de lo que piensas". Las manos de Jacob se sacudieron violentamente en cólera ante una mirada llena de determinación y me agarró la cara entre las manos. Trató de tirar de mí para un beso. Luché y le pisoteé el pie y luego lo empuje lejos él saltó sobre su pie bueno. "Eso fue lo no cool! Bella, que Mierda!" Me gritó.

"Si no te vas ahora mismo, voy a gritar, y sé que mi padre y Edward se acercarán a patearte el culo. Solo quiero que te vallas!" Grité. Di la vuelta y me apresure a entrar a la casa dando un portazo detrás de mí. Subí corriendo las escaleras y cerré mi puerta de golpe haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de mi padre preguntando qué pasaba. Me hice un ovillo de bola en mi cama y me dejé llorar de nuevo. Yo no estaba deprimida, estaba cabreada, y no tenía otra salida para mi molestia. Después de unos minutos, escuché mi teléfono en un mensaje de texto. Me imagine que era Jacob por lo que lo ignore y me dejé caer en un sueño incómodo.

**EPOV**

Camine por las escaleras del patio de bella tratando de mantener mi ira y no saltar encima del chico indio americano que estaba tocando el brazo de Bella. Sentí rabia asesina en el estómago, y mis manos temblaban. Sentí que iba a explotar. Me aparté de mala gana cuando llegué a la orilla de la calzada y me fue corriendo a mi propio patio. Me quedé allí y observé sus interacciones. Me di cuenta de Jacob avanzó hacia Bella, pero ella retrocedió y lo fulmino con la mirada. Su lenguaje corporal era todo ira y frustración. Cogió su cara entre sus manos después de un gesto salvaje, y lo vi todo rojo de la ira. Bella le pisoteó el pie, y luego lo empujó lejos de ella. Vi su ola de brazos apuntar frenéticamente hacia mi casa. Bella corrió a su casa y cerró la puerta en la cara de Jacob. Sonreí para mis adentros. Lo vi caminar penosamente hacia su vieja VW Rabbit. Salí de mi patio para estar más cerca de él.

"Si alguna vez la cabreas así de nuevo, voy a hacerte daño. Si alguna vez vuelves a tocarla sin su consentimiento previo, te mataré. ¿Entiendes?" Le gruñí mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Joder, amigo. En serio, esto no es asunto tuyo." Puso los ojos sobre mi y subió a su coche. Apreté los puños y apreté la mandíbula para no hacer algo tan estúpido. Cuando su coche se había alejado, volví a mi casa y subí hasta mi habitación. Miré a Bella acurrucada en su cama con la espalda frente a mí. La ira estalló de nuevo en mí, y saqué mi teléfono celular para mandarle un texto porque no estaba seguro si iba a responder a una llamada telefónica.

**_¿Estás bien? _**

Le envié. Ella no se movió de su posición, así que cogí una toalla y mi ropa y me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño para una ducha rápida. Sólo estuve en la ducha durante unos minutos, pero me esforcé para saber si mi teléfono celular sonó durante todo el tiempo. Bella dijo que me llamaría para que pudiéramos hablar, y yo estaba más que listo para que finalmente supiera mis sentimientos hacia ella. Había decidido que Bella supiera que estaba enamorado de ella. El embotellado de mis sentimientos parecían estar destruyendo mi amistad con ella, y yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Cuando estuve sentado a su lado disfrutando de la película y la pizza con su padre me dio una sensación increíble. Yo quería que eso ocurriera siempre. Quería que se fuera caminando conmigo y me diera un suave beso de despedida al salir por la noche. Quería verla a través de mi ventana en la noche y saber que ella era mía.

Salí de la ducha y revisé mi teléfono. Me decepcione al instante al ver que solo había un mensaje nuevo, y era de Emmett.

_**Perdón por mi desliz, amigo**, _decía el mensaje. Por segunda vez aquella noche, vi todo rojo. Decidí que tenía que llamarlo_._

"Oye, cabrón, ¿Cuál era el trato con decirle a Rose lo que sentía por Bella? Sabes que ellas son las mejores amigas, y sabes que va a decir Alice, a continuación, Alice le dirá a Bella. Pensé que podía confiar en ti! Eres un cabrón!" Grité en el teléfono después Emmett dijo 'hola'. Me di cuenta de que estaba sacando mi frustración de Jacob con Emmett, pero no me importo.

"Uh ... Rose dice que se jodan y que ella no piensa decir nada a no ser que no hagas nada en los próximos cinco días. Ya sabes que no controlo mi boca cuando estoy borracho, y se me escapo", respondió en tono de disculpa. Agarré el teléfono un poco más apretado en la mano y oído el gemido del plástico de modo que tuve que soltarlo.

"Dile a Rose que es una... espera ... creo que voy a decirle yo mismo. Estoy cabreado en este momento. Bella no quiere hablar conmigo, y yo todavía no he sido capaz de decirle lo que siento" gemí. Oí la tos de Emmett, y fruncí mis cejas en señal de frustración. "Ella ya te dijo lo que hice, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno ... Yo sé que saltaste encima de ella cuando se fueron a casa ayer por la noche", confirmó Emmett, y me dieron ganas de gritar.

"AHH! Estoy tan harto de esta Mierda! No la ataque, la besé!" grite con frustración.

"Wow, cálmate, Edward. Sólo estaba bromeando. Voy a volver a mi fecha de hoy. Sólo quería llamarte y decirte que no estás ladrando al árbol equivocado", dijo Emmett suavemente. Oí que Rosalie le gritaba desde algún lugar, pero nada más certificado. Miré el teléfono en estado de shock. Yo no he dicho nada en respuesta. "¿Edward? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Me colgaste, cabrón?" Emmett volviendo a hablar.

"Estoy aquí. ¿Me estas jodiendo, o es esto real? Em, si solamente me tratas de joder, juro a Dios que te mato", le susurré violentamente cuando yo todavía estaba en choque.

"No te haría eso hombre. Debes bajar y hablar con ella. Adios." Y con eso, Emmett colgó. Me quedé mirando el teléfono en mi mano durante mucho tiempo. Estaba tratando de obtener una respuesta de Bella a mi mensaje de texto anterior.

"Oh, Mierda ... Creo que lo entiendo," hablé para mi mismo. Es por eso que me estaba evitando. Ella quería que yo la besara. Eso es lo que había querido decir cuando dijo que no estaba loca por el beso, sino de mis razones. ¿Qué diablos iba yo a hacer?

**BPOV**

Me desperté alrededor de la 1 AM. Cubierta de sudor. Me había dejado mi sudadera con capucha cuando me había quedado dormida, así que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. La cabeza me latía por la combinación de dormir con el pelo hacia arriba y las lágrimas de rabia que había derramado antes. Me froté los ojos y bostece me puse de pie y me estire. Miré por mi ventana y vi a Edward acostado en su cama dando vueltas a su teléfono en el aire. Mierda, yo le había dicho que lo iba a llamar. Cogí mi móvil y leí el mensaje que me había enviado a principios de esa noche.

**_¿Estás bien?_**

Decía. Me sentí culpable por no haberle contestado antes. Yo había pensado que el mensaje era de Jacob.

**_Lo siento, Por no haberte llamado o contestado. __Me quede dormida. __Feliz cumpleaños_**, le envié un mensaje de nuevo a él. Casi inmediatamente, mi teléfono sonó.

**_Gracias, no te preocupes. Vamos a hablar esta noche cuando vamos a la PA_**, Me envió un mensaje de vuelta. Miré hacia la ventana de su dormitorio, y él me miraba. Lo saludé, y él sonrió y me devolvió el saludo.

**_Bueno, voy a volver a la cama entonces_**, le envié. Él no respondió, pero asintió con la cabeza y volvió a caer sobre la cama mirando al techo. Me quité la sudadera con capucha, entre al baño a lavarme, y miré a mi teléfono de nuevo. Tenía un mensaje de voz. Pulse el botón de llamada y escuche el mensaje.

**_Bien, no me puedes matar porque no lo hice. __Edward sabe que te gusta. __Emmett. Y él es tan estúpido que le dijo a Edward. __Tengo algunas otras noticias, sin embargo. Emmett dice que le gustas a Edward. __No me mates. Lo siento._**

El mensaje era de Rosalie. Sentí mis mejillas arder y me di cuenta de que Edward me había estado observando, y sabía que me gustaba. Eso fue muy embarazoso. Yo no sabía si podía regresar a mi habitación y mirarlo a la cara por ... Espera ... me dijo que ¿yo le gustaba a Edward? ¿Edward me gustaba? Yo sabía que me gustaba, pero ¿le gustaba de la manera en que lo hago yo?

No pensé en el tiempo, marqué el número de Rosalie y espere con impaciencia su respuesta. Después de cuatro tonos, contesto su operadora.

"Maldito seas, Rosalie!" Gruñí en mi teléfono. Necesitaba volver a mi habitación, pero no creo que pueda entrar ahí con Edward cuando el sabe lo que siento por él. Yo quería hablar con él sobre ello, pero yo no sabía cómo, y ahora la situación era aún más difícil. Sentí que se me ruborizaba ante la idea del sueño que había tenido acerca de Edward, cuando me desperté.

_Edward trepó al árbol frente a mi ventana y la empujo. Sin hablar, él me agarró por las caderas y tiró de mí en un beso profundo, apasionado. Sus labios estaban calientes suaves contra los míos, y su lengua iba en contra de mi labio inferior. Mi boca se abrió instintivamente para permitir su acceso a mi boca. Su lengua y la mía se trenzaban en mi boca, mientras sus manos viajaban hasta mis caderas y debajo de mi camisa. Las __manos de Edward llegaron a mi sujetador y hábilmente lo desabrochó. __Empujó mi camisa hacia arriba y se alejó de nuestro beso para tirar de él sobre mi cabeza y mi sostén cayó por mis hombros, revelando mis pechos. Se detuvo a admirar mis pechos, y una sonrisa socarrona se formo en sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca. Mi espalda se arqueo ante el contacto, y un gemido salió de mi boca. Edward deslizó una mano alrededor de mi espalda y me abrazó contra él. __Su otra mano pellizco y tiró de mi otro pezón. Cuando él se alejó de chupar y morder mi pezón, le agarre la cara y tire de él para besarlo. __Agarre su camisa y tire de ella por encima de su cabeza. __Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó. __Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y él me cargó hacia mi cama, se puso sobre mí._

Negué con la cabeza y sentí la humedad entre mis piernas, dolor en el estómago, y rigidez en las manos. Me encontré con mis propios ojos en el espejo y vi el rubor en mis mejillas. Lloriquee en frustración cuando abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara con agua fría. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarme antes de entrar en mi habitación. Empujé la puerta y mire por la ventana a la habitación de Edward. Vi que su luz estaba apagada, y él estaba acostado en su cama bajo sus mantas. Tenía el pelo desordenado, se repartía en la almohada sobre su cabeza. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho ante la idea de tener que confesar mis sentimientos hacia él. Yo no sabía si estaba lista todavía, pero Rosalie había arruinado mi habilidad para huir de la situación. Con determinación llegué a gusto a mi cama, y jugué con diferentes escenarios de conversación en mi mente hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

**N/T: Gracias a mis lectoras por sus reviews se los agradesco mucho ^.^ les agradeceria mucho si recomendaran esta historia. esta historia es muy linda y merece ser leida XD**

**bueno aki estoy con otro capi espero q les guste bssttss**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^**_

_**N/T: lean abajo es importante XD**_

**Playlist  
****_Anthem_ - Good Charlotte  
****_So What_ - Pink  
_Life is A Highway_ - Rascal Flatts  
_The Reason -_ Hoobastank  
_Far Away_ - Nickleback**

* * *

**EPOV**

Me desperté con rayos de sol que entraban por mi ventana y gemí mientras trataba de rodar lejos de la luz. Mire de reojo mi reloj y vi que eran la 1 PM. Bruscamente me incorpore y de inmediato lamente la sensación de mareo que me superó. Me sentí como una Mierda tenia una resaca del infierno. Después de mi conversación de mensajes de texto con Bella de anoche, no pude dormir. No podía creer que Emmett le había dicho que me gusta. Necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

"Edward!" Oí a mi madre, Esme, llamarme. Me baje de la cama lentamente y entre en mi cuarto de baño para hacerme presentable, y luego baje las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde mi madre y mi padre estaban sentados a la mesa, mirándome con expectación.

"Buenos días ... Quiero decir, Buenas tardes", suspiré y agarré una manzana del mostrador y me senté frente a ellos.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Edward" dijo mi padre, Carlisle. Sonreí y le di un mordisco a la manzana.

"Queríamos darte tus regalos ahora para que tengas tiempo para disfrutar de ellos antes de que Bella y Charlie vengan a nuestra cena, que es sólo en unas pocas horas debido a que Bella pidió que se termine antes de las seis para que ella te puede dar tu regalo de cumpleaños ", dijo Esme. Alcé la vista expectante a mis padres, y ambos me sonrieron.

"Esto fue idea de tu madre, así que es su culpa si lo odias", dijo Carlisle, empujando una caja cuadrada hacia mí. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, pero arranque el papel Verde. Antes de abrir la caja, mire a mi madre y ella estaba sonriendo descaradamente agarrando la mano de mi padre. Abrí la caja y quede sin aliento a lo que yacía en el interior.

"¡Mamá! Esto es como la cosa más fresca del fu-freaking que ustedes alguna vez me han traído! ¡Gracias!" Grité, saltando sobre la mesa para abrazar a mi mamá. Me sentía como un niño pequeño abriendo regalos en la mañana de navidad. Dentro de la caja habían seis billetes de avión a Los Ángeles y entradas para Ozzfest*. Ozzfest iniciaría su gira de 2010 en Los Ángeles. Cuando cave más profundo, me sentí de plástico y pensé que iba a correrme en los pantalones. Seis hermosas y perfectas VIP y pases de backstage adentro de la caja. Vagamente me di cuenta que había también un folleto para un lujoso hotel guardado en la caja. Saqué los pases y mire a mis padres con mi boca abierta.

"Espero que te guste. Tuve que hacer mucho de rogar para conseguirlos. Siendo una diseñadora de interiores con grandes amigos que conocen a las personas realmente vale la pena", dijo Esme con aire de suficiencia. "Te dije que lo amaría, Carlisle."

"Yo ni siquiera sé qué decir. Yo ... gracias a ambos" dije en voz baja. Mis padres nunca habían tenido tantos problemas para un regalo antes. Quiero decir, conseguí un Volvo hace dos años, pero aparte de eso, era por lo general dinero.

"Eso no es todo, hijo. Aquí, esta el de mi parte. Espero que te guste", suspiró Carlisle. Empujó una pequeña caja cuadrada sobre la mesa hacia mí. Rápidamente arranque el papel y abrí la caja. Dentro de la caja había un juego de llaves y una nota. Leí la nota y mire a mi papá.

"Pero ... yo ... el Volvo está a sólo dos años de edad. Un BMW? Papá, ¿qué? ... yo ... muchas gracias", respire. Estaba completamente sin palabras. Mis padres me habían comprado un coche nuevo sólo dos años después de me dieron mi nuevo Volvo.

"Ya no tienes el Volvo más. Lo comercializamos esta mañana. Has cuidado tan bien el Volvo, que hemos pensado que merecías algo más llamativo. Si buscas en el baúl, encontrarás una nueva sorpresa" sonrió Carlisle. Salté de mi asiento con las llaves en la mano y corrí hacia el garaje. Me detuve en seco cuando vi la nueva adición que sustituía a mi Volvo. Un royal blue Z4 sDrive35i convertible estaba al lado del de mi madre de un edición limitada Lexus LX10. Gemí cuando reconocí los asientos de cuero negro. La parte superior estaba abajo y pude ver la parte superior de la entrada del estéreo.

"Oh, Dios mío" gemí mientras pasaba la mano con cuidado a través de la campana. Vi a mis padres entrar al garaje por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero no pude sacar mis ojos de la hermosa maquina frente a mí.

"El baúl, Edward, "exigió Esme con una sonrisa. Me había olvidado de eso. Empujé la apertura de la cadena de clave del baúl y vi un nuevo ordenador portátil. Sonreí y corrí hacia ellos.

"Gracias a los dos. Esto es increíble. Los amo", les dije abrazándolos a ambos y se rieron de mí. No pude contener mi emoción y me volví a mirar a mi coche. "Um ... ¿lo puedo tomar para dar una vuelta? En realidad esta soleado. "Oh, tengo que mostrarle esto a Em y Jazz!"

"Es tu coche. Puedes disfrutar de el por un tiempo", dijo Carlisle, agarrando la caja de mi ordenador portátil de mis manos. Vagamente me di cuenta de que había estado actuando como una niña excitada. Subí corriendo las escaleras y agarre el teléfono celular. Metí los pies en un par de zapatos. Me deslicé por el pasamanos de la escalera, como lo había hecho desde que tenía doce años. Salté de pronto esta vez. Salí corriendo al coche y me metí en el sin la necesidad de abrir la puerta. Pulse el botón de la puerta del garaje y vi en mi visera hacia atrás y con cuidado salí de la cochera. Me volví de mi camino y gire directamente hacia la casa de Bella. Salté de mi coche y corrí animadamente hasta su patio y llame a la puerta. Espere impaciente su respuesta.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Edward! ¿Qué ocurre?" Bella preguntó después de abrir la puerta y mirarme. Debía parecer una locura.

"Tienes que ver lo que mis padres me regalaron!" Le dije, cogiendo la mano de Bella tirando de ella por el patio. Se detuvo cuando vio mi coche, y se dio la vuelta para calibrar su reacción.

"Mierda Santa! ¿Es tuya?" Bella preguntó con voz aturdida. Le sonreí y asentí con entusiasmo. Ella me miró con su boca abierta. "Muy bien, mi regalo nunca será tan bueno ", se rió.

"Vamos, vete a vestir y vamos a dar una vuelta" le dije, empujando su espalda hacia su casa. Hacía frío como el infierno."Asegúrate de vestirte realmente caliente porque me niego a poner la capota arriba," yo me reí de ella. Ella sonrió y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Bella se había ido sólo por unos minutos antes de que ella saltara por las escaleras, y nos montamos en mi coche como el grupo de niños que realmente éramos.

"¿A dónde? Dios, esto es en serio uno de los mejores regalos. Tengo la esperanza de que el mío sea a la altura ", suspiró Bella subiéndose al asiento del acompañante y abrochándose su cinturón.

"No te preocupes, tus regalos son siempre maravillosos, y vamos a empujar mi coche nuevo y bello en las caras de mis dos mejores amigos." Le sonreí cuando nos alejábamos de su camino de entrada. Se sentó en silencio junto a mí, ella admiraba mi coche, y tuve que decirle el resto de mis regalos porque necesitaba pedirle que fuera a Los Ángeles conmigo. "Entonces mi mamá me consiguió algunos boletos para ver a Ozzfest," comencé.

"Eso es impresionante! No pensé que venían a Seattle." Ella me sonrió. Negué con la cabeza hacia ella y le devolví la sonrisa.

"Ellos no vienen a Seattle. Ellos, estarán, en Los Ángeles. Mi mamá me consiguió seis boletos de avión, una reserva de hotel, seis boletos, y aquí está el pase ... VIP seis pases de backstage," le confesé emocionado. Bella se volvió a mirarme, y observe su rostro. Su boca se abrió y se cerro un par de veces, y sus ojos eran del tamaño de platos.

"Te odio ahora mismo, ¿lo sabías? Tienes a los mejores padres en el mundo". Bella hizo un mohín alejándose de mí. Eché un vistazo rápido a ella y arqueó la ceja.

"No crees que invitare a mi mejor amiga en la mayor experiencia que jamás tendré? Gracias por el voto de confianza!" Me quejé tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa. Vi los ojos de Bella que tenían luz y la gracia y na sonrisa en sus labios perfectos.

"¿Me llevaras? Que impresionante! Esto va para el rock!" Bella se acercó y me besó la mejilla, y me congele en mi lugar. Yo no lo esperaba. Su rostro se sonrojó con un brillante color carmesí, y se volvió para mirar la carretera. Yo no podía hablar, y me quede mirando estúpidamente la carretera mientras conducía en silencio. Cuando finalmente nos acercamos al camino de entrada de Emmett, Bella rompió el silencio.

"Emmett va a estar tan molesto por dejarme ir primero", se rió con una sonrisa gigante. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y salte fuera del coche, renunciando a la puerta una vez más. Corrí hasta los escalones del pórtico y golpe con fuerza la puerta de entrada de Emmett.

"¿Qué coño quieres, cabrón?" Emmett cuestiono cuando él abrió la puerta. Lo empujé en el hombro y señale hacia mi coche. "¿Dónde demonios has sacado eso?" gritó, corriendo de su casa en tan sólo calzoncillos. Me reí y lo seguí hasta el coche.

"Es mi regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres. Bastante impresionante, ¿eh?" Le pregunté con aire de suficiencia. Se volvió hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

"Entonces ¿por qué Bella obtuvo el primer viaje?" Emmett pregunto. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se echó a reír histéricamente. Sentí la sangre en mis mejillas, y le di un puñetazo en el brazo. "Lo siento, eso fue demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar. Pero, en serio, amigo, yo debería haber sido el primero."

"Lo que sea, tú sabes que soy mejor que tú. ¿Es esta Rose aquí?" Bella preguntó. Emmett frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

"No pude convencerla de quedarse. Bueno, Bella, fuera de mi casa mientras yo tomo el próximo rumbo", señaló Emmett hacia su puerta principal, y Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Por lo menos ve a ponerte algo de ropa maldito, Em! No entras a mi nuevo coche con boxers" suspiré. "Sólo voy a conducirlo alrededor del bosque y, a continuación nos dirigiremos a la casa de Jazz."

"Está bien, está bien. Todavía tengo que prepararme para la cena de esta noche con tus padres, así que tengo que estar de vuelta cerca de las tres ¿está bien?" Bella preguntó mientras subía los escalones del pórtico de la casa de Emmett

"Sí, lo sé. Venga, Emmett! " Llamé a la casa. Emmett salió de la habitación trasera con una caja en las manos y me lo lanzó a mí y salió corriendo para saltar en mi coche nuevo. Cogí la caja y la quede mirando.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que me olvidé que era tu cumpleaños? Quiero ver lo que esta perra puede hacer!" gritó él desde el asiento del pasajero. Me encogí ante la idea de empujar el coche a los límites ya y poco a poco me metí en el coche después de entregarle la caja Emmett me entregó a Bella. Manejé con Emmett durante unos minutos y luego lo deje caer de nuevo en su casa con la promesa de que probaríamos el coche de verdad en unas pocas semanas. Fui a casa de Jasper y tuvo una reacción similar a la de Emmett. También me tiró una caja, y puse los dos regalos en el maletero. Bella lo tomo como un soldado de caballería y se quedó atrás, mientras yo montaba a mis amigos alrededor. Yo estaba haciendo tiempo para nuestra conversación importante, y sentí como si ella también lo hiciera. Me aseguré de decirle tanto a Emmett y Jasper acerca del fantástico regalo de mi madre que era tan grande como el coche y ambos se emocionaron adecuadamente. Después de mis cortos paseos, Bella y yo nos fuimos de vuelta a nuestras casas, y la deje en su camino de entrada y entre en mi garaje después de poner la capota.

"Gracias, papá! Ella conduce como un sueño!" Le dije una vez dentro y recibí la respuesta mínima. La cercanía fue genial mientras duró, pero la vida había vuelto a la normalidad. Mis padres fueron rápidamente de vuelta a su vida normal de trabajo y necesidades de la sociedad, dejándome celebrar mi cumpleaños solo hasta la cena.

**BPOV**

Bajé del coche de sueño de todo adolescente y me acercó a mi camino sin mirar atrás a Edward. Yo no lo hacía para ser tacaña, pero yo no sabía si podía sostener mi decisión lo suficiente como para saltar y besarlo. Vi la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios mientras conducía su coche nuevo, y oí la alegría infantil en su voz cuando explicó sus otros regalos, y todo era tan entrañable que tuve que forzarme a ser buena. Quería desesperadamente abrazarlo y presionar mis labios en su boca cuando abrí la puerta para ver a su radiante sonrisa de la mañana. Quería mostrarle lo que sentía por él, y quería saber cómo se sentía acerca de mí. Yo estaba haciendo tiempo, y lo sabía. Me paseé por la casa de Emmett y de Jasper mientras espere a que Edward regresara a sus impulsos de conducir rápido con ellos, y todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo iba a abordar el tema de nuestra relación no existente cuando lo llevara a Port Ángeles por su tatuaje .

Pasé el tiempo secando y alisado mi pelo después de mi ducha demasiado rápida, y cuidadosamente arregle mi cara de una manera que haría que Alice y Rosalie se sintieran orgullosas. Busqué en mi armario algo apropiado para usar en cena con los padres de Edward y la tienda de tatuajes. Después de veinte minutos, me decidí por un par de jeans cómodos con un suéter azul agradable. Una vez que me vestí, me mire en el espejo varias veces antes de que decidir que iba bien, y que no iba a cambiar. Agarré mi monedero que rara vez usaba que Alice me había regalado para mi cumpleaños decimosexto, y coloqué mi cartera y algunos otros elementos distintos dentro de ella. Tenia un nudo en el estómago con la anticipación y el miedo cuando abrí mi puerta para ver a mi padre en la parte inferior de la escalera.

"Hey, Bells, te ves bien". Charlie me sonrió. Tenía un sobre en la mano y mi abrigo en la otra. Yo le sonreí.

"Gracias, papá, tú también. ¿Estás listo para el tornado que den los Cullen?" Me reí cuando me aleje para ayudarme a ponerme el abrigo.

"Yo siempre lo estoy. Por cierto, le estoy dando el dinero de Edward este año. No tengo idea de qué comprarle a un niño que lo tiene todo", suspiró Charlie.

"En serio, papá, no tienes que darle nada. Mi regalo puede ser de los dos, si aceptas," le regañe. Charlie sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Seguimos nuestro camino por la calzada y la acera que nos llevaba de nuestro patio al de Edward. Sentí las mariposas en mi estómago y pensé que podría vomitar. Yo sabía tendríamos la conversación después de la cena, pero no me podía echar para atrás ahora, porque lo habíamos estado evitando por dos días. Tomé una respiración profunda y llame a la puerta de la casa de Edward, y no tuvimos que esperar mucho antes de que la abriera.

"Hey, Bella, Jefe! Vamos entren, mamá esta en la cocina, y papá en el estudio para ver el espectáculo previo al juego," dijo Edward alegremente. Charlie asintió y sonrió mientras le entregaba el sobre Edward. Yo mentalmente me reprendí por mirar fijamente a Edward, pero yo no lo podía ayudar con lo que llevaba puesto. Tenía el pelo con gel en su desorden normal, llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Llevaba zapatos de vestir y una cadena de oro blanco alcanzó su punto máximo en la parte superior de la camisa.

"Feliz cumpleaños otra vez, Edward. Es posible que desees cambiarte antes de irnos para conseguir mi regalo para ti." yo me reí con nerviosismo. Levantó las cejas y me miró con confusión.

"¿Por qué? No me veo lo suficientemente atractivo para ti y pueda ser visto con algo así?" Edward se burló, y yo lo empuje juguetonamente he hice rodar los ojos.

"Lo que tú quieras creer, pero te estoy diciendo que no te sentirás cómodo usando eso", declare, agitando mi mano en su atuendo. Hizo pucheros, pero centró su atención en el sobre que Charlie le había dado. Se rió de la broma patética en la tarjeta y sonrió al billete de cincuenta dólares que fue colocado en el interior.

"Ah, tu papá es tan impresionante. Entonces, ¿dónde exactamente me llevaras esta noche? Sólo para fines informativos, para que pueda vestirme de forma adecuada", dijo Edward casualmente, tratando de saber información. Negué con la cabeza y me reí de él.

"Yo no lo creo. Ya te dije que vamos a ir a Port Ángeles, pero no te diré dónde. Sólo te tienes que poner en un par de pantalones vaqueros y un jersey y estarás bien." Le sonreí mientras me dirigía a la cocina para ofrecer mi ayuda a con la cena a Esme. Ella con impaciencia me puso a trabajar en pelar y cortar las patatas. Nos reímos y hablamos con la misma facilidad de siempre. Esme había sido como una madre para mí desde que Renée había fallecido.

"Por lo tanto, no me dirás lo que le darás a Edward por su cumpleaños, ¿verdad? " Esme me pidió.

"De ninguna manera, el se enterara. Además, probablemente no lo aprobarías, y he estado planeando esto durante demasiado tiempo para llevarlo a cabo", sonreí con malicia. Ella elevo una ceja y me miró.

"Si es algo que Carlisle y yo no aprobamos, ¿por qué lo consideras? " Esme cuestionó con curiosidad. Ella no estaba molesta, cosa que estaba agradecida.

"Ah, Edward y yo somos adultos ahora ante los ojos de la ley. Aprobación de los padres ya no es completamente necesario. Me imagino que si Edward te dice, entonces puedes matarlo si quieres. Yo sólo soy el recurso monetario para esta actividad ." Le sonreí a Esme, y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Para que estas proporcionando los recursos monetarios? Charlie preguntó, y Carlisle entró en la habitación con Edward arrastrándose lentamente detrás.

"Para el regalo de cumpleaños de Edward", le dije a través de mi rubor y me volví para terminar las patatas que Esme me había asignado hacer puré. Una vez que la cena estaba servida, Esme hacia a los hombres poner la mesa y esperar pacientemente mientras llevamos a cabo la cena. La cena fue una conversación fácil y cómoda, pero comenzaron a aparecer los nervios cuando el reloj marcó cerca de las seis.

"Bueno, yo me voy a cambiar, y luego nos dirigiremos a la sorpresa de Bella, ¿de acuerdo?" Edward preguntó. Me quedé inmóvil por un momento al darme cuenta de lo que quiso decir. Yo no quería que lo dijera porque entonces tendría que revelar nuestra ubicación.

"Umm ... la única forma en que tomemos tu coche es que si tengo que conducir cuando nos metamos en Port Ángeles. Tengo que cubrirte con venda una parte del camino, o sabrás muy pronto donde te voy a llevar", le dije en voz baja. Edward me miró detenidamente antes de responder.

"Eso está bien. Tengo plena cobertura, y mi coche con menor probabilidad de ser arruinado por ti." Él sonrío y luego troto por las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa. Después de unos diez minutos, apareció por las escaleras. Estaba vestido con su atuendo habitual casual de jeans y una camiseta pantalla. Le sonreí y aspire el olor de su colonia profundamente.

"Vamos a seguir adelante, entonces. Tenemos una cita que realizar," yo me reí cuando me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia el garaje. Yo sabía que nuestra conversación tendría que ocurrir en el camino a Port Ángeles. De lo contrario, todo sería muy incómodo. Tomando una respiración profunda, declare lo obvio. "Realmente tenemos que hablar".

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar?" Edward preguntó con calma. Dejé escapar el aliento que estaba sosteniendo.

"Bueno, tu dijiste que no me besaste por lo de Lauren ... así que ¿por qué me besaste? " Le pregunté con tristeza. Yo esperaba que su respuesta fuera positiva.

"Wow ... directamente al grano, ¿eh? Bueno, voy a ir con honestidad. Me gustas, Bella. Te he querido desde hace años, pero yo siempre pensé que eras demasiado buena para mí, y si hubiese dicho algo o intentado cualquier cosa, habría arruinado completamente la gran amistad que hemos construido con los años. Te besé porque yo había planeado decirte lo que sentía esa noche, pero ahora me di cuenta de que debería haberlo iniciado con palabras y no con acciones." suspiró Edward. Mantuvo los ojos en la carretera antes de mirarme. Caí hacia atrás en la silla y deje que la información se procesara no hablé durante un buen rato, y me di cuenta de Edward estaba inquieto en su asiento. "Por favor, di algo ... cualquier cosa", me rogó cuando por fin se volvió hacia mí.

"Yo ... que ... espera ... esto es mucho para procesar. Me refiero a Rose que me dijo que te gustaba, pero es realmente difícil de creer hasta que lo escuche de ti, ¿sabes? No tiene sentido", respondí. Yo mentalmente me patee por ser una cobarde y no admitir mis propios sentimientos frente a Edward. Se quedó en silencio por un rato, y me sentí muy mal. Estaba sentado allí creyendo que no sentía lo mismo y que había arruinado nuestra amistad. No había podido encontrar las palabras o la confianza para admitir mis sentimientos así que me quedé en silencio. Yo sabía que esta podría ser mi única oportunidad, pero yo todavía no podía hablar.

**EPOV**

"Bueno, tu dijiste que no me besaste por lo de Lauren ... así que ¿por qué me besaste? " me preguntó con tristeza. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, y yo sólo quería llegar al final y borrar la tristeza de sus ojos. Tomé una respiración profunda para calmarme. Es ahora o nunca, Cullen, pensé para mí mismo.

"Wow ... directamente al grano, ¿eh? Bueno, voy a ir con honestidad. Me gustas, Bella. Te he querido durante años, pero yo siempre pensé que eras demasiado buena para mí, y si hubiese dicho algo o intentado cualquier cosa, estoy totalmente de habría arruinado completamente la gran amistad que hemos construido con los años. Te besé porque yo había planeado decirte lo que sentía esa noche, pero ahora me di cuenta que debería haberlo iniciado con palabras y no con acciones. " Suspiré cuando volví a respirar hondo. Mantenía mis ojos en la carretera antes de mirarla. Se sentó en silencio y no me miro. Finalmente no pude más. "Por favor, di algo ... cualquier cosa", le rogué en voz baja. Se volvió hacia mí y me miró por un momento antes de volver su mirada a sus manos.

"Yo ... que ... espera ... esto es mucho para procesar. Me refiero a Rose que me dijo que yo te gustaba, pero es realmente difícil de creer hasta que lo escuche de ti, ¿sabes? No tiene sentido", respondió ella en voz baja . Yo me asombré. Emmett y Rosalie estaban equivocados. Me había confesado le había entregado mi corazón y ella lo rompió con su silencio. Me sentía como si estuviera enfermo. Miré a ella varias veces antes de que me detuviera en una gasolinera a las afueras de Port Ángeles. Yo necesitaba salir del coche, el silencio me estaba asfixiando.

"Yo voy a usar el baño. Puedes conducir cuando vuelva." Bajé del coche antes de que pudiera responder y me dirigí rápidamente al baño. Sentí la traición de las lágrimas en mis ojos y apenas tenía la puerta cerrada antes de que rodaran por mis mejillas. Yo quería patear cosas para llorar como un bebé de Mierda. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por sentir este dolor y por confiar en nadie más sobre el tema. Yo había arruinado probablemente la mejor amiga que había tenido siempre por ser un idiota emocional. Me tomé el tiempo para serenarme y decidí que lo iba a tomar con calma. Que iba a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Regresé al auto y encontré a Bella apoyada en el capó del coche junto a la puerta lateral del lado del conductor. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y mi estómago volteado cuando la mire.

"Edward ... lo siento. No quise hacer caso omiso a tu declaración lo que pasa es que yo ... dios, no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas," dijo Bella. Me apoyé en el capó a su lado.

"No te preocupes por eso. Yo no te quise hacer enloquecer. Pero tenía que desahogarme. Vamos a olvidarlo. Quiero ver mi regalo de cumpleaños", Le sonreí. Ella me dio una sonrisa patética y pequeña cuando se volvió a subir en el coche. Bella fue a girar la llave, pero azotó la cabeza en mi dirección. La miré con confusión, y ella puso sus manos en mi cara y me atrajo hacia ella. Me quedé helado cuando ella cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios con los míos. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Estaba en shock. Mi cuerpo respondió de forma automática, y sentí una electricidad disparar a través de los labios de Bella hacia los míos. Yo estaba en llamas. Yo quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y pasar mis dedos por su cabello, pero no pude encontrar la voluntad de moverme.

"Me gustas, Edward. Ponte la venda en los ojos" chilló Bella cuando se apartó de mí y encendió el coche. Era mi turno de ser sorprendido en el silencio.

* * *

_**N/A:Queria agradecer a todas por sus reviews. el hecho de que a la gente le guste mi historia me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo XD**_

_**N/T: gracias a todas mis lectoras por sus comentarios. Gracias a ello me dan ganas de seguir traduciendo ^.^ tambien les queria decir que subi este capitulo temprano por que no se cuando vueva a subir ya que mi madre no ha pagado el internet y este mi ultimo dia cn el pero no se desepcionen por que tratare de conseguirme dinero para pagar el internet. volviendo a la historia jijiji a mi en especial me encanto este capitulo lo unico que les puedo adelantar es que se viene una relacion pronto... bssttss se despide ame-cullen-swan ^-^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist  
_No Air _- Jordan Sparks  
_Gives You Hell_ - All American Rejects  
_Super Massive Black Hole_ - Muse  
_Lookin' For a Good Time_ - Lady Antebellum  
_I Hate My Life_ - Theory of A Deadman**

**

* * *

BPOV**

"Me gustas Edward. Ponte la venda en los ojos", chille a Edward, después de que prácticamente lo ataque. No podía pensar en otra forma de decírselo. Necesitaba que él supiera cómo me sentía, pero estaba tan nerviosa que carajo estaba temblando de pie fuera del coche esperándo a que saliera del baño. Cuando me subí en el coche pensé que me iba a enfermar, pero decidí rápidamente que era ahora o nunca.

"¿Vendarme los ojos es necesario? No sabré a dónde vamos en cualquier caso," preguntó Edward vacilante. Incluso en esta situación era obstinado. Suspiré y me volví hacia él.

"Si no usas la maldita venda en los ojos no veras tu regalo. Esta es mi diversión", sonreí mientras él negó con la cabeza y deslizó la venda en los ojos.

"Allí, ¿feliz ahora?" él me gruñó en broma. Contuve un gemido que estaba luchando escapar de mi garganta y tosí. Ese gruñido gutural que hizo me enloqueció y no quise nada más que aparcar en un callejón oscuro y mostrarle exactamente lo que aquel sonido hizo. Negué con la cabeza y di un suspiro tembloroso para tratar de calmarme cuando volví a encender el coche de nuevo.

"Muy feliz, ahora vamos a ver lo que este bebé puede hacer", Me reí tontamente. Vi como Edward se volvió para intentar mirarme, pero se quejó cuando se acordó de la venda. Entre a la carretera principal de Port Ángeles y conduje los diez minutos de la ciudad a la sala del tatuaje. Aparqué en la parte posterior del estudio y salí del coche caminando hacia el lado del pasajero y abrir la puerta para Edward.

"Hmm ... veo por qué las niñas comen la Mierda hasta la caballerosidad, es halagador que abras la puerta para mí Bells, pero ¿puedo quitarme esta maldita cosa ahora?" murmuró mientras le ayudaba a salir del coche.

"Dios, eres impaciente! En serio, ¿puedes confiar en mi? Yo quiero que sea perfecto y pronto lo sabrás", gruñí con irritación. Edward suspiró y extendió la mano hacia mí. Se llevó la mano a la cara. Él acarició mi cara con su mano hasta que encontró mis labios y apretó mi entrecejo para tratar de hacerme sonreír. El gesto me hizo reír y me aparte de él.

"Está bien, lo siento. Vamos entonces" sonrió Edward con esa sonrisa torcida desgarradoramente hermosa hacia a mí. Lo agarre del brazo y con cuidado lo guié por todo el estudio y lo puse directamente delante de la puerta.

"Uno ... dos ... tres!" Grité y le saque la venda. Edward quedó asombrado con el nombre en la puerta. Vi su cara mientras seguía mirando a la puerta. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa e inquieto. "Desde que estábamos en la escuela secundaria has estado hablando sobre el deseo de un tatuaje el día en que cumplieras dieciocho años así que me imaginé que te iba a gustar. Está bien si no te gusta y no quieres conseguir uno. Yo solo quería hacer algo bonito ... " divague pero Edward se volvió hacia mí y levantó la mano. La expresión de su rostro cambió a la alegría pura.

"Bella ... yo ... este es el mejor regalo. Yo no puedo creer que recordaras eso! Esto es jodidamente impresionante! Gracias Bells!" se echó a reír. Él me levanto en un fuerte abrazo y me dio una vuelta. Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor. Sentí el impulso de poner mi cabeza en su hombro y coloque un beso en su mejilla el me coloco de nuevo en mis pies. Resistí el impulso y di un paso atrás.

"No hay de qué ... puedes conseguir cualquier cosa debajo de $ 200. Ahora, solo voy a ver ya que podría conseguir uno también. Pero ahora mismo tengo demasiado miedo", admití con timidez. Edward me sonrió y tiró de mí hacia la tienda.

"Creo que sé exactamente lo que quiero. He estado pensando en esto durante años. Ahora la única pregunta es ¿cómo llegaste a un acuerdo con mi madre?." Me preguntó mientras caminábamos por la tienda, Edward cogió el libro de los tatuajes. Nos sentamos en un sofá de cuero negro que estaba en contra de la pared del fondo de la tienda y miré a mi alrededor. Me di cuenta de una cortina en la pared posterior y me di cuenta de que era el lugar donde realizaban los tatuajes.

"Bueno ... no lo hice. Le dije que yo sólo proporcionaba el dinero para tu regalo y cuando me lo preguntó le dije que éramos legalmente adultos por lo que no importa lo que tienes", le contesté tímidamente. Edward se rió con su voz musical y me mostró una imagen del viejo alfabeto Inglés.

"Apuesto a que no esperabas esto. Oh bien, si ella no lo sabe no la matara. Mira, yo quiero mi nombre en mi espalda. Si es más de lo que puedes pagar, yo pago la diferencia ", sonrió Edward.

"¿En tu espalda, Al igual que en los omóplatos*? Le pregunté. Me imaginaba su muscular espalda desnuda con su nombre. El rubor encendió involuntariamente en mi cara y el calor de la excitación quemo mi cuerpo ante la imagen en mi cabeza.

"Exactamente, creo que se verá impresionante. ¿Qué estabas considerando? " preguntó con su ceja levantada hacia mí. Saqué el libro de su mano y pase las páginas. Vi un montón de tatuajes típicos de chicas pero ninguno de ellos me llamo la atención. Reflexione por un largo tiempo, Edward se sentó solo mirándome cambiar las páginas.

"No me gusta ninguno de estos. Yo quiero algo sencillo, único y poderoso", suspiré apoyando la espalda en el sofá mientras esperábamos que alguien nos atendiera. Dejé que los pensamientos corrieran por mi mente tratando de pensar en el tatuaje perfecto para ponerme.

"Hmm ... creo que hace un calor aquí", Edward susurró mientras apoyaba la punta de los dedos para presionar en mi omoplato derecho. Sentí un escalofrío disparar a través de mi cuerpo y rápidamente mire a la página del libro que Edward estaba señalando con la otra mano. La imagen era 'la pasión' de la palabra en chino. Era magnífico.

"Me gusta este. Yo ni siquiera lo vi," le respondí. Edward me miraba y sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espina dorsal. Sentí el rubor familiar de la vergüenza y volví hacia el libro de tatuajes en mi regazo. Edward suspiró y puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla. Su toque en mi piel se sentía como una descarga eléctrica. Mis ojos se abrieron y llegaron a un máximo de él y vi la misma expresión confundida.

"¿Qué ..." Edward comenzó a hablar, pero la cortina en la parte trasera de la tienda se abrió y ambos levantamos la vista para ver a un hombre alto y delgado que estaba cubierto de tatuajes y piercings caminar hacia nosotros con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?" preguntó cortésmente. Yo negué con cabeza para mirarlo y desee que volviera detrás de la cortina. Lo maldije en silencio por interrumpirnos.

"Umm ... hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amigo y le regalare un tatuaje", le dije con timidez. El tipo redujo ligeramente los ojos y nos miró a ambos.

"¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes dos?" preguntó con suspicacia. Puse los ojos en blanco y saque la billetera de mi cartera. Edward hizo lo mismo y sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero.

"Tenemos dieciocho años. Quiero mi nombre con el viejo alfabeto Inglés en un arco en mi hombro," dijo Edward mientras hablaba y le pasaba su identificación al hombre. El tipo lo miró y luego se encogió de hombros al devolverlo.

"¿Cómo te llamas? Lo necesito para obtener la plantilla de trabajo para ti. ¿Y qué podemos hacer por usted señorita? preguntó con dulzura. Noté como sus ojos vagaban por mi cuerpo y me ruboricé involuntariamente. Edward se aclaró la garganta y la cabeza del hombre se quebró en su dirección. Vi apretar la mandíbula y sus manos se transformaron en puños a sus costados.

"No estoy segura de ello. Quiero ver a Edward primero. Así decido si puedo hacerlo, quiero que este símbolo chino la pasión en mi hombro derecho", le respondí con nerviosismo. Edward sonrió y sentí su postura tensa relajarse y luego sacó el libro de mis manos para pasarlo al hombre.

"¡Qué inmoralidad. Te estaba mirando hacia abajo Bells", Edward susurró mientras el chico pasaba de nuevo a través de la cortina. Me encogí de hombros y me levante a mirar las fotos que adornan las paredes.

"¿Qué estás hablando?" Le pregunté mientras miraba a la cortina donde había desaparecido el hombre.

"Estaba sorprendido frente a ti. Probablemente rezaba para conseguir que el tatuaje fuera para ti primero y así él pudiera conseguir algo de ropa tuya," Edward estaba furioso. Me contuve la risa que amenazaba con escapar de mi garganta.

**EPOV**

Quería darle un puñetazo al hombre en la cara. Tenia que tener por lo menos veintiocho y estaba mirando a Bella como si quisiera sacarla de la habitación llevarla al fondo y follarla. Bella acababa de decirme que ella sentía lo mismo por mí y me sentí un poco posesivo, aunque yo no tenía derecho a sentirme así.

"Oh me dan un descanso. Ese tipo de pesca era sólo para un cliente," Bella rodó sus ojos en mí mientras caminaba hacia la pared cubierta con obras de arte. No podía negar que la idea de Bella haciéndose un tatuaje era caliente. Yo no creo que ella entienda lo mucho que significa para mi que ella se preocupara lo suficiente para escuchar lo que realmente quería. El coche y el ordenador portátil de mis padres eran regalos impresionantes pero no eran cosas que yo hubiera querido, pero Bella me conocía tan bien. Lo único que había querido para este cumpleaños en particular fue un tatuaje.

"¿Te das cuenta que estás caliente?. Sabes que mis padres se van a enloquecer cuando vean este tatuaje," me reí.

"Simplemente no les digas que he pagado por ello", respondió Bella disfrutando de la ilustración. Quería caminar detrás de ella y envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero no tuve el coraje. Nuestra relación era aún por definir y yo no quería estropear nada.

"Oh, no, si saltan el culo Definitivamente estoy apuntando en tu dirección ", me reí de ella. Se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia mí, pero pude ver la diversión en sus ojos.

"No te creo porque ellos me aman más de todos modos", sonrió maliciosamente Bella y sentí que mi polla apretarse en mis pantalones. Las fantasías de Bella llegaron violentamente a través de mi cabeza.

_Agarré a Bella por la cintura y tire de ella hacia mí. __Apreté los labios con fuerza contra ella, mientras un gemido se me escapaba. __Caminé hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared de mantenimiento mientras tenia mis labios pegados a los de ella. Pasé la lengua por el labio inferior y ella abrió la boca. __Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas y sus manos tiraban de mi pelo para estar más cerca. Mi polla presionado contra su coño sintiendo el calor que venia de ella. Me empuje con más fuerza contra ella provocando un gemido escapar de sus labios. __Dejo que mis manos recorrieran hasta su culo. Le apreté sus perfectas nalgas tirando hacia mi y ella rodeó sus piernas alrededor de mí._

"Oh Mierda", murmuré en voz baja dándome vuelta de Bella para ocultar mi excitación evidente. Oí a Bella caminando hacia mí, y maldije otra vez en voz baja.

"¿Qué te pasa, Edward?" me preguntó. El sonido de mi nombre proviniendo de sus labios fue directo a mi polla. Incluso imaginando desnudo a Emmett resultaba difícil. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Bella y el olor de ella detrás de mí. Gemí de irritación y caminó unos pasos.

"No pasa nada. Estoy molesto por tener que esperar. Estoy listo para este tatuaje," improvise. Bella se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Tomé una respiración profunda y reduje el espacio que nos separaba.

"Tienes miedo de que va a doler ¿no?" Bella se rió de mí.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Crees que soy un cobarde de Mierda?" Le pregunte con incredulidad. Ella pensó que yo tenía miedo. Ese comentario mató mi erección.

"Edward, estás a punto de tener una aguja sobre la piel varias veces y ¿no tienes miedo de que va a doler? Yo no te creo por un segundo. Pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, "se echó a reír.

Me volví para fulminarla con la mirada y responder, pero el tipo del tatuaje espeluznante salió. Me enderecé y me volví hacia él.

"Vamos, tengo la mesa dispuesta para ti," el tipo hizo un gesto hacia la cortina abierta. Pasé junto a él y oí los pasos de Bella detrás de mi. Entramos en una pequeña habitación con un sofá de cuero negro a lo largo de una pared y un lavabo en la pared posterior. Había una silla de cuero negro cerca del fregadero y un taburete sentado junto a ella. También había una mesa al lado del taburete con lo que parecían ser instrumentos sellados en paquetes.

"¿Estás preparada para ver Bella? Va a sangrar. Volví a mirarla y vi la preocupación en sus ojos. "Si es muy difícil de controlar te puedes ir de nuevo en el frente", dije.

"Voy a estar bien. Vamos a empezar, así puedo conseguir el mío si me decido", respondió Bella en voz baja. Me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa y era increíblemente sexy. El artista explicó que tenía que afeitarme la espalda, fue una sensación muy extraña. También me dijo que iba a ponerme un antiséptico en la espalda para prevenir la infección y luego coloco la plantilla en la espalda.

"Está bien, ponte de pie y sígueme. Necesito que me digas si esto es lo que quieres," el tipo me dijo. Me puse de pie y camine hacia el espejo con él y llegó a mis espaldas. El tatuaje era perfecto. Yo estaba completamente listo para el entintado. Le dirigí a Bella una sonrisa torcida y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Qué piensas?" Le pregunté mientras giraba la espalda hacia ella. Ella no respondió de inmediato, así que me volví para mirarla y vi que un rubor hermoso cubría su rostro. Ella estaba mirando sus zapatos con el máximo interés. Me reí de ella y miro hacia arriba. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron vi el rubor en sus mejillas oscuras.

"Es ... um ... me gusta", murmuró Bella. Sentí mi polla apretada contra mi pantalón mientras miraba al ver su expresión tímida. Estaba fascinado por su comportamiento provisional cuando en el auto prácticamente me había asaltado. Estaba empezando a sentir como su timidez era un hecho que me encendía.

"Vamos a empezar. Probablemente sólo conseguiré el contorno hecho esta noche ya que es un primer contador de tiempo y vamos a programar los detalles de cerca de dos semanas a partir de ahora", explicó el artista a pesar de que apenas le prestaba atención. Me incliné hacia delante en la silla y relajado, mientras veía Bella jugando nerviosamente con su reloj. Escuché el zumbido de la máquina de tatuaje y flexione las manos enguantadas en la espalda justo antes de sentir una punzada aguda comenzar. El aguijón fue doloroso al principio, pero rápidamente decayó en un dolor placentero.

"Oh, Dios ... Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo", susurró Bella con miedo después de unos minutos de ver. Tenía los ojos puestos en el arma del tatuaje en la espalda. Yo sabía que ella podía ver la sangre que el artista limpiaba y que acababa de terminar.

"Bella, voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo y voy a tomar tu mano. ¡Vamos, sabes que el tatuaje se verá caliente", le dije entre dientes cuando la aguja volvió a entrar en mi piel directamente en mi hombro. Bella sacudió la cabeza violentamente a mi reacción y se alejó de mí.

"Por supuesto que no, parece que realmente duele, Edward!" lloriqueó. Suspiré y trate de relajarme en la silla, pero lo único que podía pensar era en Bella teniendo un tatuaje. Ella desnudándose delante de mí era emocionante.

"No es tan malo como parece. Sinceramente, se siente bien después de unos minutos," dije. El artista me miró con una mueca.

"Si te sientes así, esto no será la última", afirmó y volvió a su trabajo. Bella me miró y tragó saliva. Suspiré y alce a mis manos hacia ella.

"No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Ven aquí y habla conmigo. Te voy a distraer de todo esto", le hice señas hacia el artista y la espalda. Bella gimió y tiró de un taburete hacia la silla en que estaba yo.

"Empieza a hablar porque el olor de la sangre comienza a llegar a mí", exigió. Levante una ceja preguntándome qué diablos estaba hablando. "No me mires así", ordenó Bella.

"Tengo curiosidad de cómo huele la sangre. Yo sólo huelo el perfume de tinta y que se mezcla con tu perfume," le contesté.

"Soy sensible a esa Mierda. Ya me siento como enferma", se quejó ella. El sonido hizo que mi polla se apretara contra la silla y deje escapar un gemido antes de darme cuenta. "¿Estás bien, Edward?"

"Eh ... sí, simplemente pulso un punto sensible," cubrí patéticamente. Bella se acercó y me apretó la mano. Apreté su mano con fuerza en la mía, negándose a dejar que ella se alejara.

"Así que ... eh ... sí ..." Bella tartamudeó mientras se movía incómoda en el taburete. Le mire y vi que estaba mirando al suelo otra vez.

"¿Vas a asistir al partido de este viernes? Será el último juego en casa antes de regreso a casa", le pregunté para tener algo de qué hablar. Desde que nuestras declaraciones había ocurrido, la conversación fue un poco torpe. Odié aquel hecho porque mi relación abierta con Bella era algo que quise.

"Tú sabes que yo estaré allí", dijo ella como si la hubiera ofendido, pero su mirada nunca dejó el suelo.

"¿Qué es tan malditamente interesante en el piso?" Le pregunte con sorna cuando Miré hacia abajo, donde estaba mirando. "No veo nada", bromeé.

"Eres un asno", se quejó Bella e hizo rodar los ojos. Me eché a reír y mire hacia atrás hacia ella y vi que había una capa fresca de rubor en su piel. Mi tatuaje tomó cerca de una hora y media. Mi cuerpo se entumeció después de un tiempo y Bella mantuvo los ojos enterados en el suelo. El silencio entre nosotros era incómodo y sofocante ligeramente. Yo no podía entender lo que debía decirle a ella y parecía que ella tenía el mismo problema.

"Muy bien, eso es todo. Tendrás que lavarlo cuidadosamente con un poco de jabón y una toallita. Asegúrate de mantenerlo limpio y seco. Es la materia que pusiste en él. Si las costras, no cojas en ello porque vas a joder todo el asunto ", comenzó el artista tal y como explicó a todos la atención posterior por el tatuaje. Bella se sentó tranquilamente en su taburete y ni siquiera miro hacia arriba para ver el perfil acabado.

"Bella, ¿vas a conseguir tu tatuaje? Le pregunté a pesar de que yo ya sabía la respuesta. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de soportar mi tatuaje. No había manera de que se sentara en aquella silla.

"Um ... sí, creo que si", respondió en voz baja. Mis ojos se abrieron y me volví a verla ruborizarse mientras miraba mi pecho.

"¿En serio? Eso es jodidamente impresionante! No te preocupes, sólo tomará un poco de tiempo. Voy a tomar tu mano todo el tiempo. Puedes garrar mi mano o perforarme o lo que sea necesario", traté de tranquilizarla.

"Um ... si mi top se sale, no vas a estar aquí", respondió Bella tímidamente. Mi boca se abrió y estreche mis ojos en los de ella.

"No es como si yo no te he visto en tan solo un sujetador y unos vaqueros antes", espete antes de que pudiera registrar las palabras que salieron de mi boca. Mis ojos se abrieron ante mi propia estupidez y observe mientras ella volvía la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"¿Qué demonios?" Bella acuso. Pude ver la ira en los ojos, pero la vergüenza era más prominente. Le sonreí con mi sonrisa torcida y se sentó en el taburete en el que ella había estado.

"Quiero decir que te he visto en menos. Te he visto en bikini en mi casa cuando nos metemos en la piscina, le respondí con aire de suficiencia. Bella suspiró y se alejó de mí. El artista estaba limpiando después de mi tatuaje y preparando su estación para comenzar con el de Bella. Cuando ya estaba listo para que Bella comenzara a quitarse la camisa le indicó a ella y centre mi atención en ella. Sentí a mi polla tirar contra mis pantalones pero yo estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de Bella en topless.

"Por lo menos mira hacia otro lado mientras me quito la camisa", gruñó Bella. La vergüenza y la irritación en su voz estimulo mi erección. Suspiré y volví la cabeza asegurándome de que todavía podía ver en mi visión periférica.

"Tendrás que quitar el tirante del sujetador, también", dijo el artista con indiferencia. Mi puño se cerro de forma automática y mi cuerpo se puso tenso. Yo estaba terriblemente celoso de que sus manos tocaran la espalda desnuda de Bella. Quería estrangularlo.

"Está bien, toma mi mano y te distraerás", le dije a Bella pero yo estaba realmente tratando de distraerme del eye-fucking (N/T: se refiere al artista. decidí dejarlo así para q tuviera sentido).

Bella alargó la mano y agarró fuertemente la mía. La máquina del tatuaje llegó a la vida y los ojos de Bella se ensancharon a medida que ella apretaba mi mano. Sentí sus uñas penetrar en mi piel y sabía que iba a tener hematomas. El artista puso su mano enguantada en el hombro para sostenerse antes de presionar la aguja en su piel. En su contacto Bella tenia los ojos bien cerrados y apretaba las uñas más profundamente en mi piel y podía sentir la piel dar un paso a pequeños regueros de sangre en mi mano.

"Joder! Edward!" Bella gritó cuando la aguja tocó su espalda. Su cuerpo trató de arquearse lejos del dolor pero el artista la sostuvo estable. El sonido de sus gritos fueron directamente a mi polla a pesar de que sabía que no debería haber tenido esos pensamientos en ese tipo de situación.

"Esto tomará solo unos minutos. El dolor pasará", le dije entre dientes. Bella realmente le hacia daño a mi mano, apretándola con fuerza.

"Estas jodidamente loco!" ella gritó. El artista se rió de ella y le lance una mirada amenazadora.

"Lo siento tío. Casi todas las niñas son gritonas y el hombro es un lugar muy muy doloroso para un primer tatuaje. Es directamente sobre el hueso por lo que realmente no hay ningún colchón", sonrió hacia mí. Entrecerré los ojos y me volví hacia Bella y le apreté la mano hacia atrás. Luché contra la tentación de pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

"¿Se callaran?" Bella jadeaba mientras su cuerpo se relajaba minuciosamente. Su cuerpo debió acostumbrarse al dolor.

"Sí, nos callaremos ahora. Intenta relajarte y estará terminado antes de lo que piensas, "traté de hablar con ella con voz tranquila y relajante.

* * *

N/A: los Reviews me alegran el dia XD

omoplato*Hueso plano, par, triangular, que se halla en la parte posterior superior del tórax y con el cual se articula el húmero y la clavícula.

N/T: siiii volvi xfin siento haberlas hecho esperar tanto pero no conseguia el dinero para pagar la internet pero como ya tengo aki esta el capi 6 jijiji gracias a todas por sus reviews en fin me voy xq tengo sueñito y mañana tengo cole. aahhhh otra cosa en mi perfil encontraran un adelanto de capi 7. bssttss espero q disfruten el capi se despide Ame-cullen-swan.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^**_

**Playlist  
_I Touch Myself_ - The Divinyls  
_Disturbia_ - Rihanna  
_American Idiot_ - Green Day  
_Well Enough Alone_ - Chevelle  
_Don't Cha_ - Pussy Cat Dolls**

**

* * *

BPOV**

Después de la sesión de tatuaje sumamente dolorosa, Edward nos llevó a casa. Charlie estaba dormido en su sillón reclinable y por lo cual yo estaba increíblemente agradecida porque me dolía demasiado como para tener una agradable conversación con él. Caminé a mi habitación e hice una mueca cuando llegué de la perilla de la puerta al moverla sentí un dolor agudo a través de mi hombro. Este iba a ser mi único tatuaje.

El camino a casa de Port Ángeles fue en un silencio incómodo y sofocante. Edward miró fijamente por la ventana y cuando le hacia algún comentario sólo asentía con la cabeza o murmuraba. Siempre había imaginado que al exponer mis sentimientos tendríamos este intenso período de sesiones y eso, pero me equivoqué en serio.

Después recogí mi ropa, me fui al baño para limpiar mi tatuaje con las instrucciones. Sabía que no podía tomar una ducha bien caliente hasta que el tatuaje hubiera sanado, así que apoyé la cabeza sobre la tina para lavarme el pelo. Entonces rápidamente fregué el maquillaje de mi cara. Volví la espalda hacia el espejo antes de limpiarme el tatuaje para que pudiera admirarlo. Tenia que admitir que el tatuaje iba a estar caliente cada vez que me pusiera algo que mostrara el hombro. Hice una mueca de dolor, al ver mi hombro y camine de nuevo a mi habitación.

Saqué mi computadora portátil y me subí a mi cama. Necesitaba decirle a Alice y Rose todo lo que ocurrió con Edward. Sin darme cuenta, miré hacia la ventana de Edward y mi mandíbula quedó atónita. Su cortinas estaban abiertas y él estaba de pie con la espalda frente a mí en nada más que un par de bóxer negro. Podía ver el enrojecimiento en torno a su tatuaje y vi con asombro cómo se pasó la mano por su melena rebelde de color bronce. Se dejó caer en su cama y pude ver la tela donde su miembro estaba duro en sus pantalones cortos. Vi con asombro como él metió la mano abajo y acarició su polla a través de la fina tela.

"Joder", lloriquee cuando lo mire. No podía apartar la vista sabiendo que debería haberlo hecho. Cerré mi computadora portátil y me agache bajo mi cubre. Estaba tratando de parecer como si estuviera dormida. La mano de Edward se deslizó por debajo de la cintura de sus bóxers y jadee. Sentí el calor familiar y en mi estomago bajo mientras veía a Edward pasar su mano de arriba a abajo a una velocidad lenta a su polla. Gemí silenciosamente mientras corría una de mis manos por mi estómago a la cintura de los pantalones de mi pijama y mi ropa interior mientras que con la otra mano agarre mi pecho. Me pellizqué los pezones, gemí ante la sensación. Mis ojos fueron capacitados para ver la forma en que Edward aumentaba el ritmo de caricias a su pene. Deslice hacia abajo los dedos hacia mi caliente y húmedo coño, pellizque mi clítoris antes de pasar mis dedos por los labios de mi coño.

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando Edward hizo una pausa en sus movimientos y se volvió para mirar por la ventana hacia mi. Una ligera sonrisa cruzó en su rostro mientras miraba a mi habitación y luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama. Cogió el ritmo de nuevo y me deslice lentamente dos dedos en mi entrada. Me sentí como una pervertida que le observaba, pero no pude evitar las sensaciones que inundaron mi cuerpo en la imagen de él acariciando su polla. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando Edward realmente sacó su polla de sus boxers. Jadee y bombeé mis dedos dentro de mí. Gemidos suaves escaparon de mis labios mientras miraba Edward e imaginaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se tensaron mientras corría mi pulgar sobre mi clítoris y el placer estalló a través de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda se arqueo involuntariamente y me mordí el labio inferior para evitar gemir de placer. Mis ojos no dejaron de ver a Edward y vi como él mismo trajo alivio.

"Dios, estoy segura de ser una pervertida", murmuré para mí misma una vez que mi orgasmo se había disipado. Me di la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama y mire por la ventana y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba sentado en su cama, mirando a mi habitación. Sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas por lo que acababa de hacer y me preguntaba si sabía que realmente estaba despierta. Esa idea era ridícula, porque se habría detenido si se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, ¿no?

Me quedé dormida rápidamente debido a mi agotador orgasmo. Mis sueños estaban llenos de imágenes de Edward desnudo encima de mí. Yo estaba en medio de un sueño fantástico. Edward y yo en los lavamanos del baño y el estaba por detrás cuando un zumbido estridente de mi despertador tan groseramente me interrumpió. Extendí la mano y golpeé el aparato varias veces hasta que dejó de hacer ruido. Me di la vuelta para mirar a la habitación de Edward y lo vi dormido, tendido en su cama.

"Edward, tiene que ser el hombre más caliente", gemí en mi habitación vacía. Gemí y me estire cuando baje de la cama.

Camine a través de mi habitación, choque con mi dedo del pie en el borde de mi mochila y choque con el estribo de mi cama.

"El Real agraciado anormal, Bella," me regañe. Sentí el rubor al oír el golpe en la puerta. "¿Sí?" Llamé a cabo.

"¿Estás bien? Oí un fuerte ruido y quería ver cómo estabas", replicó Charlie. Ahogue un gemido y abrí la puerta.

"Sólo tropecé con el bolso, ya sabes cómo es", le contesté tímidamente. Charlie hizo un inventario para asegurarse de que no estaba mintiendo antes de comenzar a girar. Justo cuando llegó a la cima de la escalera se detuvo y me miró.

"Así que, tu y Edward se fueron hasta tarde. ¿Qué exactamente le regalaste por su cumpleaños?" puso en duda. Sentí que me ruborizaba al recordar los tatuajes. Llegó a mi mente el ver a Edward sin su camisa y observar el revoloteo de placer en su rostro. Luego de pensar en la forma en que fue muy dulce conmigo, mientras me llevó a hacer una locura. "¿Y bien?"

"Oh, lo lleve a hacerse un tatuaje. Él siempre ha querido uno", le respondí con indiferencia. Charlie abrió los ojos como platos mientras tomaba una inspección más cercana de mí. Agradecí haber llevado una camiseta a la cama.

"Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Si averiguo que marcaste tu cuerpo..." el rostro de Charlie se puso rojo y al instante me sentí muy mal por mis acciones. Su amenaza abierta no me molesto, pero la decepción en sus ojos si.

"Papá, tengo dieciocho años", declare simplemente para evitar la pregunta. Él resoplo y yo suspiré. "Lo siento. No quise decir eso."

"Sí, lo hiciste. Tienes razón, así que no te molesto. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta si?" Charlie preguntó al tiempo que entró en mi habitación. Yo estaba preocupada porque Charlie por lo general no suele hablar mucho y nunca había entrado en mi habitación.

"Claro papá, ¿es algo malo? " Le pregunté. Se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio y se movió incómodo.

"Todo está bien Bells. Sólo quería saber si había alguna necesidad de que yo tenga una conversación con Edward. ¿Son ustedes dos ...?" Charlie se sonrojó de un color rojo oscuro y mi mandíbula iba a desvincularse de la fuerza de mi boca abierta.

"¡Papá! En serio, ¿me estás preguntando eso?" Grité. No podía creer que pediría y sentí el rubor en todo mi cuerpo. Agarré mi bolsa de baño y mi ropa para el día y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la puerta. "Déjalo, no hay nada más entre nosotros que lo que había antes", le respondí dejando de lado el "aun" Yo quería desesperadamente eso.

**EPOV**

La combinación del dolor y el placer de la sesión de tatuaje era increíble. Mirando a Bella recibir su tatuaje era erótico y sus gemidos y lamentos me dejaron ridículamente caliente. Al llegar a casa limpie mi tatuaje. La erección era muy difícil de controlar, así que sabía que tenía que conseguir mi liberación. Empiece a acariciarme mi mismo y después de unos minutos me di cuenta de mis cortinas estaban muy abiertas. Alcance a ver el punto máximo a la casa de Bella y vi que ella estaba bajo sus mantas y dormida. Con este conocimiento, continué con mi búsqueda de liberación. La posición de acostado sobre la espalda era una tortura, pero no podía ir a la ducha.

Dejé que mi mente vagara de nuevo a la tienda de tatuajes y pensé en todos los sonidos que se escapaban de los labios de Bella. Gritó mi nombre más de una vez y esa Mierda estaba increíblemente caliente. No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a mi liberación y una vez que lo hice me quede mirando a su habitación.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer ahora?" Me pregunté. Nosotros habíamos admitido nuestros sentimientos, pero el ambiente completo entre nosotros fue difícil, por consecuencia de ello. Yo creía que todo estaría en su lugar. Me había equivocado gravemente. El regreso a casa de Port Ángeles fue incómodamente silencioso. Yo estaba nervioso acerca de hacer algo estúpido frente a ella, así que mantuve la boca cerrada y mis ojos en la carretera. Me quedé dormido viendo a Bella.

Me desperté con la música rock a todo volumen de mi alarma a las 7am. Me di la vuelta para mirar a la ventana de Bella y vi que ella no estaba allí. Me di la vuelta de la cama y al colocar presión sobre mi espalda me estremecí. El dolor atravesó mi espalda y gemí. Yo sabía que no podía tomar una ducha así que me limpie lo mejor que pude y luego me dirigí a la cocina donde mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días, Edward ", cantó Esme. Yo arqueé una ceja hacia ella y me senté en el bar de desayunos.

"Um ... hola mamá, ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?" Le pregunté tímidamente. El olor de los huevos y el tocino nublo mi cabeza.

"Hoy no. Decidí tomar un día libre. Así que tú y Bella llegaron tarde a casa. ¿Cuál fue su regalo? " me preguntó. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y me volví a coger el vaso de jugo que estaba enfrente.

"Bueno ... ellameregalountatuaje,"hablé con rapidez antes de resoplar el jugo. Los ojos de Esme se agrandaron y se congeló.

"A ... que ... ella ... ¿DÓNDE?" ella gritó. Bajé la cabeza y levante mi camisa, mientras le daba la espalda hacia ella.

"Bella sólo pago por ello. Lo elegí y acepto mi elección ", Me defendí.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, a tu padre le dará un ataque cuando vea esto", dijo Esme mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¿Quieres decir que no vamos a decirle nada al respecto?" Le pregunte con incredulidad. Me había imaginado que iría corriendo a contarle a mi padre.

"Eres un adulto. No puedo intervenir y es tu cuerpo, pero no voy a defenderte ante tu padre", suspiró. Le di mi sonrisa torcida y abrase a Esme.

"Yo sabía que te gustaba por una razón, mamá", me reí. Esme estalló en una enorme sonrisa. Ella puso un plato con comida delante de mí y tome el tenedor con entusiasmo.

"¿Están tu y Bella juntos ahora?" Esme preguntó casualmente. Me quedé helado con mi tenedor a medio camino hacia mi boca. Tome aire y comencé a ahogarme con la comida. Esme sonrió y me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras me tranquilizaba. "Entonces, ¿son un tema ahora?"

"¿Qué estás hablando? Sólo somos amigos." Pregunte.

"¿De verdad me tomas por tonta? Puedo ver la forma en que se miran el uno al otro. Una madre sabe estas cosas, Edward," Esme dijo poniendo los ojos en mí.

"Realmente no es así, mamá" murmuré con la cabeza agachada mirando mi comida. Sabía que estaba delatando mis sentimientos en la situación pero no podía evitarlo.

"Hábleme de ello. Yo podría ser capaz de ofrecer algún tipo de asistencia desde el punto de vista femenino ", alentó ella mientras se subía en el taburete a mi lado.

"Uf ... eres la última persona que quiero hablar sobre esto, mamá," suspiré exasperado. Esme se sentó mirándome con una mirada expectante en su rostro. "Muy bien, la cosa es que bese Bella después del partido la noche del viernes, el mismo día que rompí con Lauren. Bella se asustó y yo realmente no puedo culparla porque era un movimiento de idiota. Así que he estado tratando de hablar con ella estos días pasados, pero ella me ha estado evitando. Bueno, anoche cuando me llevo a Port Ángeles la confronte porque estábamos atrapados en el coche juntos. Le dije cómo me sentía y ella me ignoró mamá! Se sentó allí y no dijo nada! tuve que parar para escaparme de ella y cuando volví al coche, me dijo que yo le gustaba también. Luego, nada ... fue tan torpe. No hablamos nada en el viaje a casa y apenas me dijo adiós a mí ", yo le solté.

"Por supuesto que es difícil. Estos sentimientos están ahí fuera y ninguno de ustedes ha actuado sobre ellos. Vas a invitarla a salir en una fecha ahora, ¿no?" Me preguntó Esme. Me volví hacia ella y vi que estaba sonriendo.

"Yo...yo...yo... eh ... sí, supongo que sí" le respondí estúpidamente. ¿Qué había en Bella que me hizo un idiota incompetente? No podía pensar con claridad cuando se trataba de ella.

"Claro que si cariño, no tiene nada de malo. Es tan dulce y refrescante verte como un niño normal perdón adolescente que quiere impresionar a una chica", Dijo. Suspiré y vi el reloj en el horno de microondas.

"Voy a llegar tarde. Tengo que seguir adelante. Gracias, mamá" dije mientras agarraba mi mochila y me fui corriendo a mi coche nuevo. Apreté el abridor de la puerta del garaje y me eche atrás teniendo un pico rápido para ver si Bella se había ido. La miré salir corriendo a su camioneta y tropezando en ella. Sacudí la cabeza por su torpeza.

"¡Hey! ¿Quieres viajar con estilo?" Llamé a ella. Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarme y perdió el equilibrio. Me encogí cuando ella se estrelló en el lado de su camión y se golpeó la cabeza. "Joder, ¿estás bien, Bells?

"Estoy bien. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer hoy, así que sólo voy a conducir yo misma. Gracias, sin embargo," Me dijo Bella. Suspiré ante la derrota mientras la veía subir a su bestia que ella llamó a su camión. Ella estaba molesta conmigo por algo y yo no entendía por qué. Tendría que saltarme una clase para hablar con ella.

Me apresure a llegar a la escuela y obtuve un aparcamiento decente. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, estaba rodeado. La gente estaba mirando a mi coche y las niñas babeaban. Yo sabía lo que estaban pensando todos y me hice un engreído como el infierno.

"Maldición Cullen, este auto es increíble ", Jessica hablo tratando de ser sexy. Puse los ojos en ella.

"Si alguno de ustedes cabrones respiran en mi coche, voy a golpearlos. Ahora, de vuelta a la Mierda" gruñí hacia fuera. Analicé el estacionamiento de autos en busca del camión de Bella. La miré y me abrí paso entre la multitud para reunirme con ella en su camioneta.

"Parece que vas a ser aún más popular con un coche así ", sonrió débilmente Bella bajándose de su camioneta. Mis manos morían de ganas de alcanzarla y ayudarla, pero luché contra esas ganas, porque no estaba seguro de si estaría de acuerdo, por esa acción.

"Sí, bueno ... ya sabes me encanta la atención ", me reí con nerviosismo. Agarré los libros de Bella de su mano y ella me miró.

"Señor o no, eso es molesto", se quejó Bella. Me encogí de hombros y me fui con ella al conjunto de edificios.

"Vivirás. Escucha, yo quería preguntarte ..." empecé a decir, pero me interrumpierón.

"BELLA! Llegas tarde! Maldita sea te he estado buscando por todas partes. Tengo que decirte lo que pasó el sábado por la noche conmigo y Jazz", la forma diminuta de Alice venia disparaba hacia nosotros. Miré a Bella y ella le sonrió a su amiga en miniatura. Yo no entendía la atracción de Jasper hacia ella. Si yo fuera él, estaría preocupado la rompería en dos.

"Dame un minuto ¿sí? Voy a estar en clase en un segundo", se rió Bella. Alice hizo una mueca pero entornó los ojos hacia mí.

"No la tengas aquí por mucho tiempo", advirtió Alice. Sostuve mi mano libre en rendición, ella pisoteó muy fuerte y desapareció.

"Como iba diciendo, yo quería preguntarte ¿si estas ocupada esta noche?. Yo sé que es lunes, pero me imaginé que podíamos pasar el rato y tal vez llegar al comedor para la cena," hablé rápido, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bella.

"Me encantaría, pero por lo general estudio con Alice y Rose los lunes", respondió Bella. Mi sonrisa se cayó y asentí. Le devolví sus libros y me voltee para irme.

"Oh, yo entiendo" fui derrotado y no quise que ella viera esa mirada en mi cara. Di un paso de distancia, pero sentí una mano en mi hombro, así que me volví a ver a Bella que todavía me observaba.

"¿Y mañana en la noche?" Me preguntó. Mi rostro se iluminó, pero cayó tan rápido cuando negué con la cabeza.

"Tengo práctica de martes a jueves y los juegos son por lo general los viernes," le expliqué. Su ceño se frunció un momento antes de que volviera a sonreír.

"Está bien, voy a salirme normalmente del grupo de estudio. Recógeme cerca de las ¿cinco?" , dijo. Asentí con la cabeza y tire de Bella con entusiasmo en un fuerte abrazo. Yo quería presionar mis labios contra los suyos, pero pensé que sería demasiado.

**BPOV**

Así que, estaba muy consciente de que Alice y Rosalie me iban a matar al momento en que sugiriera mover la "Noche de Estudio" que se había hecho una tradición desde nuestro primer año de escuela secundaria. También sabía que ellas sabían lo que sentía por Edward y que entenderían ... al menos yo esperaba que lo entendieran.

"Dios, ahí estas Bella. La clase va a comenzar en dos minutos y como sabes no hay tiempo suficiente para que te cuente todo acerca de la noche del sábado con Jasper" se quejó Alice cuando entré en el aula.

"Lo siento. Edward me estaba invitando a salir", le respondí y sentí la propagación de una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

"Quiero decir en serio, Bella. Fue muy desconsiderado que me hagas ... espera un segundo. ¿Acabas de decir que Edward te invitó a salir?" Alice chilló. Me volví hacia ella con esa sonrisa tonta y escucharla, pero pude ver que saltaba de arriba a abajo con entusiasmo.

"Sí, lo hizo. Eso fue por qué quería hablar conmigo. Estoy tan emocionada! " Yo chillaba como Alice y ni siquiera me importo el sonido.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿Cuando van a salir?" Me preguntó. Yo sabía que mi rostro se callo ante esta pregunta y Alice ladeó la cabeza para mirarme antes de ver el flash de entendimiento en sus ojos. "Bella, no puedes salir con él esta noche! Tenemos una conversación de chicas que debe ser tenida!"

"Lo sé, pero Alice el no tiene día libre hasta el sábado y no puedo esperar tanto tiempo. Por favor. Vamos a reprogramar para mañana por la noche y luego voy a tener algo que añadir a la conversación " Le pedí. Alice frunció los labios mientras tomaba su asiento detrás de mí.

"Rose va a estar tan enojada conmigo por haber aceptado esto", murmuró. Me di la vuelta en mi asiento y tire de ella en un abrazo apretado.

"Ella nos perdonara y tú lo sabes. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión. Vuelve a casa conmigo después de la escuela para que me ayudes a escoger algo, ¿si?" Le pregunté a sabiendas de que diría que si. Como se predijo, los ojos de Alice se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su cara.

"De verdad conoces el camino a mi corazón. No puedo esperar, vamos a hacerte mucho más increíblemente hermosa de lo que actualmente eres", aplaudió Alice y me di la vuelta en mi asiento para hacer frente a la parte delantera .

Las clases continuaron sin problemas y estaba empezando a tener ansiedad para la hora del almuerzo. Yo esperaba que Edward tomara asiento conmigo, pero no estaba tan segura de que lo haría. Yo quería saber como clasifico nuestra relación. Sabía que era infantil querer saber si él era mi novio pero yo necesitaba desesperadamente saber si eso era lo que pensaba de mí.

"Nos sentamos aquí hoy", declaró Rose mientras caminábamos a una mesa vacía en el otro lado de la cafetería, donde normalmente nos sentábamos.

"¿Por qué estamos sentadas aquí?" Le pregunté. Recibí dos miradas exasperadas haciéndome callar completamente.

"Dios, tú eres Bella densa. No queremos estar rodeadas por todos ya que estamos con nuestros chicos," Rosalie rodó sus ojos. Suspiré sabiendo que ella todavía no estaba enterada de nuestra cancelación de "La Noche de Estudio".

"¿Por qué estoy sentada acá? Sinceramente, ¿piensas que quiero sentarme aquí y ver lo que hacen los chicos en la hora del almuerzo?" Susurré de nuevo cuando todas nos sentamos.

"Contarás siempre con nosotras. No vamos a extender la hora entera, te lo prometo", insistió Alice. Resople y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, Emmett instantáneamente se sentó en el banco junto a Rose. Colocó un casto beso en los labios de ella y se volvió para sonreírme.

"Bells Oye, oí que te hiciste un tatuaje", sonrió Emmett. Alice y Rosalie quedaron boquiabiertas y sentí mi rostro de color. Yo no había descubierto la manera de hablarles sobre el tatuaje todavía.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es?" Rosalie escupió. Me encogí de hombros y mire hacia abajo. Hice girar la tapa de mi limonada entre mis dedos.

"Lo iba a hacer! Yo no sabía que contaros. No lo puedo mostrar exactamente aquí en la escuela", me ruboricé de nuevo ante mi declaración.

"No puedes mostrarnos ¿que? en la escuela" Jasper preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Alice. Yo me moví incómoda en toda la atención que me estaban mostrando.

"El tatuaje de anoche", le contesté. Jasper sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

"Sí, Edward menciono algo. Dijo que se sintió bien pero parecía como si sintieras un montón de dolor ", explicó Jasper.

"No, ella era como un soldado de caballería, pero tengo que admitir que al principio me dolía como el infierno ", oí la voz aterciopelada de Edward detrás de mí antes de que él se sentara a mi lado. Él me tiro en un fuerte abrazo y me dio un leve beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Sentí que se me aceleraban los latidos del corazón y el rubor apareciendo en mi cara.

"Está en mi hombro. El artista del tatuaje, dijo que elegí uno de los lugares más dolorosos para mi primer tatuaje sobre todo porque estoy muy delgada y tenía razón sobre el hueso", les dije a todos haciendo una mueca ante la idea de ese dolor.

"Tienes que ir al baño y mostrárnoslo!" Alice chilló. Suspiré y moví la cabeza hacia ella.

"Vamos a ir al final de la comida", le dije. Vi como ella hizo un mohín y Jasper se inclinó para besarla. Era dulce y yo estaba increíblemente celosa de ellos.

"Así lo hicieron ¿Estás de reprogramación? " Edward me susurró al oído y casi me salté de mi asiento. Sentí su aliento cálido en mi cuello cuando él se rió y le envió un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal. La corriente eléctrica que sentí por su beso de la noche anterior comenzó a zumbar en el fondo de mi cuerpo.

"Um ... sí, lo aceptaron", le sonreí suavemente mirando hacia él. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro hizo que mi aliento y mi corazón casi se me salieran de la garganta. Observe sus labios y tuve el impulso de apretarlos con los míos. El impulso provoco fantasías de lo increíble que se sentirían sus labios en mi piel y lo que haría con ellos. Sentía el nudo familiar en mi estómago y ahogue el gemido frustrado que se estaba construyendo en mi garganta.

"Genial. Tengo algunas cosas grandes planificadas para esta noche, pero es posible que desee vestir cálido y confortable", sonrió Edward y sentí que me derrita. Apenas registre su comentario y arranque los ojos lejos de él para mirar a mi almuerzo.

* * *

_**N/T: Quería dar las gracias a todas los que han dejado un Review y a todas las que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos. **__**Me hace sentir bien que les guste esta historia. Tambien queria pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes he tenido muchas cosas en la vida real y es dificil alejarse de ellas aveces. Lo ultimo que quiero decir es que no pude actualizar antes por que la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada con trabajos y todo eso se imaginan que para este semestre tengo 4 presentaciones con nota en materias muy dificiles:O bueno no las kiero aburrir ahhh... casi se me olvida en mi perfil encontraran un adelanto del siguiente capitulo bssttss cuidense se despide Ame-cullen-swan nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^**_

**Playlist  
****_Addicted_ by Simple Plan  
_Our Song_ by Taylor Swift  
_Looking For a Good Time_ by Lady Antebellum  
_I Want You To Want Me_ by Cheap Trick  
_Clair De Lune_ by Debussy**

**

* * *

EPOV**

La escuela voló después de que Bella aceptara mi oferta para una cita. Ella me puso un poco nervioso cuando dijo que tenía que preguntarle a Rosalie y Alice, pero todo fue a mi favor. Sólo espero que mis planes para la noche no fueran demasiados tontos. Yo había sacudido mi cerebro para llegar a algo que sería original.

"Por lo tanto, Eddie boy **_(N/T: Decidí dejarlo así para que suene mejor)_** conseguiste las pelotas para preguntarle a Bells?" Emmett sonrió cuando se dejó caer en su asiento detrás de mí.

"Emmett, puedes irte a la Mierda, amigo" le respondí con irritación. Él y Jasper sabían lo que sentía por Bella, y ellos sabían que yo pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

"¿Te relajas? En serio, yo simplemente estaba dando un tirón de tu cadena. ¿Dónde estás planeando llevarla?" Emmett cuestiono reclinándose en su asiento. En realidad era cómico verlo en el pupitre de la escuela debido a su gran cuerpo.

"Me la llevo a jugar al golf en miniatura, montar en kart y de la arcada. Entonces, me la llevo al restaurante para la cena. No pensé que ir a Port Ángeles dos noches seguidas seria aceptable para su papá, "suspiré. Emmett sonrió con malicia.

"No he ido a jugar golf en miniatura en años! Amigo, ¿Recuerdas la última vez que habíamos ido allí? No puedo creer que en realidad Jasper saltó al estanque de peces por diez dólares! Eso fue anormal!" Emmett resopló y se dio una palmada en la rodilla.

"Creo que ser perseguido por los gansos fue definitivamente mi parte favorita de ese día", me reí en voz alta.

"Ellos trataron de robar mi maldita bola! Joder! Me olvidé de eso! Ahora me acuerdo por qué no ir allí nunca más", refunfuñó él. Sonreí ante los recuerdos cuando nuestra maestra entro en la clase.

Cuando teníamos catorce años y pensábamos que éramos chulos. Mi mamá nos había dejado a los tres de modo que ella pudiera hacer algunas compras sin la agravación por lo general que nosotros provocábamos siempre. Jugábamos un partido de golf, y el curso fue cubierto con los gansos que los asistentes nos habían dicho mantenernos lejos. Emmett estaba jodiendo y golpeó la bola en medio de un enorme grupo de gansos. Insistió en que la pelota de golf era lo suficientemente importante para enfrentarse a los gansos. Ellos terminaron por graznar en él y persiguiéndolo a su alrededor tratando de pellizcarlo.

En la parte delantera del campo de golf en miniatura, había un enorme estanque lleno de cientos de peces que la gente podía alimentar. Lanzando la comida los peces prácticamente se subían unos encima de otros para obtener la comida, Emmett tubo la brillante idea de ofrecerle dinero a Jasper para saltar en el estanque. Diez dólares no eran suficiente para saltar en el estanque de manera que lo hizo y el olor que le quedo en el suéter que mi madre le había dado.

"Tal vez todos podemos ir allí y pasar el rato. Te liberaras de Alice y Rose por la noche también. Voy a mencionárselo a Jazz", sugirió Emmett. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, no preocupándome por la maestra.

"Voy a matarte puta. Se supone que esto es entre Bella y yo. Emmett, te lo juro ..." le gruñí en voz baja. Emmett levantó las manos en señal de rendición a medida que continuaba fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Muy bien, vaya, que era sólo una sugerencia. Encontraremos otra cosa que hacer." Frunció el ceño y miró a los libros de texto delante de él.

Español fue, afortunadamente, mi última clase, y rápidamente salí corriendo a mi coche. Estaba rodeado de nuevo por personas que estaban sorprendidos frente a el. Suspiré mientras me abría paso entre la multitud. Yo estaba emocionado de hablar con Esme porque sabía que ella estaba en casa y que probablemente iba a hacer galletas o algúna otra cosa deliciosa. Mi madre fue grande cuando la tenía alrededor, y sentía que sería útil pedirle detalles para mi cita. Estaba pensando en conseguir flores para Bella, pero no estaba seguro si era demasiado o no.

"Escucha, hijo, ¿no crees que deberías cambiar el plan ya que es una estúpida tradición de la primera cita? Has conocido Bella durante años. Se normal", me dijo Esme después de que le explicara mis planes de flores. "Tienes que saber que por ahora Charlie no te va a disparar", se rió.

"No tiene gracia, mamá" gemí mientras deje caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Ella me dijo que probablemente hacia demasiado frío para jugar al golf en miniatura, pero yo no quería llevarla a ver una película o algo trivial como eso. Quería hacer algo único.

"Bueno, si es lo único que buscas ¿Por qué no hacer algún tipo de picnic? Tu padre está trabajando hasta tarde esta noche, y puedo desaparecer si deseas utilizar la sala de estar. Oh, lo puedo imaginar, " Dijo Esme, recordándome a Alice.

"Sabes que no puedo cocinar", afirme rotundamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a mi lado.

"Cariño, Yo estaba pensando en ayudarte. Voy a hacer que tu y Bella disfruten de una buena cena e incluso arreglare todo, lo que necesitas hacer es conseguirla", dijo Esme, sonriendo con orgullo.

"¿Harías eso por mí? Gracias, mamá!" La abrasé con fuerza, y luego salte del sofá y corrí a mi habitación. Quería que Bella supiera que vestirse caliente ya no era necesario. También tenia la esperanza de poder verla a través de sus cortinas siempre abiertas. Yo estaba caliente y desesperado por lo menos ver un poco de su piel para que me ayudara a llegar a la liberación. No sabía si podría explicar una dura erección mientras trataba de tener una cita real con ella. Solamente pensar en ello me puso en un aprieto.

**BPOV**

Alice se acercó después de la escuela y me habló de Jasper todo el tiempo. Empecé a confundir mis ideas después de una hora.

"Alice, Jasper estará aquí dentro de un rato a buscarme! " Grité . Ella dejó de hablar y me miró con una expresión confusa.

"¿Jasper? ¿No significa Edward?" Alice se rió de mí. Sentí el rubor cubrir mi rostro y el cuello.

"Eso es culpa tuya. No dejas de hablar de Jasper, y no puedo pensar en este momento de Mierda porque estoy volviéndome loca", confesé. Alice me sonreía y me agarró la barbilla para que la mirara. Ella empezó a poner delineador de ojos en mis ojos, y gemí.

"Hay que relajarse. Es simplemente Edward. Tendrás tiempo", gorjeó ella. Quería estrangularla por ser tan alegre.

"Estoy preocupada de que va a ser difícil. Anoche fue increíblemente torpe el viaje a casa. Alice, ¿Por qué es tan difícil ahora?" Grité.

"No va a ser torpe y no va a ser difícil. Sólo tienes que conseguir que la confianza vuelva. Los dos se gustan y lo saben todo el uno del otro. Simplemente se normal, Bella," Alice reprendió. La fulmine con la mirada mientras terminaba el delineador de ojos y pasó a la sombra de ojos.

"Lo que sea. Eres demasiado 'vaso está medio lleno' para mí hoy. Yo sólo quiero estar nerviosa por un rato, ya sabes, como las personas normales cuando van en una cita," le advertí. Alice se rió de mí.

"Supérate a ti misma ya. Tú me vuelves loca algunos días, Bella" suspiró. Me sonrió, sabiendo que he intentado pilotar sus tuercas a veces. Alice me hablo más sobre Jasper y termino mi maquillaje antes de ir a mi armario para recoger algo.

"El dijo vestirse caliente. Probablemente debería prestar atención a esta advertencia, Alice," insinué, sabiendo demasiado bien lo que ella aprobaría para la cita.

"Eso no me da ninguna opción, entonces! ¿Por qué quieres que te ayude si no tienes nada sexy?" Alice se quejó al salir de mi armario. Ella se acostó en mi cama y frunció los labios. Subí a su lado para consolarla, pero sonó mi teléfono celular.

"Espera. Vamos a hablar de mi ropa en un minuto", le dije a Alice antes de levantar el teléfono para ver quién estaba llamando. La sonrisa que se propago a través de mi cara fue completamente involuntaria. "Hey, Edward!"

"Hola, Bella, ha habido un cambio en nuestros planes para la noche ", dijo con entusiasmo. Sentí que mi estado de ánimo caía y me di cuenta que iba a cancelar nuestra cita.

"Ah, bueno está bien, podemos reprogramar o algo así. Eso está bien" le contesté a él, tratando de disimular la decepción que llenaba mi voz.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué haríamos eso? Sólo quería decirte que realmente no necesitas vestir caliente porque decidí que hacia demasiado frío para hacer algo fuera esta noche", dijo Edward con nerviosismo.

"Muy bien, eso no es un problema. ¿Estarás aquí, a la misma hora? " Sentí que mi burbuja de entusiasmo nuevamente salía a la superficie.

"Por supuesto que si. ¿Por qué tus cortinas están cerradas? No te has enojado conmigo ¿verdad? " Me preguntó. Me reí de él y me recosté en la cama junto a Alice, que estaba saltando alrededor con emoción.

"No, Alice insistió en cerrarlas mientras me preparaba. Ella dice que no necesitas verme hasta que aparezcas en la puerta" le expliqué. Edward se rió y luego suspiró en el teléfono.

"Bueno, dile a Alice que ella apesta. Supongo que te veré esta noche. Adiós, Bella," dijo.

"Está bien, lo haré. ¡Hasta luego¡" le respondí. Alice saltó de la cama y me miró esperando una explicación de mi conversación. "No hay necesidad de vestirse caliente. Vamos a estar dentro esta noche." Le sonreí y se echó a reír mientras corría directamente a mi armario.

"Ahora tengo algo con qué trabajar!" Dijo ella. Caí de nuevo en mi cama con una voz fuerte y me quede mirando al techo. "Mejor que no te acuestes! Arruinaras tu cabello y no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo."

"Si mejor me levanto antes de que se me arruine el cabello", le respondí mientras me sentaba y le sacaba la lengua a ella.

"No creas que no he visto eso, "Alice reprendió del armario, y yo rodé mis ojos. "Eso también!" ¿Acaso ella lo sabia todo?

"Sabes que eres realmente espeluznante, ¿no? Quiero decir, en serio. Estás en mi armario, y no hay manera que pudieras ver nada de lo que hice". Hice un mohín como un bebé y Alice asomó la cabeza fuera de mi armario con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Por supuesto que no lo veía físicamente, pero te he conocido siempre. Yo se qué esperar de ti. Oh, se me olvidaba, Rose dijo que 'nuestra noche de chicas' es reprogramada para mañana por la noche. Ella y yo saldremos con Emmett y Jasper esta noche y así todas deberíamos tener un montón de cosas buenas para compartir mañana." Alice se metió de nuevo en mi armario, y suspiré. Me puse de pie, me acerque a mi ventana y espié por las cortinas, Edward estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia mi ventana. Le mire y le sonreí. Vi su sonrisa formarse en sus labios, me saludó con la mano y yo le devolví el saludo, la sonrisa tonta nunca salió de su cara.

"Bella! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de ahí! ¿Te das cuenta de que estás prácticamente desnuda?" Alice gritó. Miré a mí misma en estado de shock y deje caer la cortina cuando Alice me tiró del brazo. Podía sentir el calor cubrir mi cuerpo y sabía que estaba completamente roja.

**EPOV**

Después de que llamé a Bella, fui a comprobar con mi mamá para ver si necesitaba ayuda para lo que había previsto para la noche. Ella me espantó apareciendo en la puerta de mi habitación, trate de hacer algunas tareas, pero no podía concentrarme. Me senté en mi cama y mire a la ventana de Bella, deseando tener visión de rayos X. Me reí de ese pensamiento. Pude ver una sombra que se movía detrás de la cortina y fue la imagen de Bella desnuda.

Como ya había imaginado esto, sentí que mi polla se endurecía de nuevo. Gemí y me quede mirando a la ventana. Vi la cortina moverse un poco y alcance a ver algo hermoso. Bella estaba allí de pie en la ventana con su sonrisa hacia mí y en nada más que un sostén de encaje negro y bragas a juego. Mi polla ya dura tembló en los pantalones mientras la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Ella era simplemente un sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre en esa ventana saludando y sonriendo. Yo no llegué a verla porque otra sombra la apartó de la ventana, y sólo podía suponer que era Alice o Rosalie. Quería matar a cualquiera que era.

Gemí en voz alta y caí hacia atrás en mi cama con un golpe fuerte como mi principal conectada con mis libros.

"Joder!" Lloré de frustración. Estaba harto de esperar, y todavía tenía una hora más. Agarrando mi ropa y toalla, entré en mi cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha fría. Después de ver a Bella, lo necesitaba.

Por un buen rato, dejé correr el agua sobre mí, y la imagen de Bella en su sujetador y bragas quemaba mis ojos. Sentí mi polla reaccionar y me estremecí ante la sensibilidad allí.

"Cálmate, Edward. No quiero que ella salga huyendo de ti", me regañe. Puse mi frente contra la baldosa fría y suspiré en el contraste con el agua. Miré hacia abajo al sentir mi polla crecer. "Apoyo para el gato de nuevo ... Por lo menos entonces podría ser capaz de mantenerme en un cierto control a su alrededor", murmuré cuando envolví mi mano alrededor de mi polla.

Subí un brazo por encima de mi cabeza para reforzarme contra la pared de azulejos y deslice la mano hacia arriba y abajo sobre mi polla, apretando duro. Gemí ante la imagen de Bella inocentemente de pie delante de su ventana en nada más que ese conjunto de ropa interior sexy. Pensé en la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos, y la forma de nuestros labios moldeándose a la perfección. No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir la sensación familiar en el abdomen y mi liberación era inminente. Sentí el choque de placer sobre mí, y me mordí los labios para no gemir. Una vez que recupere el aliento, me sentí despreciable. No debería haber fantaseado sobre Bella desnuda. Fue una falta de respeto, pero las imágenes y el placer que conseguí de ello fue increíble.

Me vestí en algo casual pero bonito. Me puse un buen par de pantalones con una camiseta blanca y una camisa azul marino abierta sobre ella. Me deslicé en mi zapatos de vestir más cómodos, ya que no los usaría mucho tiempo. Me mire en el espejo y pasé la mano por mi pelo rebelde de color bronce. Traté de domesticarlo, pero me rendí después de unos minutos. Después de cepillar mis dientes, me hice cargo de una última mirada al espejo y me rocié con un poco de colonia antes de bajar las escaleras.

"Está bien, mamá, voy a recoger a Bella ahora. Estaremos de vuelta en un minuto", grité mientras corría escaleras abajo. Cuando llegue a la sala de estar, quede totalmente paralizado.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Funcionará? " Esme pregunto. Yo no podía hablar, así que me limite a asentir.

**BPOV**

Yo debería haber pensado mejor pedirle ayuda a Alice para vestirme. Debería haberle pedido a Rosalie. Yo llevaba un vestido azul zafiro que llegaba a la mitad del muslo y tenia un cuello en V. Tenia una joya en la línea del busto, y una faja alrededor de él. Tenía en los hombros un gruesa correa. Forcé a Alice permitirme llevar un abrigo alrededor de mis hombros. También negué los tacones en los que ella trató de obligarme y opte por mis zapatillas de ballet negro. Tenía el pelo suelto, gracias a Dios, estaba liso. El maquillaje era más ligero de lo que normalmente usaba cuando ella me maquillaba, no me hizo llevar joyas.

"¿Te das cuenta que es esto no sea agradable en la ciudad, ¿verdad? Él dijo que sólo íbamos cenar. ¿Cómo encontrar estas cosas en mi armario de todos modos? Este es el vestido que lleve a una boda de un diputado el año pasado, y me olvidé incluso de quien era", me quejé. Alice me miró. Sabía que debía haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

"Bella, me pediste ayuda. Y encontrar algo decente en tu armario es una tarea difícil", se burló ella. Puse los ojos en blanco y la seguí fuera de la habitación y baje las escaleras.

"Está bien, lo siento, Alice. Te amo, y te agradezco tu ayuda", dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella se rió y me empujó lejos.

"Edward debería estar listo en unos minutos, así que debería irme. Ahora recuerda, mañana quiero saberlo todo", sonrió Alice cogió su abrigo y salió al porche.

Me paseé en mi sala de estar esperando con nerviosismo a que Edward llamara. Oí un golpe la puerta y se sentí fuera de ritmo los latidos de mi corazón. Sentí mis palmas sudorosas e internamente me maldije cuando la puerta se abrió, y Charlie estaba ahí.

"Wow, Bells, ¿donde vas?" preguntó mientras me miró de arriba a abajo. Sentí el rubor cubrir mis mejillas y mire hacia el suelo.

"Edward me invitó a salir, y vamos a salir esta noche. Quiero decir, siempre y cuando estés bien con eso", dije entre dientes, dándome cuenta de que yo no le había comentado nada a Charlie.

"Te tomaste mucho tiempo para preguntar. Está bien conmigo. Sólo asegúrate de estar en casa al toque de queda." Él me sonrió y procedió a quitarse el abrigo y el cinturón de la pistola. "Te ves hermosa, por cierto."

"Gracias, papá", le respondí con el rubor en mis mejillas profundizándose. Empecé a relajarme cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta. Charlie alzó una ceja y se volvió a abrir la puerta. Sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, y un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar. Mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas, y no sabía qué hacer con mis manos.

"Buenas noches, Jefe Swan. Estoy aquí para recoger a Bella," oí la voz de Edward hablar oficialmente en la puerta.

"Llámame Charlie, Edward. Sólo porque estás aquí para llevar a Bells a una cita no significa que te voy a taladrar. Ya conocen la rutina de todos modos por ahora." Charlie sonrió, haciendo señas para que Edward entrara "Bella, tu cita esta aquí", gritó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias" le contesté en voz baja mientras miraba a mis pies como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Yo no podía entender por qué me sentía tan incómoda en torno Edward de pronto.

"Wow, te ves increíble", respiró Edward. Le mire y me quede inmóvil al verlo delante de mí. Edward se paró frente a mí con el pelo desordenado perfectamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes detrás de las pestañas de color negro azabache, y olía increíble. Contuve el aliento mientras miraba el resto de él. Me di cuenta de su atuendo informal pero elegante. Llevaba pantalones caqui, una camisa azul con una camiseta blanca debajo de ella.

"Gracias. No te ves tan mal ", sonreí yo a él. Alargó la mano hacia la mía, y ambos caminamos hacia la puerta.

"No llegues tarde, Bells", llamo Charlie desde la cocina. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras abría la puerta delantera.

"Tu sabes que siempre llego a tiempo Charlie" dijo Edward hacia atrás y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Me encontré mirando sus labios y no pude evitar el impulso se presionar mis labios a los suyos. Me levante sobre mis dedos de los pies y presione sus labios. Sentí el calor de la mano de Edward a través de mi vestido mientras él la colocaba en mis caderas para acercarme más. Abrió la boca, y sentí su lengua a través de mi labio inferior. Mis labios se abrieron automáticamente, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Nos separamos, y yo sabía que estaba ruborizada.

"Lo siento ... no pude evitarlo," me reí. Edward me tiro en un fuerte abrazo.

"No pidas disculpas por ello." Él sonrió. Bajamos los escalones del porche y mire a su alrededor para ver su coche. Mi ceño se fruncido ante la confusión, y el se rió. "No necesitamos el coche. Sólo vamos a mi casa. Tengo algunas cosas previstas en ella."

"Oh, está bien. Eso es genial." Le devolví la sonrisa. Me sostuvo la mano todo el camino de regreso a su casa, y me di cuenta de la sonrisa loca en su rostro, que derritió la mayor parte de mi nerviosismo. Estaba tan emocionado, y era sumamente dulce.

"Cierra los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?" Edward me preguntó, mientras se detuvo en el porche antes de abrir la puerta. Entrecerré los ojos hacia el y el se encogió de hombros. "Es sólo para que pueda obtener el efecto completo", empujó el.

"Está bien", suspiré en la derrota mientras cerraba los ojos. Sentí la mano de Edward llegar a cubrir mis ojos. Una sonrisa agraciada apareció en mi cara cuando escuché crujir la puerta. Me llevó a la casa, y escuché el clic de puerta cerrándose detrás de mí. Me acompañó a la habitación un poco y se detuvo. Luego me volvió a la derecha unos pasos y retiró la mano de mi cara.

"Abre los ojos", me susurró al oído enviando un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, adaptándome la luz. Yo estaba de pie en la sala de Edward, pero todo estaba cambiado por completo. Todos los muebles estaban contra la escalera y la sala estaba bañada con luz de las velas. En el centro de la sala había una manta de felpa blanca que tenía una canasta de picnic en medio de ella. A un lado de la manta había un balde que contenía hielo y una botella de algo. La música suave de piano se reproducía en el fondo, y había una docena de rosas junto a la cesta de picnic.

"Has hecho todo esto ... ¿para mí?" Susurre. Edward se rió y me llevó a la manta. Me senté, y él hizo lo mismo.

"En realidad, fue mi mamá. Ella insistió." Se sonrojó cuando lo admitió.

"Bueno, es absolutamente hermoso," suspire con mucho gusto. Edward se quitó los zapatos y luego abrió la cesta de picnic, sacando tres contenedores. Después de colocar los tres contenedores a un lado, saco cubiertos y nos hizo una meza en el suelo. Me reí al ver la expresión de concentración en su rostro.

"¿De que te ríes?" Me preguntó con su sonrisa torcida.

"De ti. Esa mirada en tu cara es grande. Te ves tan absorto en tus pensamientos, y solo traes cosas de una cesta. "

"Es sólo porque yo quiero que esto sea perfecto". Dijo.

"Has hecho tu trabajo entonces. Me encanta estar contigo porque me haces reír y sentirme bien. No necesito nada más de tu empresa para hacer esta noche perfecta", le expliqué a él. Edward se inclinó y me dio un beso suave en los labios, quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero él se apartó demasiado rápido.

"Tendremos mucho mas tiempo para esto luego, no quiero que la cena se enfrié". Abrió uno de los contenedores y con la cuchara sirvió ensalada en nuestros platos.

"¿Cómo esta tu sensación de vuelta?"**_(N/T: Se refiere al tatuaje)_** Le pregunté mientras miraba a Edward tirar de la botella del cubo de hielo.

"Está bien, no puedo dormir sobre el y sigue estando rojo. No es nada que no pueda manejar". Se encogió de hombros y vertió un poco del contenido de la botella en las copas de champán. "No te preocupes, es sólo de sidra chispeante", se rió Edward después de ver mi expresión confundida.

"Oh. Bueno, mi hombro esta bien también. Casi mató a Alice por este vestido pero en realidad cubre el tatuaje muy bien".

"¿Le dijiste a Charlie al respecto?" me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, y se rió. "Él lo verá con el tiempo. Tienes dieciocho años ¿te acuerdas?"

"Voy a mantenerlo oculto todo el tiempo que pueda y espero que para siempre", confesé.

Nuestra conversación casual continuo a través de la ensalada de pollo y Alfredo. Hablamos de la escuela y nuestros amigos. Todo se sentía completamente normal y se evaporo la torpeza. Como la cena llegó a su fin, me di cuenta en el reloj que estaba sobre las siete y me pregunte lo que Edward había planeado para el resto de la noche.

"Si me sigues, vamos a comer el postre en el patio". Edward se levantó y se acercó a ayudarme a subir. Acepté su mano y me levantó para seguirlo. Edward se agachó y agarró nuestros vasos y la botella de sidra en una mano y agarró mi mano en la otra. Caminamos por la cocina hacia el patio trasero, era tan hermoso y romántico como la sala de estar.

Había un fuego en el pequeño hoyo de fuego que ellos tenían, había un sofá de mimbre que estaba en el patio. Edward me llevó al sofá y puso las copas y la sidra en la mesa junto al sofá. Luego añadió unos troncos en el fuego antes de sentarse a mi lado.

"Todo esto es muy bonito" dije en voz baja. Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y tiró de mí cerca de él.

"Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de lo especial que eres y lo mucho que quiero estar contigo", declaró.

"Sí, perdimos mucho tiempo ¿No crees?" Le pregunté mientras inclinaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Absolutamente". Pasó los dedos por mi pelo y me frotó la espalda, mientras observábamos las llamas bailar en el fogón. Durante un rato, simplemente nos sentamos juntos en silencio.

"Alice y Rosalie van a estar tan celosas", dije finalmente. Se rió de mi comentario y se giro para mirarme.

"Me alegro de que te parece", sonrió él. Su mano descendió por debajo de mi barbilla y acerco mi cara hacia la suya. Una vez que sus labios tocaron los míos, perdí el control de mi cuerpo.

Me presione contra él y abrí mi boca mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El cuerpo de Edward respondió al mío, y abrió su boca. Nuestras lenguas se reunieron y bailaron juntas sus manos corrían por mis brazos hasta quedarse en mis caderas. Enrede los dedos en su cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello y tire de él más cerca para profundizar nuestro beso. Me sentí alta ante el contacto con sus labios y me aventure a sentarme a ahorcadas entre sus piernas, lo sentí gemir en contra de mis labios mientras se alejaba.

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó con voz entrecortada. Apoyé la frente contra la suya y cerré los ojos. Sentí sus manos subiendo y bajando por mi espalda y me calmó los nervios.

"¿Obtención de la comodidad? " Me reí en voz baja, y sonrió cuando me llevaron a él por otro beso.

* * *

**_N/A: Por favor me dejan un review, gracias!_**

**_N/T: olaaa aki ame con otro capi jijij por fin pudieron hablar awww q bien ^.^ bueno aki les traje otro capi espero q lo disfruten de ahora en adelante respondere a todos sus reviews asi q si me kieren preguntar algo aganlo por medi de los reviews bueno me voy ya q aki en mi pais son exaxtamente las 2:26 de la madrugada y tengo sueñito jiji bssttss se despide Ame-Culle-Swan XD ahhhh casi se me olvida... en mi perfil encontraran el adelanto del capitulo 9 ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecea a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^**_

**Playlist:  
_Eyes Closed So Tight_ by Vi3  
_You Ain't Gotta Say Too Much_ by 504 Boys  
_Wild At Heart_ by Gloriana  
_Looking For A Good Time_ by Lady Antebellum  
_I Alone_ by Live**

**

* * *

BPOV**

"Sabes, me siento muy estúpido por todo el tiempo que perdimos", Edward murmuró en mi oído. Yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento de un beso intenso. Sonreí ante el hecho de que él ya había mencionado esto.

"Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Con el conocimiento de que voy a avergonzarme mucho, voy a decirte que he estado suspirando por ti durante años. Yo sólo salía con Jacob porque estaba tratando de obtener más de ti, y él terminó siendo un asno total", suspiré cuando me senté de nuevo sobre su regazo.

"Eso no es vergonzoso, Bella. Eso es dulce y me hace sentir bien saber que te gustaba mucho. Yo salí con muchas chicas como Lauren porque eran todo lo contrario de ti. Pensé que no era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como tu, creyendo que iba a por lo menos olvidarte." Edward tembló con una risa silenciosa. Le sonreí mientras me inclinaba para presionar mis labios a los suyos con cuidado. Podía sentir el frío del aire nocturno, filtrando en mi ropa y me puse a temblar.

"Está haciendo frío ... probablemente debemos echar otro leño," suspiré en el cuello de Edward. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mí y se puso a caminar hacia el montón de leña. Rápidamente envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caer.

"Pensé que estaba haciendo calor aquí, personalmente", me susurró al oído después de que lanzó unos cuantos troncos en el moribundo fuego. Su aliento caliente y el tono sexy envió escalofríos a través de mí cuerpo pero no tenía nada que ver con la fría brisa.

"Yo...yo...yo mmm" murmuré una respuesta incoherente. Sentí sus labios calientes tocar el hueco detrás de la oreja, y un ronco gemido se escapó de mis labios. Sentí su polla endurecerse ante el sonido, y él me tiró en su regazo hacia atrás en el sofá.

"Me estás matando, Bella. En primer lugar, el inocente show de esta tarde no intencional, que, por cierto, fue increíblemente caliente, tu subiendo en mi regazo, y ahora los gemidos," Edward gimió, sentí el calor familiar inundando mis mejillas. "Incluso eso es ridículamente sexy, y ni siquiera lo sabes", me susurró mientras corría el dorso de la mano por mi mejilla y barbilla. Sus palabras y su mirada intensa llegaron directamente a mi corazón. Sentí la humedad en mis bragas y volví a presionar mis labios contra los suyos frenéticamente.

"Dios ... ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto? Quiero esto pero esta tan jodidamente mal, Edward," gemí contra sus labios y moví mis caderas en su erección. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron ante mi declaración, y su lengua se precipitó al encuentro de la mía. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas en nuestras bocas.

"Mierda, me gustaría que mi madre no estuviera en casa ahora", suspiró Edward cuando se apartó. Bajé la vista hacia él y sabía que mi cara mostraba mi asombro.

"¿Esme esta en casa?" Grité. Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Gire mi cabeza para mirar a la puerta de atrás, convencida de que iba a salir a vernos.

"Tranquila, que está arriba leyendo. Ella me prometió que esta noche estaría completamente fuera de la vista. Ella no bajara, te lo juro ", Edward me consoló mientras corría las manos arriba y abajo por mis muslos. Gemí suavemente ante la electricidad que originaban sus manos en mi piel. Me tense ligeramente cuando su mano corrió bajo el dobladillo de mi vestido ligeramente. Yo no podía quitarme la paranoia de Esme encontrándonos en esta posición. Me retorcí bajo sus brazos levantándome. "¿Dónde crees que vas?" gruñó en voz baja.

"No quiero a tu mamá que nos vea en esta situación", suspiré. Edward negó con la cabeza y presiono sus labios en mi cuello y luego bajo hacia mi clavícula.

"No la dejare, así que deja de preocuparte. Déjame echar un vistazo a tu tatuaje", sonrió astutamente. Sonreí abiertamente mientras sentía el rubor en mis mejillas y me volví ligeramente hacia un lado. Fui a agarrar el hombro de mi vestido para moverlo pero la mano de Edward me detuvo.

Volví la cabeza para mirarlo y él me hizo un guiño y deslizó la tela hacia abajo por encima de mi hombro, y besó la piel expuesta. Sentí un fuego quemar a través de mi cuerpo e instalarse en mi entrepierna, donde comenzó una sensación de hormigueo. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación. Sentí sus dedos rozar la piel sensible que la tinta nueva marcaba mi piel.

"Eres tan jodidamente hermosa que es irreal. ¿Y esto?" Él me tocó el hombro con suavidad. "Esto es increíblemente sexy, y me activa con sólo mirarlo." Un escalofrío me atravesó una vez más, y mis rodillas temblaron, sentí sus labios viajar desde mi hombro a mi cuello.

"¿Sabes que en realidad tienes una habilidad con las palabras?" Susurré mientras inclinaba mi cuello para darle un mejor acceso.

"Bella, si sigo adelante con esto ..." empezó a gemir mientras besaba mis labios y atrapo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo tiró con suavidad antes de besarme, sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas y mi trasero. Incliné la cabeza para profundizar el beso y sentí la vibración del gemido de Edward contra mis labios. Rápidamente se apartó y me miró a los ojos.

"Pienso que... que realmente necesitamos enfriar esto un poco." Suspiré otra vez y de mala gana me baje de Edward y me senté a su lado. Me acurruqué en su costado y puse la cabeza en su hombro, y el la puso en la parte superior de la mía.

"Eres más fuerte que yo, eso es seguro", Edward murmuró en mi cabeza. Suspire recordando como lo observaba desde mi habitación la noche anterior. "¿A que se debe ese suspiro? " se rió y se apartó para mirarme.

"Oh ... eh ... nada ", me tropecé con mis palabras, y sentía mi cara como si tuviera fuego.

Yo no quería decirle lo que pasó la noche anterior, él me conocía bastante bien para saber cuando yo no estaba diciendo la verdad. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que no insistiera mas.

"Eres una mentirosa terrible, creo que ya he mencionado eso antes", se rió Edward mientras se alejaba para mirar mi cara. Yo sabía que mi cara era de un rojo brillante, y también sabía muy bien que Edward no iba a dejarlo ir hasta que le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

**EPOV**

El rubor que cubría la cara y el cuello de Bella fue suficiente para decirme que lo que ella pensaba tenía que ser bueno. Me senté y observé las emociones que pasaban a través de sus ojos, mirando nada más que mi cara. Vi la vergüenza, la contemplación, la lujuria, y luego la renuncia finalmente ella se volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso, y no puedo creer que realmente voy a decir esto en voz alta", murmuró en voz baja mientras apartaba la mirada. Me contuve mi risa y espere pacientemente a que ella continuara con su confesión. "Dios, ¿tú realmente vas a hacer que lo diga?"

"No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer." Le sonreí, y ella me dio una mirada de soslayo antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Yo sabía que ella me lo diría, independientemente de lo vergonzoso que fuera porque ella siempre me decía cuando me comportaba como si no le importaba.

"Te vi anoche ... por la ventana. Pensaste que estaba dormida ... pero no lo estaba", dijo apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que yo la oyera. Pensé que mi corazón se detendría por las palabras que salieron de su boca, yo no podía respirar.

"¿Quieres decir que cuando yo era ... Oh dios," gemí, mi cabeza cayó en mis manos. Yo me estaba masturbando y ella me miraba. Esto si era vergonzoso. Quería fundirme con el sofá y desaparecer. Bella probablemente pensó que yo era el mayor pervertido en el mundo. Yo la miraba mientras lo hacía. Ella tenía que saber que yo estaba pensando en ella, también.

"Sí, me refiero a cuando tu... pero ... esta es la parte vergonzosa ...Edward yo me masturbe vientote" Bella susurró, y miré hacia arriba en estado de shock mientras en su rostro se formaba un tinte rosa después se volvió de un rojo brillante y ardiente. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía en llamas, y el deseo ardiente de tenerla se apoderó de mis sentidos y completamente bloqueo mi cerebro de funcionar correctamente.

"Eso tiene que ser lo mas caliente que he escuchado en toda mi vida," gemí mientras tiraba de ella hacia mi regazo y me quede mirándola a los ojos. Sentí que mi polla se apretaba en mis pantalones, y presione mis labios contra los de ella con violencia. Me incliné hacia Bella, obligándola a acostarse contra el sofá mientras me subía encima de ella y presione mi cuerpo con el suyo, manteniendo nuestros labios firmemente.

Sentí los gemidos que emanan de la garganta de Bella mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello y por la parte trasera de mi cuello y me llevó a profundizar nuestro beso. Sentí un gruñido retumbar en mi pecho mientras corría mis manos arriba y abajo por su costado y sentí sus caderas moverse contra mí. Mi cuerpo respondió antes de que mi mente pudiera pararlo, y moví mi erección en su entrepierna. Un gemido gutural escapó de la garganta de Bella, y eso me estimulo mas. Moví mi mano por encima de su cintura y cadera deteniéndome en la parte inferior de su muslo. Apreté su muslo suavemente antes de mover mi mano hacia su muslo por debajo del vestido. Bella movió una vez más sus caderas contra mi, y mi mano instintivamente se deslizó a su cara interna del muslo, la sentí tensarse debajo de mí.

"Edward, espera," Bella respiro en mi oído mientras cortaba el beso. Aleje mi mano lejos de su muslo con rapidez y evite mirar a sus ojos.

"No sé qué me pasó. Lo siento mucho", le susurré en la derrota. Saqué mi peso corporal fuera de ella y empecé a incorporarme, pero puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho palpitante. Era astuto, lo sabía, pero estaba caliente y quería estarla tocando todavía.

"No seas tonto, me encanta. Creo que deberíamos frenar un poco ... sobre todo porque tu madre está en casa y tengo que estar en casa en unos veinte minutos." Ella sonrió mientras un perfecto rubor cubrió su rostro.

"Probablemente tienes razón," gemí en su escote. Bella se reía y se retorcía debajo de mí.

"Eso hace cosquillas!" ella gritó mientras me agarraba del pelo para tirar de mi cabeza lejos de su pecho. Le sonreí con picardía y entonces comencé a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. Ella se retorció y chilló debajo de mí mientras yo mantenía las cosquillas a pesar de sus súplicas.

"No puedo... respirar... para... por favor!" Bella lanzó un grito. Tenía la cara enrojecida, y lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sonreí con satisfacción y aleje las manos de sus costados.

"Eres demasiado bella para tu propio bien, ¿Sabías?" Le pregunté a través de mi risa. Una vez que recobró el aliento, Bella se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Si lo que sea", declaro, y la pillé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No, lo digo en serio. De verdad no te ves claramente en lo absoluto", suspiré en su pelo. La atraje hacia mi lado, y nos sentamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras veíamos las llamas que comenzaban a morir. Sentí el cambio de Bella y la oí dejar escapar un suspiro exasperado por lo que me volví para mirarla.

"Tengo que empezar a regresar a casa ahora. Si llego tarde, Charlie nos matará a ambos", dijo en voz baja. Fruncí el seño, pero me puse de pie de todos modos para llevarla de vuelta a la casa. Caminamos por la cocina, y me di cuenta de que la sala estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Esme debió haber limpiado una vez que salimos al patio. Agarré los abrigos mientras Bella se ponía sus zapatos de nuevo. Sostuve su mano mientras caminábamos en silencio a través de nuestro césped y su porche.

"Pase una gran noche Bella. Espero que lo hagamos de nuevo muy pronto", le susurré al oído. Ella se sonrojó, como yo había previsto, y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

"Por supuesto, vamos a hacer esto otra vez. Gracias por una noche perfecta." Ella sonrió con timidez. Me reí de su expresión nerviosa y tire de ella cerca de mí. Levante su barbilla y deposite un suave beso en sus labios.

"Buenas noches, Bella. Te veré en la mañana antes de clase." Le sonreí mientras ella se alejaba.

"Buenas noches, Edward." Bella me devolvió la sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta principal. Esperé hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de ella para hacer mi camino de regreso a casa. Caminaba despacio, saboreando los recuerdos de la noche. Me di cuenta de un coche familiar aparcado al lado de mi camino cuando me acerqué. Me sorprendió ver quien estaba sentado en él.

"¿James? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunte con incredulidad mientras bajaba la ventana para verme.

"Me metí en una gran pelea con mis padres ... Y no tenía dónde ir ... Espero que no te importe. Quiero decir ... Yo sólo quería un amigo con quien hablar" murmuró sin mirarme. Yo arquee una ceja hacia él con curiosidad. Nunca habíamos sido muy amigos, compañeros de equipo solamente, y siquiera sabía dónde vivía.

"Um ... no, no me importa. ¿Quieres venir y hablar o algo así?" Le pregunté incómodo. Se veía tan abatido que no podía alejarlo sin tratar de ayudarle.

"No ... creo que voy a tratar de regresar a casa. Lo siento" murmuró una vez más al darse la vuelta al coche de nuevo. Vi cómo él se apartaba de mi casa y me encogí de hombros. Yo no entendía lo que estaba pensando, pero supuse que estaría bien si él no quería hablar de ello.

**BPOV**

Me sentí increíblemente aliviada de que Charlie estuviera dormido cuando llegué de mi cita con Edward. No quería tener que hablar con él sobre ello. Me encontraba en un estado de ánimo grande que no sería capaz de quedarme dormida rápidamente. Decidí ir a la ducha para eliminar el maquillaje que sentía pegajoso en la cara después de las lágrimas de risa. Agarré mi pijama de Winnie the Pooh del cajón, pero antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta para salir de la habitación, vi a Edward de pie en la parte inferior de su camino de entrada, mirando a un auto que se estaba alejando.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado y vi como Edward sacudía la cabeza y se encogía de hombros antes de dirigirse a su porche. Estaba infinitamente curiosa en cuanto a quién podría estar en su casa esta noche en día de escuela. Le hice caso omiso y me fui al baño una vez que el entro en su puerta principal. El agua caliente era increíblemente suave en mi piel, no me había dado cuenta del frío que hacia cuando estaba sentada afuera con Edward.

Después de mi ducha, volví a mi habitación y abrí las cortinas. Alice y yo las habíamos dejado cerradas por la tarde, y no quería que Edward pensara que estaba molesta con él ni nada. Saqué mi computadora portátil y me tumbe sobre mi estomago en la cama. Mientras esperaba que mi computadora cargara, miré por la ventana hacia la habitación de Edward. Pasaron unos minutos, y el apareció desde su cuarto de baño seguido de una enorme nube de vapor. Estaba sólo en una toalla, y su espalda era para mí. Pude ver claramente su tatuaje. La piel alrededor de él estaba un poco rojo, pero se veía bien después de sólo un día.

Después de unos minutos, se volvió y se encontró con mis ojos. Me ruboricé y miré hacia abajo en mi laptop mientras una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Entre a mi messenger, con la esperanza de que Alice o Rosalie estuvieran conectadas para hablar de mi noche. Ninguna de ellas estaban, sin embargo, iba a apagar mi computadora portátil, pero Edward me envió un mensaje.

**Edman92:** Ves algo que te gusta, Swan?  
**BellaBell2010:** ¿Y qué si lo hice? Si no quieres que te mire, debes ponerte algo de ropa.  
**Edman92:** Prefiero estar así, pero creo que sería demasiado por delante de mí. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres verme en toda mi gloria desnuda?

Me quede boquiabierta observando la pantalla del ordenador y mire por la ventana para ver a Edward sonriéndome. Él arqueó una ceja y señaló a su pantalla esperando por mi respuesta. Me volví hacia la pantalla y la mire por un momento antes de contestar.

**BellaBell2010:** No creo que sea tan buena idea.  
**Edman92:** Yo pienso que sería una idea fantástica, personalmente. Vamos, todo lo que tengo que hacer es soltar esta toallita. Por todo lo que sabes, yo podría haberlo hecho y sólo me desnudo en este momento.

Mi cabeza se giro involuntariamente a la ventana, y me sorprendí que Edward me miraba de nuevo. Me arriesgué y lo mire y vi que todavía estaba en la toalla. Di un suspiro de alivio y me volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador cuando lo vi reír.

**Edman92:** Sabía que querías verlo. Voy a vestirme ahora. ¿Puedes esperar un minuto?  
**BellaBell2010:** Claro, claro. Pero no tardes una eternidad.

Suspiré y le sonreí a la pantalla. Tomé un pico por la ventana y vi a Edward buscar en sus cajones. Mire desde mi posición, tratando de ser cautelosa. Nunca volvió a mirarme así que me imaginé que estaba a salvo de la mirada. Mi boca se abrió cuando vi la caída de su toalla alrededor de su cintura y su culo estaba mirando directamente hacia mí. Edward rápidamente se puso un par de pantalones a cuadros sin colocarse bóxer y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio. Mi messenger intervino, y me obligué a volver a mi computadora.

**Edman92:** Sé que me miraste. ¿Has visto algo que te gustó?  
**BellaBell2010:** No es verdad!  
**Edman92:** Lo que sea. Todavía eres una mentirosa horrible. Buenas noches, sexy chica.  
**BellaBell2010:** Te veré en la mañana, Edward.

Cerré mi computadora portátil antes de decir algo que no debería haberlo hecho. Él estaba de pie desnudo cómodamente sabiendo que yo podría haber estado observándolo. No quería hacer ningún tipo de comentario que podría empeorar mi situación. Puse mi laptop sobre el escritorio y apagué mi luz. Me quedé dormida rápidamente, frente a mi ventana.

La escuela al día siguiente fue muy agradable. Le frotaba en la cara a cada chica que miraba a Edward haciéndoles saber que era mío y le besaba en cada oportunidad que tenia. Edward gasto cada segundo de mi atención. Durante el almuerzo, hasta me sentaba en su regazo mientras comíamos y él hablaba con todos los otros jugadores de fútbol. Conseguíamos unas miradas de muerte, pero no estaba segura a quien estaban dirigidas a mí o a Edward. James nos miraba mucho y me sentí mal por lo triste que parecía, pero no deje que eso me incomodara. Era el primer día que Edward y yo anunciamos nuestra relación recién descubierta, y no quería tener nada que lo estropearía.

Según lo prometido, volví a casa con Alice y Rosalie a tener la noche chicas por semana. Alice insistió en que hiciéramos tratamientos faciales, manicuras, pedicuras y 'castigarme' a mí por conseguir la libertad bajo fianza la noche anterior.

"No es justo! Ustedes dos se beneficiaron de la noche también!" Puse mala cara en el asiento trasero.

"Tú eras la fianza original a cabo. Ahora deja de quejarte y vamos a tener nuestra diversión o voy a añadir vestirte a la lista de eventos", amenazó Alice. Cerré la boca y caí hacia atrás contra el asiento de forma espectacular.

"Basta, Bella, ella habla enserio sobre vestirte. Fuimos al centro comercial ayer y ella compro un chingo de cosas." Rose se echó a reír y Alice le dio un golpe.

"Modo de arruinar una sorpresa, Rose!" Alice gritó mientras se ponía en el camino de entrada. Suspiré y salí del coche siguiendo a mis dos amigas a la casa.

"Sabes cuánto odio cuando me compres cosas. No sé por qué te empeñas en hacer todo el maldito tiempo", me queje a medida que avanzamos por la escalera.

"Muy bien, basta de quejarte. ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Edward? " Rose me preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y caía en una silla en forma de pelotita en la habitación de Alice.

"Fue increíble. Su mamá no preparo la cena y su sala de estar en un día de campo. Había velas por todas partes con música clásica de fondo. Hablamos de un montón de cosas, y cuando terminamos de comer, me llevó a su patio trasero, donde el fuego ardía en la chimenea al lado del sofá que hay. Hacía calor y estaba pesado. Si su madre no hubiera estado en la casa en su habitación, creo que lo habría atacado. En realidad casi lo ataque antes de saber que ella estaba todavía en casa ", Dije con entusiasmo.

"Wow, eso suena romántico", suspiró Alice.

"¿Como que, caliente y pesado? ¿Dónde estaban las manos? Vamos, Bella, detalles!" Rose elevo la voz hacia mí. Me reí de ella y sacudí la cabeza.

"Bueno, Alice me puso un vestido, y sus manos viajaron hasta mis muslos un par de veces. Hubieron también un montón de besos intensos y presión de nuestros cuerpos." Me ruboricé con furia ante esa declaración.

"Maldita sea, pensé que tal vez habrían llegado a la segunda base por lo menos," Dijo Rose haciendo pucheros.

"Rose era su primera cita. Tienes que dejar que sucedan mas cosas antes de regañarla," se rió Alice mientras sacaba su kit de manicura y pedicura.

"Ellos ya deberían haberlo jodido, Alice. Sabes tan bien como yo. La tensión sexual entre ellos dos es ridícula", dijo Rose con aire de suficiencia. Mi boca se abrió, y me senté mirándola a ella, completamente aturdida por su comentario.

"La pones en un aprieto. Sé que debería haber, pero ahora mismo saben que se gustan. Por lo menos dales una semana". Alice puso los ojos en blanco hacia Rose y tiró de mí hacia ella con vanidad.

"Ah, tú eres así sucesivamente. Apuesto a que ni siquiera toma una semana. Voy a decir cuatro días. Si pierdes no puedes usar maquillaje por una semana", declaró Rosalie con entusiasmo.

"Ahora, esperen un minuto! ¿Por qué están haciendo apuestas sobre mi vida sexual?" Grité después de salir de mi estado de trance.

"Te tomo la palabra, Rose. Yo digo que va a ser de siete días ", sonrió maliciosamente Alice. La cabeza me dio media vuelta, y me quedé en estado de shock observando Alice.

"¡Hola! Estoy aquí! Puedo oírlas!" Grite con enojo a ellas. Alice y Rosalie ambas se rieron de mí, y yo crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con un puchero.

"Lo sabemos, Bells, pero también sabemos cuánto tiempo has esperado para Edward. Sabemos cuánto tiempo ha esperado el por ti, también. El hecho de que el no es virgen, no significa que no haya estado muriendo para entrar en la cama contigo. " Rose rodó los ojos y tiró los zapatos de mis pies. Me senté con rigidez, negándome a dejar que me tortura con facilidad.

"Ahora, Bella, deja de poner mala cara. Necesitas un mimar femenino. Sólo estamos haciendo esto porque te queremos. La apuesta es todo diversión y juegos. Puedes entrar en ella, también, tu sabes", se rió de mí Alice . Pensé en su oferta de unirme a la apuesta. Sería muy divertido para mí ver a las dos sin ningún tipo de maquillaje.

"Voy a unirme a su pequeña apuesta. Digo que puedo esperar por lo menos diez días." Sonreí.

"No es justo, Alice, ella puede influir en los resultados!" Rosalie se quejó.

"No te preocupes, Rose, ella va estar demasiado ocupada para preocuparse de influir en los resultados de una apuesta. Ahora, si pierdes, entonces el ganador te maquillara todos los días durante una semana", sonrió Alice. Considere la posibilidad de ganarle a una de ellas y salude con la cabeza. Esta apuesta sería demasiado fácil ganar.

**EPOV**

"Amigo, ¿Cómo fue la cita con Bella?" Jasper me gritó cuando me subí en mi coche después de la práctica. Le lance una mirada curiosa cuando me di la vuelta.

"Todo salió muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero.

"Estaba con algunos de los chicos del equipo de béisbol y Emmett se aburrió, dijo que quería irse, pero yo no estaba listo, así que decidí que esperaría a que salieras y me iría contigo", respondió él, mientras se sentaba en la silla de pasajeros.

"Muy bien, así que estamos colgando en la actualidad de Emmett? Pensé que estaríamos yendo a mi casa las chicas están en la de Bella. " Di vuelta al coche en el terreno rápidamente, bajando hacia la casa de Emmett.

"Ellas en realidad están en la casa de Alice esta tarde. Lo que ella me dijo, ella y Rose están obligando a Bella a los rituales femeninos." Jasper se rió entre dientes y participe.

"Pobre Bella ". Reí intensamente cuando pensé en ella. Habían sido sólo un par de horas desde que habíamos caminado fuera de la escuela y darnos el beso de despedida, pero la echaba de menos horriblemente.

"¿Qué terminaron haciendo anoche?" Jasper preguntó, y le di una sonrisa satisfecha. "No lo hiciste!" gritó en estado de shock mientras de daba como respuesta mi sonrisa.

"No, no lo hicimos, pero maldita sea que si quería. Oye, te voy a contar todo una vez que estemos en la casa de Em. No creo que lograremos revivir más de una vez, "gemí. Pasamos el resto del camino a la casa de Emmett en un silencio cómodo. Cuando llegamos, Emmett salió de la casa por la entrada.

"Hey, cabrones! Mamá nos ordeno pizza, y yo tengo la Xbox todo listo para jugar. Obtendrán el infierno aquí" dijo Emmett antes de volver corriendo al interior de la casa. Me reí de él y agarre mi bolso antes de salir del coche.

"Gracias, señora McCarty", Jasper y yo le dijimos al entrar a la casa juntos. La madre de Emmett asomó la cabeza por la cocina y nos sonrió mientras ella nos saludaba con la mano.

Me gustaba pasar un rato en la casa de Emmett. Su sótano era la habitación de sueño de un hombre. Tres televisores de 42 pulgadas adornaban la pared lateral con sillones a juego sentado delante de ellas en un lado de la habitación. Era nuestro centro de juego. En el otro lado de la habitación había otro televisor de 42 pulgadas y frente a el había un enorme conjunto de sofá más cómodo. Frente a ella una pared de DVDs consistía en almacenar más películas de lo que podrías encontrar en Blockbuster. Había una mesa de billar, futbolín, mesa de ping-pong, tres juegos de arcade, y una mini-cocina completamente equipada. Había incluso un baño completo, así que no teníamos ninguna razón para dejar el sótano. A veces estaba convencido de que la madre de Emmett hizo esto para guardarlo de su cabello.

"Está bien, Eddie boy, suelta la sopa. ¿Cómo fue la cita con Bells?" Emmett preguntó cuando todos caímos en nuestras sillas normales.

"Joder, ella estaba encima de mí. Así, el día antes de ayer por la noche, yo estaba tan frustrado sexualmente que me lo tire en mi cuarto con las cortinas abiertas. Pensé de seguro que ella estaba dormida, así que no me moleste en cerrarlas. Me dijo que me vio y que le excitaba. Nos besamos, y llevaba el vestido de Mierda ... " Gruñí recordándolo.

"Whoa, ¿hasta qué punto llegaron?" Jasper preguntó con incredulidad.

"No tuvimos sexo. Mi mamá estaba arriba, Mierda. Mi mamá decidió ayudarme, y me anoto un montón de puntos románticos. Hizo esta cena y convirtió la sala de estar en una zona de picnic, y luego estableció el patio trasero con fuego y lo hizo todo muy romántico. A Bella le encantó ", Retransmití.

"No has respondido a su pregunta dumbass. **(N/T: No encontré traducción para esa palabra)** ¿Hasta dónde?" Emmett pidió con entusiasmo.

"Distinguimos. Metí mi mano debajo de su vestido y estábamos cerca de conseguirlo. Ella seguía restregándose contra mi pene, y pensé que iba a explotar de Mierda", gemí ante el doloroso recuerdo de mi erección teniendo que tomar una ducha.

"Ja, ustedes dos terminaran follando como conejitos en muy poco tiempo", se rió Emmett.

"Sinceramente estoy sorprendido de que no hallan tenido sexo todavía. Me sorprende que te tomó tanto tiempo ver la situación con claridad. Todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba pasando a excepción de ustedes dos." Jasper me sonrió.

"Al menos tomamos cartas en el asunto". Le sonreí mientras le respondía. Dejaron que el tema del sexo se concentrara en hablar de sus vidas amorosas. No podía creer que en un sólo un fin de semana, Emmett ya estaba follandose a Rosalie. Tuvo que ser un genio.

* * *

_**N/A: Por favor déjenme un review, que me ayude y me haga sentir que escribir vale la pena. GRACIAS!**_

_**N/T: Hola...! aquí estoy con un capitulo nuevo Jijjiji espero que les guste ^.^ siento mucho no haber respondido a sus reviews es que en la escuela me tiene muy apretujada con tantos trabajos si a penas me ha dado tiempo de traducir pero bueno aquí estoy XD pero les prometo que ahora si responderé a sus reviews bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_** Un Review ¿? ^.^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist  
_Untouched_ by The Veronicas  
****_What I Like About You_ by Lillix  
_Pump It_ by The Black Eyed Peas  
_Pony_ by Ginuwine  
_Cherry Pie_ by Warrant  
_Too Sexy For My Shirt_ by Right Said Fred  
_Macarena_ by Los Del Rio**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Del miércoles a jueves progreso fantásticamente. Teníamos un juego la noche del viernes, y luego nuestro grupo de amigos iba a tener un poco de diversión. Alice había planeado algo grande con laser tag**, la cena y una película en Port Ángeles. Las chicas iban a volver a casa de Bella y los chicos ibamos a volver a la mía para que todos pudieramos cumplir con una copia de seguridad y hacer nuestras cosas por separado el sábado.

Tenía grandes planes para el sábado. Mis padres tenían un evento de caridad de nuevo en Seattle, e iban a estar fuera todo el fin de semana. Quería tener tiempo de calidad con Bella. Las cosas se estaban calentado durante nuestro tiempo a solas durante toda la semana. Bella con frecuencia se apretaba contra mí sugestivamente, y me estaba volviendo loco. La noche del jueves después de cenar con ella y Charlie, ella prácticamente me ataco en el porche. Ella me agarró y me golpeó en la pared. La tensión sexual entre nosotros se estaba yendo de las manos. Necesitaba un poco de alivio, y no obtenía ninguno.

Estaba acostado en mi cama la mañana del viernes antes de la escuela cuando Bella hizo algo que no había esperado. Mi teléfono sonó diciéndome que tenía un mensaje, así que rápidamente lo revise, pensando que era Emmett o Jasper.

_Mira por tu ventana._

Seguí las instrucciones de Bella, y me pareció sentir mi mandíbula golpear el suelo. Estaba de pie delante de la ventana vestida sólo con una camisola de color rojo y unas bragas. Pude ver sus pezones a través de la fina tela y decir que no había sujetador. Vi como una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Bella, y traté de cerrar mi boca.

_Vez algo que te guste: CULLEN?_

Bella alzó su cuaderno. Empecé asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente. Ella se rió de mi exuberancia, y luego desapareció detrás de la cortina. Hice una mueca y fui a recoger mi teléfono para un texto, pero no quite los ojos de la ventana. Ella volvió a salir de detrás de la cortina llevaba la misma camiseta y bragas, pero ella había añadido unos sexy tacones a juego. Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente y pude ver su culo colgando fuera de las pequeñas bragas. Mi polla empezó a temblar y sentí como si fuera a explotar sin siquiera tocarla.

_Maldita sea, Bella, te quiero tan jodidamente mal._

Le envié un texto y la observe mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa después de leerlo. Puso las manos en el dobladillo de la camisa y lentamente comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba para exponer una astilla de su estómago. Mi ritmo cardíaco saltó. Y pude sentir cómo empezaba a jadear. Bella tenía los ojos en mí mientras seguía deslizando la camisa, pero se detuvo justo por debajo de sus pechos y dejó caer la camisa hacia abajo. Yo jadeaba mientras ella me sonreía y luego negó con el dedo.

_Has sido muy travieso esta mañana_, me escribió mientras desaparecía detrás de la cortina en el borde de su ventana.

Me quedé mirando a su habitación y gemí en el espacio vacío. Estaba yendo tarde a la escuela y ya tenía una erección dolorosamente que tratar. Maldije en voz alta mientras pisoteaba mi camino hacia el baño para tratar de aliviar mi malestar.

**BPOV**

No sé lo que me poseyó para atraer a Edward, pero la expresión de su cara cuando se me cayó mi camisa hacia abajo no tenía precio. Parecía como si alguien hubiera pateado a su perro. Tuve que admitir que el tipo "strip-tease" de mi ventana encendía. Ver a Edward babeando por mi, mientras él no podía hacer otra cosa que ver me ponía caliente, así que tuve que parar antes de dejarme llevar. Yo estaba yendo tarde a clase, y sabía que si seguía mi juego, ambos llegaríamos tarde y probablemente seriamos sorprendidos en el acto.

"Bells! Alice y Rose están aquí!" Charlie gritó desde el fondo de la escalera. Sentí el rubor cubrir mi cuerpo y rápidamente me puse un par de jeans y un suéter. Tomé mi cepillo y me senté en mi cama, oyéndolas en la escalera. Tomé un rápido vistazo por la ventana para ver el cuarto de Edward que estaba vacío, y exhale un suspiro de alivio.

"Eh, puta. Ponte los malditos zapatos ya; vamos a llegar tarde! " Rosalie gritó cuando abrió mi puerta.

"¿Me odias tanto, Bella? En serio, quiero decir, siquiera te miraste en el espejo?" Alice preguntó desde detrás de Rose. Podía sentir sus ojos hacer agujeros en mi cabeza sin siquiera levantar la vista hacia ella.

"Deja de ser dramática. Me desperté tarde. Vendré a casa, y puedes vestirme antes de salir fuera", Suspire. Miré hacia la ventana de Edward, pero su habitación estaba vacía.

"Lo habría hecho de todos modos. No hay forma en el infierno de ir a ninguna parte contigo así", resopló Alice y pisoteó fuerte antes de bajar por las escaleras. Entrecerré los ojos en la puerta antes de pararme y caminar a mi espejo de cuerpo entero. No pensé que tenía mal aspecto. Mi suéter no era holgado, y mis jeans se abrazan a mi cadera. Tenia mis botas color negro con un tacón bajo, y mi pelo en un moño desordenado con algunos mechones caídos.

"No le hagas caso a ella, Bella. Esta enojada por su período y ahora no puede seguir adelante con sus planes de seducir a Jasper mañana." Rose sonrió y me agarró del brazo mientras resoplaba en respuesta a su comentario.

Entramos en un incómodo silencio a la escuela, escuchando a Alice quejarse de todo. De hecho, me extrañaba su hiperactividad habitual debido a que la depresión la imprimía en ondas. Las clases pasaron volando, y yo seguía con las malas miradas para las chicas celosas que habían salido una vez con Edward y de ser abandonadas por él. No hice caso a todas e hice una demostración de que Edward estaba conmigo.

"Hey, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?" James preguntó al pasar su mesa para llegar a la mía, una costumbre.

"Estoy muy bien gracias." Le sonreí con amabilidad. Estaba muy curiosa en cuanto a por qué estaba hablándome ahora, cuando él no había dicho una palabra para mí desde el partido de Emmett la semana anterior. Me encogí de hombros y me senté junto a Edward.

"Lo que hiciste esta mañana ha sido tan cruel", me susurró en mi oído. Mi rostro se sonrojó de inmediato, y me aparte de él para verle la cara.

"No puedes decir que no te gusto, y por qué lo estás trayendo hasta ahora, cuando todo el mundo está en torno a su lugar de todas las otras veces que hemos hablado esta mañana?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Porque no puedes huir de mí aquí." Él sonrió con complicidad. "Ahora, vas a terminar ese pequeño show para mí mañana?"

"Uh ... yo ... bueno ... nosotros ..." Yo tartamudeaba a través de mi declaración mientras su aliento caliente estaba sobre mi cuello y deposito un beso en el hueco de debajo de mi oreja. "Mmm ... ya veremos", Logre decir después de aclararme la garganta.

"Bella", gimió mientras su mano corrió hacia el muslo. "Te necesito. Me estoy tirando a morir." Me sonrió él mientras se apartaba un poco y moví un poco mi suéter justo lo suficiente para exponer el borde de mi camiseta roja para que él lo viera.

"Parece más bien vivo para mí. " Mi sonrisa se amplió, y hice un gesto hacia el notable bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Todavía eres ... oh mi maldito Dios", gruñó y me apretó el muslo. Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza en él, sabiendo que estaba tan caliente como él.

"Realmente tienes que parar eso", me quede sin aliento cuando el froto mi clítoris a través de mis vaqueros. Agarré su mano con mucha fuerza en la mía.

"Muy bien, pero mañana eres toda mía" gruñó Edward en mi oído. Ahogué un gemido y trate de concentrarme en las conversaciones de mi entorno.

Tras el almuerzo final, el resto del día fue bastante tranquilo. Me fui a casa con Alice y Rosalie a prepararnos para nuestra salida en grupo a Port Ángeles. Yo no estaba tan emocionada acerca de laser tag debido a mi naturaleza torpe, pero Alice insistió en que todo estaría bien.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo esta tu tensión sexual con Edward?" Rose pregunto con una sonrisa que le cubría la cara de oreja a oreja.

"Esta muy bien, gracias" Le dije. Yo había estado de mal humor desde el almuerzo y las chicas habían recogido en él rápidamente.

"Eres una mentirosa. Los vi en el almuerzo, y sé que algo está pasando. Suéltalo, Bells". Alice sonrió con complicidad mientras Rosalie asentía con la cabeza.

"No hay nada que soltar. No hemos tenido sexo todavía. Yo les dije: diez días. ¿Crees que me voy a permitir que ustedes dos me torturen durante una semana todos los días antes de la escuela? Yo no lo creo. Además , tengo muchas ganas de confiscar su maquillaje durante una semana, " me reí de las expresiones que cubrían sus rostros.

"Ahora, espera un segundo, Bella, nadie dijo nada acerca de la confiscación. Pensé que sólo en la escuela no podíamos usar maquillaje? " Alice cuestionó una vez que se tranquilizó.

"Um ... no, ella es clase de derecho, Alice. Hemos dicho sin maquillaje por una semana; no dijimos sólo en la escuela. El perdedor debería haber confiscado por lo que no puede tratar de engañar." Rosalie sonrió. Parecía estar muy confiada en su capacidad para predecir mis acontecimientos sexuales.

"Ni siquiera me importa porque yo voy a ganar esta apuesta." Alice hizo un mohín y luego desapareció en mi armario.

"¿No puedo escoger mi propia ropa esta noche? Quiero estar cómoda si tengo que correr alrededor de la etiqueta del laser en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo has podido pensar que era una idea loca para mí, Alice?" Gemí al caer de nuevo en mi cama.

"Cierra la boca y deja de quejarte. Sabes que ella no estará de acuerdo con eso. Si no lo hacemos de prisa, vamos a llegar tarde para el juego de baloncesto. Prefiero llegar temprano, ya sabes." Rose puso los ojos en blanco y me levantó de la cama llevándome a mi silla de escritorio. Me dejé caer en ella.

"Vamos entonces, señoras, hagan lo que quieran." Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

**EPOV**

"Maldito infierno, ¿por qué no traes tu maldita bolsa de deporte contigo? Pensé que íbamos a practicar un poco antes del partido", se quejó Jasper mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

"Um ... Yo estaba un poco distraído esta mañana así que se me hizo tarde." Sonreí ante a la imagen de Bella en frente de su ventana en rojo.

"Distraído ¿cómo?" Jasper cuestiono con curiosidad mientras me miraba a mí. Le di una mirada de soslayo y mi sonrisa se hizo increíblemente grande.

"En Bella. Habiendo esas coas en la ventana es puta madre", gemí. Jasper me miró por un momento mientras procesaba la información cuando lo entendió abrió los ojos.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo fue que te distrajo?" Jasper gritó, lo que me hizo saltar por el volumen de su voz.

"Amigo, ella ... oh hombre. No vamos a entrar en eso porque realmente no tengo tiempo de tirarmelo antes del partido." Sonreí y Jasper hizo una mueca.

"Un exceso de información, fuckwad **_(N/T: Decidí dejar la palabra asi para que suene mejor, lo que quiere decir es maldito Edward algo así)_**", gruñó y se volvió para mirar por la ventana.

Entré en mi camino y me di cuenta del coche de Rosalie en la entrada de Bella. Eso me hizo sonreír y salí corriendo a mi cuarto para recoger mis maletas. Cuando guarde mi ropa para después del partido, di un rápido vistazo a la ventana de Bella y la vi repantigado en su silla de escritorio mientras Rosalie se cernía sobre ella y Alice coloca la ropa en la cama. Me reí y rápidamente volví a salir al coche donde me esperaba Jasper.

El partido se fue por la vía rápida a través de nuestro equipo ganador en la segunda final, cuando a Jasper le cometieron una falta y realizó su tiros libres. El ambiente del gimnasio fue emocionante, y el estado de ánimo era contagioso. Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a los vestuarios para las duchas rápidas, y luego nos reunimos con Emmett y las chicas en su Jeep.

"Vamos muchachos, no tenemos toda la noche" dijo Emmett mientras caminábamos a desde la parte posterior del gimnasio. Me di cuenta de que algunos de los autos de los chicos del equipo aún estaban en el estacionamiento, todos hablando. Cuando vi a James apoyado en el capó de su coche con una pelirroja linda, le sonreí. Obviamente estaba mas ocupado por molestarnos por no mencionar lo que había con Bella la semana anterior.

Sacudí esos pensamientos y comencé a correr hacia ellos. Bella pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Le di un beso en la frente mientras aspira el aroma de fresa de su cabello y suspire con alegría.

"Hola". Ella se sonrojó ante mí cuando levantó la vista. Apreté mis labios a los de ella y la levante suavemente de sus pies.

"Hola a ti, también," me reí y la deje. Vi a Emmett rodar sus ojos y lo golpeé.

"¿Que, ustedes dos deben conseguir una habitación, esto me está haciendo mal." Él se rió entre dientes y Bella se rió con él.

"¿Te enfermas cuando hacemos ese tipo de cosas?" Rose pregunto con ira. Comprendí por qué Bella había estado riéndose tontamente ante la declaración de Emmett mientras veía como Rosalie agarraba la oreja de Emmett y lo arrastra unos pasos. Me reí cuando ellos volvieron y los hombros de Emmett se inclinaron hacia delante y murmuró una disculpa.

"Muy bien, entonces ¿Por qué tenemos este espectáculo en el camino? Estoy tan emocionado de jugar algunos laser tag carajo! " Jasper gritó. Me volví a ver a Alice que colgaba de su lado y me reí de la vista. Ella era mucho más pequeña que él.

"Te lo advertí, Alice ... Si me lesiono, la culpa es tuya. Corriendo por ahí en un cuarto oscuro con los objetos que esquivar, no es inteligente para mí." Bella sonrió y se moldeo en mi costado.

"No te preocupes, cariño. Me aseguraré de que no te lastimen. Puedes estar en mi equipo", declare mientras agarraba su culo para ayudarla a subir al monstruoso jeep de Emmett.

.

"Yo no lo creo. Los equipos ya están hechos. Batalla de sexos esta noche", sonrió Alice mientras se inclinaba desde la tercera fila de asientos para empujar con la cabeza entre Bella y la mía. La fulmine con la mirada y comencé a discutir, pero Bella me apretó el muslo y sacudió su cabeza hacia mí.

"¡Ja! Vamos a patearles el culo, señoritas!" Emmett gritó, ya recuperado del castigo de Rosalie.

"Em, eres tan estúpido a veces," comentó Rosalie y se volvió para poner los ojos en Alice y Bella.

"Yo tendría que estar de acuerdo con Emmett en eso. ¿No te parece que las señoritas tendrán una ventaja injusta? " Jasper preguntó. Ya podía ver a su formulación de un plan de ataque en su cabeza. El pensamiento me hizo reír en silencio.

"¿Qué tal hacer esto un poco más interesante?" Llego una idea como un flash por mi cabeza.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Bella me preguntó mientras yo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción a los demás.

"Tendríamos que reunirnos para hablar esto como equipos, y luego poner las propuestas sobre la mesa." Negué con la cabeza hacia Bella y sonreí maliciosamente.

"Impresionante idea amigo, aunque tengo que decir que va a ser demasiado fácil una victoria para nosotros lo que deberíamos tomarlo con facilidad hacia ellas", se rió Jasper ofreciéndome su puño para golpearlo.

"Por supuesto que no! No lo hagamos fácil. Si estamos haciendo esta apuesta, entonces que sea uno que vale la pena!" Emmett se echó a reír en el asiento del conductor y me guiñó el ojo a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Creo que podemos manejar las reuniones del equipo para discutir lo que queremos que sea nuestro premio si ganamos. Vamos a hacerlo bien fuera antes de que nos acerquemos a la galería". Alice sonrió con dulzura, pero vi el brillo maligno en sus ojos.

"Gran idea, Alice," se rió nerviosamente Bella. La atraje hacia mi y me incline para susurrarle al oído.

"Te daré lo que quieras, Bella. Solo di la palabra." Aspire el lóbulo de su oreja con la boca después de hablarle y sentí un escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo, sonreí contra su piel mientras ella se quedó sin aliento.

"Um ... e-es-esta bien" balbuceó ella.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles, en la mitad del tiempo debido a la falta de creencia de Emmett en los límites de velocidad. Cuando se detuvo delante del centro comercial, todos amontonados, nos separamos en nuestros equipos para discutir nuestras condiciones para la apuesta.

"Está bien esto es lo que yo estaba pensando. Las chicas se quedan esta noche en la casa de Bella, y podemos ver la increíble belleza desde su ventana. Yo estaba pensando que podríamos conseguir un espectáculo de ellas esta noche, cuando ganemos." Vi como la idea hizo clic en sus cabeza y vi sonrisas lentas en sus rostros.

"Edward, tu, mi amigo, eres un puto genio!" Emmett gritó y me golpeó en la espalda, hice una mueca. Juro, que no conocía su propia fuerza.

"Estoy a favor de ello. Me encantaría ver a Alice desnuda", suspiró Jasper, y sus ojos se cerraron, supuse que estaba imaginando a Alice desnuda delante de la ventana de Bella.

"Sal de ella, Jazz, aquí vienen." Le di un golpecito en el hombro y sentí a Emmett riéndose y vibrar de emoción.

"Entonces, tenemos nuestros términos establecidos," Rose sonrió, y Bella se sonrojó furiosamente. Le sonreí, y ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies.

"También nosotros", Declare de vuelta. Yo la observaba con paciencia y espere a que ella revelara sus planes.

"Muy bien, aquí está. Queremos a los tres bailando desnudos la Macarena fuera de la ventana de Bella cuando lleguemos a casa esta noche, si ganamos," se rió Alice y la cara de Rosalie comenzó ponerse roja antes de explotar en risas. Bella tenia todo el rostro y el cuello de un rojo violento, y ella estaba temblando de una risa silenciosa.

"¿Qué carajo?" Emmett pregunto. Pude ver la vergüenza en su cara de la idea de participar en ese acto humillante. Miré para ver la boca de Jasper abierta y los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Alice sin pestañear.

"¿Tienes alguna puta idea del frío que va a ser cuando lleguemos a casa esta noche?" Pregunte con incredulidad.

"Pensé que ustedes eran positivos que iban a ganar, así que ¿qué importa?" Rose se burló sin aliento mientras trataba de calmarse. Bella estaba roja, pero su silenciosa risa había parado, y ella estaba mirando fijamente al suelo.

"Vamos a ganar. Es por eso que las tres van a hacer un strip-tease en la ventana de Bella. Queremos música cursi, completamente desnudas, y acariciándose unas contra otras", Emmett dijo con naturalidad. Me quede asombrado y lo quise golpear. Necesitábamos un premio más humillante para competir con los suyos.

"Trato!" las tres chicas gritaron antes de que Jasper o yo pudiéramos reaccionar. Gemí y golpe la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emmett, una vez que iban de camino a la arcada, y sabía que las chicas no podían oírme.

"Imbécil! Necesitábamos algo mejor que eso!" Le susurre a él.

"Será mejor que estar en lo cierto acerca de esta Mierda, Emmett, porque si perdemos y tenemos que hacer la danza estúpida en un clima menos cuatro grados, me voy a cortar las pelotas ", gruñó Jasper. Me reí con fuerza y mostré una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara mientras las chicas se volvían hacia nosotros para darnos nuestros chalecos y armas.

"¿Están listos?" Bella preguntó después de darme un beso suave en los labios. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la levante del suelo para profundizar nuestro beso, y sacudí la cabeza.

"Vamos, tortolitos", se rió Alice mientras sacaba a Bella lejos de mí. Hice un mohín y Bella me lanzó un beso mientras desaparecía en la arena de laser tag.

**BPOV**

"Bien, ahora, entiendo, el plan es distraerlos para que podamos conseguir nuestros disparos, pero si esto no resulta bien? Yo no quiero bailar con ustedes dos desnudas delante de Edward, Jasper y Emmett," Me queje.

"No va a salir mal. Ahora tome tu parte superior!" Rose golpeó mi hombro, y me sacó de mala gana mi camisa y me dejó sólo en el encaje de color rojo que prácticamente se podía ver través del sujetador que llevaba puesto.

"Maldita sea, esto esta caliente, Bella! No vas a tener ningún problema con el factor de distracción", comentó Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ustedes dos tienen suerte no quiero hacer eso strip tease. Esto es vergonzoso", murmuré y sentí la cara y el cuello enrojecerse. Tomé una respiración profunda y la solté para que el rubor desapareciera.

"Vamos. Vamos a ganar algunos desnudos Macarena! " Alice gritó mientras tomaba ágilmente el curso. Caminé lentamente a través de la arena para evitar caer de bruces al tropezar entonces perdí Alice y Rose rápidamente. Encontré una gran estructura de roca que estaba cubierta de espuma en tres partes y me escondí detrás a la espera de mis objetivos.

Oí risitas y jadeos de vez en cuando, y hasta escuche una maldición por parte de Emmett. Me quedé en mi refugio seguro a pesar del ruido, y cuando oí unos pasos cerca, me tense y sentí la aceleración del ritmo cardíaco, junto con mi respiración.

"Oh, Bella ... Sé que estás aquí ... te oigo", Edward llamó. Me asomé por el borde de la estructura de la roca y lo vi de pie a un metro a mi derecha. Saqué mi arma y respire hondo antes de mirarlo. Apunté mi arma a Edward y tire dos tiros antes de enfrentarlo.

"Tu escurridiza ... Oh diablos", Edward se atragantó mientras sus ojos se agrandaron y dejó caer su mandíbula. Oí el sonido de traqueteo de plástico al suelo y mire hacia abajo para ver la pistola de Edward en el suelo. Gimoteé cuando miré hacia atrás y vi la lujuria en sus ojos cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios.

"Toma tu arma, Edward. No puedo disparar a un hombre desarmado, en buena conciencia," Trague aire mientras él levantaba las manos y comenzaba a caminar hacia mí.

"Me rindo", susurró con voz ronca. Negué con la cabeza y le dispare hasta que la luz en el chaleco se puso rojo, y se le consideraba muerto. Vagamente recuerdo haber oído la voz electrónica decir game over, pero mis ojos se capacitaron sobre Edward caminando hacia mí lentamente y deliberadamente.

"Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Susurre con voz tajada y casi sin aliento. Envolvió las manos alrededor de mi cintura y me llevó hasta él. Sentí su aliento caliente en mi cuello antes de besarlo y un escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo.

"Es aquí, Bella? Esto es jodidamente caliente. Quiero follarte aquí y ahora", gruñó Edward en mi oído y un poco en mi cuello, haciendo que me arqueara empujando mis pechos hacia él.

"No podemos hacer esto aquí", gemí en su pelo y trate de alejarlo de mi cuello.

"Hola chicos, ¿dónde estás? El juego ter... er" dijo Jasper mientras corría alrededor de la esquina, pero paro abruptamente cuando nos vio.

"Salvada por la campana," Edward susurró mientras se apartaba para colocar un beso en mis labios. "¿Dónde está tu camisa, mi amor?" me preguntó sin moverse de delante de mí.

"La tengo aquí," Alice dijo por detrás de Jasper. Suspiré mientras Edward se volteaba para agarrar la camiseta de Alice. Rápidamente me quitó el chaleco para tirar de la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza. Edward me agarró la mano y me sacó de la arena. Fuimos a dejar nuestros chalecos y armas de fuego para salir a cumplir con Emmett y Rose en el restaurante al otro lado de la arcada.

"Entonces, ustedes mejor preparen sus movimientos de baile ", se echó a reír histéricamente Rose cuando nos sentamos. Mis ojos se abrieron, y me quede asombrada con ella.

"¿Hemos ganado?" Pregunte con incredulidad. Rose y Alice asintieron con la cabeza y me eché a reír fuerte sabiendo que varias personas mirarían hacia nuestra mesa.

"Joder, me olvidé por completo de todo cuando te vi allí de pie en ese sujetador," gruñó Edward mientras golpeaba la cabeza sobre la mesa varias veces.

"Ustedes tres nos engañaron. No creo que la apuesta se deba mantener". Emmett hizo un mohín, y eso me hizo reír más.

"No había normas puestas en su lugar, por lo que no había reglas para romper. Por lo tanto, no los engañamos", intervino Alice una vez que ella se tranquilizó.

"Creo que lo que ustedes hicieron es tan jodidamente sexy, Alice." Jasper le sonrió y la atrajo a su regazo.

"Bueno, yo, por mi parte, estoy muy muy emocionada por llegar a casa! " Grite y me desplome en mi asiento, riendo hasta que me doliera el estómago.

"¿Crees que esto es tan gracioso ..." Edward refunfuñó por lo bajo a mi lado. Él me envió a un ataque de risa aún más histérico que me tomo unos cinco minutos para recuperarme.

Una vez que me compuse, ordenamos una comida rápida. La hilaridad de ensañarse con los chicos duró toda la cena y todo el camino hasta en el principio de la película. Rose, Alice, y hasta yo nos reímos durante toda la película al respecto. Emmett estaba desesperado por salir de la apuesta de todas las formas que pudiera, pero Jasper y Edward eran buenos deportistas. Regresamos a la escuela para recoger sus coches, y nos encontramos con una copia de seguridad entre mi casa y la de Edward.

"Muy bien, muchachos, tienen media hora para prepararse. ¿Necesitan que proporcionemos la música?" Rose se rió, y Alice se volvió para ocultar su sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza y me volví para darle a Edward en un rápido beso.

"Si la necesitamos", sonrió perezosamente Jasper y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Alice.

"Rose, ¿por qué me haces esto ¿Sabes lo que el aire frío va a hacerle a mi polla! Por no hablar de tener que ver a estos dos pendejos desnudos! Voy a estar marcado de por vida!" Emmett se quejó en un último esfuerzo para influir en Rosalie. Ella apretó los labios en los de el y luego lo empujó hacia la casa de Edward.

"El tiempo es una pérdida chicos; a moverse!" gritó mientras nos arrastraba a Alice y a mí hacia mi casa. Me reí y agite la mano hacia Edward mientras se dirigían al porche de su casa.

"¿No creen que estamos siendo demasiadas cruel?" Pregunté mientras caminábamos a mi habitación. Tanto Alice y Rose se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta para mirarme. Tragué saliva ante las expresiones de choque y agache la cabeza.

"Bella! No estamos siendo crueles en absoluto. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto ¿te acuerdas?" Rose rodó los ojos, y Alice asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"No lo sé. Todo es extraño ahora" suspire mientras me despoje de mi ropa y me puse el pantalón de pijama con caras sonrientes y un top negro.

"Uf ... Odio esos pantalones. Es decir son feos, Bella, pero también es entretenido", se rió Alice mientras se dejaba caer en mi cama, en una camisola de seda amarilla y unos pantalones cortos. Rosalie agarró mi computadora portátil, descargo la Macarena, y luego se unió a nosotras en la cama con su conjunto de seda roja parecido al de Alice.

Nos reímos y hablamos de nuestra noche y discutimos cada una de nuestras experiencias en el campo de laser tag. Me enteré de que Edward fue el único que se rindio. Jasper estaba aturdido, pero se recuperó rápidamente y Emmett apenas se inmutó por la visión de Rose en su sujetador. La media hora paso rápidamente, y abrimos una ventana para instalar los altavoces para los chicos. Vi cómo los tres chicos formaron una fila afuera de mi ventana.

"Vamos ahora, ¡desnudos!" Rose grito, y golpee su brazo. Los tres chicos nos miraron y sonrieron. Sentí curiosidad por lo que había debajo de sus mangas, pero no mencione mis sospechas a nadie.

Los chicos rápidamente se desnudaron, y me reí histéricamente cuando los vi de pie debajo de mi ventana completamente desnudos con una pintura de color rojo que cubría sus cuerpos y unos condones de color rojo que cubrían sus penes.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Alice murmuro entre risitas. Miré a Rosalie quien sonreía y sacudía la cabeza mientras empezaba la música.

Los tres chicos siguieron su mirada hacia nosotras mientras realizaban sus movimientos de danza. Al completar la rutina, cogieron su ropa y rápidamente corrieron de regreso a la casa de Edward. Las tres estábamos riendo tanto que no podíamos respirar.

"Esto si que valió la pena!" Alice gritó desde su lugar en el suelo.

"Me gustaría haber tomado fotos!" Rose abrió la boca y se ahogó con su aliento.

"Chicas, tome fotografías", sonreí con picardía hacia ellas y sacudí mi cámara alrededor. "Incluso tengo un pequeño video" añadí, cuando ambas me quedaron mirando.

"Santo infierno, Bella!" ambas me gritaron y se lanzaron hacia mí para la cámara.

"Vamos, chicas, voy a hacer dos copias de ello." Sonreí mientras conectaba la cámara en mi ordenador.

* * *

**_N/A: Me dejan un Review?, los aprecio mucho!_**

**Laser Tag**** o Laser games es un juego deportivo que simula un combate entre dos equipos. Está basado en que los jugadores intenten conseguir puntos alcanzando con sus disparadores de infrarrojos los dispositivos receptores situados en sus rivales.

_**N/T: Siento mucho no haber actualizado el sabado pero esque todabia no tenia listo el capitulo pero ahora lo termine y debo decir que me entretube mucho traduciendolo jijiji genial la apuesta no? jajajaja bueno bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan.**_

_**Nos leemos  
**_

_**¿Review?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_N/A: No soy dueña de Crepúsculo, obviamente. Bueno, yo sé que las Hice esperar para esto y lo siento por eso. Todas ustedes saben cuán real es la vida. Aquí el momento que todas han estado esperando! Disfrutenlo!_**

**_N/T: La historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist  
_Pump It_ by Black Eyed Peas  
_Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake  
_2 Become 1_ by The Spice Girls  
_Evaluate_ by U2  
_Come On Get Higher_ by Matt Nathanson  
****_Makin Good Love_ by Avant**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Sábado por la mañana no podía haber llegado suficientemente rápido. Pasé el resto del viernes por la noche jugando XBOX 360 con Jasper y Emmett para tratar de retener algo de mi hombría. Me asusté cuando un video de nuestra Macarena apareció en mi teléfono como un mensaje de Bella. No podía creer que lo que hicieron fuera lo suficientemente bajo como para grabarlo. Las cortinas de su habitación habían sido cerradas herméticamente, toda la noche una vez que los chicos regresaron a mi casa.

"Hey cabrones, salgan de mi cama!" Grité cuando pase por delante de sus formas pisando los colchones de aire que guardaba para ellos. Me detuve y observe sus formas y ahogue una risa.

Emmett se había acurrucado abrazando una almohada, y corría la baba de su boca abierta. La cabeza de Jasper colgaba a un costado del colchón, sus piernas estaban tumbadas, y tenía una mano doblada en un ángulo incómodo casi debajo del colchón. Ninguno de ellos respondió a mi llamada, así que sentí que pedían un poco de agua fría.

Entré en mi cuarto de baño, y después de debatir durante unos minutos, llene dos vasos de papel. Siempre me había preguntado si el agua caliente puede hacer que una persona que duerme se orine, y ahora tuve la oportunidad, no había manera de dejarlo pasar. Me incliné hacia abajo entre los colchones y elegí la forma de Emmett babeando torturarlo con el agua tibia. Puse un dedo en la copa y espere pacientemente. Observé durante unos minutos como Emmett comenzó a retorcerse en su sueño y se volvió para tirar el agua fría en la cara de Jasper.

"Amigo! ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Mierda para qué?" Jasper gritó cuando el agua golpeó su rostro escapándose de la cama.

"¿Qué son esos gritos? Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito acerca de tomar una ducha de agua caliente con Rose, y ustedes dos hijos de puta lo arruinaron", dijo Emmett a través de su bostezo.

"¿Fue un buen sueño, Em?" Me reí cuando miré que sus pantalones estaban húmedos. Emmett frunció el ceño y siguió mi mirada.

"¡Oh hombre! Estoy empapado!" Emmett gritó saltando desde el colchón y corriendo hacia el baño.

"¿Agua caliente?" Jasper preguntó mientras se sacaba la camisa mojada y se limpiaba la cara. Asentí con la cabeza y me senté sobre los talones esperando a que Emmett saliera del cuarto de baño.

"¿Cómo me orine? ¿Qué Me hicieron?" Emmett gritó desde el baño. Podía oír la ira en su voz, y mire a Jasper.

"Carrera a las escaleras! Apuesto a que Esme tiene listo el desayuno", dijo Jasper rápidamente, y los dos salimos corriendo de la habitación, nos quedamos sin aliento cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

**BPOV**

"Eso tiene que ser la cosa más divertida que he visto!" Alice dijo por enésima vez en la mañana.

"Muy bien, voy a matarte si no dejas de decir eso y si no me dejas dormir un poco maldita sea! Me duele la cabeza y estoy cansada", Amenace yo con la voz más amenazante que tenia por culpa de mi insomnio.

"Lo sentimos, Bells. Es tan genial ver esto. Esto si que es chantaje". Rosalie me sonrió mientras cerraba mi portátil y lo empujaba lejos de ella. Suspiré y tire de la manta hasta el cuello mientras Alice y Rosalie se metían en la cama junto a mí.

"No se preocupen por eso, vamos a dormir", me queje dándoles la espalda. Ambas obligadas nos quedamos en un silencio muy bienvenido. Me desperté bruscamente por el grito estridente de Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake. "Oh, Dios! Haz que pare, por favor!" Lloriquee tirando una almohada sobre mi cara mientras Rosalie rodaba de la cama y agarraba su teléfono.

"Es un texto de Emmett. Dice que todos están despiertos y quiere saber por qué todavía tenemos las cortina cerradas, dice que nos omite vernos." Rosalie y Alice chillaron y empezaron a tirar de la cortina.

"Paren el escándalo, en serio. Me vuelvo a dormir. Si quieren verlos, muevan su feliz culo a la casa de al lado," gruñí con irritación.

"Caray Bella, estás de un humor terrible cuando no consigues conciliar el sueño." Alice hizo un mohín y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama. Ambas se arrastraron de nuevo en la cama, y justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos, el grito estridente de 2 Become 1 de Las Spice Girls sonó.

"Lo siento" chilló Alice mientras cogía su teléfono y arrullaba nuevo. Tiré de la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza y la pegué a mi cara con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. Ella sólo me miró y se volvió hacia Rose riendo. "Ellos dicen que están preocupados por la falta de respuesta y lo que quieren es un pequeño mensaje para saber que estamos todas vivas".

"¡Qué dulce! Bella, sólo vamos a abrir la cortina y dar señales de vida." Rose me empujó mientras se ponía de pie. Puse mi almohada sobre la cabeza y bloquee todos los sonidos dejándome llevar en un profundo sueño, en silencio.

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza y la boca de algodón. Gemí cuando Me di la vuelta y entre en contacto con un cuerpo caliente. Abrí los ojos y mire a alrededor. Yo esperaba ver a Rosalie o Alice, pero mis ojos se abrieron y mi aliento quedo atrapado en la garganta cuando entré en contacto directo con unos brillantes ojos verdes y cabello de color bronce silvestre.

"Buenos días, ... ¿o debería decir buenas tardes?" Edward dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

"Um ... lo que ... ¿cómo ... ¿dónde están? ... hola", balbuce sin convicción. Mi cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente, y después de completar mi declaración, palmee la mano sobre mi boca y rodee lejos de Edward sólo para caer de la cama.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Edward mientras se arrastraba sobre la cama y me miraba. Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente y mantuve la mano sobre mi boca, salí corriendo al baño.

Me di cuenta de que probablemente tenía aliento por la mañana y rápidamente trabaje para arreglar eso. Me eche un vistazo en el espejo y gemí. Mi cabello se parecía a las casas donde Vivian los pájaros. Agarré mi cepillo para el cabello y lo tire a través de los nudos lo más rápido que pude, sin causar dolor innecesario a mí misma.

"Um ... Bella? ¿Por qué huyes de mí?" La voz de Edward llegó tímidamente por detrás de la puerta del baño.

"Aliento matinal. Lo siento," dije tímidamente cuando abrí la puerta. Fui asaltada por la deslumbrante sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

"Eres demasiado adorable, y tu aliento olía bien", se rió, tirando de mí en un abrazo. "Pero será mejor que te arregles, ya te he dejado dormir por mucho tiempo. Tengo planes para ti ", me susurró en mi oído, y sentí un escalofrío violento atravesar mi cuerpo.

"¿Qu-qué tipo de planes?" Pregunté, mirándole. Me guiñó un ojo y se inclinó para presionar sus labios a los míos en un beso suave.

"La mayoría de ellos implican la cama", sonrió él y me empujó a mi habitación mientras él caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Sentí el sonrojo en mi cara mientras me apresuré a prepararme. Afortunadamente, Alice y Rose ya habían preparado mi ropa para el día junto con instrucciones detalladas sobre mi pelo y maquillaje. Una vez que me vestí y baje las escaleras, Edward me dio un vaso de leche y un plato de tostadas a la francesa con chorizo.

"¿Esto es seguro para comer? Yo sé que tu no puedes cocinar", le pregunté en broma cuando me senté en la mesa de la cocina.

"Muy seguro. Lo único micro-agite y vertí la leche. Alice y Rose lo hicieron para ti. Dijeron que fuiste bastante molesta con ellas esta mañana." Él sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

"Sí ... no me dejaban dormir. Estuvieron despiertas toda la noche viendo el maldito video de ustedes haciendo la Macarena ", solté una risita antes de tomar un bocado de mi desayuno-almuerzo.

"Acerca de ... cual de ustedes decidió que estaría bien grabar eso?" preguntó con irritación fingida. Levanté la mano y tome otro bocado de comida para no tener que hablar. "Oh, entonces supongo que te debo castigar. Tal vez no debería implicar mi cama, en nada hoy."

"¡NO!" Me atraganté después de forzarme a tragar demasiado rápido. "Vas a castigarte tu también, y no te mereces eso. En todo caso, creo que te debo algo así como un tiempo en tu dormitorio" grazne hacia fuera. Él sólo se rió y se echó hacia atrás con las dos piernas en la silla.

Después de que termine de comer, Edward me llevó a tratar de enseñarme a jugar baloncesto. No era muy bonito. Mi falta de coordinación fue ridículamente evidente. Tiré por debajo de la canasta, sobre el tablero, en las gradas, a través de la corte, y en cualquier lugar, pero donde debería haber. Intente varias veces decirle a Edward que era una causa perdida cuando se trataba de deportes, pero él no escuchaba ninguna de mis quejas.

"Bella, en serio, nadie es una causa perdida. Sólo tienes que relajarte y dejar que te ayude. También es necesario que me escuches y hagas lo que te digo. Ven aquí", sonrió él desde su lugar en la línea de tiros libres. Caminé hacia él y me pare delante de él. Él colocó el balón en mis manos y las manos en mi cintura.

"Me siento como una idiota, Edward," gemí a través de mi sonrojo. Sacudió la cabeza y tiró de mí en su lugar en la línea de tiros libres. Luego caminó detrás de mí y alcanzó su brazo a mi alrededor para agarrar mis manos alrededor de la bola. Colocó la pelota correctamente entonces utilizo su rodilla para empujar la mía en doble.

"Muy bien, no eres una idiota. Ahora, sólo dobla aquí y pon tu mano aquí así. Ahora, cuando lances, tienes que asegurarte de que se cumpla. Mantén las manos en la posición donde apunta la pelota, al igual que este", explicó cuando él me empujó y me ayudó a lanzar la bola. Después de que la pelota dejó nuestras manos, mantuvo las manos en el aire. Golpeó el borde y se devolvió.

"Oye, en realidad golpeó cerca!" Me sonrió de nuevo él. Se puso en mi espalda mientras me abrazaba por detrás a continuación, dejo un beso en la parte descubierta de mi cuello. Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mi, y trate de contener el gemido que quería escapar.

"Mmm, hueles tan condenadamente bien. Bueno ... concentración. Ahora intenta," Edward murmuró mientras se separaba de mí.

"Muy bien. ¿Así estoy parada de la manera correcta? " Le pregunté mientras me coloca el camino que Edward me había parado antes. Él asintió con la cabeza, y empuje hacia arriba y deje ir la pelota mientras abría los brazos para mantenerlos en el aire. La pelota se estrelló contra el tablero y rodó por el borde, cayendo en la red. "Oh, Dios mío! Hice una canasta!" Grite y salte a los brazos de Edward.

"Te dije que no eras una causa perdida", sonrió y me abrazó.

Poco después de eso, tomó la pelota y se dirigió a su casa. Él nos había pedido pizza que recogimos de camino y se detuvo a alquilar una película de regreso a casa. Cuando llegamos de vuelta a su casa, nos relajamos y acurrucamos en el sofá. Ignore por completo la película de Harry Potter, que estaba encendida jugando con los dedos de Edward, memorizando sus manos.

"Bueno, esa película era buena. No puedo esperar para la próxima. ¿Qué te pareció?" Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba. Su camisa se levanto, revelando un pedazo de su estómago tonificado y una visión de la v perfectamente grabado en la pelvis. Lo miré sin vergüenza, porque ver el rastro de vello que bajaba desde el ombligo hizo el mas sucio pensamiento apareciera en mi cabeza. Quise lamer lo largo de ese camino de felicidad que me atraía. "Hey, Bella? ¿Estás bien ahí?" él sonrió, agitando su mano frente a mi cara.

"Sí, fantástico", suspire mientras sacudía la cabeza lejos de su estómago y mire a sus ojos seductores.

"La película ... ¿qué te parece?" me preguntó con una sonrisa. Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a dejar mi plato y vaso en la cocina.

"Um ... Yo realmente no le preste mucha atención a ella," dije en voz baja, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara más.

"¿Por qué, Bella, a que le prestaste atención entonces?" preguntó con arrogancia. Me sonrojé y me aparte de él. Sentí sus manos descansar en mi cintura y se deslizarse hasta mis costillas y alrededor de mis hombros, y él me tiró de nuevo hacia el. La erección que tenia era muy evidente. Me besó en el cuello y besó abajo en medio de mis omoplatos a través de mi camisa.

"Yo yo... uhh ... no ... umm ... lo...r-re-recuerdo", tartamudee patéticamente mientras me derretía en un abrazo. Él me dio la vuelta y apretó sus labios con firmeza en los míos. Su lengua trazó mi labio inferior, y mis labios se abrieron de forma automática.

Llevé las manos hacia arriba y mis dedos se enredaron en su suave pelo. Atraje mas su cara a la mía cuando su lengua rozó la mía. Intensifique el beso moviendo a lo largo mi lengua con la suya, y sentí el ruido en su pecho mientras gruñía. Las vibraciones de su gruñido fueron directo entre mis muslos, yo gemía en sus labios. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y me tiró hacia adelante en él.

"¿Arriba?" preguntó sin aliento contra mis labios. Asentí con la cabeza, él me levantó y envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le di un beso desesperado, cuando comenzó a salir de la cocina por medio de la sala. Cuando llegamos a la escalera, se apartó y se fue corriendo con nosotros a su habitación rápidamente.

"Maldita sea ... no puedo hacer esto ... Hice una apuesta con Alice y Rosalie que ... ohhh ... eso se siente tan condenadamente bien ", murmure incoherencias mientras Edward besaba lo largo de mi mandíbula, mordisqueaba mi oreja, me lamía el cuello y chupaba mi clavícula.

"¿Qué tipo de apuesta?" susurró a través de sus besos, mientras sus manos bajaban y subían por mi espina dorsal.

"Bueno, dijeron ... mmm ... Que no puedo ... Hacer ... sin ... ugh ... tener sexo con contigo ... por cuatro días ... Rosalie ... umm ... y siete de Alice ... he dicho diez", gemí a cabo. Edward se alejó de mí y levantó una ceja mientras me daba su sonrisa torcida.

**EPOV**

"Hmm ... ¿cuáles fueron las condiciones?" Le pregunté mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me sorprendió sinceramente cuando dijo que podía durar diez días.

"Si cualquiera de ellas, o ambas, pierden, entonces no pueden usar maquillaje durante una semana. Será quitado. Si pierdo, el ganador se lleva vestirme por una semana", suspiró. Sonreí recordando los trajes que Alice y Rosalie le ponen a Bella todo el tiempo y lo increíble que se veía al llegar emperifollada.

"Bueno, Rosalie está a punto de ganar esta apuesta, porque no me importa su condición de pérdida," me reí cuando me incliné hacia abajo y los brazos envueltos alrededor de las piernas de Bella. Cuando la deje en el suelo, me tropecé y ambos chocamos en la tierra.

"Oh ... Dios mío ... ¿en qué estabas pensando?" Bella gritó a través de su risa.

"Se suponía que iba a ser romántico ... supongo que follar hasta que uno", suspire mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos.

"Vamos, que era linda", se rió Bella, tirando de mis manos. Negué con la cabeza violentamente y me dejé hundir en el suelo. "Todavía estoy caliente. ¿Quieres ayudarme con eso?" me susurró al oído después de unos minutos. Gemí en la alfombra mientras mi polla surgía de nuevo a la vida y se apretaba contra mis pantalones vaqueros mientras presionaba en la tierra debajo de mí.

En lugar de contestarle, me dispare de mi lugar, levantándola conmigo y caminando de espaldas a la cama hasta que chocara la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Ella volvió a caer en una posición de sentada, empecé a deslizarme sobre ella dejándola de espaldas a la cama. Apreté los labios con fuerza en los suyos mientras sus manos volaban a mi pelo y empezó a tirar de mí hacia ella. Ella abrió los labios y pasó la lengua tan suavemente sobre mi labio inferior que apenas lo sentí. La sensación causó un escalofrío a través de mi cuerpo y abrí mis labios y saque mi lengua para encontrarse con la suya.

"Por favor, Edward, te necesito," Bella gimió contra mis labios mientras mi lengua acariciaba su labio inferior. Tire suavemente su labio inferior y lo chupe. Sentí el temblor en su cuerpo y gemí cuando su espalda se arqueo y sus pechos se apretaron contra mí.

"Bella, he querido esto contigo durante tanto tiempo." Yo jadeaba mientras ella besaba lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta el espacio detrás de la oreja tirando el lóbulo de mi oreja con su boca. La electricidad entre nosotros era fuerte en la habitación, y yo sentía comezón por todo el cuerpo.

"Menos palabras, más acción", exigió enérgicamente cuando ella comenzó a empujar mi camisa de mi pecho, pasando las manos sobre cada centímetro de piel al descubierto en el camino. Sonreí ante su comentario y rápidamente saque la camisa sobre mi cabeza y la senté arriba para quitar el suyo. Bese lo largo de su piel expuesta hasta la parte superior de su pecho.

Me tomó un momento detenerme y apreciar el increíble contraste de su piel lechosa contra el sostén zafiro azul, de encaje que llevaba puesto. Mi polla tembló, y di gracias a Dios por que el cierre estaba en la parte frontal que irrumpí con un dedo. Empujé la correas por sus hombros y ella se inclinó hacia arriba para poder tirar del sujetador de debajo de ella. Corrí mis manos sobre sus pechos y los amase suavemente antes de bajar mi boca para lamer alrededor de su pezón derecho. Sus manos se enredaron de nuevo en mi cabello y empujó mi cabeza hacia su cuerpo cuando su espalda se arqueo.

Mordí suavemente la carne rosada y gruñó, el calor que emanaba de entre sus muslos, lo olía incluso a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Tiré mis labios y lengua de su seno Bella gruñó ante eso y trató de empujar mi cabeza hacia atrás a su pezón. Me acerqué hasta el pezón izquierdo y suspiró de alivio. Lleve mi mano izquierda y desabroche sus pantalones vaqueros, mojando mi mano por debajo de sus bragas y dirigiendo mi dedos a su calor húmedo.

"Joder, Bella," gemí en desesperación cuando mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus pliegues. Yo gemía mientras ella gemía y levantó las caderas para cumplir con mi mano. Tome los vellos de su entrada con el dedo pulgar. Por el contacto arqueó la espalda y levanto las caderas evitando mi mano.

"¡Dios!" Bella gritó y tiró de mi pelo, tirando de mí para besar mis labios con fuerza.

"¿Tienes alguna puta idea de lo caliente que te ves cuando te mueves así? Besándome, empujando mi cara hacia tus tetas ... mmm," gemí contra sus labios mientras deslizaba un dedo suavemente dentro de ella .

"Ugh ... no te detengas ... Por favor, Dios, no pares!" gemía desesperadamente en la fina línea entre el placer y el dolor. Su control sobre mi pelo se apretó mas mientras balanceaba sus caderas contra mi mano. Tomé ese movimiento como ganas de más y metí un segundo dedo en su entrada, manteniendo el pulgar en su punto caliente, pero al presionar a duras penas. Un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

Seguí moviendo las manos en su centro en una suave caricia, pero se convirtió en demasiado para mí rápidamente. Saqué mis dedos, provocando que Bella hiciera una mueca hasta que tire de sus pantalones vaqueros y sus bragas de encaje azul por sus caderas y en el suelo junto con el resto de sus ropas. Se sentó, me desabrochó los vaqueros, y los empujó hacia abajo junto con mis boxers. Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella pasó la lengua por sus labios cuando mi erección se escapó de sus confines.

Estiré la mano, saque un condón de mi mesita de noche, y lo hice rodar por encima de mi polla antes de mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Está segura? Quiero decir, ¿segura que estás lista?" Susurré. Ella asintió con la cabeza y corrió con entusiasmo sus uñas por mi pecho y hacía abajo por mi estómago, donde se detuvo antes de acariciar mi polla y tirar de mí hacia ella.

Ella agarró mi polla y la frotó contra su calor, recogiendo el líquido en la punta antes de presionarlo en su entrada. Me presione en ella despacio, y ambos jadeamos una vez que la punta de mi pene estaba dentro de ella. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros, y yo presione mi frente a la suya.

"Dime si te hago daño", le supliqué. Me quedé un momento quieto permitiéndome ajustar, ella asintió con la cabeza cuando estaba listo para continuar. Centímetro a centímetro, nos enterramos en plena conexión. Una vez que estuve completamente dentro de ella, sentí como si fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo. Sus músculos me apretaron con tanta fuerza que tuve que contener la respiración hasta relajarme.

Una vez que me contuve, comencé a mecerme hacia atrás y adelante lentamente. Bella apretó control sobre mí, y vi cómo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La mire a los ojos y vi una mezcla de emociones. Miedo, dolor, placer, felicidad, pasión, la desesperación, la lujuria. Todos ellos, y pegué mis labios a los de ella.

"Yo estoy bien, no te detengas," me susurró.

"Sólo relájate. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo", susurre de nuevo a ella. Ella tomó algunas respiraciones relajantes, y yo sentía sus músculos comenzar a aflojarse. La penetre suavemente unas cuantas veces para ayudarla a adaptarse mejor a mí. Después de unos minutos, ella levanto las caderas para encontrar mis empujes. Sonreí mientras ella se mordía el labio y batía sus pestañas.

"Mmm ... Edward ... te sientes tan bien", Gimió Bella pasando las manos arriba y abajo por mi espalda.

"Dios, no tienes la puta idea de lo increíble que te sientes," gemí. Me sentía cada vez más difícil, y sabía que no sería capaz de durar demasiado tiempo. Lleve mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y frote círculos suaves en su manojo de nervios.

Su espalda se arqueo causando una fricción deliciosa entre nuestros cuerpos y permitiendo un quejido profundo escapar de sus labios. Empecé a acelerar mi ritmo y ella seguía mi impulso con las caderas aferrándose a mi bíceps.

"Mas fuerte, por favor" gimió ella en mi antebrazo. La mire y vi la forma en que su rostro estaba contorsionado de acoplamiento con el endurecimiento de sus paredes alrededor de mi polla. Quité la mano de entre nosotros y la penetre tan duro como pude. Yo gemí y gruñí cuando me sentí palpitar en su interior. Sentí sus piernas envolverme cuando sus paredes reprimieron a mi alrededor mientras mi nombre salía de sus labios como un canto, y mi orgasmo explotó, y me empuje a mí mismo todo el camino dentro de ella y me detuve cuando ella llegó. Maldije y me estremecí cuando beso la piel de mi hombros.

Después de mi liberación, me salí suavemente de ella, quite el condón, y lo lance a la basura junto a mi cama. Entonces, puse mi cabeza en su estómago. Paso los dedos por mi cabello y me permitió recuperar el aliento antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara.

"Eso fue increíble", suspiró satisfecha Bella. Volví la cabeza para sonreírle.

"No lo has visto todo, nena", bromee mientras ella me daba un manotazo en la cabeza. Me senté y traté de tirarla contra mi, pero ella se movió lejos y agarró los pantalones del suelo. La miré fijamente en confusión, sintiéndome un poco dolido por que se vistiera con tanta rapidez.

"Solo estoy buscando mi teléfono", me aseguró después de ver mi cara. Debió haber sido evidente.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Bueno, quiero abrasarme contigo, así que estoy estableciendo un temporizador para nosotros. Y le enviare un texto a Rosalie haciéndole saber que ella ganó la apuesta." Bella se ruborizó cuando se sentó a mi lado. Me reí de su pudor repentino y tire de ella en mis brazos, depositando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Un segundo estás exigente y el siguiente te ruborizas. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer contigo?" Bromee mientras ella enviaba mensajes de texto a Rosalie. Estaba agotado y sólo quería dormir una siesta rápida antes de acompañarla hasta su casa.

* * *

**_N/T: Ahhh... lo que todas estaban esperando por fin paso ^.^ Bella perdio la apuesta jijiji. Bueno aqui esoy con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste ahhh... y queria agradecer a todas por sus reviews alertas y favoritos de verdad lo aprecio mucho y la autora tambien bueno bssttss me despido._**

**_PD: en mi perfil encontraran un adelanto del proximo capitulo XD_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist  
_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ by Cyndi Lauper  
_Don't Cha_ by The Pussycat Dolls  
_Hot In Here_ by Nelly  
_Linger_ by The Cranberries  
_Get Stoned_ by Hinder  
_Dirty_ by Christina Aguilera  
_Toxic_ by Britney Spears  
_Take Me on The Floor_ by The Veronicas****  
_Where's The L_ove by Hanson**

**

* * *

BPOV**

"Sabía que no durarías más de cuatro días! JA! Eres tan transparente, Bella," Borboteo Rosalie mientras estaba frente a mí aplicándome una cantidad innecesaria de maquillaje para los ojos.

"Espera Rose, no es transparente. Es su naturaleza que las cosas sucedan como lo hicieron cuando eres una chica caliente que no ha tenido en más de un año. ¿Edward sabe que te has acostado con Tyler?" Preguntó Alice, de su posición haciendo un mohín en mi cama.

"Um ... no, el no lo sabe y realmente no pienso decirle así que ustedes sólo podrían mantenerlo para vosotras mismas ..." insinué en voz baja. Ambas se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

"No puedes decirle que no, Bella! Cree que tomó tu virginidad, tiene derecho a saber", se burló de mí Rose cuando se tranquilizó y comenzó a cepillarme el pelo con fuerza.

"Bien el podría haberla tomado. No es como si no sentí nada, ni siquiera digo que estaba teniendo sexo con Tyler. Él se corrió como en dos minutos. Apenas tuve tiempo de fingir un gemido antes de que él saliera de mí. Por lo tanto la razón por la que rompimos el día siguiente", Hice rodar mis ojos nerviosamente tratando de jugar con mi inseguridad. Yo no quería que Edward lo supiera. Me había acostado con Tyler sólo porque me enteré de que Edward se había acostado con Jessica.

"Esa es tu decisión. Entonces derrama algunos detalles maldita sea!" Alice gimió mientras jugaba con sus uñas sin pintar. Pude ver directamente a través de la fachada feliz y emocionada, que ella estaba muy deprimida por no poder llevar maquillaje. Ella dijo que estaba nerviosa por que Jasper la viera sin el.

"Sólo si borras esa cara deprimente, es sólo maquillaje. Eres hermosa sin él ", afirme con severidad. Ella me miró y dio una media sonrisa antes de exhalar un profundo suspiro.

"Está bien, vamos. Suéltalo", Dijo Rose rodando los ojos y dejando el cepillo en mi escritorio antes de mirarme con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Bueno, no fue exactamente romántico. Vimos una película y comimos pizza. Tomé mi plato llevándolo a la cocina y empezamos a calentarnos un poco. Me llevó a su habitación y seguimos haciéndolo. Me dejo en el suelo y luego trató de levantarme por encima del hombro, pero termine en el piso,"empecé a reír sin control ante los recuerdos.

"¿El te dejo caer?" Dijo Rose y Alice se echó a reír.

"Caímos él no me dejo caer. En fin ... chicas ... fue jodidamente increíble. Ya les había dicho que sus besos saben a caramelo. Sus manos son tan suaves. Él fue tan dulce conmigo. Sentía fuego con cada toque de el. Y su polla Oh, Dios mío Mierda! Es enorme. Pensé que iba a llorar cuando empujó pero era la mezcla de lo más delicioso de placer y el plan que nunca había sentido. Duró unos veinte minutos porque estábamos trabajado tan arriba y había una cantidad increíble de tensión sexual entre nosotros. Yo sé que probablemente podríamos haberlo hecho durante horas porque estaba duro de nuevo en cuestión de minutos. Luego nos acurrucamos en su cama y tomamos una siesta. Nosotros no queríamos tener relaciones sexuales otra vez porque los dos estábamos agotados... pero vaya" Borbotee perdiéndome en los recuerdos. Sentí la tensión construirse en mi estómago y la humedad entre mis piernas.

"Maldita sea Bella, en realidad no esperábamos entrar en detalles reales", Alice se echó a reír. Me sonrojé y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

"Eso es caliente. Puede que tenga que tirar un polvo rápido hoy con Emmett en el armario", suspiró Rose. Me gire hacia ella y me le quede mirando.

"¿Ustedes dos han tenido relaciones sexuales? Sólo ha pasado una semana desde el partido", sonreí y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Yo sólo diré que no me tome el tiempo que tu te tomaste," Rose sonrió con picardía. Me di cuenta de la mueca de Alice y una sombra cubrió sus ojos. Incliné mi cabeza mirándola.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" Le pregunté con simpatía.

"Um ... Jasper y yo todavía nada... además de besarnos y tocarnos vestidos. El siempre para", susurró con voz entrecortada. "No creo que él me quiera así."

"¿Estás bromeando? Él te quiere completamente! Jasper es un caballero y él te está tratando con respeto", Rose replicó en un tono suave. Alice negó con la cabeza secando sus ojos.

"Ay, cariño. No pienses así. Ten confianza. Rose y yo no somos normales. Hemos estado obsesionadas con Edward y Emmett desde la infancia. La tensión es todo lo acumulado. Confía en mí en este caso. Él quiere más de lo que deja entrever. Lo puedo ver en la forma en que te mira" Le dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella y la envolví en un abrazo.

"Ustedes no entienden bien, en serio. Llega a cierto punto y nos detiene por completo. No sólo me impidió avanzar más, nos detiene y nos hace hacer algo como ver una película y se sienta en el al otro lado del sofá. Tengo tanto miedo que cuando me vea, no me quiera ", Lloriqueo Alice en mi hombro. La abrase con más fuerza mientras Rosalie se sentaba en su otro lado y la abrazaba también.

"No te preocupes, Alice. Creo que estás equivocada en tu suposición. Vi la baba que se formaba en su boca la mañana del sábado. No podía concentrarse siquiera lo suficiente para desplazarse por el camino de la puerta. Estoy sorprendida que se resistió en absoluto", sonrió Rosalie y pasó los dedos por el pelo de Alice.

"A lo mejor ustedes tienen razón. Sólo hay que dejar este trabajo todo lo alto,"suspiró Alice en derrota. Todas nos sentamos en la cama por unos minutos más antes de darnos cuenta de que si no salíamos de la casa, íbamos a llegar tarde a clase.

**EPOV**

"JODER!" Jasper gritó cuando su cabeza golpeó de nuevo en el reposacabezas. Tenía los puños apretados en su cabello y una expresión dolorosa adornaba su rostro.

"Jazz, si la quieres entonces debes ir a por ello. Hacer algo por lo menos. Te he visto escapar cuando sus besos se vuelven intensos. Ella te quiere también," traté de consolarlo.

"Edward, yo no soy tú. Yo no voy a seducir a mi novia después de sólo estar con ella durante una semana! Yo la respeto y quiero hacer esto bien. No quiero que toda nuestra relación se base en algo físico. Yo quiero que sea emocional ", Jasper escupió con rabia.

"¿Así que solo por tener relaciones sexuales con Bella, Le falte el respeto a ella? Eres un idiota. Bella y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y los sentimientos que tenemos son los que se han estado construyendo con los años. Siento que tu frustración sexual te está molestando porque está demasiado alto y poderoso apenas para ver si ella está dispuesta. No me tires la Mierda a mí", gruñí con irritación cuando me estacione en el estacionamiento de la escuela. No llegué a ver a Bella en todo el domingo porque estaba pasando el día con su padre por lo que mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

"Mierda, lo siento. Estoy caliente y ninguna cantidad de sacudidas me está ayudando. ¿Has visto lo que Alice llevaba el sábado? Lo intento si no fuera ridículo", gimió y dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos.

"Jazz, creo que ella está tratando de decirte algo," me reí ante el recuerdo de Alice al abrir la puerta de entrada de la casa de Bella y la mandíbula de Jasper en el suelo de madera que estaban parados. Llevaba una falda negra, mini de cuero con unas jodidas botas que llegaban por encima de su rodilla. Entre las botas y el dobladillo de la falda lucía unas medias de red. Arriba llevaba un top ajustado de color rojo que ató alrededor de su cuello. Sus pechos estaban saltones fuera de él y pensé con certeza que estaban a segundos de caerse. Su cabello se añadió a la perfección y su maquillaje era ligero como para apenas darse cuenta. Para colmo, ella llevaba un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas dándole un aspecto desnudo debajo. Podía oír la respiración de Jasper entrecortarse y su baba cuando ella nos invitó a entrar, él no se movió ni para responder.

"Sí, si lo se amigo. Yo sólo quiero hacer esto bien. Realmente me gusta y no quiero pensar que ella como una chica con la que solo quiero follar. Maldita sea, sólo de pensar en ese traje y lo que me hizo a mí todos los días me está poniendo duro como una piedra de Mierda" gruñó golpeando mi tablero de mano, pero se contuvo rápidamente.

"Demasiada información para mí. Estamos aquí así que es mejor tener entereza", dije mientras salía del auto y agarraba la bolsa del pequeño espacio detrás de los asientos. Miré a mi alrededor para ver el carro de Bella pero no lo vi en ninguna parte.

"Emmett y Edward desnudos; Ron Jeremy; mamá y papá desnudos," Jasper estaba murmurando en voz baja mientras subía de los cuidados. Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia las mesas de picnic donde se reunía habitualmente Bella antes de clase.

Me senté, asegurándome de que el abrigo cubriera mi culo, y espere a ver su camioneta pero vi el BMW rojo de Rosalie aparcar en el estacionamiento. Me incorporé cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba en su auto sola.

Bella salió del asiento del acompañante y sentí que mi polla despertaba y mandíbula caía al suelo. Pensé que incluso podría haber estado babeando pero no estaba dispuesto a alejarme. El pelo le caía en largos rizos suaves por la espalda y los hombros. Tenía los ojos ahumados y misteriosos detrás de las pestañas oscuras y un rubor rosa permanente colocado en sus mejillas. El perfecto Rosado de sus labios estaba cubierto por un brillo brillante. Su top era negro, de manga larga y abotonada hasta el escote y el resto estaba abierto. Los pantalones vaqueros que tenía parecía que estaban pintados allí, pero dios quería torturarme. Podía ver cada curva y línea de su cuerpo y esto hizo volver las imágenes del sábado por la noche. Me detuve en seco cuando llegue a sus pies y vi los talones negro que llevaba puesto.

"Buenos días, Edward," ronroneó frente a mí. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba caminando hacia mí.

"B-Buenos días" le respondí con voz tensa luego de aclararme la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo. "Estás absolutamente ilegal en este momento ", le susurré al oído antes de besarla en los labios suavemente.

"Gracias, te ves bastante bien," sonrió Bella apretándose contra mí. Un gemido escapó de mis labios involuntariamente. Vi como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y quería arrastrarla de nuevo a mi coche.

"Vamos muchachos, vamos a llegar tarde," chirrió Alice mientras tomaba el brazo de Bella. Me di cuenta de que Alice no llevaba ningún maquillaje eso me recordó los términos de su apuesta perdida. Le sonreí tímidamente y ella se encogió de hombros. Agarre la mano de Bella y la acompañe a su primera clase luego escape hacia el baño a resolver el problema de mi erección.

**BPOV**

Pase mis clases de la mañana en un aturdimiento. No podía dejar de pensar en la manera en que Edward me miró cuando salí del coche de Rosalie. El sonido de su voz tensa y la sensación de su aliento caliente se apoderó de mi memoria por lo que me fue imposible concentrarme. Cuando entré en historia y nuestros ojos se encontraron; su mirada me provoco un color cubrir todo mi cuerpo. El hambre y el deseo en sus ojos era plan de que nadie lo vea.

"Hola" Hable tratando de parecer confiada, pero salió como un chillido. Me deslicé en mi escritorio, pero sus ojos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras él se acercaba a mí.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás haciendo hoy? Ese traje de Mierda ... esos tacones Mierda ... Bella. Quiero decir en serio, pensando en ti me ha enviado al baño a tirarmelo", gruñó en un voz baja y ronca. El sonido envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y fue directo entre mis muslos. Contuve un gemido y tome unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de responderle.

"Esta es tu culpa. Me has hecho perder la apuesta, ya sabes", le respondí en voz baja, sin encontrar su mirada. Yo sabía lo que esto me haría y no podía ir exactamente en clase.

"Vente a mi casa hoy, no con Rose. Apuesto que Charlie no va a estar allí así que vamos a pasar la mayor parte de la tarde en tu dormitorio", sonrió con satisfacción Edward volviéndose hacia la parte delantera de la clase. Lauren me envió una mirada fría de hielo antes de volverse a la parte delantera de la clase.

Me retorcí toda la clase de historia pensando en lo que Edward tenía en mente para la tarde. Conseguí algo de compostura durante mi próxima clase antes del almuerzo, pero sólo porque tenía un texto que no podía permitirme el lujo de fallar. Mi compostura se desvaneció al instante cuando entré en la sala sólo para encontrar de pie junto a la puerta a Edward, me esperaba con una gran sonrisa adornada su hermoso rostro.

"Cuidado, ¿me acompañaras a comer?" se rió cuando me envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Miré sus ojos verde esmeralda y la comida era la última cosa en mi mente.

"Um ... el almuerzo es... bueno, supongo", perdí el balón con mis palabras mientras apretaba la mejilla en su camisa y aspiraba el olor que era sólo para él. Su olor a pino, sándalo y del océano me encantó.

"¿Tenias otra cosa en mente?" susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y apretaba sus labios calientes en mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja.

"¿Tu coche?" Gimoteé cuando me apreté más cerca de su cuerpo. Su mera presencia era agredir a mi cuerpo con imágenes y sensaciones que me pedían volver a vivir la noche del sábado.

"Como quieras", me susurró despegando mis pies del suelo y comenzó a caminar con nosotros hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela. Abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para mí y tiró mi maleta en el espacio detrás de los asientos, mientras él caminaba a su lado.

Avance lentamente hacia el y presione mis labios firmemente contra los suyos antes de que cerrara la puerta. Las manos de Edward se acercaron y tomó mi cara tirando de mí en un beso más profundo mientras él ladeaba la cabeza y entreabría los labios para permitir acceso a su lengua. Subí por completo sobre la consola y me senté a horcajadas lo mejor que pude gracias a su limitado espacio proporcionado por su coche.

Edward movió sus manos de mi boca abajo a lo largo de la curva de mi cuello, sobre los hombros, mirando por encima de mi pecho donde dio un apretón firme y aterrizo en mis caderas, donde apretó con más fuerza. Me empujó hacia abajo sobre su ya evidente erección dentro de sus vaqueros mientras movía sus caderas hasta cumplir con mi cuerpo, provocando la fricción más deliciosa de piel contra piel.

Un gemido gutural salió de mis labios, abandono nuestro beso apasionado. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras los labios de Edward se arrastraban por mis mejillas a mi cuello, donde lo mordió suavemente y chupo la sensible y delicada piel debajo de mi oreja. Mis dedos se movían de sus hombros a su cabello. Agarré su suave cabello color bronce y empuje su cara en mi cuello mientras creaba me frotaba contra su polla. Necesitaba fricción más de lo que necesita oxígeno.

"Nunca pensé que iba a extrañar mi Volvo", gimió Edward cuando me mecí contra el.

"Yo tampoco", gemí de nuevo. Edward apretó las manos en mis caderas para calmar mis movimientos. Bajé la vista hacia él con confusión sólo para ver el deseo y la derrota de guerra en sus ojos.

"Cariño, estamos en la escuela y mi coche no es lo suficientemente grande ..." El se calmo. Suspiré y me derrumbe en él. Le mordí el hombro para no llorar de frustración mientras me frotaba la espalda.

"Podemos escaparnos? Volver a mi casa antes de tiempo? Por favor?" Le rogué en un susurro. No podía terminar el día con mi condición. Necesitaba algo.

"Por mucho que me encantaría hacer eso, sabes que no puedo. Mi papá no está en el trabajo hoy, así que vería mi coche", Edward suspiró presionando su frente a la mía. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un suave y dulce beso antes de abrir la puerta y ayudarme a salir. Cogió el bolso y me lo entregó antes de hacer nuestro camino hacia la cafetería.

La campana del almuerzo estaba minutos lejos de sonar por lo que nos apoyamos contra la pared junto a la puerta rodeada por los brazos de el. Edward pasó los dedos por mi pelo mientras yo mantenía mi cara hundida en su pecho con la esperanza de aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía.

"Bella, ¿dónde estabas?" Alice gritó cuando salió de la cafetería arrastrando a Jasper. "Estaba tan preocupada ... oh," se rió cuando vio mis mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados.

"Estábamos hablando en el coche de Edward," murmuré con timidez mirando hacia otro lado.

"Parece que hubo una gran conversación allí," Jasper miró a Edward y comenzó a alejarse con Alice en el pasillo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Le pregunté con confusión mientras miraba la forma de retirada de Jasper.

"Umm ... creo que está celoso de que yo no soy tan caballero como él," Edward sonrió y sacudí la cabeza.

"Alice piensa que no está interesado en ella que por lo rápido que tú y yo dormimos juntos. Ella piensa que algo está pasando", comente mientras él se separaba de la pared y me agarraba la cabeza.

"Todo lo que pasa es que jazz esta siendo un caballero. Él no quiere apresurar las cosas y hacer todo lo físico no importa lo mucho que quiere la parte física", explicó. Asentí con la cabeza cuando comprendí.

**EPOV**

"Jazz, vete con Emmett hoy. Llevare a Bella a casa," Le informe a Jasper cuando nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

"¿Emmett sabe eso?" preguntó con escepticismo. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí en un trote lento a mi coche. Me apoyé en el capó de mi coche y espere a Bella salir del edificio. Ella solía ser una de las primeras personas en el estacionamiento, me sorprendió que ella no estaba en mi coche.

Empecé a confundirme, mientras veía la secuencia de los estudiantes salir del edificio cada vez menos. El auto de Rosalie estaba todavía en el lote y Bella me habría textiado si hubiera habido un cambio de planes. Busqué en el lote para ver si Rosalie o Alice estaban allí pero no pude encontrar a ninguna. Salí de mi coche y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio para buscar a Bella pero me di cuenta de que Alice venia corriendo hacia mi de una de las salidas laterales.

"Edward! ¡Lo siento! Bella me envió a decirte que ella va a tardar solo unos minutos. Ella tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde para organizar el trabajo que tiene que hacer para el proyecto de grupo con Crowley" dijo Alice mientras se acercaba mas.

"Oh, está bien. Yo estaba preocupado durante un minuto", me encogí de hombros y me metí en que mi coche. Vi salir a Rosalie de la misma puerta que Alice. Cuando las dos se reunieron en frente de mi coche me miraron sus sonrisas hicieron que mi estómago se revolviera. Sentí como que algo estaba pasando, pero no tenía idea de por qué me sentía de esa manera o lo podría ser.

Bella salió unos minutos después de Rosalie y Alice. Tyler Crowley estaba saliendo a su lado cerca de ella hasta que sus hombros casi se tocaban. Apreté los dientes y transforme mis manos en puños para saltar de mi coche y romperle la cara. Salí del coche y Bella me tiro en un beso intenso, mientras que Tyler quedó asombrado con nosotros. Los libros Bella cayeron al suelo mientras sus brazos se añadían alrededor de mi cuello y sus manos encontraron mi cabello. Deslicé mis manos a sus caderas hacia su culo y la levante de la tierra mientras inclinaba la cabeza para profundizar nuestro beso.

Después de cinco minutos de ese apasionado beso, Bella se apartó y se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que Tyler no dejaba de mirar hacia nosotros. Me agaché para empezar a recoger sus cosas y decir un adiós manso.

"Fue un gran saludo" ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba para recuperar lo que quedaba de sus libros.

"Bueno, tendríamos que haber estado en tu dormitorio, así que pensé en darte una vista previa de lo que está en mi mente," Le añadí mi sonrisa torcida y la lleve al lado del pasajero de mi coche.

"Lo siento. Tenemos un gran proyecto que nos asignaron y Crowley resulto ser mi pareja. Él nunca se calla y cuando estábamos en la biblioteca para repartir responsabilidades, decidió que deberíamos trabajar juntos en todo. Estoy muy en contra de eso y trató de argumentar que el no se movía fuera de la escuela", suspiró mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

"Así que eso significa que tienes que reducir el tiempo conmigo... ... para estar con el?" Le pregunté tratando de forzar mi voz para que no sonara tan desesperada como me sentía.

"No, sólo voy a estar trabajando con él en la escuela. No hay forma en el infierno de pasar más tiempo con ese imbécil de lo necesario. Por no mencionar el hecho de que no permitiría que nada interrumpa nuestro tiempo juntos" Bella suspiró y volvió la cabeza para mirarme. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y puse el coche en marcha.

"¿No saliste con Crowley, hace un año?" Le pregunté con curiosidad. Recordaba vagamente haberlo visto aparecer en su casa un par de veces pero siempre trate de tapar el hecho de que Bella saliera con gente. Jacob fue suficiente para cabrear, pero pensando en su trabajo con su ex novio envió a mi cerebro un frenesí.

"Um ... sí. Salimos alrededor de esta época el año pasado", murmuró mientras se volvía para mirar por la ventana lateral. Vi un rubor en su rostro, y que sólo alimentó mi cerebro frenético.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué te sonrojas por eso? ¿Te ha hecho algo?" Le pregunté a ella, apenas conteniendo la ira irracional que latía en mis venas. Estiré la mano y le apreté la rodilla para tratar de hacer que su mirada se fijara en mí, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"No, él nunca hizo nada. Estoy avergonzada de mis intentos anteriores para darte celos. Obviamente no fueron capaces de compararte a ti y no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí salir con Tyler fue una buena idea ", suspiró Bella. Todavía no me miraba y decidí que no iba a obligarla a decirme su problema con Tyler.

"Si no te sientes cómoda trabajando con él, siempre puedo tratar de estar cerca cuando estés con el," traté de tranquilizarla pero ella negó con la cabeza de una manera que me hizo creer que no quería continuar con ese tema de conversación.

Entré en mi camino y estacione el coche antes de salir y abrir la puerta para ella. Caminamos hasta la casa sostenidos de las manos pero todavía no me miraba a los ojos. Cuando llegamos a su puerta no pude soportarlo más. Me agaché y cogí la barbilla y tire suavemente su rostro para mirarla. Me sorprendió lo que vi en sus ojos. Ellos brillaban con humedad y llenos de lamento, pero un intenso sentimiento de culpa.

"Bella, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?" Le pregunté con desesperación. Nuestra tarde iba a ser una repetición de la hermosa noche del sábado. Quería mostrarle todo lo que tenia para mostrarle.

**BPOV**

No me había dado cuenta de que Edward sabía que Tyler y yo habíamos salido. Tyler fue una relación que nunca mencione a Edward, en concreto, porque no quería decirle que tuve relaciones sexuales con Tyler. Mi estómago se retorcía al llegar a la casa y la culpa me consumía por completo. No era justo no decirle a Edward lo que ocurrió con Tyler. Simplemente no quería que él se enojara conmigo y me dejara. Yo no quería que se molestara por que nunca le conté cuando éramos amigos el me lo contó todo.

"No es nada. Vamos, vamos a entrar. Hace un poco de frío aquí afuera," traté de cubrir mis emociones sin convicción mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a Edward entrar en la sala de estar.

"Bella, no soy estúpido", gimió cuando se desplomó en el sofá. Me tomé el tiempo para quitarme el abrigo y zapatos, así como para ir a la cocina y hacer algo para picar. Quería evitar la conversación que yo sabía que iba a tener lugar. Sabía que la culpa me comería viva si no se lo decía.

"Aquí, te hice un sándwich", murmuré arrastrando los pies a la sala y le entregue el plato. Él me lo quitó y lo puso sobre la mesita de centro. Entonces me agarró de la muñeca y me tiró a su regazo.

"Yo no voy a hacerte decirme lo que esta ocurriendo, pero me gustaría que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo. Tú siempre has sido capaz de venir a mí sobre las cosas y lo sabes. El hecho de que estemos saliendo ahora no significa que nada va a cambiar", Edward respiraba con ansiedad en mi oído.

"Simplemente no quiero que te enfades conmigo", admití tímidamente. Negó con la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los míos. Se retiró antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de profundizar el beso.

"No voy a estar enojado contigo por nada" dijo él con confianza. Apoyé la frente en la suya y cerré los ojos rogando que no decir esa declaración.

"Muy bien, esto no es nada ", murmuré para mí misma antes de tomar una respiración profunda. "Entonces, Tyler y yo salimos cuatro veces. Tu estabas saliendo con Jessica en ese momento. Llegué a casa de mi cuarta cita con Tyler y yo quería decirte acerca de salir con él y lo molesto que estaba. Yo iba a preguntarte algunos consejos sobre la manera de romper con él. Tu no viniste a casa y me dormí. Me desperté como a la una de la mañana cuando estabas tirando piedras a mi ventana", le expliqué y vi la propagación de reconocimiento por su rostro.

"Yo te hice salir para hablar conmigo. Esa fue la noche que perdí mi virginidad con Jessica. Ya te dije todo al respecto ... todo. Creo", se sonrojó y volvió la cabeza para mirar a la pared.

"Sí ... um ... mi próxima cita con Tyler... yo estaba tan molesta por el hecho de que tu me dijiste que habías dormido con Jessica. Yo estaba irracionalmente celosa y enojada contigo por eso. Sé que no eras consciente de mis sentimientos y que nunca fue tu intención, pero eso fue sólo lo que sentía. En fin ... eh ... Yo quería dejar nuestra relación. Pero... yo ... eh ... tuvimos relaciones sexuales en su camioneta ", susurre y sentí la lágrimas de vergüenza rodar por mis mejillas.

"Bella ..." empezó, pero puse mi mano para detenerlo. Tenía que decirle por qué me acosté con Tyler.

"Siempre he tenido la fantasía de que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Finalmente admitiríamos nuestros sentimientos y tendríamos esta relación perfecta donde nos diéramos nuestros primeros tiempos el uno al otro. Sólo quería parar el dolor por eso decidí dormir con Tyler. Sólo logró hacerme sentir peor. Yo no sentí nada porque era muy pequeño. No valió la pena en absoluto. Él se corrió en menos de dos minutos. Le dije lo horrible que era y nos separamos. Ninguno de los dos lo habla y ni siquiera lo reconoce. Pensé que te sentías mal cuando pensaste que tomaste mi virginidad, para mi lo hiciste, pero en el sentido técnico no lo hiciste. Me sentí horrible cuando mencionaste saber que Tyler y yo salimos. Yo nunca dije eso porque me avergonzaba de mis acciones," Solté una ráfaga de aire y me aleje del regazo de Edward, pero sujeto mis caderas y me sostuvo en su lugar.

"Bella, podrías habérmelo dicho. Lamento haberte hecho sentir así ... eh ... Yo te lo dije para tratar de darte celos", admitió él y hundió la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Oh" fue mi respuesta inteligente.

"Sí ... Yo pensaba que si me acostaba con Jessica podría sentir por ella lo que siento por ti. No funcionó. Todo el tiempo estaba deseando que ella fueras tu y me sentí horrible por hacer eso. Yo imaginé que cuando te lo dijera, te enojarías y entonces sabría si sentías lo mismo por mí. Sin embargo no era así. Te reíste conmigo y celebraste conmigo. Sentí que mi corazón había sido arrancado esa noche. Estuve en la cama por el resto del fin de semana y actué como si el mundo no existía", explicó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Pero te mentí. Guardé las cosas", me sorprendió su reacción indiferente a mi confesión.

"No me mentiste. Nunca dijiste que eras virgen. No es necesario dar a conocer todos los aspectos de tu vida a los que te rodean Bella," Edward me besó en el cuello y me dio vuelta para mirarlo. Le sonreí y me secó las lágrimas que habían caído.

"No puedes ser real," tire de su mano y le di un beso en cada uno de sus dedos. Me aseguré de mantener el contacto visual con él todo el tiempo.

"Soy de verdad. Estoy aquí contigo. Dios ... te ves extremadamente erótica", gruñó. Le agarre la otra mano y le di un beso a cada uno de los dedos también.

"¿Tu crees?" Pregunte con malicia. Él asintió con la cabeza sin hablar. Llegué con rapidez a sus brazos y nos dirigío por la escalera.

"Bella, quiero que sepas algo antes de esto", Hizo señas entre nosotros, "Nunca importo", Camino dentro de mi habitación y procedió a cerrar las cortinas y la puerta.

"B-bien" tartamudee al ver la expresión de su rostro. Sus ojos eran oscuros mientras caminaba hacia mí y apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron de mis hombros hasta las muñecas enviando una electricidad a través de mis venas. Él me apretó las muñecas y las subió por encima de mi cabeza con una de sus manos mientras presiona su cuerpo contra el mío.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ese maldito traje ha estado haciéndome todo el día? He tenido una erección que parece que no se puede ir por debajo de media asta. Me muero por tocar esa carne suave, flexible que tu ropa esconde", Se quejó en mi cuello y sentí su polla contra de abdomen.

"Tú ... oh ... yo" Murmuré incoherente presionándome contra él. Mi cuerpo ansiaba fricción y liberación.

"Shh ... sólo déjame adorarte", Me susurró al oído con voz ronca. Su aliento caliente choco en mi cuello y causo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Los labios de Edward comenzaron un camino de mi cuello, a lo largo de mi mandíbula, a mi oído, donde mordisqueo mi oreja y luego de vuelta a lo largo de mi mandíbula y mis labios. Su mano libre acaricio mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza pasando abajo de mi brazo, sobre mi pecho, donde lo apretó suavemente y bajo por mi estómago hasta el dobladillo de mi camisa. Deslizó la mano bajo la tela y con cuidado pasó los dedos por la piel que la cubría.

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras empujaba mi camisa y me soltaba las muñecas. Tiro la camisa sobre mi cabeza y se arrodilló delante de mí. Llevo sus labios a mi estómago y viajaron a través de mi ombligo, donde su lengua dejo su huella. Mi respiración se enganchó en mi garganta y mis músculos se apretaron. El estaba tan cerca que yo sabía que podía sentir el calor que venia de mí y el olor de mi excitación, pero no lo podía evitar incluso me sentía un poco avergonzada. Mis manos encontraron su pelo y lo tire suavemente para que me mirara. Tomé una respiración profunda y me incline para presionar mis labios contra los suyos.

Estabamos moldeados juntos de manera tan perfecta que casi pierdo el aliento. Edward rompió nuestro beso y movió las manos alrededor de mi cadera y por mi espalda para soltar mi sujetador. El sujetador cayo al suelo y el apretó sus labios a mi pezón donde lo sostuve con fuerza. Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda de nuevo y me apretó fuertemente el culo provocando un grito de asombro escapar de mi boca.

"Joder te quiero", gruñó, mientras me cogía por las caderas y me llevaba a la cama. Él me depositó suavemente y se subió encima de mí. Extendí mis manos para desabrocharle la camisa, pero él me detuvo. "No, esto va a ser para ti primero."

"Um ... bien ... pero por favor, puedo tener el placer de mirar tu hermoso pecho?" Me reí tontamente y vi una sonrisa formarse en los labios de Edward.

Se desabrochó dos botones de la camisa y la tiró encima de su cabeza. Tragué y lo mire fijamente. Mis ojos se perdieron hasta quedarse mirando la bella 'V' de su hueso pélvico. Pase un dedo a lo largo de sus músculos pero él me agarró la mano y me empujó de nuevo en la posición que estaba.

Me alce sobre los codos para ver como Edward desabrochaba mis vaqueros y los bajaba junto con mis bragas, deteniéndose sólo para levantar mis caderas. Me quedé tumbada delante de él completamente desnuda. Su mirada se desplazó de mis ojos por mi cuerpo. Cuando su ojos se encontraron con los míos de nuevo, paso su lengua por los labios. Gemí suavemente, mientras sus manos pasaban por encima de mi cuerpo y se posaban en el interior de mis muslos.

Edward separo mis muslos y sus dedos trazaron círculos en mi piel a medida que se acercó a mi calor. Yo arquee mi espalda tratando de impulsar su mano a mi centro, pero se quedó ahí. Gemí y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. El silenciosamente me pregunto algo que yo no podía comprender en mi estado de inconsciencia.

Asentí con la cabeza y contuve el aliento cuando sus dedos finalmente tocaron mis labios y oí un gemido salir de su boca, esto hizo a tirar de su cabello. Sentí la sonrisa en sus labios cuando le dio un beso suave a mi centro. Su lengua salió y lamió la longitud de mi coño y todos los pensamientos volaron de mi cerebro. Sentí que no podía respirar mientras que sus labios se cerraban alrededor de mí y su lengua adquiría un ritmo lento y dulce en mi contra.

**EPOV**

Mi lengua tocó el coño de Bella y pensé que iba a explotar. Ella sabia increíblemente dulce. Gemí provocándole vibraciones y ella se quejó en voz alta. Pasé mi lengua en un ritmo continuo volviéndola loca. Me tomé mi tiempo haciendo girar mi lengua alrededor de ella y tocar el pelo de su entrada. Yo quería llevarla hasta el punto del orgasmo y luego tirarla de espalda sólo para empujar en su interior, cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Bella tiró de mi cabello y empujó mi cara mas a ella, eso me hizo sonreír. Dejé que mi lengua se deslizara en su entrada y fui recompensado con un fuerte grito de mi nombre llenar el pequeño cuarto.

"JODER EDWARD!" Ella siguió gritando una y otra vez mitras quitaba la lengua y separaba sus labios, deje que la punta de mi lengua hiciera círculos a su clítoris después lleve mi lengua una vez más a su entrada.

Sentí sus músculos contraerse en cuestión de minutos por mi broma y me tiró de nuevo a mirarla. La cabeza de Bella se levanto y me fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué carajo?" gritó en un gruñido ronco.

"Relájate cariño, sólo estoy tratando de seguir jugando más tiempo", Le sonreí mientras besaba el interior de sus muslos luego la empuje sobre la cama. Se dejó caer con un suspiro de frustración. Tomé ese tiempo para presionar mi lengua contra su centro y acelerar mis movimientos previos antes de deslizar dos dedos rápidamente en su entrada con la punta de mi lengua presionada y realizando círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

Tenía las manos apretadas en mi pelo y apretó mi cara más profundo a su centro mientras curvaba mis dedos llegando a su punto G. Eso la hizo arquearse casi por completo fuera de la cama, sus manos soltaron mi cabello y las llevo a la cama donde arrancó la manta debajo de ella, y luego su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

"Joder! No pares! ¡Maldita sea!" Bella gritaba. Mantuve los dedos y la lengua moviéndose en un ritmo rápido sintiendo como sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de mis dedos y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la cama. Lamí sus jugos y lentamente deslice mis dedos fuera de ella mientras jadeaba y apretaba su cabello con sus propias manos.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurré mientras besaba su estómago y desde su pecho a su oído. Subí por encima de ella y vi como su respiración se estabilizó y el barniz que cubría sus ojos se desvaneció.

"Oh ... oh ... oh dios. Edward ... eso fue ... increíble", tartamudeó ella tratando de levantarse sobre sus codos, pero se derrumbó de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Seguí mis dedos hacia arriba y abajo de su estómago mientras esperaba a que se calmara.

"Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo", le sonreí. Sus dedos me rozaron los labios y siguió un rastro perezoso por mi pecho hasta mis pantalones.

La mire a los ojos mientras ella desataba el cinturón y rápidamente me desabrochó los pantalones. Bajo la cremallera dolorosamente lento y luego empujó mis jeans junto con mis bóxer fuera de mis caderas. Me puse de pie, saque el condón del bolsillo y empuje el pantalón antes de volverme a subir sobre ella. Bella agarró el condón de mi mano y arrancó el papel, luego deslizó el látex sobre mi palpitante polla. Gemí ante la sensación y la empuje de nuevo sobre su espalda pero ella negó con la cabeza y me empujó en el pecho.

**BPOV**

Empujé a Edward sobre su espalda y me subí a él a horcajadas colocándome encima de su longitud. El gimió cuando lo agarre y lo apreté con fuerza antes de frotarlo en mi centro y presionarlo contra mi entrada. Él me estabilizo agarrando mis caderas y deslizando la cabeza de su polla en mí. Gemí y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás haciendo que mi pelo se pareciera a una cortina. Yo estaba desesperada por hacer que se sintiera tan bien como él me hizo sentir.

"Oh, Dios, sí Bella", susurró mientras sus pulgares presionaban mis caderas y me jaló hacia abajo sobre él lentamente. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de mí empecé a mecerme suavemente pero él me detuvo. Lo mire con curiosidad pero él sólo sonrió.

Edward me acercó y me empujó hacia abajo en él. Se puso a un ritmo lento y mis manos se pegaron contra su pecho para no derrumbe sobre él. Mis brazos y piernas todavía sentían el orgasmo que me había dado. Moví mis caderas hacia delante esto causó un agarre mas fuerte por parte de Edward y un gemido salir de su garganta. Usé su pecho para impulsarme de arriba y luego hacia abajo, sin su ayuda. Me incliné hacia delante haciendo que su polla golpeara la parte frontal de mis paredes y tocar mi punto G de nuevo.

"Edwarrrrrdddd," Dije en un gemido que obligó a sus caderas encontrarse con las mías y apretó nuestro ritmo haciendo que nuestros impulsos se reunieran en el centro. Sentí mi respiración y el ritmo cardíaco acelerarse cuando él tembló dentro de mí.

"Bella no puedo ... ... Mierda tengo que urgg" gruñó cuando me moví más rápido sobre él mientras mis músculos se tensaban de nuevo y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Sentí mis paredes contraerse en torno a él. Me tiró sobre él y me abrazó fuerte aún mientras estaba dentro de mi.

"Wow", fue lo único que logre articular.

"Eso siquiera llega a acercarse a lo que sentí. Maldición Bella", se rió en voz baja y sentí su pecho vibrar por el sonido. Le sonreí y él me levantó lentamente de él. Gemí por la pérdida de contacto y me acurruque junto a él dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

"Sé que no pero no podía pensar que decir en este momento" dije sonriéndole mientras él negaba con la cabeza. Nos quedamos en la cama durante unos minutos antes de que oyera algo y luego se abriera la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando di vuelta para mirar el reloj de alarma junto a mi cama.

"BELLA! Ya estoy en casa!" Charlie dijo desde las escaleras. El cuerpo de Edward se puso rígido y saltó de la cama agarrando sus ropas. Rápidamente me coloque la ropa de nuevo y me fui corriendo por las escaleras sin decirle nada a Edward.

"Ho-hola papá! Pensé que estabas trabajando hasta tarde esta noche" Le salude estúpidamente. Me miró y miró a la puerta.

"¿Dónde está Edward? Su bolsa está en la puerta", Preguntó Charlie. Perfectamente sincronizado oí el inodoro y el agua a su vez en el baño.

"Él esta en el baño", le respondí mientras me dirigía a la cocina. "No tengo nada de cenar porque pensé que ibas a llegar tarde esta noche," Le hice un puchero.

"Uno de mis nuevos compañeros necesitaba un poco de horas extras así que le dejé tomar la hora", respondió con escepticismo mientras me seguía hasta la cocina. Edward caminaba detrás de él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Hey Charlie! Bella iba a cenar en mi casa. Mamá siempre hace mucho y estoy seguro de que le gustaría que estuviera ahí ", Sonrió Edward y me hizo un guiño. Me volví hacia el fregadero y empecé a lavar los platos para ocultar mi rubor.

"Eso suena muy bien. Me encanta la cocina de tu madre," Acepto Charlie antes de tomar una cerveza y tomar su asiento habitual en su sillón reclinable.

"Eso estuvo cerca", Le susurré a Edward mientras él venia a ayudarme a terminar los platos.

* * *

**_N/A: Por favor, háganme saber lo que piensan. Me gustan todos los comentarios._**

**_N/T: Porfavor no me maten ^-^ se q les prometi el capi para el viernes les juro les juro q lo tenia para subirlo, pero esq aqi en mi pais ocurrieron muchas protestas como era viernes 10 y el sabado 11 de septiembre (Golpe de Estado) cortaron la luz en muchos lugares y no pude subir y tambien cortaron el internet y mi mama recien lo pago hoy (lunes) pero aki esta espero les guste y me disculpen ^.^_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^**

**Playlist****  
****Smooth Criminal**** by Alien Ant Farm  
****Sex on Fire**** by Kings of Leon  
****Like a Virgin**** by Madonna  
****I Want You**** by Savage Garden**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Mi relación con Bella fue sexualmente activa. Incluso después de seis semanas que no podíamos obtener suficiente el uno del otro. Simplemente estar en la misma habitación hacia que mi polla se pusiera firme. Ninguna cantidad de pensamientos desagradables pudo domar la bestia en mi. Si la estaba mirando a ella o el olor de ella o su degustación. Maldita sea ... ahora estoy duro.

"Tierra a Edward! ¿Estas despierto allí? Se supone que me estás ayudando con esta estúpida cita para poder echar un polvo!" Jasper gritó. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo y me apague.

"Estoy aquí y te he dicho un millón de veces que esta cita no es necesaria. La Mierda romántica sólo funciona en las películas. ¿Quieres llevarla de regreso a su casa vacía por la noche y follar toda la noche. Es el día perfecto", declare de manera casual.

"Edward, puedes dejar de ser tan jodidamente grosero. Amigo, Jazz quiere hacer esto así que mantén tu puta mente fuera del culo caliente de tu novia y ayudar a tu amigo" Emmett lanzó una almohada hacia mí rodando los ojos.

"Está bien, está bien. El color favorito de Alice es el amarillo por lo que Bella me dice. Así que primero debes comprar unas flores amarillas, las chicas aman esa Mierda. Quizás un poco de chocolate también", informe desde mi lugar en el centro de mi cama.

"Ya lo sabía y ya lo pensé. Dame algo nuevo y único. Quiero que Alice se sienta especial y quiero que ella sepa lo mucho que me importa", Dijo Jasper un poco desesperado. Puse los ojos en blanco y me deslice hasta el extremo de la cama.

"Jazz, eres un puto imbécil. Si piensas que ella es especial, por que ella lo es. Si le dices cuánto te importa, entonces ella lo sabrá. Piénsalo. Utiliza tus acciones para mostrarle estas cosas. Se que quieres hacer esto bien y todo. Creo que estás exagerando y llevando esto demasiado lejos. Alice te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Sólo tienes que ir con tu instinto", sugerí.

"Edward, cállate. Simplemente tira algunas malditas ideas a Jazz. Él quiere cortejar a su novia así que vamos a ayudarle a cortejar a su puta chica!" Emmet gritó dándome una fuerte palmada en el hombro. Hice una mueca y me aparte de él.

"Maldita sea, eso dolió Emmett! ¿Cuánto dinero tienes para esto?" Le pregunté. Jasper me miró con una expresión confusa.

"Umm ... tengo lo suficiente, ¿por qué?", Me preguntó. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando conseguí la confusión de Emmett.

"Port Ángeles tiene estos coches de caballos. Puedes aparcar en el restaurante sweet Italian y esto los recogerá y los llevará a un tour de la ciudad. Puedes incluso conseguir que se detenga en el parque donde tienen ese estanque impresionante con el puente y la Mierda. Llévala hacia allí y dile cómo te sientes. Dile a ella acerca de por qué querías esperar para esto. Luego llévala de nuevo a comer y la noche está hecha para ti. Esta garantizado", Afirme con aire de suficiencia. Tanto él como Emmett me miraron fijamente.

"Eso es jodidamente perfecto! En serio, él puede darle el collar que le compró para su cumpleaños en el puente!" Emmett aulló con una risa desagradable.

"¿De que Mierda te ríes?" Lo fulmine con la mirada mientras Jasper se echó a reír también.

"Lo siento amigo, ese tipo de idea viniendo de ti es poco común. No eres exactamente el tipo romántico!" Jasper se atragantó a través de la risa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy romántico? Te dije acerca de mi primera cita con Bella. Eso fue romántico!" Me burlé y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Sí, pero ¡Eddie, tu madre lo hizo, tu no", Emmett pisoteó con un pie por el ataque de histeria.

"Está bien, no se sientan frescos cabrones. Puedo ser totalmente romántico", hice un mohín patéticamente. Me sentí como una niña.

"Edward, ¿Qué hicieron tu y Bella la última vez que salieron?" Jasper preguntó después de que tranquilizó su risa. Rodeé los ojos y pensé en ello. No habíamos salido últimamente. Nosotros siempre íbamos a una de nuestras casas y pasábamos un tiempo en una cama.

"Exactamente, todo lo que hacen ustedes dos es follar", Dijo Emmett en un tono agudo. Me gire a mirarlo tratando de replicar.

"¿Y tú y Rose? Ustedes dos siempre van a ello!" Replique con incredulidad.

"Sí, pero la llevo a lugares antes de ello. La he llevado a buenos restaurantes, un picnic, la exposición de autos en Seattle e incluso he tenido un desayuno-almuerzo con sus padres", Emmett frotó sus tendencias de caballero en mi cara.

"Amigo, necesitas sacar a Bella. Recuérdale que no eres un hijo de puta caliente, que sólo quiere su cuerpo", Jasper me regañó.

"¿Cómo diablos Jazz me das una intervención de Mierda en mi vida sexual?" Yo resople con exasperación cuando me baje drásticamente de mi cama.

"Deja de ser una chica de Mierda y llega a una planificación imbecil", Emmett me dio una patada y me empujó fuera de la cama.

"Joder, ¿ustedes realmente piensan que ella se siente así?" Pregunté con desesperación.

"Probablemente no, pero no estaría de más llevarla a una cita", Jasper encogió los hombros y abrí mi laptop.

"No utilices mi idea de transporte," murmuré mientras iba a mi escritorio.

"Pues no, ya me ofreciste eso a mí!" Jasper se rió y me empujó atrás del escritorio.

"Muy bien ustedes dos perras yo puedo ser romántico aquí. Te voy a dar algunas ideas Eddie, "Emmett sonrió sinuosamente.

"Deja de llamarme así imbécil" gruñí y me deje caer en el suelo.

"La clave para el romance no es estar teniendo sexo todos los fines de semana. Es realmente necesario hacerla esperar, va a hacer las cosas mucho mejor", dijo Emmett.

**BPOV**

Seis semanas de felicidad completa. Me encantaba estar con Edward. Él me hizo sentir bella y segura. Yo sabía que me estaba enamorando de él en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, pero no quería decírselo y que escapara. Somos jóvenes y sé que él había corrido por las colinas. Estoy contenta con lo que tenemos y además tomare todo lo que pueda conseguir por ahora.

Nuestra vida sexual es increíble. Nosotros nos movíamos con la mayor frecuencia posible para hacer algo sexual todo el tiempo. Estaba bastante segura de Charlie nos había descubierto porque habíamos sido capturados un par de veces pero se ha abstenido de hacer comentarios. Ya sea que se debe a mi edad o porque se está animando a mi relación con Edward, No lo sé, pero no voy a quejarme.

"Está bien Bella, deja de soñar despierta sobre tu vida sexual y comienza a ayudarme a conseguir una!" Alice gritó cuando me lanzó una blusa de su armario.

"Alice, cálmate! No es que ustedes no han hecho nada sexual. Sólo has evitado las relaciones sexuales y orales. No es el fin del mundo", suspiró Rosalie con irritación.

"Estoy frustrada sexualmente! Necesito conseguir algo de Jasper esta noche o yo lo voy a mutilar!" Alice gruñó.

"Cariño, no creo que él se opondría a una apabullante. Tal vez eso es lo que está esperando", me reí.

"No hables adicta al sexo. Tu y Edward nunca salen de la habitación por lo que no entenderías mi situación", Alice me señalo con el dedo.

"¡Ouch, ella tiene un punto Bells", señaló Rosalie mientras levantaba la vista de la vanidad de Alice.

"Lo que sea, no siempre estamos en el dormitorio", dije tercamente.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salieron? " Alice preguntó con una ceja levantada. Miré hacia ella con mis hombros caídos ante la idea de que Edward y yo no habíamos ido a ninguna parte juntos desde que habíamos hecho nuestra relación oficial.

"El punto es. Quiero decir que si él es tan bueno en la cama después por todos los medios continúan el camino que te encuentres. ¿No hablan o quieren ir a ver una película?" Rosalie rodó los ojos y salió del closet de Alice.

"Por supuesto que hablamos! Ustedes simplemente no entienden cómo es para nosotros. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Tal vez podría decirle más sobre él que mi." Me quejé con desesperación. No quería que los aspectos maravillosos de mi relación con Edward fueran criticados.

"Todo lo que estamos diciendo es que ustedes dos necesitan dar marcha atrás un poco y tal vez bajarse y unirse al mundo real. Sus juegos de baloncesto no cuentan tampoco. El invierno formal es en dos semanas, ¿ustedes dos van a ir? " Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron y una sonrisa bailaba alrededor de sus labios.

"Yo no. Saben a ciencia cierta que no puedo bailar, no me gusta usar los vestidos y zapatos incómodos, y soy un desastre andante alrededor de las mesas de refrescos," Me estremecí al pensar como Alice entrecerraba los ojos .

"¿Tu iras a ese jodido baile y te va a gustar," Alice y Rosalie escupieron al mismo tiempo.

"No me pueden obligar. Edward se pondrá de mi lado y ustedes dos lo saben", Hice un mohín. Ambas rodaron sus ojos y volvieron a la búsqueda de ropa para la cita perfecta de Alice. Jasper había llamado antes para decirle que necesitaba vestirse caliente.

"Te apuesto a que si presionamos a Edward este va querer ir al baile," Rosalie sonrió y lanzó unas cuantas cosas sobre la cama de Alice para probarse.

"Rose! Eso no es justo para mí. Ninguna influencia externa!" Grité.

"Demasiado tarde, nuestro plan ya está en acción. Probablemente puedes decirle adiós a tanto sexo. Jazz y Em ya están sembrando la semilla de la duda en Edward para que empezará a tratarte como te mereces. Bella, debes estar lucida. Él debe estar orgulloso de que eres su novia", dijo Alice en el país molestia.

"Sólo por Alice, espero que no tener sexo esta noche", Me queje bajo mi aliento.

"No por ella, que era mi idea," Rosalie me miró. Murmuré una disculpa apenas audible a Alice y me levante para irme.

"¿A dónde vas?" Alice preguntó con incredulidad.

"A casa para revolcarme en mi compasión. Según ustedes mi novio me quiere sólo para el sexo", le respondí con sarcasmo y disfrutando de las expresiones que aparecieron en sus rostros. Bajé a la cocina de la casa de Alice y me deje caer en la mesa de sacar mi teléfono celular para mandarle un texto a Edward.

¿Cómo está el ataque de los títeres? Pregunte apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa. La respuesta de Edward fue más lenta de lo normal pero supuse que se debía a que Emmett y Jasper estaban con él.

¿Títeres? ¿Quieres salir esta noche? Envió como respuesta. Suspiré y miré hacia el techo sobre mi cabeza. Debería darles las gracias por ayudar a mi relación moverse en un lugar mejor, pero no lo pude encontrar en mí. Quería que Edward hiciera esto por su cuenta.

A & R. Claro ¿a dónde? Le respondí a él. Oí pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y sonreí al ver a Rosalie mirándome fijamente.

"Sabes, realmente puedes herir los sentimientos de Alice" Se burló ella. Puse los ojos en blanco y me moví de la mesa para tomar un vaso de agua.

"Ella sólo es más sensible. Lo siento, pero ustedes no entienden como me hizo sentir lo que dijo", afirme de una manera fuera de lugar que me sorprendí.

"Baja la cabeza en el culo alto y poderoso, Bella. Tu y Edward no son perfectos. Alice y yo somos tus amigas y todo lo que queremos hacer es ayudar", Rosalie me disparo dagas con los ojos agarrando dos botellas de agua y volvió a caminar de regreso a la habitación de Alice.

"Rose, sé que mi ira es infundada en ustedes. Estoy sacando mi frustración con este nuevo tema en mi relación de ustedes dos. Yo sólo voy a ir a casa de verdad. ¿Dile a Alice que la voy a llamar? " Le pregunté con un suspiro.

"Sí, como sea ", replicó Rosalie pisando muy fuerte fuera de la habitación. Yo sabía que no debería alterarme con ellas, pero estoy totalmente irracional.

**EPOV**

Le dije a Bella que quería salir con ella esta noche, pero tenia una pérdida para las ideas, así que decidí eliminar mi oferta anterior. Yo quería salir con ella en una cita que valiera la pena; no algo que yo había dicho en una hora porque mis amigos señalaron lo idiota y desconsiderado que estaba siendo con ella.

"Entonces, ¿podemos al menos pasar el rato y ver una película?" Bella me preguntó con una voz inusualmente tímida para ella.

"¿Podemos llamar a un control de lluvia? No es que no quiero verte ni nada solo quiero hacer algo ... de investigación para un papel. Me lo quiero quitar de en medio para que podamos salir sin que se cierne sobre mi cabeza", mentí con astucia pero yo no pensaba que Bella lo hubiera creído. Yo no quería que ella viniera, porque sabía que no veríamos una película. Yo no había visto el final de una película con ella desde la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Estaba seguro de que si ella se acercó y yo la aparte eso solo sería herir sus sentimientos. Solo quería alejar el hecho de que estábamos basando nuestra relación en solo sexo.

"Sí, está bien. Voy a estar en línea más tarde y hablaremos sobre esto. Buenas noches", respondió lacónicamente Bella y luego la línea se cortó. Suspiré y cerré el teléfono antes de volver a mi portátil. Realmente esperaba que mi investigación para esta cita hiciera feliz a Bella.

Pasé dos horas mirando la pantalla frente a mí tratando de encontrar algo que llegara al máximo interés mío y de Bella. Quería llevarla a un lugar especial que la mayoría de la gente no piensa como un lugar para una cita. Leí las listas de cosas que hacer en Seattle. Finalmente me sentí como si hubiera reducido mis opciones entre el museo de arte en el centro de Seattle, el festival de invierno en las afueras de Seattle o simplemente una cena en el restaurante de la torre del cielo cuando el pequeño cuadro de mensaje en mi pantalla se abrió.

**BellaBell2010:** Abre este enlace y vuélvete a mirar a mi ventana  
**Edman92:** Uh ... bueno, ¿por qué?  
**BellaBell2010: **Solo hazlo ¿Bueno?

Me encogí de hombros y apreté el enlace. Los sonidos de Sex On Fire de Kings of Leon lleno mi habitación. Arqueé una ceja mientras me giraba para mirar por mi ventana a la habitación de Bella. Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero cuando vi que empezaron a abrirse lentamente por completo. Bella se paró frente a ellos en un par de jeans ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas que acentuó su escote. Miré con atención mientras ella comenzó a balancear sus caderas y pasar sus manos sobre sus pechos.

Mi boca se abrió y mi ojos se agrandaron y mi polla se tenso contra mis pantalones vaqueros de manera incómoda. Las manos de Bella se deslizaron por sus pechos a su estómago, donde continuaron su camino por los muslos y la espalda hasta tocarse. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos cogieron el dobladillo de la camisa mientras ella comenzó a subirla. Ella lanzó su camisa al suelo y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras extendía sus piernas y luego las cerró antes de levantarse.

Bella se dio la vuelta para que su espalda estuviera frente a mí y agarró la camisa para deslizarla lentamente mientras ella bailaba. Sentí que se me secaba la boca mirándola. Volvió la cabeza para mirarme con una expresión insoportablemente tímida. Vi cómo balanceaba más sus caderas y se dirigía hacia la ventana, dejó caer la camisa de su pecho. El sujetador que llevaba puesto debería haber sido ilegal. Ni siquiera era un sujetador! La cosa era pura y blanca. Pude ver sus pezones erectos causando una molestia en mis pantalones vaqueros.

Bella bailó de regreso a su cama y la vi inclinarse sobre su ordenador portátil. Sus senos prácticamente se derramaron de su sujetador mientras escribía. Mi ordenador intervino para señalar un mensaje, pero yo no quería quitar mis ojos de la ventana. Tenía miedo de que sería sólo mi imaginación. Bella colocó las manos en sus caderas e hizo gestos para que mirara su mensaje.

**BellaBell2010:** ¿Por qué no lo haces un poco más cómodo? Esto es sólo el comienzo de este pequeño show.  
**Edman92:** ¿Cuánto más cómodo?  
**BellaBell2010:** Desnudo

Me gire para mirar a Bella a través de las ventanas y en todo el lapso de nuestros jardines pequeños. Me preguntaba qué tan rápido podría llegar allí y si podía entrar en su habitación sin que Charlie se enterara. Nuestros amigos pueden haber estado en lo cierto acerca de no salir nunca pero estaban totalmente equivocados acerca de tener demasiado sexo.

Bella golpeo el piso con un pie y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con impaciencia. Rápidamente me quite toda la ropa y me senté en mi cama para mirarla cuando la canción en mi ordenador cambio a Like a Virgin de Madonna. Las manos de Bella comenzaron a deslizarse por sus propios pechos y mi respiración se hizo irregular. La observé mientras miraba directamente hacia mí. Sus manos desabrocharon su sujetador y se lo quitó permitiendo tener una visión clara de sus perfectos pezones.

Contuve el aliento mientras ella movía sus manos por su cuerpo hacia sus vaqueros. Agarró el botón y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Se dio la vuelta y quedo de espaldas frente a mí. La mire con los ojos muy abiertos mientras balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo y aun bajando pantalones vaqueros por sus caderas con un empuje de su culo hacia la ventana. Sus jeans vinieron hacia abajo un enorme par de bragas blancas que hacían juego con el sujetador que llevaba puesto. Me atraganté con mi respiración cuando Bella se volvió hacia mí.

El pelo de Bella fluía por su espalda y sobre sus hombros creando un delicioso contraste con su piel lechosa. Movió sus manos por su cuerpo y enganchó los pulgares en sus bragas empujándolos hacia abajo fuera de sus caderas y en el suelo. Bella luego volvió a la computadora portátil sentándose en su cama y escribió algo. Mi ordenador me sonó y no dude en leer el mensaje en mi pantalla.

**BellaBell2010:** Quiero que hagas lo mismo Edward. Quiero ver y quiero que me mires. Masturbación mutua.

Ni siquiera podría escribir una respuesta. Me aparté de mi ordenador y mire a la ventana de Bella sólo para encontrarla recostada en su cama con las piernas abiertas para mí. Me humedecí los labios y asentí con la cabeza mi concentración estaba entre sus piernas. Casi podía saborearla en mi lengua y gemí ante las imágenes que inunundaron mi cerebro congelándose en la imagen de la ventana.

La mano de Bella estaba acariciando los labios de su coño y su boca estaba abierta en una pequeña «o», su pecho se agitaba de arriba abajo con su respiración pesada. Mi mano instintivamente bajó a mi polla apretándola con fuerza mientras miraba sus dedos alrededor de su clítoris. Gemí en voz alta y traslade la mano de la base de mi polla de nuevo a la punta antes de torcer la mano alrededor de la cabeza. Bella me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo mientras sus dedos encontraron su entrada y empujó un dedo dentro de sí misma. Vi como su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama y yo imagine el gemido que libero.

**BPOV**

Estaba ridículamente caliente y estaba cabreada de que Alice y Rosalie se metieran en mi relación. Le di un sexy strip tease a Edward después de que me dijera que moviéramos nuestra cita a otra noche. Probablemente no tenía nada planeado todavía pero se me ocurrió una manera de pasar un buen rato.

La música volvió a I Want You de Savage Garden. Viendo la cara de Edward toque mi clítoris y la entrada estaba increíblemente caliente. Me sentí aún más encendida viéndolo acariciar su polla. Se lamió los labios y se separaron ligeramente a medida que me deslice un dedo dentro de mí y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un gemido por la sensación. Quería que esos dedos fueran los de Edward, en lugar de los míos. Me imaginaba la forma en que utilizaba la lengua por cada punto sensible de mi cuerpo que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Obligué a mi cabeza mirar a Edward y me di cuenta que estaba respirando más rápido y más pesado. Deslicé un segundo dedo en mi entrada esto causó un estremecimiento visible para el rock de su cuerpo. Le sonreí y me lamí los labios seductoramente. Sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos arrugados sólo se podía adivinar un gemido de placer.

Froté mi pulgar contra mi clítoris y comencé moviendo los dedos en un acelerado movimiento que encontré bastante cómodo para mantenerme activa, pero lo suficientemente lento como que no tener un orgasmo demasiado rápido. Miré a Edward a través de las ventanas y vi sus ojos encapuchados y respiraciones pesadas cada vez más intensas. Yo sabía que él se movía con rapidez y yo no quería que se corriera sin mí. Aumente mi presión y acelere mi ritmo sintiendo el endurecimiento en mi bajo vientre. Me acurruqué mis dedos hacia adentro como Edward normalmente lo hacía cuando me acerqué mi espalda se arqueo involuntariamente. Traté de mantener mi mirada fija en Edward, pero no me podía concentrar y su imagen se perdió para mí cuando mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la cama.

Llegué a mi clímax en cuestión de unos minutos y me obligué a mirar a Edward. Miré en el tiempo justo para ver sus bíceps tensarse y liberarse. Había una expresión determinada en su rostro que se retorcía en algo que cayó entre un dolor extremo e intenso placer mientras veía sus movimientos erráticos. Su mano se apretó con fuerza alrededor de su polla mientras su semen se derramó sobre su estómago y la mano.

Vi como Edward contuvo el aliento y levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Tenía la cara retorcida en la hermosa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aliento. Yo le devolví la sonrisa a cambio, salte de la cama y me escape al cuarto de baño. Me limpie y me puse una pijama cómoda antes de oír el timbre testigo que mi ordenador me decía que tenía un mensaje.

**Edman92:** Eso fue jodidamente bonito. Eres asombrosa.  
**BellaBell2010:** Pensé que podrías necesitar algún tipo de liberación de la intensa investigación que estás haciendo por allí. No necesito una llamativo cita Edward.  
**Edman92: **Calla y sólo quiero ocuparme de lo que quiero hacer. Ahora estoy agotado, así que voy a chocar.  
**BellaBell2010:** Yo también estoy cansada. Te veré mañana.

Cerré mi computadora portátil y me metí en la cama para reproducir las imágenes de la masturbación de Edward hasta que me dormí.

* * *

**_N/A: Por favor déjenme un comentario, que me alegran el día!_**

**_N/T: Hola !, aquí estoy con otro capi disfrútenlo espero les guste ahhh casi se me olvida felices fiestas patrias para las chicas de mi país (Chile) bailen mucho que todavía quedan dos días mas XP bssttss._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_ ¿Review?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist  
_Addicted_ by Simple Plan  
_Fireflies_ by Owl City  
_Two is Better Than One_ by Boys Like Girls  
_Love Story_ by Taylor Swift  
_After Tonight_ by Justin Nozuka  
_Numb_ by Linkin Park  
_Hate My Life_ by Theory of A Deadman**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Me había levantado extra temprano el sábado para planificar la cita perfecta para Bella y yo. Pasé toda la mañana investigando y desechando las opciones de mi lista. Quería que fuera simple, porque a Bella le gustaba lo simple, pero yo quería que fuera simplemente especial. Necesitaba saber que pensaba que no solo la quería por sexo. Yo no estaba muy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella todavía, pero sentía algo y lo quería expresar en nuestra primera cita oficial. Mi problema principal era asegurarme de no tener relaciones sexuales con ella en cualquier momento durante esta noche. Necesitaba frenar y dejar que esta noche hablará por sí misma sin mi impulso sexual que crecía en mi cabeza.

Toda la preparación fue la razón por la que estaba de pie en el porche de delante de Bella pasando de un pie a otro con nerviosismo mientras agarraba un ramo de tulipanes rojos y lirios azules. El florista había llamado un 'acuerdo de besos y abrazos'. Yo no había llamado todavía, porque tenía miedo de que no me gustaría salir como queso o patético. Estaba bien vestido en un par de pantalones caqui y una camisa de color verde, manga larga encima de la tapa. Tenía mi pelo con gel en un lío artístico y tuve que incluso ponerme los zapatos de color negro brillante que me reservé para cuando me vi obligado a asistir a eventos de caridad con mis padres. Tome de un trago mi orgullo y rápidamente llame a la puerta antes de que pudiera hablar de esta fecha completa.

La puerta se abrió y me encontré cara a cara con el rostro sonriente de Charlie. Él me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de pasar a llevarme a la sala a esperar a Bella.

"Hey, Edward, bonitas flores que tienes ahí. Déjame conseguir un florero porque sabes que Bella hará la cuestión más importante de la noche", Afirmó mientras rodaba sus ojos y se dirigía a la cocina. Me senté en el borde del sofá y rebote mi rodilla a la espera mientras esperaba me quede mirando la escalera.

"Um ... gracias Charlie. Tenemos reservas en Seattle por lo tanto tenemos que empezar a movernos tan pronto como llegue aquí", Transmití con una sonrisa suave mientras Charlie volvía a entrar en la habitación.

"Bella dijo algo acerca de Seattle es la razón por la que los dos saldrían tan temprano en la tarde. Ahora confío en ti Edward así que por favor asegúrate de llegar a casa en paz. No les daré un toque de queda debido a que van a Seattle, pero sé que la traerás a casa a una hora razonable", Charlie me miró con un brillo de saber en sus ojos. Me limité a asentir y me volví para mirar por la escalera.

"Está bien, yo estoy bajando! Juro por dios si alguno de ustedes se ríe de mí voy a matarlos a los dos!" Bella gritó desde lo alto de la escalera y me congele. Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido y contuve la respiración, sus piernas quedaron a la vista en primer lugar. Vi botas de tacón bajo, negras que le cubrían casi hasta la rodilla seguido por el dobladillo de una falda negra que estaba a la mitad del muslo. Aspire más aire cuando vi el suéter manga larga de un color azul brillante, apretado como el pecado, apareció a la vista. El suéter abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo y el cuello en V bastante bajo podía ver el sujetador de Bella si ella se inclinaba. Un silbido de aire escapo de mis labios cuando su rostro quedó a la vista. El pelo le caía por la espalda y los hombros en rizos pequeños. Ella llevaba un maquillaje raro que mejoraba el chocolate derretido de sus ojos y el color rosa de sus labios.

"Bella, te ves hermosa. ¿Por qué reírnos?" Charlie preguntó mientras miraba por las escaleras con una expresión firme. Esto me confundió hasta que vi a Alice volar por las escaleras detrás de Bella con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

"Gracias a Charlie, ella es un deporte tan bueno!" Alice abrazó con entusiasmo a Charlie cuando el se inclinó a su oído y le susurró algo. Su rostro se redujo ligeramente, pero Charlie le palmeó el hombro y la sonrisa volvió en seguida. Me senté en silencio, mirando fijamente a Bella con la boca abierta poco atractiva. Me di cuenta que no había hablado cuando la risa de Bella oscureció y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación mientras ella se retorcía las manos juntas delante de ella.

"Oh, dios! Lo siento mucho. Estoy asombrado en este momento. Estas tan increíblemente hermosa que duele," Balbuce poniéndome de pie y me acerque a encontrar a Bella. Tendí la mano hacia Bella, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio las flores en mi mano. "Son para ti" Le dije sin convicción y sonreí torcidamente en mi capacidad de ser tan patético.

"Son absolutamente magníficas! Espera, tengo que obtener un florero para que sigan con vida!" Bella chilló predecible cuando Charlie le tendió el florero con agua en él a ella. Ella sonrió tímidamente y metió las flores de su papel en el agua.

"No quería que llegaran tarde. El paseo a Seattle tarda un poco. Pónganse en marcha, ustedes dos." Charlie se rió y Bella se ruborizó. Agarre su mano y tire de ella en un abrazo antes de llevarla al coche.

"Te ves muy bien hoy." Bella me sonrió cuando me volví hacia ella.

"No hay una palabra para describir cómo te ves ahora mismo", suspiré cuando mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el asiento. Mis ojos la recorrieron completamente, y me reí cuando ella se sonrojó.

"Gracias," ella habló con timidez. Me incliné y presione mis labios suavemente contra los de ella. Mantuve el beso lento y sensual sin añadir mi lengua. Cuando se alejó, Bella suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

El viaje a Seattle estuvo lleno de un montón de Bella tratando de adivinar cuales de nuestros eventos serian para la noche. Me reí de la mayor parte de sus opciones, y me quede en estado de shock en un par de ellos. Ella siguió disparando mientras jugueteaba con mi iPod. Yo le permití elegir toda la música y hacer la mayor parte de la conversación acelerando por las calles.

**BPOV**

Estaba sacando las cosas al azar de mi cabeza para el viaje a Seattle. Estaba nerviosa, y no podía entender por qué. Alice prácticamente me obligó llevar una falda y un suéter ajustado a la piel con sobornos de revelar su noche anterior con Jasper. Estaba desesperada por saber por que me deje vestir sin mucha queja. Edward estaba increíble, como siempre. Podía haber rodado de la cama y todavía se veía increíble. Yo estaba tan celoso de su facilidad de buen aspecto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo falta? No es que me queje, pero mi culo está empezando a entumecerse", Me reí mientras miraba a Edward. Vi como la comisura de la boca iba hacia arriba, y él negó con la cabeza.

"Estaremos allí dentro de unos minutos, pero primero ..." Edward hizo una pausa mientras frenaba el coche y se volvió hacia mí. Yo lo miraba con una sonrisa cuando se volvió y se acercó. Me acerque a él y cerré los ojos, pero la confusión llenó mi cabeza cuando sentí que algo sobre mis ojos.

"¿Qué demonios?" Grité cuando abrí mis ojos en la oscuridad, y Edward se rió. Lleve mis manos a mi cara y gruñí al sentir la tela sedosa sobre mis ojos.

"Se llama un reembolso cuando me vendaste los ojos a mí", dijo riendo histéricamente y apretó sus labios contra mi mejilla.

"Nunca estuve de acuerdo en esto. Va a arruinar mi maquillaje", Puse mala cara y me crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Sentí el coche comenzar a moverse de nuevo, y la mano de Edward estaba en mi rodilla.

"Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo cuando me lo hiciste a mí. Y para que lo sepas, puedes lavar cada parte de ese maquillaje y caminar con una bolsa de basura alrededor de tu cabeza y no me preocuparía. Eres hermosa, independientemente si lo llevas, porque Bella, no son sólo eres bella por fuera, eres jodidamente hermosa por dentro." Edward habló con fiereza en su voz que calentó mi corazón. Le sonreí y apoye la cabeza contra su brazo.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de tener los ojos vendados cuando sentí el coche girar y detenerse. Oí la puerta del lado de Edward abrirse y unos minutos más tarde, sentí el aire frío cuando mi puerta se abrió.

"Vamos, cariño, deja que te ayude," Edward me susurró al oído. Salté ante la combinación de su proximidad y su aliento caliente en mi oído y cuello. Sentí sus manos apretar mis caderas y girarme para salir, él me guió con cuidado hasta salir del coche.

"¿Puedo quitar la venda de mis ojos?" Le pregunté. Yo tenía bastantes problemas de coordinación cuando podía ver claramente a dónde iba, así que ser ciega definitivamente causaría problemas.

"Todavía no. Quiero que tengas el efecto completo. ¿Puedes esperar un poco más? Me aseguraré de que no viajes ni nada ", Me rogó en voz baja. Suspiré y incliné mi cuerpo en su toque cuando él me dirigió hacia nuestro destino.

Oí el roce de nuestros pies contra la alfombra, y sentí la ruptura en el piso donde pise, entramos en lo que supuse era un ascensor después de escuchar el zumbido y el sentimiento de caída de mi estómago. Quería preguntarle Edward donde estábamos de nuevo, pero realmente quería ser paciente para él, también. Era todo un enigma.

"Reserva de Cullen, el partido de dos", Oí decir a Edward. El sonido de papeles barajar resonó por la habitación en silencio.

"Por supuesto, señor, a la derecha por este camino", respondió suavemente una voz de mujer. Edward me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia adelante. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sonido de los tacones de la mujer haciendo clic mientras caminábamos. No me gusta estar con los ojos vendados para esta parte.

"Muy bien, Bella, voy a sacarte la venda ahora", Edward susurró en mi oído y un estremecimiento sacudido mi cuerpo ante la sensación de su aliento en mi cuello. Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mis brazos y mis hombros. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello y sus dedos corrieron a través de mi pelo. Hizo una pausa en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y dio un beso suave debajo de mi oreja. De repente, la oscuridad delante de mí se había ido, y quede sin aliento por lo que había delante de mí.

Yo estaba de pie justo enfrente del restaurante de _la torre cielo_ que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Miré a lo largo de una maravillosa vista la puesta de sol sobre el horizonte. Me recosté en Edward mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Miramos juntos sin decir una palabra mientras el sol descendía en el horizonte. No pude encontrar nada que decir que valiera la pena en este momento. El esfuerzo que el tuvo que haber puesto en la fabricación de estos planes tan rápido fue increíble. Sé lo mucho que odia la ayuda de su padre, pero tenía que haber conseguido su asistencia para lograr una reserva perfecta en tan corto plazo.

"Wow", fue mi respuesta inteligente cuando el rojo anaranjado del cielo empezó a desvanecerse. Edward besó suavemente mi cuello y me llevó a una mesa justo al lado de nuestro derecho.

"Me alegro que te guste. Yo no quería algo demasiado ... espero que no", Me susurró con timidez mientras sacaba mi silla para mí.

"No es demasiado, Edward. Es hermoso. Siempre he querido cenar aquí, para ser honesta", Le dije sonriendo de mi asiento.

"Lo sé. Me lo dijiste una vez cuando teníamos como doce. Dijiste que tu cita perfecta sería venir aquí", admitió con timidez. Me tomó un segundo recordar y la memoria vino volando hacia mí.

_._

_Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el porche hablando de la escuela y nuestros amigos. Sus padres iban a cenar por su aniversario y Charlie iba a vigilar a Edward._

_"Entonces, ¿dónde irán tus padres esta noche?" __Le había preguntado por curiosidad._

_"Papá hizo una cita cursi en la torre del cielo en la ciudad y se quedaran en un hotel." Edward puso los ojos en blanco y arrojó su saco hacky en el aire._

_"¿La torre del cielo? Eso es tan romántico. Esa sería mi cita perfecta", Suspiré de alegría imaginándome que Edward me llevara allí algún día._

_.  
_  
"Me acuerdo de eso! Me dijiste lo cursi que fue cuando tu papá hizo eso", Me reí en voz baja. Edward se encogió de hombros y levantó el menú.

"Eso fue en la época en que yo estaba convencido de que tenías piojos." Él esbozó una sonrisa y me alcanzó el menú. Negué con la cabeza ante la idea de el viéndome llevar algún tipo de piojos.

Nuestra cena fue increíble. Cada curso fue mejor que el anterior. Disfruté observando la ciudad a través de la ventana junto a nosotros. Nuestra conversación fue fácil y divertida. Se sentía tan grande salir y disfrutar estar juntos. Cuando llegó la cuenta, pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón.

"Bella, cállate. Sabes que tengo una tarjeta de crédito ilimitado. Además, mi padre sabe lo caro que es este lugar, y si no aprobaba mis intenciones el nunca me habría ayudado a obtener reservas," Edward me reprendió. Me sonrojé y miré hacia abajo a mis manos. No podía creer que en realidad lo dejaría gastar más de un centenar de dólares en la cena.

**EPOV**

Bella estaba molesta por el dinero que estaba gastando. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Yo sabía que ella odiaba a la gente que gastaba dinero en ella, pero no me preocupe por eso. Mis padres amaban a Bella, y especialmente les encantó el hecho de que estaba saliendo con ella. Ellos nunca se fijaron en el dinero que gastaba en ella. La idea de la_ torre del cielo_ nunca habría funcionado si mi padre no hubiera estado tan entusiasmado con ella. Incluso era su idea lo de la puesta de sol. Tendría que recordar darle las gracias por la fantástica idea. La expresión del rostro de Bella cuando le quite la venda de los ojos hizo cualquier cantidad de dinero sin valor. Daría cualquier cosa por ver la misma emoción y la felicidad en sus ojos todos los días.

"Está bien, ninguna queja más sobre el dinero, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sé que preguntaras en que va la siguiente parte de nuestra noche. Por favor, prométeme que sólo disfrutaras de esto y no preguntaras," Le rogué con una ceja levantada cuando entramos al ascensor.

"Bien, no voy a quejarme ... esta noche. No estoy haciendo ninguna garantía de que no me quejare más tarde acerca de tu dándome más de lo que podría darte. Odio el hecho de que no puedo hacer estas cosas increíbles para ti también" Suspiró Bella inclinándose hacia mi lado. Pasé los dedos por su pelo y le di un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Tengo todo lo que necesito teniéndote aquí a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?" Le aseguré. Ella me miró, y su rostro se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos. Mi corazón se derritió, no podía esperar pasar a nuestra próxima actividad.

Al salir del ascensor hacia el vestíbulo pareció ser una película romántica. Bella y yo éramos todo sonrisas y abrazos. Yo no podía dejar de presionar besos en la cabeza o el templo* o en la mejilla. Siempre la estaba tocando y ella siempre me tiraba más cerca. La lleve de vuelta al soporte valet donde esperamos a mi coche ser devuelto. Todavía estaba preguntando acerca de nuestro próximo destino.

"Sólo una pequeña pista, ¿por favor?" Suplicó en un susurro a mi oído. Apreté la mandíbula y sacudí la cabeza. Ella estaba jugando conmigo en las formas mas crueles.

"Te va a gustar", Le respondí con frialdad. Estaba tratando darle la espalda a mi reacción natural ante su proximidad y estaba resultando bastante difícil.

"Me encanta todo lo que hicimos, eso no cuenta como una pista," Ronroneó ella capturando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios. Mi cabeza se inclino hacia ella sin mi conocimiento.

"Uhh ... es en Seattle, y es algo que me haz dicho que te gustaría hacer antes", Jadeé ante la sensación de su lengua deslizándose suavemente contra mi oído mientras lo chupaba.

"Te he dicho un montón de cosas que me gustan. Llega a algo mejor", Gruñó ella cuando sus dientes me pellizcaron el lóbulo de la oreja y yo jadeé en voz alta. Saqué mi cabeza y me aleje de ella mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas.

"No estás jugando limpio, Bella!" Grité con desesperación. No podía cumplir mi promesa de no violarla en mi coche si no retrasaba sus avances.

"No eres divertido", Hizo un mohín como una niña mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y pisaba muy fuerte. Yo sabía que ella no estaba consciente de cómo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho empujaba sus pechos hacia arriba y afuera, pero parecía como otra iniciativa para conseguir que yo revelara mis planes.

"Yo soy muy divertido, tú estas loca si crees que te lo voy a decir", Le respondí con indignación deteniendo el coche junto al bordillo. Le abrí la puerta y ayude a Bella en su asiento. Me incline y le di un rápido beso en los labios antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me dirigí a toda prisa al restaurante y resé recordar las instrucciones para la siguiente parte de nuestra cita. Había pasado tres horas memorizando el mapa del centro de Seattle para no perderme. No quería usar un GPS porque Bella podía darse cuenta de eso y el uso de direcciones de papel acabaría haciéndome quedar como un idiota. Me sorprendí pasado el inmaculado edificio rápidamente y encontré el estacionamiento por la calle. Bella no tenía idea de que porque había estacionado. Habían demasiados edificios que podrían ser nuestro próximo destino. Sonreí con satisfacción mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

"No te preocupes, no voy a llevarte al Palacio de Justicia." Me reí mientras ella miraba el edificio judicial que pasábamos.

"Bien. Eso sería espeluznante". Ella sonrió y empujó mi hombro. Envolví mi brazo por su cintura mientras me detenía en las escaleras del museo de arte. Había una invitación de muestra que mis padres me regalaron para asistir. Se suponía que iban a ir a donar al museo, pero escribieron un cheque para mí para pasar y me dejaron disfrutar.

"Vamos, esto es de nosotros." Agarre el brazo de Bella y comencé a subir las escaleras, pero ella no se movió. Ella sólo me miró.

"Edward, sé a ciencia cierta que este museo esta cerrado en este momento." Ella me miró con ira. Suspiré y rodeé los ojos antes de estar de vuelta a su lado.

"Me prometiste que no harías esto", Me queje apoyando mi frente con la suya.

"Pero Edward! Esto es demasiado, no puedo dejar que hagas esto después de la cena!" Bella gritó mientras miraba encima de la puerta.

"Muy bien, éste es el trato, Bella. Esto no me está costando un solo centavo. Mis padres donaron dinero a este museo todo el tiempo por lo que fueron invitados a esta única muestra de arte. Ellos no querían ir, y cuando les pedí su consejo, esto era lo que mi mamá me dio. Sé cuánto tiempo has querido venir a este museo, pero nunca tienes la oportunidad porque nadie quiere acompañarte. La única vez que fuimos con la escuela carecía de valor porque no te dieron suficiente tiempo para mirar realmente el arte. Estoy aquí contigo ahora, y todo el lugar es nuestro para mirar sin interrupción durante las siguientes tres horas. Hay otros fanáticos del arte en este aspecto, también. Esta no es la nueva exposición que se está promoviendo así que aquí estamos, " Gemí a cabo. Bella me miraba en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo en el infierno ¿te acuerdas de toda esa Mierda que mencione en el pasado? ¿Cómo es que apenas recuerdo haberte dicho esas cosas, pero actúas como si acabara de decírtelo esta mañana?" Bella preguntó con incredulidad. Me encogí de hombros y me ruborice mientras miraba sus pies.

"Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho", Dije en voz baja con timidez. Bella fue la única persona que lograba hacerme sentir tímido.

"Eres el novio más increíble que una chica pueda pedir," suspiró ella mientras me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. Abracé su espalda y la tire por las escaleras hacia el museo. Sonreí mientras ella rebotaba con anticipación en la recepción donde tomaron nuestros nombres, boletos y comprobación de donación.

Bella pasó una hora entera en el primer piso del museo. Nosotros ni siquiera habíamos terminado de ver la primera planta en esa hora. Estaba asombrado de como ella exploró cada pieza de arte. Cuando Bella encontraba algo que le llamara la atención se paraba delante de él y ladeaba su cabeza. Entonces, su nariz se arrugaba, sus cejas se fruncían y los labios también mientras pensaba en la imagen. Me encantó ver la forma en que sus labios se transformaban en sonrisas y fruncía el ceño mientras jugaba con las historias que imaginaba inspirada en cada pieza.

"Mira esto, Edward, ¿puedes imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente del artista cuando pintó esto?" Bella indico una pintura contemporánea en la pared.

"No lo sé ... es como que me hace sentir rabia", Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"¡Exactamente! Así juzgas el arte. Tienes que tomar distancia y dejar que la imagen te tire. Tener una idea de esa manera. Mi primer pensamiento de éste fue el dolor, pero puedo ver la ira en ella también. Creo que es una especie de pieza duelo." Ella sonrió y habló con entusiasmo. Le sonreí y tire de ella hacia mí por un beso.

"Eres tan jodidamente linda. Me encanta verte emocionada", Suspiré en su pelo. Me apretó con fuerza y me dejó ir mientras sacaba la cabeza hacia la siguiente imagen.

El museo terminó unas tres horas después de nuestra llegada. Bella había llegado sólo a través de la mitad de la segunda planta por lo que me hizo prometer que podría volver algún tiempo y completar la segunda mitad de ese piso, junto con el tercer piso. Me acerqué a salir de la galería y le tome la mano mientras caminábamos a la fuente que estaba un pequeño parque del museo. Bella habló con entusiasmo sobre el museo mientras caminábamos, y yo sonreía todo el tiempo para ella. Estaba muy contento de que nuestra cita saliera bien.

Tomamos asiento en un banco junto a la fuente, y acurruqué a Bella a mi lado. Nos sentamos en silencio durante un buen rato. Pasé los dedos por sus rizos y por la espalda inclinando mi cabeza sobre la de ella. Ella se aferró a mi cintura mientras veíamos las luces de la fuente y el parpadeo del brillo del agua.

"Sabes, esta es la mejor cita que he tenido" Susurró Bella tirándome con fuerza.

"Por supuesto que si, conmigo", Reí en su pelo. Ella me acarició y pellizcó el pecho. "¡Ouch! Estoy bromeando," Me reí.

"Estoy tratando de ser seria contigo, y estás contando chistes. Gracias por esta noche." Bella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. La mire a los ojos durante un largo rato antes de inclinarme para besarla. Nuestros labios se encontraron y se separaron al mismo tiempo. Ella encontró cada movimiento de mis labios y con su lengua una cantidad increíble de pasión. Tenía que alejarme de ella y recuperar el aliento. Cuando encontré sus ojos de nuevo, había algo que no conocía.

"Vamos, está haciendo frío. Además, si no llegas a casa a una hora razonable, Charlie me pateara el culo." Le sonreí mientras le tiraba sus pies. Ella apresuro sus pies toda la caminata hasta el coche. Dijo que no quería que la noche terminara, ya que era demasiado perfecta. Me deleite en aquel elogio y le prometí que no sería la última vez que experimentaríamos una noche así.

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, y estaba más oscuro que cuando nos habíamos estacionado. Sostuve Bella fuertemente a mi lado, estaba nervioso por si llegara a tropezar con algo. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella tuviera una cicatriz o un viaje a la sala de emergencias para recordar nuestra noche perfecta juntos.

**BPOV**

Cuando caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, Edward me abrazó con fuerza. Me encantó la forma en que me protegía. Siempre me sentí segura y cálida a su lado. Sabía que mientras estaba sentada en aquel banco del parque debería haberle dicho que lo amaba, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Siempre supe que lo amaba, pero nunca me di cuenta de antes de que nuestra cita en realidad no era un amor romántico, era más de una especie lujuria y amigo del amor. Mirando las luces de la fuente, lo vi todo con él. Me asusté porque éramos demasiado jóvenes para meternos tan adentro. Todavía tenía que pensar en la universidad y las carreras.

Negué con la cabeza ante esos pensamientos y disfrute el final de nuestra noche. Llegamos al coche de Edward y mi corazón se detuvo. Todo el cuerpo de Edward se puso rígido y su brazo se redujo alrededor de mí. Dio un paso adelante, y oí el crujido de vidrios en sus zapatos.

"Ten cuidado, Edward. Eso sí, no toques nada, y vamos a llamar a la policía," Le susurre mientras le agarraba la muñeca y trate de tirar de él hacia mí. Me sacudió y dio otro paso hacia adelante.

"¿Que Mierda le pasó a mi auto?" , Exclamó con voz angustiada. Tomó el resto de pasos hacia delante antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Su coche nuevo y hermoso estaba cubierto por cristales rotos de su parabrisas trasero y sus dos ventanas laterales. Todas las luces estaban rotas y el interior estaba cortado con un cuchillo. Habían rasguños por todo el capó y 'pendejo' estaba tallado por todos los lados del coche.

"Tenemos que llamar a la policía y luego nuestros padres. Vamos, Edward", Le supliqué. Me había dado cuenta de repente el grado de oscuridad que había y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Oh, Dios mío! ¿Quién diablos haría algo así? Nunca le he hecho nada a nadie!" Gruñó. Vi como apretaba la mandíbula, y pude oír el rechinamiento de sus dientes.

En lugar de tratar de hablar con Edward, saqué mi teléfono celular y llame al 911. Le expliqué donde estábamos y un poco de lo sucedido. Una vez que colgué con ellos, llamé a Charlie, Carlisle y Esme. El tiempo que estuve haciendo llamadas, Edward estaba mirando su coche y maldiciendo.

"Edward, mi amor, Tienes que alejarte del auto. No toques nada. Tendrán que obtener huellas digitales", Le informé dando un paso adelante. Dio un salto y se dio la vuelta al oír el crujido del cristal debajo de mis pies. Camino havia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí de pie.

"Lo siento, Bella. Estoy tan jodido lo siento. No sé lo que pasó", Repetía en mi cuello. Pasé los dedos por su cabello y mire alrededor del estacionamiento con nerviosismo. Deseaba que hubiera algunas luces. No quería que la persona que destruyó el coche de Edward regresara.

Los policías llegaron a los diez minutos de mi llamada. Ellos tomaron informes completos de Edward y yo antes de revisar el coche. La grúa había llegado, pero los padres de Edward todavía no estaban allí. Llamaron al oficial que estaba hablando con nosotros al coche por otro oficial, dejando a Edward y a mi solos.

"¿Estás bien, Bella? Lo siento me asusté. Sé que tenías miedo." Frotó las manos arriba y abajo de mis hombros mientras me abrazaba.

"Estoy bien. Siento lo de tu coche. Si no hubiéramos venido aquí, esto no habría sucedido",Lloriquee en su camisa. Me sentía culpable por querer venir al museo de arte. Si me hubieran gustado las cosas que estaban más cerca de nosotros, entonces el nuevo coche de Edward no se habría arruinado.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto es tu culpa? Este era sólo un punk idiota que vio un buen coche y lo jodio", Trató de tranquilizarme, pero no funcionaba. Enterré mi cabeza más profundamente en su pecho. Sentí sus brazos apretarse a mi alrededor y entonces oí el oficial.

"Um, ¿Sr. Cullen? Uno de nuestros agentes encontró esta nota en el limpiaparabrisas." En la declaración del oficial, me di la vuelta para ver la nota. Estaba en una bolsa de plástico y el oficial la sostenía para que pudiéramos verla. Él utilizó su linterna para ayudarnos a leer.

_Edward Cullen,__  
__Tu no le perteneces a ella.__  
__Deseo que pudieras entender esto.__  
__Tus malas decisiones sólo van a causarte daño._

"¿Quién escribió esto?" Edward preguntó.

"Alguien que obviamente me odia", Le respondí con amargura. Edward sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros al oficial.

"No conozco la escritura a mano", Gruñó Edward con frustración y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. El oficial seguía hablando, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo en realidad. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada. Finalmente, nos subimos a la parte trasera del auto de la policía y Edward estaba llamando a sus padres para decirle que estaríamos en la estación.

"Lo siento, nuestra noche se arruinó", Edward susurró en mi oído cuando nos sentamos en un banco de la estación de policía.

"No se arruinó. Se interrumpió temporalmente", Me reí. Tenía mi cabeza en su regazo y estaba tratando de mantenerme despierta.

"Temporalmente interrumpido mi culo, Bella. Van a ser las cuatro de la mañana, antes de que lleguemos a casa!" Se quejó mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás contra el banco.

"No, no. Tu madre y yo adquirimos una habitación para pasar la noche. No hay forma de que viajen si están cansados. Bella, ya hemos hablado con Charlie y está de acuerdo en que es una gran idea", Dijo Carlisle cuando entró en el vestíbulo de la estación de policía. Edward y yo suspiramos de alivio.

"Bueno, vamos entonces." Me levanté de la banca y tire a Edward conmigo.

"Entonces ¿por qué no me dicen, donde estaban antes de encontrar el coche de Edward?" Carlisle preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el coche donde Esme estaba esperando.

"Ha sido fantástico. La cena fue muy bien. Y a Bella le encantó el museo de arte," Dijo Edward con aire de suficiencia. Me reí de su expresión.

"Gracias a ambos por los boletos para el evento", Afirmé.

"Oh, de nada, cariño, estoy tan contenta de que te haya gustado mucho", Esme dijo, seguido de un bostezo grande.

"Oye, papá, ¿cuánto tiempo van a tener mi coche antes de que podamos conseguirlo en la tienda?" Edward preguntó mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

"No estoy seguro, hijo. Tienen que procesarlo", Suspiró Carlisle y salió a la calle.

"No te preocupes, Edward. Te llevaré a la escuela." Le sonreí en dirección a él, y él cerró los ojos. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba a mi camioneta.

"Dios me libre, voy a estar en esa trampa maldita de muerte por quién sabe cuánto tiempo", Se quejó Edward de nuevo. Me reí y apreté los labios en su mejilla antes de poner mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo. Lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar enroscada en Edward y frente a una cama con Esme y Carlisle en ella.

"Buenos días, querida, ¿has dormido bien?" Esme preguntó desde detrás del periódico que estaba leyendo.

"Sí, creo que lo más cómodo es estar con mi ropa de noche." Hice una mueca mientras trataba de sentarme, pero Edward me tenia muy apretada.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Si despiertas a Edward, vamos a desayunar y volver a casa." Esme dejo el periódico a un lado en la mesita de noche y salió de la cama. Me puse a sacudir a Edward.

"No, no quiero levantarme es domingo, déjame dormir," Dijo la voz apagada de Edward. Me reí y me incline en su oído.

"Pero yo quiero ir a casa", Me queje en voz baja en su oído. Su cabeza se alzo y me dio una mirada amenazadora.

"Eso no es jugar limpio, Bella," Siseó metiendo su mano bajo las mantas. Me reí de su expresión y me aleje antes de que tratara de hacerme cosquillas.

* * *

**_N/T: Hola aqui ame con otro capi. Siento el retraso pero han existido muchos problemas en la vida real. La verdad es que ya tenia el capi listo pero... ocurrieron muchos problemas _ bueno me despido espero lo disfruten bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan ^.^_**

**_PD: Respecto a la palabra templo, no se que significa de verdad lo siento :(_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist****  
**_**Supermassive Black Hole**_** by Muse****  
_45_**** by Shinedown**  
_I Hate Everything About You_** by Three Days Grace**  
_Bleed It Out_** by Linkin Park**  
**_It's All Your Fault_ by Pink**  
_Fine Again_** by Seether**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Después de el viaje de regreso a Forks con mis padres, Bella y yo tuvimos una caída en su sofá. Charlie estaba en el trabajo, y estaba preocupado por cualquier psicópata que arruino mi coche. Mi coche ... maldita sea. Puto bastardo lo dejo completamente en ruinas. La policía de Seattle me dijo que la investigación sobre el coche tendría al menos una semana. El seguro, dijo que haría todo lo posible para acelerar el proceso de reparaciones y con esperanza lo tendrían para mí en dos semanas después de que la policía lo liberara. Tres semanas de conducción en la trampa de muerte en el camión de Bella seria una tortura.

Me había despertado primero y mire el reloj. Este dijo que eran las once de la noche. Miré a mi alrededor, y todas las luces estaban apagadas y el televisor estaba apagado. Una manta estaba sobre nosotros en el sofá. Creo que Charlie no quería despertarnos.

Sacudí a Bella ligeramente. Ella tenía que ir hasta su propia cama, teníamos escuela por la mañana. Yo no la quería incomodar.

"Bells, vamos, nena, tienes que ir a tu cama y tengo que volver a casa", Le susurre mientras le sacudía el hombro. Ella negó con la cabeza en mi pecho y sostuvo más fuerte mi cintura.

"No, no te marches", Gimió ella mientras me apretaba. Pasé los dedos por su pelo, poniendo mi cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá.

"Yo no quiero, pero tenemos escuela mañana, y si subo y permanezco contigo, Charlie me mataría vamos, te veré en la mañana...; Tengo que viajar contigo, ¿recuerdas?" Trate de convencerla. Ella me dio un último apretón antes de dejarme ir y sentarse en el sofá. Se frotó las manos sobre los ojos y me miró.

"Tenía un sueño realmente bueno", Me hizo un mohín. Le sonreí y le di un suave beso en los labios. Ella apretó los labios contra mi y cuando traté de dar marcha atrás, tenía las manos en mi pelo sosteniendo mi cabeza. Su lengua se deslizó fuera de su boca y se frotó contra mi labio inferior. Suspiré y mis labios se abrieron para permitir su entrada a mi boca. No le permití profundizar el beso, porque no quería que Charlie me diera un tiro.

"Lo siento, Bells, Te veré en la mañana", Le susurre mientras me apartaba para tomar un respiro. Le sonreí y presione un beso en su frente, me puse de pie para marcharme.

"Ya lo sé. Adiós, cariño" Dijo ella después de mí. Salí al porche y silbe cuando bajé de su porche. Empecé a hacer mi camino a través del césped de mi porche, pero me detuve a medio camino cuando me di cuenta que había alguien en mi porche. Me agaché detrás de los arbustos entre los astilleros y me di cuenta de que la persona no golpeo o toco el timbre.

La persona estaba vestida de negro y estaba poniendo algo que parecía un sobre en el columpio del porche. Mire para tratar de verle la cara. La persona dio la vuelta frenéticamente comprobando para ver si alguien estaba mirando. No podía ver nada en el tono negro de la noche. La luna no estaba emitiendo ninguna luz, ya que estaba cubierto de nubes. Salté de la maleza y salí corriendo para mi casa, la persona me vio. Se quitó de mi porche y corrió directamente hacia los árboles de al lado. Traté de seguir a la persona, pero se había ido antes de romper la línea de los árboles.

Me abrí paso entre los árboles a poca distancia, pero no tenia habilidades de rastreo y nunca fui un _boy scout_, así que no sabía dónde mirar. Pensé volver a la casa de Bella y decirle a Charlie, pero como estaba caminando hacia mi casa decidí dejarlo así. El paquete en el porche, me llamó la atención. Quería abrirlo pero sabía que no debía tocarlo. Charlie no sería capaz de obtener las huellas digitales si lo arruinó todo.

Subí los escalones del porche y me quede mirando el paquete, mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho. El sobre era blanco con una cubierta de plástico en el medio, como los sobres de la escuela. La foto que demostraba a través del plástico era de la noche en que Bella y yo tuvimos nuestra cita en mi casa. Estábamos en una posición muy comprometida en mi patio trasero.

"Oh, Mierda, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a decirle a Charlie sobre esto ahora?" Gemí sacando mi teléfono celular del bolsillo.

_Bells, te necesito. Tenemos un gran problema_. Le envié a su teléfono y me senté sobre uno de los sillones. Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos y mire el teléfono en mi regazo. No recibí un mensaje aproximadamente durante unos cinco minutos.

_¿Cuál es el problema?._ Envió de vuelta. Miré hacia atrás al sobre y este hizo que mi estómago se revolviera en el tipo de imágenes que podrían estar en ese paquete. No quería pensar en qué clase de hijo de puta enfermo tomaría esas imágenes.

_Baja y ven a mi casa. __Te necesito para ver lo que he encontrado y me ayudes a tomar una decisión_. Finalmente envié. Esperé pacientemente a Bella. Pensé en la noche en que se desnudo para mí en su ventana y cómo alguien se podría haber escondido afuera y observarnos. Recordé nuestra primera vez en mi dormitorio. Pude haber dejado mi cortinas abiertas y alguien podría haber obtenido imágenes. Me sentí enfermo.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" La voz de Bella me sacó de mis preocupaciones. La mire y suspire.

"Eso es lo que pasa", Dije señalando el sobre. Bella miró hacia abajo y vi cómo sus ojos se agrandaban y se le aceleraba la respiración. Ella dio un paso adelante y su mano se acercó. La agarre y tire de ella en mi regazo. "Cariño, no lo toques todavía. Tenemos que tomar una decisión", Le susurré al oído mientras la abrazaba.

"¿Qué decisión? Quiero saber que loco de Mierda tomó esas y por qué!" Bella gritaba. Ella nunca quito ojos del sobre.

"Bella, la única manera de averiguarlo es dárselo a tu padre y que él busque huellas digitales", Suspire y hundí mi cabeza en su espalda.

"¿QUÉ? De ninguna manera mi padre vera eso, Edward! El te pegaría un tiro y me castigaría. Oh Dios, ¿Qué clase de fotos hay ahí? Edward, ¿Que está pasando? ¿Quién haría esto? " El pánico en la voz de Bella me rompió el corazón.

"No lo sé. Pero en serio, aunque yo no quiero, creo que deberíamos decirle a tu papá. Es la única manera de saber lo que está pasando. La policía de Seattle tendrá que ver estas y saber sobre esto porque estoy garantizando que esto tiene algo que ver con mi coche", Murmuré en su espalda. Sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido ante mi respuesta. Cuando la miré vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Yo ... Mierda, creo que voy a ir a buscar a mi papá," susurró Bella. Asentí con la cabeza y la solté de mi agarre. Deje que mi cabeza cayera en mis manos y ore para que Charlie no me diera un tiro por profanar a su niña. Estaba bastante seguro de que había algunas imágenes terribles en ese sobre e independientemente sabía que Charlie las vería. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que no habría huellas dactilares.

**BPOV**

Charlie iba a matar a Edward y encerrarme de por vida. Sólo la imagen de arriba iba a ser suficiente para darle un golpe a Charlie. Quería gritar y quemar las imágenes. No podía creer que alguien sea lo suficientemente enfermo como para tomar las fotos. Sólo podía imaginar qué tipo de cosas podrían estar en esa pila de fotografías. Casi pensé en llamar a la estación y pedir a alguien excepto Charlie, pero yo sabía que el iba a preocuparse por eso.

Abrí la puerta principal y subí las escaleras lentamente. Fui a la puerta de Charlie y después de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarme, llame a su puerta.

"Papá, necesito tu ayuda", Grité en voz baja. Odiaba despertarse. Oí su tartamudeo de ronquidos llegar a su fin. "Papá, por favor." Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos y oí sus pies tocar el suelo y la puerta se abrió después de unos segundos.

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa?" la cara de Charlie fue presa del pánico cuando me miró de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio mis ojos, me atrajo hacia él en un abrazo raro. "¿Qué es? Háblame, Bella" Habló rápidamente.

"Necesito que vengas conmigo. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Hay un paquete en la casa de Edward que encontró cuando se fue esta noche y creemos que tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó con su coche. Es posible que quieras tu bolsa de investigación", Le susurré a él y trate de contener las lágrimas. No quería llorar delante de él y que él se preocupara. La última vez que había llorado delante de Charlie fue cuando murió René. Yo sabía que la llamada a mi papá no ayudaría a calmar sus nervios tampoco.

"Muy bien, vamos. Yo nunca podría estar enojado por algo que te tiene este trastorno," suspiró cuando dio un paso atrás de mí y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cogió su abrigo, junto con el mío antes de salir. Hicimos una parada en el crucero de Charlie, donde tomó su bolso, y nos dirigimos a la casa de Edward.

Vi que Edward seguía todavía sentado en el sillón, donde lo había dejado, pero su cabeza estaba en sus manos, y sacudía la cabeza.

"¿Es este el paquete?" Charlie preguntó. Tragué saliva y asentí. Él no le dio una buena mirada. Abrió la espalda y sacó un par de guantes, junto con algunas bolsas de pruebas.

"Por favor, Charlie, lo siento mucho esto", Se quejó Edward patéticamente. Me acerqué a él y envolví los brazos alrededor de él. Charlie nos miró y se encogió de hombros. Se agachó para recoger el paquete y se congeló cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto con la primera imagen.

"Dios mío" suspiró Charlie. Enterré mi cabeza en el cabello de Edward antes de que Charlie me mirara. Oí Charlie aclararse la garganta y luego el crujido del sobre comenzó. Me encogí y mantuve la cabeza oculta.

"Lo siento mucho, Charlie. Dios, Bella, lo siento mucho," Edward continuó repitiendo. Oí jadeos y gruñidos, así como algunas maldiciones provenientes de Charlie. No me atreví a mirar hacia arriba. Me daba vergüenza y miedo de lo que Charlie estaba mirando.

"¿Esto ... Bella, ¿Cuándo te hiciste un tatuaje?" Preguntó Charlie con la ira atada a su voz. Mi cabeza se movió hacia atrás y adelante contra la cabeza de Edward.

"El cumpleaños de Edward," Murmuré sin levantar la vista. Me imagine que las fotos no podrían ser tan terribles si no estaba gritando.

"Um ... hay otra nota Edward," Charlie se aclaró la garganta. Alcé la vista y encontré sus ojos. Ellos no estaban enojados y decepcionados como yo esperaba. Sus ojos estaban comprensivos y avergonzados. Di un suspiro de alivio. Charlie había puesto la carta en una bolsa de evidencia de plástico y nos la pasó a nosotros.

_Edward Cullen,__  
__Eres un tonto.__  
__Ya te lo dije, deja a Bella.__  
__El mundo podría ver las siguientes si no lo haces.__  
__Me perteneces._

Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al leer las palabras. No entendía cómo alguien podría odiarme tanto. No entendía por que me molestaban. Nunca había hecho nada para lastimar a nadie. Siempre fui amable con la gente, aun cuando no eran tan amables conmigo.

"¿Qué demonios?" Edward gritó. Charlie lo miró y luego volvió a mirar las fotos que estaban arriba.

"Vamos a averiguar quién está haciendo esto, Edward," dijo Charlie con voz dura. Sonreí por la emoción en su voz. Charlie amaba a Edward. Él era como el hijo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener.

"Papá, ¿Puedo ver las fotos?" Le pregunté en un susurro pequeños Tanto Edward y Charlie miraron en mi dirección. Me eche atrás por la profundidad de las emociones que nadaban en los ojos de ambos.

"No, maldita sea, no. Este bicho raro no te molestara más de lo que lo ha hecho, "gruñó Edward.

"Creo que el tiene razón Bells, realmente no necesitas saber lo que esta persona hizo," Charlie dijo en voz baja. Vi la devastación en su cara antes de que se alejara.

"Estoy bastante segura de que sabes el tipo de cosas que viste en las fotos, y lo siento mucho, papá. Pensé que ... tengo que saber qué tipo de ... violación fue cometida." Mi frustración se filtró a pesar de mis intentos de sofocar.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto ..." Charlie habló en voz baja antes de dejar escapar un suspiro pesado. "No estoy preocupado acerca de lo que estaban haciendo Edward y tu en su propio tiempo privado. Tienen dieciocho años, y pueden tomar sus propias decisiones. Mi preocupación ahora es saber quien Mierda está amenazando a su dignidad y diciendo: que te van a violar de una manera despreciable al exponerlos a la gente. Bella eres mi hija, y no voy a dejar que eso suceda. Edward, te quiero, hijo, pero no voy a dejar a Bella ser sometida a eso. Creo que es mejor que los dos se tomen un descanso en esta relación hasta que sepamos todo esto." Charlie habló con su voz autoritaria que no dejaba espacio para la discusión.

"Odio admitirlo, pero tu papá tiene razón Bella" Suspiró Edward, y me gire para mirarlo.

"¿Es broma verdad? Edward, vas a dejar que una zorra psicópata acosadora nos separe?" Exclamé en voz alta. Vi a Edward mirar hacia abajo en el porche, y se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Es la una de la mañana", Preguntó Esme con voz cargada de sueño. Alce la vista, y me di cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían de mis ojos. Corrí hacia ella, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Bella, no es así. Lo siento. No quiero que termines lastimada. No sé quién es esta persona o qué tan lejos realmente llegue", Edward me rogó cuando llore en el hombro de Esme.

"Charlie, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Carlisle preguntó cuando salió al porche. Esme me llevó a la casa, y nos sentamos en el sofá mientras yo seguía llorando. No podía creer que después de lo perfecto que había sido el sábado Edward podía querer acabar con nosotros por un tiempo. El dolor atravesó mi pecho y un sollozo arruino todo mi cuerpo mientras Esme me mecía en sus brazos. Quería explicarle lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía formar palabras.

**EPOV**

Las lágrimas de Bella rompieron mi corazón. Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos, pero las aleje. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sabía que era lo mejor para Bella. No quería que saliera lastimada.

"Déjame ver las imágenes por favor, Charlie," Empuje mientras repetía la situación de nuevo a mi padre. Charlie suspiró y me entregó las bolsas de plástico que contenía las pruebas de cada imagen. Había diez de ellos en total.

Cada imagen fue cada vez más inquietante que la anterior. Cuanto más me metí en las fotos, mas nudos se formaban en mi estomago. La primera imagen fue de nuestra cita en mi casa. La siguiente fue de Bella y yo en el sofá de Charlie. Luego había una de cuando estaba besándola mientras estaba encima de ella en su cama; yo no tenía camisa. La siguiente imagen fue suficiente para que mi bilis subiera a la garganta; era Bella mientras me montaba. Cuando me dirigí a la siguiente imagen, deje caer el montón y vomite. La imagen era una vista frontal de los dedos de Bella enterrados dentro de ella cuando me dio un show en su dormitorio.

Las imágenes me confirmaron que había tomado la decisión correcta. Bella no podría estar expuesta así porque yo era demasiado egoísta para dejar que esto pasara. Me importaba demasiado ella para herirla de esa manera. ¿Quién sabía lo que este loco haría después?. ¿Amenazarla con matarla? Yo realmente estaba aterrorizado por la posibilidad de que esta persona pudiera hacer algo para hacerme daño, incluyendo a Bella.

"Edward, hijo, ¿Estás bien?" Carlisle se dirigió a mí. Negué con la cabeza y me desplome en el suelo. Apoyé la cabeza en el suelo tan lejos de donde vomité que pude conseguir. Cerré los ojos y las imágenes profanadas de mis momentos más perfectos volvieron a mi cabeza. Yo había visto sólo la mitad de las fotos, y sabía que el resto eran peores. Sentí una copia de nauseas otra vez en el estómago.

"Vamos a entrar, Carlisle," Suspiró Charlie y mi padre estaba encima de mí. Abrí los ojos y mire las bolsas de plástico en las manos de Charlie. Se agachó y me ayudó a levantarme, pero me sacudió tanto fuera como dentro. Corrí hasta los escalones del porche y me congele cuando vi a Bella envuelta en los brazos de mi madre en mi sofá.

"Joder, Bella ... ven aquí", Le susurre mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Ella negó con la cabeza y se agarró a mi mamá. La agarré por la cintura y tire de ella con suavidad. Oí los sollozos que se le escaparon y me rompió el corazón. Quería decirle que no lo decía en serio. Quería decirle que solo tenía miedo y estaba confundido, pero sabía que si no tomábamos un descanso entonces uno de nosotros terminaría siendo lastimado físicamente.

"Bella, creo que es necesario que me sueltes y hables con Edward sobre esto", Murmuró Esme en el pelo de Bella cuando ella lo alisó con la mano. Bella poco a poco se alejó de Esme, pero no acercándose a mí.

"Todo lo que quiero saber es por qué en el infierno puedes dejar que algún ... algún ... loco de Mierda lo eche todo a perder! ¿Por qué ahora no nos quieren juntos? ¿Era sólo lo suficientemente buena para el sexo?" Gritó delante de mi madre, incluso antes de que saliera de la habitación.

"Bella, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Estoy aterrado de lo que este psicópata pueda hacerte. No quiero que te expongas por esas fotos. Yo sólo quiero tener cuidado antes de que sea peor, y creo que esta es una muy buena manera de protegernos a los dos. " Miré mis manos mientras hablaba. La ira y el dolor que causaban ardor en mis ojos me estaba matando. Traté de tirar de ella hacia mí, pero ella se apartó.

"Lo que sea. Apuesto a que sacaste toda esta Mierda para tener una excusa para alejarte de mí! Obtener a la chica insegura de al lado en la cama," Ella me escupió. Mi cabeza se levantó con dificultad, y la mire boquiabierto.

"¿Estas bromeando con esto ahora?" Le pregunte con incredulidad. No podía creer que pensara eso. La agarre de la cintura y tire de ella en mi regazo contra de su voluntad. Le agarre la barbilla, tire de ella hacia arriba, y apreté un apasionado beso en sus labios. Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de mí pelo y profundizó nuestro beso. Rompimos el beso hasta que ninguno de nosotros podía respirar.

"Lo siento!" Bella jadeó mientras lloraba en mi hombro y trataba de recuperar su respiración.

"También yo. No quiero que nos separen. No quiero que salgas lastimada. Bella, no puedo soportar la idea de que estés herida por mi culpa", Le susurre en su cabello. Ella asintió con la cabeza y resopló antes de mirarme.

"Perdí los estribos. Esto... todo iba tan bien para nosotros. Prométeme que no nos vamos a tomar demasiado tiempo." Ella me miro directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba, y mi corazón se aceleró.

"Prometo que no pasará mucho tiempo". Deposite un suave beso en sus labios y me levante con ella. La lleve a la puerta y la pase a los brazos de Charlie.

"Nos vemos en la escuela mañana, Edward," Bella gimió antes de que ella y Charlie se giraran para irse. Sentí que se me rompía el corazón cuando ella bajó los escalones del porche y desapareció en su propio patio. Cuando entré de nuevo en mi casa, me encontré con Carlisle y Esme mirándome mientras esperaban pacientemente mis respuestas a todas sus preguntas acerca de todo el drama ocurrido.

"¿Podemos hablar de eso mañana?" Pregunté, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

"No, tenemos que discutir esto ahora." La voz de Carlisle era firme, pero en cuestión. Me aparté de la escalera y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala de estar. Me desplomé en el sofá entre mis padres. Esme me llevó a su pecho y deposito un beso en mi cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿Dónde quieres que empiece?" Pregunté con un profundo suspiro. Estaba cansado y herido. Todo lo que quería hacer era meterme en la cama y quedarme allí hasta que Charlie descubriera quien estaba tratando de arruinar mi vida.

"Bueno, puedes comenzar con una lista de personas que podrían tener un rencor contra ti, incluyendo relaciones pasadas, aunque no creo que ellas no tengan rencor", Dijo Esme mientras colocaba una almohadilla de papel en mi regazo con una pluma.

"Yo puedo manejar con esto. Entonces, ¿Qué quieren que les explique?" Reitere con molestia. Mierda, sólo quería ir a dormir.

"¿Puedes explicar por qué llegaron tan tarde. Entonces puedes decirme lo que te asustó como para hacerte sentir enfermo." La preocupación de Carlisle pesaba en sus palabras. Me hundí en el sofá, y cuando abrí la boca para empezar a hablar, mi madre me interrumpió.

"¿Y que me expliques por qué en el infierno tuviste que romperle el corazón a Bella de esa manera?" Las palabras de Esme estaban atadas con la ira y decepción.

"Bueno, bueno, yo venía tarde porque Bella y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá viendo películas, y creo que Charlie pensó que podría utilizar el sueño porque nos cubrió y nos dejó allí. Cuando me desperté, me fui porque sabía que tenía escuela por la mañana. Estaba aterrado porque ... bueno ... al parecer, tengo un acosador y ha estado mirándome. Hubo algunas fotografías comprometedoras de ... Bella y yo. La persona amenazó con exponer las fotos si no rompía con Bella. Esto me rompió el corazón e igual a Bella. Estoy asustado de que este psicópata realmente lastime físicamente a Bella si no nos tomamos un tiempo hasta que sepamos quién es. Yo no quiero que ella sea expuesta por las fotos tampoco. Es bastante malo lo que su padre tuvo que ver. Dios, me sorprende que Charlie no hizo volar mi cabeza," Hablé con rapidez y me quede mirando el papel y la pluma en mi regazo.

"Ah, bueno ... wow, ¿Quien en la tierra querría hacerte esto, Edward?" Carlisle preguntó con curiosidad. Me encogí de hombros y comencé a escribir los nombres en el papel que estaba en mi regazo.

"No te preocupes por la escuela mañana, cariño." Mi mamá pasó los dedos por mi cabello, y sacudí la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

"De ninguna manera, le dije a Bella que la vería mañana y 'oficialmente' romper, pero no realmente todavía quiero mi relación con ella. Solamente no podemos tenerla en este momento." Bostecé, y di de beber a mis ojos. No me podía concentrar en la lista que tenía que hacer. Suspiré mientras estaba en el sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación despidiéndome de mis padres.

_Bella, ¿estás arriba?_ Le envié texto y vi por la ventana. Las cortinas de Bella estaban cerradas y su ventana también. No estaba seguro de si eso tenía que ver con que ella me odiaba o está tratando de bloquear al loco que estaba tomando fotos de nosotros.

_Por supuesto que estoy arriba. No puedo dormir después de todo esto_, Bella respondió. Suspiré mientras caía de nuevo en mi cama.

_Sabes que todavía quiero estar contigo, ¿verdad?_ Le envié un mensaje de nuevo. Su texto llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba que debería.

_Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta esto, ¿sabes? No es justo. Justo cuando las cosas iban a mi manera, se tiene que joder,_ Leí después de que mi teléfono sonó. Tragué saliva ante la imagen que figuraba en mi cabeza. Debería estar acurrucada en una bola en su cama llorando. Yo debería estar sosteniéndola, consolarla, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos.

_Charlie solucionará el problema. Él encontrará a quien está haciendo esto. Por favor, espera por mí_, Le respondí después de un pocos minutos de pensar.

_No voy a la escuela en la mañana porque no consigo dormir. Pero probablemente vamos a vernos en la estación porque mi papá nos quiere tomar declaraciones_, Bella envió. Me rompió el corazón que ella ignorara mi declaración. _Por supuesto que voy a esperar. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?_ envió a los pocos minutos. Respiré y me di cuenta que simplemente no había llegado mi mensaje antes de que ella envió a la primera.

_Estoy aquí si me necesitas. Sólo tiene que llamar, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana._ Pulse "enviar" y puse la cabeza en la cama. Sabía que no me quedaría dormido pronto, así que saqué un poco de papel y un lápiz para empezar mi lista de personas que podrían tener un rencor contra mí.

**BPOV**

Después de mi conversación de mensajes de texto con Edward, no podía dormir. Mi mente estaba corriendo, y mi cabeza daba vueltas con todas las posibilidades de personas que podrían estar tratando de reclamar a Edward. No podía creer que alguien me odiara tanto que estaría dispuesto a destruir mi vida para llegar a Edward.

Sabía que había reaccionado de forma exagerada ante la decisión de Edward para que nos tomáramos un tiempo. Yo debería haber escuchado todo y entender. Todavía no me gustaba esto, pero lo necesitábamos. Odiaba el hecho de que había perdido tanto tiempo separados y luego otra persona entró y nos hizo perder aún más tiempo. Toda la situación no era justa. Yo realmente estaba esperando que mi padre pudiera obtener algunas huellas dactilares. Había llamado a la estación y había mandado a alguien a recoger todas las bolsas de pruebas para iniciar el proceso. Estaba histérica sobre este hecho, porque lo último que quería era que toda la estación viera las imágenes.

Edward y Charlie se negaron a decirme la medida de las fotos verlas. Yo estaba un poco enojada por eso, porque pensé que debía saber lo que estaba tratando. ¿Quién sabe si este psicópata no pasaría esas imágenes, independientemente de la posición de mi relación con Edward?

Realmente no me acuerdo cuando me dormi, pero me desperté a las diez de la mañana. Mi cortinas todavía estaban cerradas y la luz de mensajes en mi teléfono estaba parpadeando. Gemí mientras me sentaba y sentía el ataque de dolor de una migraña. Tiré la almohada sobre mi cabeza para bloquear toda la luz que podía y respire hondo tratando de controlar los latidos en mi cabeza. Me sentía enferma otra vez, pero sabía que si me movía, el dolor seria peor. De nuevo me quede dormida sin darme cuenta y me desperté a las tres de la tarde. El dolor en mi cabeza se perdió a un dolor sordo, pero mi estómago estaba sordo como una loca.

Cuando tomé mi teléfono, puse los ojos en blanco ante los mensajes. Tenía quince nuevos mensajes de texto y 9 mensajes de voz. Leí los mensajes de texto, y me reí en la mayoría de ellos. La mayoría de ellos eran de Alice y Rosalie preguntando dónde diablos estaba y por qué no había oído hablar de mí desde la tarde del sábado. Edward me había enviado algunos mensajes preguntando si estaba bien y luego preguntando si estaba enojada y me estaba pidiendo un texto de vuelta.

Suspiré y me puse el teléfono al oído para escuchar mis mensajes de voz antes de responderle a alguien. El primero fue de Charlie diciendo que llamó la escuela y que fuera a la estación una vez que estuviera despierta. Los dos siguientes fueron repeticiones de los mensajes de texto de Alice y Rose. Los últimos seis eran de Edward. Sonreí ante el sonido de su voz diciéndome que esperara y que lo sentía por hacerme pasar por esta ruptura. Entonces comenzaron a llegar más frenéticos hasta que el último fue de un histérico Edward quien ni siquiera podía entender. Apreté el botón para llamar a su teléfono y fui asaltada de inmediato por su voz.

"Bella, joder gracias a Dios. ¿Por qué diablos no me respondes? Estaba enloqueciendo a la por aquí" Dijo la voz de Edward en la línea después de la mitad del toque.

"Edward, me desperté con una migraña a las diez y luego me fui a dormir. Estoy despertando. Necesitas calmarte", Dije entre dientes. Mi cabeza comenzaba a latir de nuevo, y no estaba de humor para discutir con él.

"Dios, lo siento, Bella. Estoy tan insensible. ¿Puedo ir a la estación contigo?" Preguntó tímidamente. Suspiré en el teléfono y me senté en el sofá.

"Me encantaría viajar conmigo, Edward, pero ¿no crees que sería atornillar con nuestro plan de ruptura?" Le pregunté con escepticismo. No me gusta decirle que no, pero maldita sea ... había roto mi corazón la noche anterior.

"Ah ... Supongo que eso significa que no podemos viajar juntos a la escuela tampoco. Wow ... ¿Me vas a ignorar por completo ahora?" Edward preguntó en voz baja. Mi pecho se apretó y me dolió el corazón ante su pregunta.

"Supongo. Si nos separamos, voy a tener que estar molesta contigo", Le respondí con voz débil. Odiaba la idea de no estar cerca de Edward. Habíamos sido grandes amigos durante casi toda nuestra vida, y no quería fingir que no lo éramos.

"Bella ... yo ... yo estoy tan jodido lo siento", Fue la suave voz de Edward, arrancó mi alma cuando lo escuche. Oí el suave clic cuando colgó, y sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos otra vez. Seguí recordando que solo fingíamos no estar juntos. Seguí recordando que Edward era realmente mío y no habíamos roto. Esos pensamientos no hicieron nada para ayudarme a sentirme mejor.

* * *

**_N/T: Siento la demora... pero aqui estoy con uno nuevo :D aahhh este capi me hizo llorar :( de ahora en adelante en los proximos capis se vienen complicaciones para Edward y Bella U.U no todo es color de rosa... tambien se pondra a juego su relacion y.. solo quedan 5 capitulos mas un outtake de Alice y Jasper y el Epiologo. Bueno espero les guste y gracias a todas por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos de verdad los aprecio mucho bssttss _**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_PD: Si encuentran alguna falta de verdad lo siento es que estoy subiendo el capi apuradisisima por que mañana tengo escuela y tengo q dormirme temprano xoxo  
_**

**_¿Review?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la trduccion ^.^_**

**_N/A: Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas, especialmente aquellas que revisan cada capítulo ... GRACIAS! Me hace muy feliz saber que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo. Estaba preocupada al principio de que no iba a obtener la retroalimentación positiva para el drama, pero creo que es necesario para mi historia dar cuerpo a la forma en que lo desee. Sólo quería dejar claro que esta es una historia de adolescentes inmaduros que "piensan" que se amaban antes de que traten de tener una relación. En mi experiencia sé que hay diferentes tipos de amor. Estoy usando el drama para empujarlos a un amor "adulto / maduro"._**

**Playlist  
_If I Can't Have You_ by Kelly Clarkson  
_Everytime_ by Britney Spears  
_Wait For Me_ by Theory of A Deadman  
_It's Not My Time_ by 3 Doors Down  
_Stay With Me_ by Danity Kane  
_Take A Bow _by Rihanna  
_Picture To Burn_ by Tayor Swift  
_Whatever It Takes_ by Lifehouse**

**

* * *

BPOV**

Después de tomar unas tostadas para detener mi estómago revuelto, rápidamente me vestí y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Llamé a Alice mientras me vestía, e hicimos planes para nosotras, las chicas se reunirían. No me molesté en decirle lo que ocurrió con Edward aun. Ella todavía no me había hablado de la noche del viernes con Jasper, y yo no quería arruinarle eso. No pasó mucho tiempo en llegar a la estación, y cuando apague mi carro, me sentía vacía, sin el ruido y las vibraciones del motor. Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a dar golpes y las lágrimas inundaban mi ojos haciendo mi visión borrosa.

Tomé una respiración profunda y golpe mi cara un par de veces para calmarme. Necesitaba mantener las emociones en la bahía hasta que terminara de hacer mi declaración, y entonces podría ir a casa. Alice y Rosalie esperarían con mi tarea del día, así como una gran cantidad de alimento de comodidad.

Salté de la cabina de mi camión y cuadre mis hombros antes de hacer mi camino por la rampa frontal a la vieja comisaría. Cuando entré en la puerta, la recepcionista me sonrió y me dijo que mi padre vendría pronto. Me senté en el banco que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y espere. Me quedé a la deriva de nuevo por los pensamientos de lo que esas imágenes podrían haber tenido. Me imaginaba lo peor. Sabía que tenía que ser horrible, y me sorprendió que Charlie no le disparara a Edward.

"Vamos atrás, Bells, tenemos algunas cosas que examinar juntos." La voz de Charlie me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me puse de pie rápidamente y me dirigí a su oficina, me di cuenta de la pila de fotos, todo en bolsas de pruebas, que estaban en su silla.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer esto para que pueda ir a casa. Rose y Alice irán esta noche. Queremos tener una noche de chicas, y no saben lo que está pasando en este momento. Pensé que me harían compañía", Espete nerviosamente. Charlie asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo. Su rostro se convirtió estrictamente en negocios.

"Bella, es necesario que mires estas imágenes. No quiero que te expongas, pero no tengo otra opción. Tienes que identificarte en cada foto porque ... uhm ... uhh ... tu rostro no está en cada imagen, " Charlie tosió. Sentí algo raro en mis ojos y mi garganta se apretó. Sentí las lágrimas picar mis ojos y derramarse por los senderos en mis mejillas que se formaron la noche anterior.

"Oh Dios mío. Papá, siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso". Mi voz era suave y no podía mirar a Charlie, así que mire mis uñas.

"No te preocupes por eso, Bella, en serio. Yo ... Vamos a acabar con esto", Se quejó Charlie mientras empujaba la pila de fotos en frente de mí. Miré a mi padre por un momento y respire hondo. Tomé la primera foto y suspire de alivio.

La primera imagen fue la que yo ya había visto de Edward y yo fuera en su porche durante nuestra primera cita. No fue tan malo. Todas nuestras ropas estaban todavía en marcha y sólo aparecíamos en una posición comprometedora. Me volví hacia la segunda imagen y sople una ráfaga de aire. La imagen nos mostró en el sofá de Charlie. Entonces volquee la tercera foto y mi alivio se disipó un poco porque estábamos desnudos, y Edward estaba encima de mí en mi cama. La cuarta imagen me detuvo porque mi espalda estaba completamente desnuda, y yo cabalgaba sobre Edward. Tome una respiración profunda y cambie a la siguiente foto.

"Oh, Mierda ... Dios" Susurré cuando vi la imagen de mí misma tocándome delante de la ventana para Edward. Tosí fuerte y apreté los ojos con fuerza antes de pasar a la siguiente foto. Mi boca se secó, y mi estómago se sacudió cuando mire los ojos de Edward en la niebla por su orgasmo cuando le di una mamada en el asiento delantero de su coche. La única parte visible de mí era la parte de atrás de mi pelo.

"Respira, Bells". Charlie dio unas palmaditas en mi brazo, y mi mirada se cruzó con la suya. Trató de sonreír, pero le salió más bien como una mueca. "Lo encontraremos sólo tienes cuatro fotos para ver, hazlo rápido; Que va a ser más doloroso", Me tranquilizó.

Asentí con la cabeza y respire hondo antes de ver la siguiente foto. Yo estaba de rodillas con mi pelo creando un velo alrededor de mi cara y Edward estaba de pie detrás de mí. Nos podían ver desde el lado, y era totalmente visible, donde nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados. Me sentía el ardor del vómito en mi garganta, y levanté la cabeza para tratar de tragarlo. Sentí el escozor de las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y correr por mi cara. Mi respiración se atasco cuando vi la octava foto de mis momentos más personales. Era una foto mía con mi falda subida hasta arriba y estaba presionada contra la pared mientras Edward me cogía. Pasé a la siguiente imagen y gemi de dolor por la quemadura en mi pecho cuando vi a Edward sobre sus rodillas con la cara enterrada en mi coño.

La imagen final fue la guinda del pastel. La foto era de mi momento más íntimo. Fue la primera vez que Edward y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Estábamos en la cama, nuestros cuerpos se complementaban, y nuestros ojos estaban cerrados. Nuestras frentes se tocaban, y se podía sentir la pasión con tan sólo mirar la imagen. El hecho de que alguien hubiera visto ese momento entre nosotros alimento una ira en mí como nunca había sentido. Todo mi cuerpo se calentó, y apreté los dientes. Deje caer la imagen en el escritorio de mi padre, y mis manos se apretaron en puños antes de que se estrellaran en el escritorio.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo enfermo haría algo como esto? ¿Por qué alguien quiere arruinar mi relación de Mierda y mi vida al invadir en algo tan jodidamente privado? Estos fueron mis momentos, y deberían haber sido preciosos para mí, pero están contaminados, y ahora cada vez que pienso en ellos, me voy a sentir enferma! " Grite con frustración mientras Charlie me miraba en estado de shock.

"Uh ... vamos a solucionar esto Bells", Murmuró patéticamente, y mi ira se volvió hacia él. Mis ojos se entrecerraron, y mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar con la furia que sentía.

"¿SOLUCIONAR ESTE PREOBLEMA? ¿CÓMO DIABLOS VAS A SOLUCIONAR ESTE PROBLEMA? No se puede solucionar este problema, papá. Tú niña ha sido violada. Los recuerdos de mis primeros momentos íntimos se arruinaron! Nunca voy a ser capaz de recuperar esto! " Las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos, y cuando comencé a llorar me desplomé en el suelo. La humillación, el miedo y la angustia todos se arrancaron de mí, y no podía soportarlo.

Me hice un ovillo y llore durante mucho tiempo. Charlie bajó y se aferró a mí pasando sus dedos por mi pelo tratando de calmarme. Sólo quería retroceder el tiempo. La cabeza me latía con fuerza, y mi corazón estaba acelerado. Me sentí mareada, y sólo quería dormir.

"Mi turno ha terminado ahora, cariño. Vamos a casa", Suspiró Charlie ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarme para el corto trayecto en coche a casa, pero cuando salí de la oficina de mi padre, me encontré cara a cara con Edward.

"Joder, Bella, ¿estás bien?" La voz de Edward era feroz mientras miraba entre mi padre y yo. Empezó a tirar de mí en un abrazo, pero lo detuve.

"Hemos roto, ¿recuerdas?" Mis palabras fueron más duras de lo que quise decir, y suspiré cuando retrocedió. "Lo siento, todo esto me golpea y yo solo ... Dios ... esas fotos ..." Tropecé con mis palabras.

"¿Se las mostró? ¿Qué demonios?" Edward se quedó mirando a mi padre con enfado en sus ojos. Puse mi mano para detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

"Basta ya, tenía que hacerlo. Tienes que mirarlas a todas, también", Respondí. Estaba vacía de emociones porque estaba completamente agotada. Vi la ligeramente fuga de color de su rostro antes de que él respondiera.

"¿Por qué tuvo que verlas? ¿Por qué tengo que verlas de nuevo?" La expresión de Edward era presa del pánico, y Charlie se apoderó de su hombro.

"Tiene que identificarlas como lo hizo Bella", Explicó Charlie con simpatía. Me aparté y fui hasta la puerta principal de la estación, pero el cosquilleo del toque de Edward me detuvo.

"No me apartes, Bella. El hecho de que la gente no sepa que estamos juntos no significa que no podemos trabajar de esto juntos", Edward susurró mientras me apretaba la mano. Asentí con la cabeza y volví a caminar fuera. Necesitaba espacio, y necesitaba de mis amigas.

**EPOV**

Después de Bella se alejó de mí, me sentí enfermo. No tenía necesidad de ver el resto de las imágenes. En cuanto a ellos sólo lo hizo todo mucho peor. Me enojé, y luego me enfermé ... otra vez. No podía soportar el hecho de que alguien hubiera tomado fotos de Bella así. Nadie debería haber tenido el privilegio de verla así, excepto yo. Mis mejores momentos con ella fueron destruidos. En cualquier otra situación, ver fotos de nosotros probablemente habría sido un giro increíble. Esme y Carlisle se sorprendieron cuando salí de la oficina del diputado. Se me quedaron mirando cuando tire la silla y patee las paredes, pero no trataron de detenerme. Luego, cuando me enfermé, mi madre me abrazó, y mi padre me tranquilizó con la promesa de que haría todo lo posible para encontrar el idiota que estaba destruyendo mi vida. Nunca me había sentido más cerca de mis padres que en ese momento.

"Edward, tenemos que llegar a casa. Tienes escuela mañana, y no puedes perder un día más. Tu y Bella tiene un acto de poner," Dijo Carlisle con una voz suave evaluando mi condición física en el cuarto de baño de la comisaría.

"Sí, un acto ... No creo que Bella lo vea de esa manera, papá", Gruñí con frustración. En mi irritación, empujé a mi madre y padre cuando me puse de pie. No tenía intención de empujarlos, pero ellos estaban sentados frente a mí.

"Sólo déjanos ayudarte, por favor" Gimió mi madre. Miré hacia abajo y vi el dolor sus ojos y sólo resultó aumentar mi molestia.

"¿Por qué te molestas? No es tu vida la que está siendo destruida," Le escupí a ella. El veneno en mi voz la hizo temblar y alejarse de mí, las lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos.

"Estoy molesta porque mi único hijo tiene dolor, y como madre, se supone que debo ser capaz de arreglar eso, pero no puedo, y no me gusta que tengan que sufrir", Susurró Esme. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y levanto antes de darme un abrazo.

Sentí la culpa de mis acciones y palabras. No sólo la culpa de cómo los trate a ellos, pero todo con este acosador loco, porque era mi culpa que Bella sintiera dolor. Yo había causado todo esto.

"Lo siento! Dios, esto es totalmente mi culpa." Apreté los dientes y tire de mi pelo cuando comencé a salir del edificio. Tenía que escapar. Necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo para pensar.

"¿Adónde vas, hijo? Entra en el coche." La voz de Carlisle salió a flote cuando me alejaba de la estación.

"No es tan lejos de casa. Necesito un poco de tiempo", Dije de nuevo a medida que continuaba mi camino por la calle. Mientras caminaba por la calle, mi ira y frustración no se iban.

No podía entender quien querría hacerme estas cosas. Incluso después de hacer mi lista, no podía pensar en una sola persona en ella que tratara de arruinar mi vida. Estaba enojado con Bella, también. ¿Por qué no podía ver que ella no era la única persona que sufría? A mi era el que le afectaba este psicópata, no a ella. Ella era un medio para llegar a mí, y yo estaba solo poniendo nuestra relación en espera para protegerla. ¿Cómo Bella no se daba cuenta de eso?

"ESTA MIERDA NO ES JODIDAMENTE JUSTA!" Grité al cielo que estaba oscureciendo rápidamente con mis manos tirando de mi pelo. Necesitaba una salida para liberar mi ira y frustración. Necesitaba emborracharme o golpear a alguien, cualquier cosa. Saqué mi teléfono y rápidamente marque el número de Emmett.

"Oye, hijo de puta, es bueno saber que todavía estás vivo y bien, ya que no he oído absolutamente nada de ti desde el viernes," Se rió Emmett en el teléfono.

"Vamos consígueme algo. Estoy caminando a mi casa, y debería estar allí en el momento en que te presentes," Le pedí.

"No puedo. Tenemos clase mañana, y sabes las reglas que mis padres tienen en el lugar", Respondió de manera casual.

"Escucha, estoy realmente jodido y te necesito a ti y a Jazz ahora. Me estoy volviendo loco de Mierda, y simplemente no puedo manejar esta Mierda por mi cuenta," Gruñí con irritación. Sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero no pude evitarlo.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué no vas a casa de Bella y alivias en parte la frustración?" El sarcasmo de Emmett era pesado a través del teléfono.

"Solo busca a Jazz y dile que venga por mi, Emmett. No tengo un puto coche ahora mismo, y la Mierda con Bella esta jodida. Necesito a mis amigos, pero si no puedes tirar de tu pene fuera de Rosalie lo suficiente como para estar ahí para mí cuando te necesito, entonces vete a la Mierda, también ", Grité en el teléfono. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando oí suspirar a Emmett.

"Está bien, pero dame algo de tiempo para hacer frente a mis padres." Su voz estaba resignada y molesta. Me encogí de hombros y murmure un gracias antes de colgar. Continué por la calle pateando las piedras cuando los faros de un auto se detuvieron detrás de mí.

Me di vuelta y espere a ver el coche de mi madre. Sabía que dejarme caminar sería algo que ella no estaría feliz. Estaba molesto y sólo quería espacio, pero el coche desconocido se detuvo. Mire a través de los faros para tratar de ver al conductor, pero sólo vi una sombra que ni siquiera me daba lo suficiente para saber si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió, y sentí un nudo en el estómago por el miedo. Este podría ser el acosador psicópata. Siquiera me di cuenta que estaba solo en una calle oscura, con las luces de la calle dispersas y sin forma de escapar.

"Bueno, hola, guapo. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo caminando por aquí?" Una voz femenina profunda salió a flote en el coche antes de que la persona saliera. Vi la persona que estaba parada allí y no la reconocí. Parecía poco familiar, pero lo deje, no podía decir que ella era mi acosador.

"Estoy dejando salir un poco de vapor por la elaboración de mis músculos. ¿No sabes que es ilegal recoger gente en el lado de la carretera?" Le pregunte con cansancio. La niña era probablemente más joven que yo. Ella tenía el pelo rojo que parecía un desorden salvaje que rodeaba su cara. Era bajita y delgada. Vi que ella estaba extrañamente pálida y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo cuando se apartó de la puerta y se detuvo en frente de su coche.

"Sí, bueno, me gusta tomar riesgos", Sonrió. Puse los ojos en blanco y volví a alejarme. "Espera, hace un poco de frío aquí fuera. ¿Puedo llevarte o algo así?" Dijo.

"No es tan malo. Sólo vivo alrededor de una milla de distancia de aquí, pero gracias por la oferta", Respondí antes de continuar mi camino a casa. Oí la puerta del coche cerrarse y después de eso las luces se apagaron.

"Pues bien, voy a caminar contigo y te haré compañía." Ella sonrió mientras corría a mi lado. La fulmine con la mirada cuando me detuve.

"Ya te lo dije, no necesito compañía." Mi enojo de nuevo quemaba, y sólo quería llegar a casa para que pudiera emborracharme con Emmett y Jasper mientras me revolcaba en mi propia autocompasión.

"Nunca dijiste eso. Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable. Vamos. Déjame que te lleve a casa. Te dejare después de eso," Dijo ella. Suspiré en la derrota y pisotee hacia su coche. No estaba contento con la situación, pero realmente quería llegar a casa.

"Vivo en Apricot ", Afirme a medida que nos metíamos en el coche y ella lo ponía en marcha.

"¿Qué pasa con este pueblo y todo el nombramiento después de las comidas? Soy Victoria a propósito." Ella se rió de su propia broma e hice rodar mis ojos.

"Soy Edward," Respondí sólo por cortesía. El paseo de dos minutos a mi casa estuvo en silencio, e hice un escape rápido dándole las gracias por el viaje.

Me acerqué a mi puerta y mire hacia arriba para ver la cortina de Bella hacia atrás y su mirada fija en mí. La expresión de su rostro estaba llena de golpes, dolor y rabia. Di un respingo hacia atrás y vi cómo sus ojos se perdían a mis espaldas. Cuando me di la vuelta vi que Victoria estaba de pie en la parte inferior de los escalones del porche sonriendo alegremente. Sentí toda la sangre salir de mi cara, y mi estómago se sacudió cuando me di cuenta de lo que Bella pudiera haber estado pensando.

**BPOV**

Cuando llegué a casa, fui recibida por Alice y Rosalie. Las dos se dieron cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal, pero le expliqué que no quería hablar de ello hasta después de que conociera todos los detalles sobre la cita de Alice y Jasper el viernes.

"Está bien, Jasper me recogió y nos fuimos a Port Ángeles. Pensé que íbamos al restaurante italiano bueno allá, pero cuando se retiró, él tenia esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Seguí su ojos y, ustedes no van a creer esto, pero había un carruaje con caballos ahí! Me volví hacia él, y yo estaba en completo estado de shock. Aparcó y abrió la puerta para mí, pero mis ojos nunca dejaron el carro. No creía que fuera verdad para nosotros hasta que él me ayudó a levantarme. Envolvió una manta pesada alrededor de nosotros, y el tipo que controlaba el caballo comenzó a llevarnos a la calle. Era tan jodidamente romántico! " Ella borboteo distraídamente. Traté de sonreír, pero se sentía forzado. Alice no se dio cuenta de mi distancia y continuó su historia.

"Oh, Dios ... el transporte nos llevo al parque que está en Port Ángeles. ¿Ustedes saben que hay una fuente? Desde luego, no lo sabía. Bueno, había una mesa instalada allí con velas y pequeños radiadores alrededor de ellas... tan jodidamente dulce. Había dos de esos platos catering allí con la cena. Por lo tanto, nos sentamos junto a la fuente y nos comimos la comida. Tuvimos una bella conversación, y luego dimos un paseo. Entramos en los jardines que están en el exterior del parque. Quise llorar al pensar que el planeo nuestra noche. Él carruaje nos dejó, y nos sentamos juntos en un banco en silencio mientras observábamos el verde que nos rodeaba. Entonces, esta es la mejor parte, él me dijo que me amaba! Me explicó que él sólo estaba esperando tener relaciones sexuales porque me amaba y quería hacer todo el camino correcto. Me quedé sin palabras" Alice se desmayó y una sonrisa pequeña pero verdadera se formo en mis labios.

"Pensé que iba a saltar sobre él justo ahí, pero él me llevó de vuelta al carro, y terminamos nuestro recorrido por la ciudad y de regreso a su coche sabía que íbamos a tener sexo, no me importaba si lo obligaba. Así que, el camino a casa en auto fue un poco tenso, pero cuando llegamos a casa, me llevó adentro y subimos las escaleras. No pensé que nada podría ser más dulce que la cita, pero se había ido todo el romance de película cursi. Había velas, música, pétalos de rosa ... era la cosa más dulce que había experimentado nunca." Alice suspiró de satisfacción mientras Rose soltaba un bufido.

"Ahora viene la cosa buena. Dinos sobre el maldito sexo ", Exigió Rosalie. Le di un manotazo en el brazo. Yo había perdido en la felicidad de Alice, y era sofocar mi propio dolor por el momento. Quería que durara tanto como podría.

"Deja que termine, maldita sea," Regañe a Rose antes de concentrarme en Alice de nuevo.

"El sexo fue increíble. Era tan dulce. Fue despacio, y besó cada centímetro de mí. Se aseguró de que yo estuviera feliz, y me sentí bien durante todo el tiempo. Me sentí como una princesa, y deja que te cuente otra cosa ... tiene la polla más grande que he visto! Tenía tanto miedo cuando se sacó los pantalones. Jadeé por eso! " La cara de Alice se puso roja mientras hablaba, y yo no podía contener la risa. Alice nunca tenia vergüenza y ella nunca se ruborizaba.

"Apuesto a que la de Emmett es más grande," Rosalie sonrió y alzó las manos hacia fuera para mostrar el resultado de su tamaño.

"No cabe duda," Alice resopló y mostró sus propias manos en comparación con las de Rosalie. Ambas se volvieron hacia mí, expectante. Me encogí de hombros y sabía que me ruborizaría.

"Hmm ... vamos a ver. Podemos hacer una apuesta. Todas vamos a medir a los chicos. El hombre que tenga el pene más grande llega a tomar el castigo por el resto", Sugirió Rosalie. Me quede boquiabierta y sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos cuando me di cuenta que no podía unirme a su tonto juego.

"No va a pasar", Murmuré al cabo, ya que se me quedaron mirando. Alice fue la primera en saltar sobre mí.

"¿Qué coño está pasando contigo?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

"Edward ... Nosotros... Yo... Hemos roto," Lloré a cabo. Todas las emociones que había estado retrasando salieron de mí más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió, y me dolía el pecho de una manera que nunca había experimentado.

"Dime lo que hizo. Voy a caminar hacia allá y romperle las pelotas," Se levanto Rose con los dientes apretados. Negué con la cabeza y traté de componerme con el fin de explicar la situación.

"Esto ... no es culpa suya. Comenzó el sábado, cuando fuimos a Seattle," Comencé. Pero Alice interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar de nuevo.

"Y en este momento nos estás diciendo lo que está pasando?" Ella se quejó. La mire airadamente y ella se callo.

"Nuestra cita era perfecta. Hizo todo lo que debería haber hecho y mucho más. Recordaba todo lo que le había dicho de mis sueños y deseos para una cita perfecta", Suspiré ante los recuerdos. Alice y Rosalie encarnaron las cejas en expectación.

"¿Cómo los llevo a una ruptura?" Rosalie cuestiono.

"Si ustedes dos se callan, lo diré. Cuando volvimos para coger su coche este estaba destruido. Había una nota de alguien. Él tiene un acosador de Mierda. Nos quedamos en Seattle con sus padres en un hotel, y ayer, llegamos a casa alrededor de la una. Nos quedamos dormidos por la tarde, y cuando se dirigía a casa, encontró a una persona en su porche dejando esas horribles fotos de Mierda. Eran de nosotros teniendo relaciones sexuales. Mi puto padre las vio. El acosador me amenazó en la nota con las fotos y mi padre sugirió que nos separáramos para protegerme, y Edward realmente estuvo de acuerdo," Escupí con frustración. Me sentía enferma otra vez, y fui hacia mi ventana. Miré fijamente hacia su casa.

"Bella, ¿No te parece que tiene razón? Quiero decir, si la persona te está amenazando, sólo tienes que prestar atención a las advertencias antes de que suceda algo estúpido," Sugirió Alice, y Rose asintió de acuerdo.

"Yo sé que él tiene buenas intenciones pero estoy aterrada. Lo _necesito_ ahora mismo", Me queje cuando me di vuelta para hacerles frente. Me encontré con expresiones de compasión de las dos. Suspiré en la derrota y me volví para mirar a su casa.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Edward salir de un coche desconocido seguido de una bonita pelirroja. Se dirigió a su casa mientras ella lo seguía de cerca. Respire profundo cuando su rostro se volvió hacia mí. No podía ver sus ojos en la luz del porche oscuro, pero no quería. Miré a la pelirroja y se volvió para mirarla. Deje caer la cortina de forma rápida y caí en mi cama.

Alice y Rosalie se levantaron de un salto y corrieron hacia la ventana, ambas jadearon en estado de shock, por la escena frente a la casa de Edward. Sentí las lágrimas por mis mejillas correr de nuevo y los sollozos comenzaron a sacudir mi cuerpo. Las náuseas que habían estado luchando desde la noche anterior se apoderaron, y corrí al cuarto de baño.

"Cariño, cálmate. No creo que sea lo que estás imaginando", Rosalie trató de calmarme mientras sostenía mi pelo hacia atrás. Mi estómago estaba vacío por no comer en todo el día y lo único que estaba subiendo era la bilis. Me quemó la garganta, la nariz y los ojos. Me sentí tan estúpida.

"¿Estás bromeando? Él la llevaba a su casa! Sé lo que hace con las chicas que trae a casa!" Grité cuando el vómito rasgó a través de mí.

"Bella, se razonable. Él no te haría eso," Intentó de nuevo Alice, pero la rechace. Ninguna de las dos me dejaría con mi dolor. Se quedaron conmigo hasta que mi arcadas se detuvieron y reduje los sollozos. Ellas me ayudaron con mi pijama y la cama antes de que ambas se acurrucaran a mi alrededor para consolarme.

"No te preocupes, Bella, todo irá bien. Sé que no es lo que vi", Rosalie suspiró. Negué con la cabeza y abrase a mi almohada dispuesta a quedarme dormida rápidamente y olvidar el fin de semana.

**EPOV**

Me quedé mirando a Victoria durante unos cinco minutos. Nunca había querido golpear a una chica en mi vida hasta ese momento. Yo sé lo que pasaba por la mente de Bella cuando vio a Victoria caminando detrás de mí. Estaba enojado por que no podía hablar, y que la perra se quedó allí sonriéndome.

"¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? Dijiste que me dejarías solo si te dejaba que me llevaras a casa. Bueno, estoy en casa, así que ¿por qué no te has ido? ¿Te das cuenta de que es la casa de mi novia la de al lado? " Mi voz era una calma pero amenazadora y vi como los ojos de Victoria se ampliaban por el miedo.

"Sólo pensé ... Quiero decir ... Me di cuenta ... Bueno ... eh ... ya que ...", Balbuceó cuando di un paso hacia ella. Yo nunca la habría golpeado, pero quería que se fuera.

"Me importa un carajo lo que pensaste. Vete de una puta vez, ¡ahora! He tenido suficiente Mierda en mi vida, y no necesito tu culo de Mierda desesperado que joda mas es peor para mí!" Le grité a ella. Ella gritó y salió corriendo hacia su coche. Me di cuenta de que estaba tomando toda mi ira en contra de esta chica inocente. Nada de lo que estaba pasando era culpa suya. No era más que ingenua.

Observé cómo el coche se alejaba y mire hacia la ventana para ver a Alice y Rosalie mirándome. Alice estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con una mirada triste en su rostro, mientras que Rose me miraba enojada. Ellas no me vieron por mucho tiempo. Cuando se apartaron de la ventana, me sentí horrible. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo esto a Bella? No quería que ella pensara que rompí con ella, porque quería estar con otra persona y esto del acosador era una excusa.

Me senté en los escalones del porche, con mi cabeza en mis manos. Necesitaba hablar con Bella, pero sabía que no iba a hablarme después de lo que acababa de ver. Sabía que debería haber venido a casa antes. La única persona que realmente le importaba, además de mis padres probablemente me odiaba, y tenía un acosador raro tratando de arruinar mi vida. ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Emmett se detuvo en su jeep con Jasper colgando de la ventana del pasajero. No me molesté en alzar la vista. De pronto no tuve ganas de dejar toda mi frustración por ahogamiento en el alcohol. Sólo quería sostener a Bella y decirle cuánto lo sentía y que podía hacer lo correcto.

"Tío, te pareces a la muerte", Dijo Jasper cuando saltó y se acercó a mí. Me encogí de hombros sin mirarlo.

"¿Las chicas están con Bella?" Emmett pregunto. Puse los ojos en blanco y le indiqué cuando se sentó a mi lado.

"Edward, en serio, ¿qué pasa? No te ves muy bien. Habla con nosotros", Empujó Jasper mientras tomaba asiento en el otro lado de mí.

"Bueno, comenzó el sábado con nuestra cita ..." Les dije todo lo que había sucedido. Incluso incluí mi estupidez de subir en un coche con una extraña chica y que Bella vio a la extraña chica que me siguió. Pensé que me sentiría aliviado después de la descarga a mis amigos, pero sólo logre sentirme como más de una persona de Mierda.

"Eso es un montón de Mierda en tan poco tiempo. Tienes que hablar con Bella, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo acerca de no hacerlo esta noche por lo menos. Ella necesita un poco de tiempo para calmarse, y si Rose y Alice vieron lo que pasó después, estoy seguro de que van a arrojar algo de luz sobre Bella". Emmett me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se puso de pie.

"¿Dónde coño vas?" Le pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Vamos a mi casa para emborracharnos o qué? Si queremos conseguir realmente tenemos que empezar pronto porque tenemos escuela en la mañana, y dudo que tus padres van a estar bien si te saltas otro día. Consigue tu Mierda, y vamos", Respondió Emmett mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia su jeep.

"Um ... yo voy a llamar a Alice y asegurarme de que ella hable con Bella por ti. No necesitas esta Mierda encima de todo lo que pasa. Bella confía en Alice." Jasper sonrió con simpatía antes de regresar al jeep. Suspiré antes de subir los escalones del porche y convencer a mis padres que era una gran idea para mí ir a casa de Emmett por la noche.

* * *

**_N/T: Siento el retraso ^.^, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste aunque a mi me da un poquito de pena :( por que están pasando por esto pero bueno... si tienen alguna duda o pregunta no duden en consultarme bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist  
_Sorry _by Buckcherry  
_Mad _by Ne-yo  
_Decode_ by Paramore  
_Hate Me_ by Blue October  
_Don't Say A Word_ by David Cook  
_Be My Escape _by Relient K  
_Boulevard of Broken Dreams _be Greenday**

**

* * *

EPOV**

La escuela al día siguiente fue miserable. Estuvo completamente jodido, y Bella ni siquiera me miraba. Yo no podía manejar su reacción fría. Mi vida estaba cediendo en mí, y su pensamiento que iba a estar con otra chica en todo esto era ridículo. La vi interactuar con Alice y Rosalie en la mesa que solía sentarme con mis compañeros de baloncesto. Emmett y Jasper no me habían abandonado, por lo que estaba agradecido.

"Edward, necesitas hablar con ella." Jasper me dio un codazo. Me di cuenta por la mirada en su cara que no quería estar sentado conmigo porque Alice estaba a sólo una tabla de distancia.

"Jazz, ya te dije que no tienes que sentarte aquí conmigo en lugar de Alice." Suspiré poniendo mi cabeza sobre la fría superficie de la tabla. Se sintió increíble contra mi piel enrojecida.

"Amigo, ya te dije que estamos aquí para ti. Alice y Rose lo entienden. Además, creo que ellas están tratando de hablar un poco con Bella". Emmett dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda antes de volver a su almuerzo. El hombre podía comer cualquier cosa sin importar cómo se sintiera.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí sentados?" Preguntó James mientras se deslizaba sobre el banco con su bandeja del almuerzo. "¿Por lo general no se sientan con sus amigas?"

"Sí, bueno estamos reconfortando a nuestro amigo Edward porque el y Bella están teniendo algunos problemas. " Jasper sonrió con fuerza.

"En realidad, no es asunto tuyo, James. " Sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero no quería hablar de mis problemas, y sobre todo con él.

"Bien por mí, pero," James se detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro "¿Significa que Bella está disponible ahora?" Un rugido atravesó mi pecho antes de que terminara su pregunta, y ya estaba de pie mirando hacia él.

"Te quedas la Mierda lejos de ella, James". Mis manos se apretaron en puños, y mi mandíbula se apretó con el esfuerzo que me llevó no atacarlo.

"Whoa, vuelve a sentarte, Edward. En serio, sólo estaba tirando de la cadena. Por otra parte, que tipo de chico me crees después de que te dije que estaba interesado en ella", Dijo James con las manos hacia mí, alejándome.

"Cálmate, Edward. La suspensión es la última cosa que tu culo necesita en este momento", Suspiró Emmett y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bella no es una posesión, y no la puedes reclamar!" Deje salir. Toda mi agravación estaba hirviendo, y sentí la necesidad de golpear a alguien. Sentí que mi cuerpo se sacudía mientras miraba hacia James. Me agaché y estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el que nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

"Um ... ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?" La voz de James chilló a cabo.

"Escucha, no estoy de humor para lidiar con tu culo molesto ahora, Bella y yo no rompimos;... Nos estamos tomando un descanso en este momento así que mantén tus manos lejos de ella, mantente lo más lejos posible de ella. Ni siquiera la mires." Mi voz era baja y fría, y sonreí con satisfacción cuando lo vi tragar saliva. James se inclinó lejos de mí y se deslizó por el banco antes de levantarse.

"Cullen, eres un maldito chiflado", Dijo James en voz baja antes de alejarse de la mesa. Mire su espalda cuando salía, y la necesidad de seguirlo era palpable.

"Eso fue completamente innecesario". Suspiro de exasperación Jasper que tiró de nuevo mi ira. Me quedé mirando a la mesa avergonzado y me di cuenta que estaba poniendo toda la culpa de mi situación de Mierda en un chico inocente que sólo intentaba ser amable conmigo. De repente me sentí como una Mierda completa.

"Lo siento, chicos. Supongo que eso estuvo mal pero no pude evitarlo. James resulto ser el punto limite de hoy." Me senté de nuevo y mire hacia donde estaba sentada Bella, y ella estaba mirándome.

"Parece que había un poco más de con lo que estabas contando," Rió Emmett, y palidecí. Me di cuenta de que Bella había visto lo que pasó con James, y estaba sentada tan cerca que podría haber oído todo lo que acaba de suceder.

**BPOV**

"¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Él no tiene derecho a decirle a alguien que tiene que permanecer lejos de mí, sobre todo después de lo que hizo!" Lloré de frustración después de ver a Edward asaltar verbalmente a James sin razón alguna.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Bella?" Rosalie preguntó con frustración. "¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo exactamente? No has estado en torno a él así que ¿Cómo se supone que escucharas su versión de las cosas?"

"No necesito escuchar sus excusas. Vi lo que estaba haciendo, y me hizo sentir como si estuviera bien." Sentí las lágrimas amenazar con salir, y las contuve.

"Oh, mírate, ¡Bella! Ese chico está enamorado de ti, y tu acabas de poner mala cara! Joder solo escúchalo, ¿verdad?" Alice gritó y pisoteó lejos de nuestra mesa. El comedor entero estaba mirando en nuestra dirección.

"Estamos aquí para ti con toda esta cosa del acosador que está pasando, pero no vamos a sentarnos y ver que creas problemas adicionales para ti. Necesitas hablar con Edward, porque vimos lo que sucedió después de que saliste corriendo de la ventana, y Bella, el no sabía que ella estaba detrás de él." La voz de hielo de Rosalie hizo que se me apretara el pecho y se llenara de esperanza, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Él no está enamorado de mí, Rose. Él nunca me dijo eso", Dije en voz baja cuando una traidora lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

"¿Edward realmente tiene necesidad de decirlo, Bella? He visto la forma en que te mira, y he escuchado su forma de hablar acerca de ti. Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta todavía, pero él te ama." Rosalie volcó su pelo sobre ella y salió después de que Alice saliera de la cafetería.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa y trate de recoger mis pensamientos y emociones. Todo lo que podía ver era la pelirroja sonriendo alegremente mientras seguía a Edward en su porche. ¿Cómo podía no saber que ella estaba detrás de él, y quién diablos era? ¿Por qué Edward estaba con ella?

Suspiré en la derrota cuando las preguntas quedaron retumbando en mi cabeza. Estaba desesperada por algunas respuestas, y sabía que sólo había una persona en la que podía obtener las respuestas. Miré hacia arriba y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward mas allá de las dos mesas. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de agitarme. Él se enderezó y ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado tratando de comprender, y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Vi como Edward se dirigía hacia mí, y pude ver la tensión que sostenía sus hombros, así como el conjunto de la mandíbula. En sólo cuatro días, Edward había pasado de ser feliz y sin preocupaciones a un completo desastre. Su pelo recogido en todas las direcciones por su hábito de tirar de el. Sus ojos estaban hundidos un poco, y habían perdido algo de su brillo habitual. Había anillos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos y su rostro estaba inusualmente pálido.

"Antes de que me grites, quiero pedirte perdón, Bella. Siento mucho que estés pasando por toda esta Mierda por mi culpa. Y ayer no era lo que parecía, te lo juro. Esa cosa con James sólo un minuto atrás ... yo ... bueno saqué mi irritación en él, y voy a pedir disculpas a él por eso", Dijo Edward rápidamente mientras miraba fijamente a la mesa. Suspiré y me levanté antes de agarrar la mano y tirar de él hacia fuera en el pasillo casi vacío.

"No voy a gritar, Edward. Quiero saber lo que pasó anoche", Dije con firmeza y solté su mano antes de cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho de manera protectora.

"Está bien ... estaba realmente molesto después de todo, hasta en la estación. Decidí que quería caminar hasta casa a pesar de que estaba a oscuras porque sólo necesitaba un tiempo para reponerme. Bueno este coche se detuvo, y una chica se bajó de el. Ella me preguntó si necesitaba un paseo, y traté de explicarle que no vivía lejos y caminar me haría bien. Esta chica simplemente no se alejaba. Ella fue a apagar el coche y empezó a caminar conmigo. Ella me dijo que me dejaría en paz si solo le permitía acompañarme a casa." Edward respiró hondo y miró hacia el techo.

"Muy bien, ¿Así que dejaste que te llevara a casa? Eso no explica lo que paso después," Dije.

"Yo no sabía que ella me seguía! Salí del coche, y pensé que había la dejado cuando las luces se habían ido. No pensé que esta loca intentara seguirme a casa. Sólo quería llegar a casa, Bella. Estaba molesto, y tenía que hablar contigo, pero sabía que no podía, y yo sólo ... Bella te juro que nunca te haría eso a ti!" La voz de Edward era frenética mientras buscaba mi rostro.

"Así que no conocías a la chica, y ¿No entraste al coche con ella? Edward, ¿Qué pasa si ella era tu acosador? ¿Sabes lo que podría haberte sucedido?" El pánico se levantó sin mi permiso, y lo tire hacia mi en un fuerte abrazo. De repente me sentí aliviada de que él estaba bien.

"Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente, en realidad, pero yo no estaba pensando bien. Lo siento si te hice daño," Edward murmuró en mi pelo. Miré sus ojos, y mi corazón se hinchó por la emoción que vi allí. Me puse de puntillas y presione nuestros labios con rapidez.

"Lamento no estar ahí para ti ", Suspiré cuando me apretó a él. De mala gana me aparte, y su expresión contenta se redujo de su rostro.

"¿Puedo ir después de la escuela?" Pregunto con una voz patéticamente pequeña que me hizo sonreír.

"Me encantaría, pero ... se supone que hemos roto, ¿Recuerdas?" Le pregunté en voz baja, y vi cómo todo su cuerpo se tensó.

"Esta Mierda es ridícula." La expresión de Edward era cruel, y retrocedí.

Presiono un fuerte beso en mis labios y me empujó contra la pared mientras sus manos se apoderaban de mi cintura. Le devolví el beso, pero no pudo igualar la pasión y el ardor que fluía de su cuerpo.

"Bella, me importa un carajo este loco de Mierda. Esto, es lo que quiero", Gruñó Edward a cabo antes de presionar de nuevo sus labios en los míos.

**EPOV**

Siempre había pensado que estaba enamorado de Bella, pero los acontecimientos de ese fin de semana dieron vuelta en mi cabeza y causaron todo tipo de imágenes que me bombardearon. Yo nunca había pensado en mi futuro, pero de repente estaba viendo todo lo que nunca supe que quería, y todo era con Bella.

Podía vernos juntos en la universidad, casarnos y tener una familia. Este loco acosador estaba tratando de arruinar ese futuro para mí, y no podía dejar que sucediera. Me di cuenta en el momento en que dijo que habíamos roto que amaba a Bella más que un tipo de mi edad amara a alguien.

Era un sentimiento que todo lo consume, y fue el peor dolor que había sentido de solo pensar que Bella no estaba conmigo. Sus palabras eran erróneas, y sacudieron mi corazón. Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos.

No me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de pasión que emitía hasta que Bella me empujó, y ella estaba respirando pesadamente. Había hecho subir su camisa ligeramente donde sostenía su cintura, y vi las marcas rojas que mis dedos habían hecho allí. Sentí culpa por que la había golpeado. Nunca quise hacerle daño otra vez.

"No deberíamos estar haciendo esto en el pasillo. Alguien nos va a ver, y si nos pillan, las imágenes de nosotros van a estar en todas partes," Dijo Bella sin aliento.

"Lo sé, y lo último que quiero es exponerte de esa manera. ... ¿Puedo llamarte esta noche? Odio ni siquiera oír tu voz", Suspire mientras daba un paso lejos de ella.

"Sí, puedes llamarme cuando quieras." Bella miró a su alrededor del pasillo y me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de que se alejara de mí.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras la veía alejarse. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número del departamento de policía de Seattle. Tenían que tener una noticia para mí sobre cualquier evidencia que encontraran en mi coche. Necesitaba esta Mierda para terminar rápidamente.

Hablé con los detectives a cargo de mi caso, y ellos no habían recibido ninguna palabra de mi coche del laboratorio forense. Dijeron que habían hecho del caso una prioridad y estaban buscando de mi lista los posibles sospechosos. No había recibido las respuestas que yo quería, y estaba muy nervioso.

El resto del día en la escuela pasó angustiosamente lento. Había llamado a la estación de Policía de Forks, y Charlie me había dicho que los resultados forenses estaban en punta y debían estar al siguiente día. Estaba agotado por mi última clase que había terminado, y me apresuré a mi coche para volver a casa. Estaba entre la multitud de los últimos estudiantes que corrían hacia sus autos, y me congele cuando vi a Bella en su camioneta con James de pie cerca de ella.

"¡Bella! Tengo que hablar contigo!" Le grite mientras corría hacia ellos. James levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se abrieron antes de se volverse hacia Bella.

"Edward ... um ... Bella estaba hablando conmigo sobre la clase de álgebra. Um ... yo no anote la tarea, y me estaba preguntando si ella pudiera decírmela", Tartamudeó James a través de su excusa. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de la puerta de su camión abierto.

"Relájate, James, él no va a hacer nada", Suspiró Bella en exasperación. Levanté una ceja, y ella me dirigió una mirada en punta, que me hizo colgar mi cabeza un poco. Yo no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella acerca de algo tan estúpido.

"Bella, ¿Me puedes llevar a casa? Jasper y Emmett se supone que cumplirían con Alice y Rose. No quería tener que salir de su camino ... quiero decir, entiendo si no quieres, pero ... ¿Vas a casa o no? " Traté de actuar como ella debiera estar enojada conmigo. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron un poco cuando comprendió, y suspiró.

"Esta bien, entra. Si fuimos amigos antes de salir, y sólo porque estoy enojada, no significa que no me importes", Dijo Bella sinceramente. Le di una media sonrisa pequeña mientras ella recitaba la tarea asignada para James.

"Edward, ¿Qué pasó con ese coche que tenias para tu cumpleaños?" James pregunto. Me encogí de hombros y trate de aguantar la rabia que hervía por las imágenes de mi coche destruido.

"Tuvo un accidente, y esta en reparación. No estoy seguro de cuando voy a tenerlo de vuelta", Respondí antes de subirme a la camioneta de Bella. Ella dijo adiós y se subió a la camioneta conmigo.

"Debes darle un descanso", Dijo Bella antes de arrancar el coche.

"No es su culpa que saque mi enojo. Él sólo parece decir la más estúpida Mierda para mí últimamente, y eso tira a mi nivel de control", Suspiré mientras salíamos del estacionamiento y nos dirigíamos hacia nuestras casas.

"Así que ¿No has oído nada todavía ...?" La voz de Bella fue inusualmente tímida, y cuando me volví a mirarla, ella estaba muy concentrada en algo en el camino. Dejé escapar un aliento profundo y suspire cuando puse mi cabeza contra el asiento de su camioneta.

"De hecho, llamé pero no tienen ningún resultado todavía. Tu padre dijo que apresuro las prueba y les dijo que era un caso de prioridad, por lo que deben tener algo nuevo mañana." Extendí la mano y frote su rodilla. Ella miró la mano y luego me dio una sonrisa débil mientras llegábamos a la calzada.

Bella asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Ella se inclinó hacia mí, y pensé que podría darme un beso, pero se enderezó y abrió la puerta. Suspiré con decepción cuando miró hacia mí.

"Lo siento ... mantener las apariencias. No quiero que este loco tenga más razones para torturarte". Ella sonrió y sacó la bolsa del asiento antes de golpear la puerta y partir hasta el porche de su casa. Me senté en su camioneta y la vi. Esperé a que mirara hacia atrás y asegurarse de que me dirigía a casa, pero ella no me devolvió la mirada. El sistema de seguridad que había mostrado era doloroso.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, y sentí que las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Traté de tomar respiraciones profundas para evitar que las emociones fluyeran a través de mí, pero todo, desde los últimos cuatro días me empezaron a abrumar. Mi pecho dolía, y mi garganta se apretó mientras mi cabeza cayó en mis manos. Sabía que debería haber ido a casa, pero no podía encontrar la energía necesaria para salir de la camioneta de Bella y caminar a casa. Sentí que mi mundo entero se estrellaba en torno a mí.

**BPOV**

Caí contra la puerta principal después de que estaba a salvo en el interior. Tome todas las piezas de energía que no tenía para dar la vuelta y mirar a Edward sentado solo en mi camioneta. Si hubiera mirado, me habría vuelto a él inmediatamente. No podía hacer eso porque no correría el riesgo de que le pasara algo a él porque yo era egoísta.

Mi cabeza aún estaba conmocionada por la forma en que Edward había me había estado buscando desde los acontecimientos en la cafetería. Sus ojos eran oscuros e intensos mientras observaba todos mis movimientos. Las emociones en sus ojos causaron mariposas en mi estómago, y sólo quería todo que todo el drama terminara de manera que pudiera lanzarlo a la cama y sentir esas emociones que causaba él en mí.

Tomé mi bolso y subí por las escaleras a mi habitación, y luego me derrumbe sobre mi cama. Me quedé mirando la cortina de la ventana cubierto con el remordimiento intenso. Odiaba ser bloqueada por Edward. Ni siquiera podía ver su rutina debido a que ese acosador psicópata podría estar fuera y tomar una foto.

Pasé algún tiempo en tratar de concentrarme en mi tarea, pero no podía quitarme los ojos de Edward de mi cabeza. El fascinante verde profundo lleno mi visión, y sólo tenía que tratar de verle. Abrí mis cortinas y quede asombrada con la imagen a través de la ventana.

Las cortinas de Edward estaban desgarradas y medio cayendo. Sus cajones estaban todos abiertos y sus ropas estaban desparramadas por todas partes. Su escritorio estaba cortado, excepto su computadora portátil que estaba abierta. Había papeles esparcidos por todas partes, y el colchón estaba destrozado.

Mi corazón saltó de mi garganta mientras me imaginaba qué razones podría tener su cuarto así. Yo sabía que sus cortinas habían estado en el mismo lugar por la mañana antes de clases. El primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente fue que por fin había perdido los estribos por la presión que el acosador le estaba haciendo pasar.

Baje las escaleras y abrí mi puerta de entrada. Me congele en las escaleras del porche cuando miré a mi camión. Edward estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza entre las manos. Poco a poco me fui acercando a la camioneta y abrí la puerta. Edward no se movió, y le oí sollozar poco antes de que tratara de frotar sus ojos sin que yo lo advirtiera. Sólo había visto a Edward llorar un par de veces. Él lloró cuando Renée murió porque no podía ayudarme, y luego, cuando su perro, Jesse, fue golpeado por un automóvil cuando teníamos once.

"Edward, ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté suavemente. Me olvidé temporalmente del estado de su habitación.

"No puedo manejar todo esto, Bella. Solo ... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esta Mierda? Pienso, pienso y no lo entiendo. Y esta persona te está amenazando, me hace sentir como un idiota egoísta que estés involucrada cuando no debería ser", Se quejó Edward antes de tirar de mí en un abrazo suave.

"Um ... No me gusta ser portadora de malas noticias, pero ... volví aquí porque me imaginé que estarías en casa, y yo ... eh ... Tu habitación ..." Tartamudee. No había podido encontrar las palabras. No quería presionar más allá de su limite.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" La cabeza de Edward se alzo, y la confusión era evidente en sus ojos. Respiré profundo y le agarre la mano para sacarlo de la camioneta. Lo lleve a su porche hasta la puerta principal antes de hablar otra vez.

"Creo que deberías llamar a mi papá y decirle que venga aquí", Dije en voz baja. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, y se le aceleró la respiración. Vi el destello de pánico en sus ojos.

"¿Qué diablos pasó, Bella? Dime que todo está bien y que no voy a ir allí y encontrar a mis padres muertos o algún asesino en serie que me esperaba."

"¿Quieres que le llame por ti?" Empuje. Yo sabía que no podía dejarlo entrar a esa casa sin Charlie. Si tocaba algo, podía destruir la evidencia. Edward me miró con los ojos abiertos, sin responder. Lo lleve de nuevo a la oscilación del pórtico que Esme había instalado durante el verano y obligue a Edward a sentarse.

Hice la llamada a Charlie y le explique rápidamente lo que había visto en la habitación de Edward a través de la ventana. Le dije que estábamos preocupados de que el acosador aún se podría encontraba en la casa y Charlie me dijo que llevara nuestros culos a nuestra casa y asegurara todas las puertas y ventanas, así como sacar la escopeta del armario del pasillo.

Transmití el mensaje a Edward, y él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para seguirme a mi casa. Él no estaba hablando, y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Yo estaba preocupada y esperaba a que Charlie aparecería pronto. Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, me lleve a Edward al sofá y empecé a seguir todas las instrucciones de Charlie.

"Bella ... te necesito." La confesión suave de Edward flotaba por la habitación y me cautivo en mi lugar en la cocina. Nunca le había oído hablar tan vulnerable y débil. Sentí un suave sollozo escapar de mis labios por la forma rota en que Edward se había convertido.

"Ya voy, Edward, quiero cerrar la puerta de atrás", Dije de nuevo cambiando rápidamente la cerradura y cogí dos botellas de agua de la nevera. Cuando entré a la cocina, Edward estaba de pie y mirándome. Me acerqué a él, y él me estrechó entre sus brazos levantándome.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué debo hacer? Dios, Bella, no puedo tomar esta Mierda nunca más," La voz de Edward era sorda donde había enterrado la cabeza en mi pelo, pero yo todavía podía oír el temblor de sus palabras.

"No lo sé. Me gustaría poder hacer que todo esto desapareciera para ti. Vamos, ¿Por qué no subimos, y descansas por un rato." Tome su mano para conducirlo por las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

"Bella ... te necesito." La voz de Edward era áspera y me hizo temblar a medio camino. Poco a poco me volví, y antes de que pudiera responder, sus labios se estrellaron en los míos. Edward me cogió y me llevó por las escaleras. Pateó la puerta de mi habitación y la cerro con una patada y luego cayó sobre la cama conmigo.

Me miro a los ojos por un breve momento, pero vi todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaba herido, asustado, perdido y confundido. Me di cuenta de lo que necesitaba para sentirse conectado a tierra, y sólo yo podía hacer eso por él. Rechace su beso y extendí mis manos a su rostro.

"Edward ... yo ... Te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti. Nada va a cambiar eso", Le susurré. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho cuando se detuvo y me miro. Él no decía nada, haciendo que mi mente diciendo que no me respondería. No necesitaba decirlo de nuevo, sólo tenía que oírle decir algo en respuesta.

**EPOV**

Las palabras de Bella me golpearon como una tonelada de ladrillos. Sentí que no podía recuperar el aliento. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y no podía mover mis músculos. Yo nunca había escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca, y eran exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevó tener algún tipo de respuesta, pero finalmente apreté el cuerpo contra el suyo, y nuestros labios se encontraron.

Tiré de su labio inferior entre mis labios antes de pasar mi lengua a través de la tierna carne de allí. Sus labios se separaron en un suave suspiro, y tomé la oportunidad de mover mi lengua en su boca en contra de la suya. Ella respondió de inmediato enterrando sus manos en mi pelo y tirando de mi cabeza más cerca de ella. Profundice el beso al inclinar la cabeza, y un ronco gemido se escapó de la boca de Bella. Gemí en respuesta y me levantó hasta el cursor sobre ella.

"Dios, Te amo." Mi voz era grave y áspera. Bella se retorcía debajo de mí antes de que agarrara mi cara y empujara sus caderas contra mi. Mis ojos se abrieron por la acción, y antes de que pudiera responder, nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo.

Mis manos recorrieron la camisa de Bella, pero una vez que me encontré con el dobladillo, la levante y sólo se rompió nuestro beso el tiempo suficiente para tirarla por encima de su cabeza. Pasé las manos por sobre su cuerpo y sus alrededores para soltar su sujetador. Después de haber liberado sus pechos, separe mi boca de la suya solo para tener la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, medio tumbado debajo de mí sin aliento. Estaba fascinado por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que tomaba.

Todos mis problemas volaron por la ventana cuando sus manos tomaron mi camisa y me jaló hacia abajo. Tenía los ojos casi negros por deseo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Mi polla se contrajo en mis pantalones al verla.

"¿Vas a mirarme todo el día o estás pensando en tocarme en cualquier momento?" Bella me preguntó con una voz sensual. No necesitaba más de su insistencia de seguir adelante. Ella hizo un trabajo rápido con mi camisa, y sus manos empujaron hacia abajo mis pantalones y los bóxer antes de que pudiera registrar algo. Me agaché y tome uno de sus pezones en mi boca antes de abrir el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón. No me molesté en ir poco a poco cuando tire sus bragas hacia abajo con sus pantalones vaqueros.

Estaba desesperado por enterrarme dentro de ella. Mi dolía todo el cuerpo por su contacto. Mi mano se deslizó por su cadera, a lo largo de su muslo, y en sus pliegues calientes y húmedos. Gemí cuando roce los dedos sobre ella, y ella arqueó la espalda hacia mí, haciendo que sus duros pezones se presionaran contra mi pecho desnudo.

"Eres tan jodidamente hermosa," Murmuré mientras ella jadeaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

"Menos charla, más acción", Gruñó Bella antes de mover mi mano y acercar uno de mis dedos para acariciar su entrada.

Mi mano de repente tenía mente propia cuando dos de mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella y los curve hacia adentro y mi pulgar presiono su clítoris.

"Joder!" Bella gritó mientras mis dedos se movían rápidamente. Mis labios cayeron sobre su pecho y sus manos se apoderaron de mi pelo para empujar mi cara hacia su cuerpo. Moví mi lengua por su pezón antes de morderlo con mis dientes.

Su jadeo me hizo alejarme y pasar a su otro pezón. Lo hice con el mismo tipo de atención. Bella empezó a mover las caderas, y sentí que sus paredes se apretaban ligeramente, así que empecé a frotar círculos con el pulgar en su clítoris. Ella arqueó la espalda hacia mí, y se vino, y observe su rostro todo el tiempo.

Su boca se abrió y dejo salir un grito silencios y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su espalda se doblo hacia arriba de la cama. Mis dedos continuaron trabajando, y apreté los labios en los de ella cuando su orgasmo paso. Bella respiró profundamente para recuperar el aliento y me agarró el pelo con fuerza, utilizándolo para tirar de mí hacia ella.

"Joder, Edward. Dios como extrañaba esto", Gimió ella. Perdí toda la paciencia que había estado tratando de sostener por sus palabras. Mi cuerpo respondió de inmediato, y la penetré con fuerza.

Bella gritó en voz alta ante el contacto, y seguí entrándome de golpe en ella. Mi cuerpo estaba a su antojo como una droga. Yo era un adicto, y ella era mi heroína. La espalda de Bella se arqueo y yo aproveche de sentarme en mis rodillas, tire de ella más cerca de mí. Sonreí abiertamente con la confusión en sus ojos y levante sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Sus ojos se abrieron, y se mordió el labio con anticipación. Me deslice de nuevo en su centro caliente y húmedo.

"Maldita sea, Bella," gruñí a cabo por la profundidad y la estrechez de la nueva posición creada entre nosotros. Bella estaba jadeando y gimiendo sin control debajo de mí, y sólo me empujaba a seguir. Sentí sus paredes apretarse alrededor de mí en cuestión de minutos, y el ángulo de nuestros cuerpos hizo que mi orgasmo se arrancara con el de ella. Mi cuerpo se derrumbó encima de ella, y apenas me di cuenta de que la aplastaba.

Nos acostamos juntos, todavía unidos, con Bella pasando los dedos por mi pelo y en la espalda durante mucho tiempo. Nuestra respiración se había reducido, y yo estaba presionando suaves besos sobre su piel, cuando ambos oímos algo del piso de abajo. Mi cabeza se levanto, y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella mientras los acontecimientos de la tarde corrieron de nuevo a mi cerebro. Salí de Bella y rápidamente me puse mis pantalones antes de agarrar un rizador de su tocador. Sabía que no me ayudaría mucho, pero era todo lo que tenía.

"Edward, dejé la escopeta cargada ahí abajo!" Bella susurró con voz llena de pánico y en los ojos. Me volví para mirarla, y vi las lágrimas de construirse en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Resolveré esto", Le asegure suavemente antes de poco a poco abrir la puerta. Me tomé mi tiempo caminar por las escaleras y mirar alrededor de la planta baja. Escuche para ver si podía oír algo, pero no había sonido. Alcance el punto máximo alrededor de la esquina de las escaleras y vi a una figura de pie en la cocina. Fui a la sala y agarre la escopeta antes de caminar a la cocina.

La figura pasaba sus manos por su pelo y se volvió a mirarme una vez que me oyó pisando fuerte en la habitación. Di un suspiro de alivio y baje la escopeta cuando vi que Charlie estaba de pie frente a mí.

"Señor Dios, hijo. Aleja esa cosa." La voz de Charlie era áspera y presiono su pecho mientras tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

"Lo siento, Charlie. Me asuste cuando oí algo aquí abajo. Bella esta arriba. Estaba tratando de relajarme un poco porque estoy un poco mal", Mentí. Charlie levantó una ceja al ver mi pecho sin camisa, pero no hizo comentarios. Estaba agradecido por no tener que explicarle más.

"Bueno, puedes conseguirla aquí. Tenemos que hablar." Charlie se aclaró la garganta y salió de la cocina a tomar asiento en el borde de su sillón.

"Bella, está bien baja! Es sólo tu papá!" Llamé a Bella con nerviosismo. Bella se abrió paso por las escaleras completamente vestida y presentable, lo que provocó que las cejas de Charlie se levantaran de nuevo. Suspiré y agarre su mano mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

"Edward, tu habitación esta destruida. Tu ropa está destrozada, tu cama ha sido cortada, tus aparadores están pintados con spray, las paredes están rotas y pintadas, y tu ordenador sólo muestra mensajes ... y ... , bueno es una amenaza que no podemos tomar a la ligera ", Suspiró Charlie. Respiré hondo y asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es la amenaza, Charlie?" Le pregunté. Charlie miró hacia otro lado antes de tomar un respiro.

"Edward, la persona dijo que ya comenzaron a circular las imágenes. La nota también dice que pagarás por tus acciones y obtendrás lo que mereces", Tosió y se obligó a mirarme. Vi la preocupación y el miedo en sus ojos y sabía que había otra cosa mas en la nota.

"¿Qué más había Charlie? Vamos, tengo que saber", Le supliqué.

"Yo ... Tenemos que llamar a tus padres. Hubo una um ... ... El acosador dejo otro tipo de mensaje. En el cuarto de baño ... Era un muñeco con tu imagen en el suelo. Sus muñecas y garganta estaban cortadas y rezumando sangre", La voz de Charlie era suave cuando se dio la vuelta. La mano de Bella se tensó en la mía, pero yo no podía responder. Me sentía entumecido.

"No me jodas", Mi voz sonó en la sala, pero yo no había dicho nada. Me sentí completamente desconectado.

* * *

**_N/T: porfavor no me asesinen (ojitos) siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes esq he tenido muxos problemas y no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar. de verdad lo siento mucho pero para el proximo sabado tendre el capitulo 18 listo ^.^. Uiiii se vienen los capitulos finales qedan como mmm.. 5 mas creo bsstttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan._**

**_PD:si encuentran algun error de verdad lo siento esq a qi en mi pais son exactamente las 1:19 AM y tengo sueñito disculpen los errores._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist  
_Well Enough Alone_ by Chevelle  
_Black Hole Sun_ by Soundgarden  
_Bleed It Out_ by Linkin Park  
_Burn_ by Three Days Grace  
_Fake It_ by Seether  
_Riot_ by Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Después de que Charlie se hizo cargo de ver mi habitación, estaba completamente devastado. Mis álbumes de fotos de los años pasados con mi familia, y también las fotos de mí mismo y Bella estaban destrozadas y quemadas. Vi algunas de las piezas cortadas y arrojadas como si fueran confeti. Las cortinas estaban derribadas y cortadas. Había un olor persistente de tela quemada y papel en el aire. Mi computadora portátil estaba infectada con virus que sólo mostraba un mensaje.

_Edward,__  
__Tu juego ha terminado. He ganado esta ronda. Yo sé que estás mintiendo acerca de tu relación final, independientemente de lo bien que lo jugaron con Bella. Ya te dije que me perteneces, y serás mío. Pagaras por todo. Prometo que recibirás lo que te mereces. Ah, y la foto de tu preciosa Bella ya está siendo distribuida._

Me negué a permitir que Bella viniera a mi casa. No quería que ella viera lo que el loco le había hecho a mi habitación más de lo que había visto través de las ventanas. Charlie no me dejaba entrar en la habitación porque perturbaría las pruebas dentro de ella. No vi la muñeca de la que habló, y estaba un poco agradecido por eso.

"Oye, chico, ¿Por qué no tú y tus padres se quedan con nosotros esta noche?" Charlie me había pedido. Yo no podía formar palabras, así que me limite a asentir mi aprobación. Charlie me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y me llevó a su casa antes de llamar al teléfono celular de Carlisle.

No me moleste en prestar mucha atención a la conversación, pero mis padres habían decidido que nos quedaríamos en el motel local por la noche. Todavía estaban muy preocupados por la seguridad de Bella si yo durmiera con ella, y que no querían incomodar a Charlie. No tenía la energía para luchar contra ellos.

"¿No pueden permanecer en el motel, mientras te quedas conmigo?" Bella me preguntó con lágrimas en su rostro. Me encogí de hombros y mire hacia otro lado antes de responder.

"Bella, Te amo. Mis padres sólo tiene miedo ahora, y realmente creo que me necesitan allí con ellos para que puedan estar bien", Hable en voz baja mientras apretaba su mano en la mía. Su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro mientras ella sollozaba en silencio.

"Pero te necesito conmigo para que pueda estar bien!" Su voz chirrió y su cuerpo se estremeció contra mi. El sol acababa de ponerse cuando nos sentamos juntos en su porche. La tire hacia mi y deje que llorara.

"¿Por qué no llamas a Alice y Rose? Pueden venir y permanecer contigo. Sé que prefieres que este aquí, pero por lo menos entonces tendrás a alguien aquí", Le susurre en el pelo. Bella se hizo hacia atrás para mirarme, y yo le di una sonrisa débil que estaba seguro salió como una mueca.

"Esa es una buena idea. ¿Va a ir a la escuela mañana?" Su voz era tan tranquila que casi no la oí.

"Honestamente, no lo sé, Bells. Estoy bastante seguro de que voy a estar allí, pero después de todo esto, no me sorprendería si mis padres me sacaran de forma permanente." Suspiré y tire de ella a mi lado. Sus dedos corrían arriba y abajo a mi lado mientras nos sentábamos en silencio esperando a mis padres.

Después de unos minutos de espera, hice que Bella llamara a Alice y Rosalie. Se presentaron antes que mis padres. Sabía que ambos estaban tratando de salir del trabajo para los próximos días, pero todavía me molesta que no se hubieran presentado de inmediato. Sabía que no debería haber sido tan molesto, ya que la única razón de que no hubieran venido era Charlie. Les dijo que no se precipitaran y que yo estaba bien, era sólo mi habitación lo que había sido destruido. Todavía estaba un poco decepcionado.

"Edward, ¿Estás bien?" La diminuta voz de Alice rompió mis pensamientos. La miré desde mi lugar junto a Bella y sacudí la cabeza. Se arrodilló delante de mí y me tomó de las manos. "Estamos aquí para ti. Tal vez deberías llamar a Em y Jazz. Necesitas alguien con quien hablar", Sugirió.

"No puedo llamarlo a ellos y cargarlos con todos mis problemas. Ellos saben lo que está pasando, pero me niego a tirar de ellos en esto también. Por lo menos sé que tú y Rose están a salvo aquí con Charlie." Mi voz sonaba derrotada y sin esperanza. Odiaba el hecho de que no tenía casi ninguna esperanza de que Charlie no sabia quien me estaba torturando.

"Edward, no sería cargar. Em y Jazz pueden cuidar de sí mismos, y estarían más que dispuestos a ayudar a cuidar de ustedes," Dijo Rosalie en voz baja desde su puesto en la puerta principal. La mire en estado de shock. Ella nunca fue buena conmigo. Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los ella, vi piedad y sincero arrepentimiento.

"Gracias, Rose." Hablé con tanta emoción que pude reunir en el momento. No quería avergonzarla por la preocupación, y sabía que ella recibió el mensaje cuando asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

Mis padres llamaron y me dijeron que estaban en camino, así que envié a las chicas al interior, mientras caminaba por las escaleras del porche para esperar. Bella estaba desbastada, y se tenía que descargar con sus amigas. Sentí la necesidad de descargarme también. Tomé una respiración profunda y saque mi teléfono.

"Hey, tonto, ¿Cómo te va?" La risa de Emmett se oía a través de la línea. Sentí envidia por la despreocupación de mis amigos, pero la denegué.

"Um ... ¿Podemos hablar? Tengo una noche de Mierda", Suspiré en el teléfono.

"¿Qué pasó? Bella ¿No te perdonará o alguna Mierda?" La voz de Emmett era indiferente, y luche contra el impulso de negar todo y simplemente colgar.

"No, ella entendió cuando le expliqué lo que pasó. Es este acosador. Se está poniendo peor. Cuando llegué a casa ..." Empecé a explicar, pero Emmett me cortó.

"¿Qué? ¿Esta Mierda todavía continua? ¿Por qué no han hecho nada? Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con cada vez peor? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" La voz de Emmett era fuerte y enojada mientras gruñía en el teléfono. Ahogué una pequeña risa por en ser tan protector.

"¿Podemos tener una conferencia con Jazz sobre todo esto? No quiero tener que explicar esto más de lo necesario", Le pedí y Emmett lo hizo rápidamente.

"Tío, ¿Qué pasa? Emmett dijo que había más Mierda con el acosador, " Dijo la suave voz de Jasper sobre la línea.

Le expliqué a los dos todo lo que había sucedido. Les dije acerca de las amenazas evidentes, así como la muñeca. Le expliqué las imágenes de Bella que se estaban distribuyendo. Confié en ellos cuando les dije que estaba aterrado por la seguridad de Bella y la salud emocional una vez que estas imágenes salieran a flote.

"Edward, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte con esto. Nos preocupamos por Bella, también, y nunca dejaremos que alguien se salga con la suya." El Emmett protector estaba en pleno apogeo, y me dio un poco de comodidad.

"Sólo dinos lo que necesitas y lo haremos," Dijo Jasper con fiereza, y sonreí. No sé por qué había sentido que no podía hablar con ellos, debería haberlo sabido mejor.

"Gracias, chicos. Saben cómo hacerme sentir mejor cuando lo necesito. Espero que esta Mierda con el acosador se aclare pronto. Estoy realmente empezando a asustarme. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿Que podría ser peor de lo que esta persona ya me a hecho? " Me reí burlonamente de mi, porque sabía que había cosas mucho peores que podrían suceder. Sólo quería pensar en nada de esas cosas.

"tenemos que tener la cabeza en alto, Eddie boy. Tienes amigos y familiares que están aquí para ayudarte con todo esto. No tengas miedo de hablar con nosotros acerca de ello", Dijo Emmett en un tono no muy Emmett .

"Esta conversación es cada vez un poco hermosa para mí. Nos vemos chicos en clase mañana. Gracias de nuevo por su atención, pero mis padres están aquí. Adiós, chicos". Negué con la cabeza de para que mi madre colgara el teléfono celular cuando se estaciono el camino de entrada de Bella. Di la vuelta y me metí en el asiento trasero. Me abroche el cinturón y se sintió cómodo antes de darme cuenta que el olor de la camioneta estaba mal. Mi madre siempre olía a caramelo y su coche también.

Mis ojos viajaron hasta el asiento del conductor y mis ojos se abrieron por el desconocido pelo que se asomaba desde una gorra de béisbol. Desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad de forma rápida y frenéticamente agarrando la manija de la puerta. Pero sentí como si la manija de la puerta hubiera desaparecido. Miré y vi que había sido arrancada. Mi corazón se hundió cuando la persona dio la vuelta. Me encontré con unas gafas de sol enormes que cubría media cara de la persona y una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Estás listo para dar un paseo?" Una voz ronca y profunda vino de la persona desconocida en el asiento del conductor. Me asusté y mi corazón comenzó a golpear.

"No, por favor. Te juro que todo lo que dije no lo decía en serio. Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise hacerte daño! Por favor, no hagas esto!" Grité con pánico. Empecé a inquietarme y golpear la puerta. Necesitaba encontrar una salida.

"Oh, Sé que no te arrepientes de tus acciones. Vi tu pequeña actividad antes, y no fue inteligente. No mostrarás ningún perdón ahora", Declaró el desconocido mientras daba vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de la casa de Bella. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi cuerpo tomo el control.

"AYUDA POR FAVOR ALGUIEN!" Grité tan fuerte como mi cuerpo podía manejar. Oí una carcajada detrás de mí y me di media vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con Victoria.

"¿No crees que eres estúpido? Esta cosa es a prueba de sonido", Dijo riendo histéricamente. La miré y retuve el aliento. Sentí las lágrimas quemar mis ojos.

"No hagas esto, por favor" Supliqué en silencio. Me estaba quedando sin opciones.

"Victoria, ¿Lo callas?" El conductor gruñó de nuevo. Victoria puso los ojos en blanco y se volcó antes de agarrar un puñado de mi pelo y tirar de mí hacia atrás.

"Esto va a doler un poco", Susurró Victoria cuando soltó mi pelo. Me volví hacia ella pero ella golpeó algo contra mí. Lo esquivé, pero volvió a hacer lo anterior y clavó algo en mi cabeza. Todo se volvió negro con eso.

**BPOV**

"Así que la peor parte de toda esta situación es ver a Edward tan molesto. Está tan roto ahora mismo. Creo que esta literalmente entumecido ahora. Solo ... no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo, " Dije con voz entrecortada cogiendo aliento después de llorar con Rosalie y Alice.

"Cariño, tienes que estar allí para él. Él necesita apoyo en este momento, y ahí es donde tú entras. Esto no es sólo acerca de él sin embargo. Tu estás siendo afectada, también. Las imágenes van a estar en todas partes, Bells", Rosalie fue suave pero fuerte como siempre.

"Bella, Edward está sufriendo en este momento todas estas cosas sólo se acumulan. Él no se merece nada de esto Rosalie tiene razón, sólo tienes que estar ahí para él, pero realmente necesitas tener cuidado, también." Alice habló con gran preocupación, y frotó su mano por mi espalda varias veces.

"Sé todo eso, pero ¿Cómo iba a preocuparme por mí misma cuando encontraron una muñeca mutilada con la cara de Edward en ella? Me preocupa que este loco lo acecine! ¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que ver con eso? " Sentí un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas quemar mis ojos de nuevo. Lleve mis manos a los ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas.

"Entiendo cómo te debes sentir. Edward es nuestro amigo. ¿No crees que estamos preocupados por su seguridad?" Alice preguntó en voz baja. Negué con la cabeza sin levantar la vista hacia ella.

"No es ni siquiera cerca de lo preocupada que estoy. Lo amo! Lo necesito. No puedo salir sin él", Llore en mis manos. Estaba aterrorizada por Edward. No tenerlo a mi lado y saber que estaba bien estaba haciendo todo más difícil.

"Vas a enfermarte de preocupación. Vamos, entra al baño y trata de calmarte un poco. Él está con sus padres, por lo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse." Rosalie me agarró la mano y me llevó al cuarto de baño.

"Si estuviera aquí, todo sería mucho más fácil. No puedo manejar todo este estrés", Me queje con tristeza. Alice y Rose trabajaron para llenar la bañera con burbujas de aromaterapia y colocar un poco de música relajante en mi iPod para mí.

Tomando el baño, tuve la oportunidad de pensar acerca de todo lo que había estado sucediendo en los últimos dos meses. Las cosas con el acosador no eran una largas. Pensé en todas las fotos que había dejado en el porche de Edward. Ese pensamiento hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Esta persona nos había estado observando durante mucho tiempo. La primera foto era de nuestra primera cita oficial. Odiaba imaginar otro tipo de imágenes que podría haber dejado en su porche.

"Bella hay alguien en la puerta!" Alice gritó desde detrás de la puerta del baño. Gemí y salí de la bañera.

"Bueno, estoy fuera. ¿Has mirado por la ventana para ver quién es?" Dije. Oí que alguien golpeaba y golpeaba abajo.

"Son los padres de Edward! Rose fue a abrir la puerta!" Alice gritó. Mis cejas se juntaron por la confusión. No podía entender por qué estaban en la puerta. Si dijeron que Edward tenía que ir al motel con ellos, y el había estado esperando fuera.

"Bueno, bueno, ellos y Edward," Suspiré mientras salía del cuarto de baño con mis pantalones de pijama color púrpura difuso y un top negro. Alice se encogió de hombros y camino por las escaleras.

"Rose, déjalos entrar, no tienen que quedarse fuera", Critique mientras me ponía de pie detrás de Rosalie que tenia la puerta abierta. No podía ver a Carlisle y Esme, desde donde yo estaba. Rosalie dio la vuelta ante el sonido de mi voz, su aspecto hizo que mi corazón se parara y mi estómago diera vueltas.

Rosalie estaba pálida, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y húmedos. Me di cuenta de las finas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Mi cuerpo se congeló en las escaleras, y mi pecho se apretó. Sentí el sudor caer sobre mi frente y mi piel empezó a sentirse caliente.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Edward?" Me atraganté. Los ojos de Rose temblaron, y sentí mi estomago revolverse.

"Bella, cariño, no estaba fuera cuando Carlisle y Esme llegado hasta aquí." La voz de Rose era suave mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

"Rosalie! ¿Qué está pasando?" Solloce con pánico. Cualquier cosa podría haberle sucedido a Edward afuera solo. Ese acosador loco probablemente nunca se hubiera marchado y esperó la oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo con él.

"Carlisle y Esme se fueron al lado, pero el oficial dijo que Edward se metió en un Lexus hace aproximadamente diez minutos", Explicó. Sentí a Alice sentarse en las escaleras junto a mí y tirar de mi.

"¡NO! Esto no está sucediendo ahora mismo! ¿Por qué diablos iba a subirse al coche de alguien?" Grite enroscando mis manos en mi pelo y tirarlo con violencia.

"Bells, cálmate. Vamos a resolver todo esto, ¿De acuerdo?" Alicia trató de calmarme, pero le reste importancia.

"El oficial dijo que el coche que se subió a Edward era exactamente igual que el coche de su mamá que está en el camino de entrada." Rose terminó su explicación sin salir de la puerta. No entendía lo que estaba mirando fuera de mi casa. Mi corazón latía con violencia por mi pánico.

¿No tienen oficiales sentados afuera? ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos hizo algo? " Grité desde mi posición en la escalera. Estaba aterrorizada de moverme. No quería saber lo que estaba pasando, porque si lo hacia podría ser verdad lo que estaba pensando. Había decidido en ese momento que la ignorancia era la felicidad verdadera.

"Por supuesto que había alguien fuera de la casa. Tu padre ha tenido a gente de todo viendo algo, pero el que lo está haciendo es muy bueno. Eludieron completamente a los oficiales, y en un pequeño pueblo como Forks, no hay muchos que manejan algo como esto. Los oficiales no detuvieron a Edward porque se metió en el vehículo de buena gana." Alice me tiro en un fuerte abrazo, y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

"¡Bella! Se ha ido! Edward no contesta su celular!" La voz frenética de Esme llenó el aire a mi alrededor, y oí sus pasos en el porche. Negué con la cabeza en el hombro de Alicia mientras las lágrimas caían.

"No, vamos a reaccionar. No puede haber desaparecido. Bueno, respiraciones profundas aquí," Me hablé a mi misma. Yo sabía que estaba en negación. Todo mi cuerpo sintió la pérdida de Edward, y sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal si Edward no contestaba su teléfono celular para Esme.

"¿Qué debemos hacer? Es nuestro hijo! Estás sentada aquí! ¿Dónde está Charlie? Tráeme al Jefe Swan! El va a ir en busca de mi hijo, ¡maldita sea!" Los gritos de Carlisle flotaban en la puerta. Mi cuerpo se tensó, y mi corazón se salió de mi pecho. Carlisle siempre ha tenido la cabeza fría y él nunca se preocupaba. Estaba completamente fuera de control por primera vez en todos los años que le había conocido.

"Alice, ¿Por qué? Por favor, dime que todo esto es un maldito sueño. Joder lo amo tanto. No lo puedo perder", Lloriquee retorciendo mis manos en su camisa. Me senté hecha un ovillo junto a Alice por una cantidad de tiempo. Apenas pude recordar a mi padre llegar a casa y moverme a la sala mientras hablaba con el oficial que había visto la camioneta que Edward se había metido. El oficial dijo que sólo cogió un trozo del numero de matricula.

Mi oído se desvaneció durante todas las conversaciones. Oí a Carlisle mencionar un par de veces que yo estaba en shock y mi cerebro estaba bloqueando todo para protegerme. Incluso lo recordaba diciendo que no se sorprendería si en la mañana actuara como si nada hubiera sucedido. Mentalmente me burlaba de ese comentario. ¿Cómo podría ignorar lo que ocurría con Edward?

Mientras estaba tirada en el sofá, traté de averiguar quién podría hacer algo tan horrible a alguien tan maravilloso. Edward nunca había hecho nada horrible como para merecer todo lo que le estaba pasando. Me encontré a mí misma bombardeándome con imágenes de todos los acontecimientos con el acosador. Traté de unir todas las piezas junto con el acontecimiento final de su dormitorio. Pensé en las palabras que Charlie había explicado en la nota sobre la computadora y de repente todo hizo un clic en mi cabeza.

"Sé quien el acosador es!" Grite con voz ronca. Todo el mundo se detuvo y se volvió a mirarme. Tragué saliva nerviosamente antes de empezar a reconstruir mis ideas.

**EPOV**

Me desperté en la camioneta. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas de negro en ese momento, así que no podía ver hacia fuera, mientras que nadie más podía ver en ellos. Suspiré suavemente con alivio de que no estaba atado de manos. Metí la mano a mi bolsillo para tomar mi teléfono celular y maldije cuando me di cuenta que había desaparecido.

"No somos tan estúpidos", Se burlo de la voz masculina sin volverse a mirarme. Miré hacia arriba y vi su odio. Tenía el pelo largo, negro y grasiento que le caía por los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un color amarillo extraño en el espejo retrovisor.

"¿Dónde me llevan?" Pregunte en voz baja. La cabeza me latía con fuerza, y sabía que con lo que me había golpeado Victoria seria un gran golpe.

"Te darás cuenta muy pronto", Dijo el hombre con firmeza, lo que indicaba que la conversación había terminado, y me hundí en la silla. Mire otra vez alrededor del vehículo para tratar de encontrar alguna vía de escape.

Victoria estaba encaramada en la escotilla hacia atrás con una mueca feroz en su lugar. Consideré romper una ventana, pero no había nada a mi alrededor que pudiera usar. La camioneta estaba impecable. Sin tener algo pesado, mi último plan de acción era dejar noqueado al conductor.

"Laurent, ¿Por qué toma tanto tiempo?" Victoria se quejó detrás de mí. Me volví a mirar al conductor y me di cuenta de que él estaba mirándola a través del espejo.

"Mi nombre nunca iba a ser mencionado, Victoria. Solo estoy haciendo un favor, y no quería participar en esto más que la entrega", Gruñó a cabo. Tragué saliva por el sonido y me volví a mirar a Victoria para verla poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Eres un tonto. Si alguna vez se escapa, serás identificable sin tu sombrero y gafas de sol. Tu nombre no va a hacer mucho bien, porque de todos modos es probable que salgas y lo cambies de nuevo" Se burló ella. Estaba completamente confundido por sus bromas. Quería saber dónde seria entregado y por qué.

"Um ... ¿Puedo preguntar que hice para merecer todo esto?" Le rogué cortésmente. Yo no quería irritar a nadie, pero necesitaba desesperadamente saber de modo que pudiera pensar en una manera de salir de la situación.

"¿Por qué Mierda no puedes mantener la boca cerrada hasta que sacar tu culo de aquí? En serio, ¿Te gustaría ser eliminado?" Laurent hervía como su agarre en el volante. Tenia la sensación de que era increíblemente incómoda la situación. Decidí intentar utilizar eso a mi ventaja.

"Lo siento, estoy tratando de ser cooperativo, pero no entiendo nada de esto. Yo no te conozco, así que ¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño?" Hable con una voz tranquila y relajante. Necesitaba calmarlo. Necesitaba respuestas, no más moretones.

"Niño, esto no es nada personal. Se trata de un maldito negocio. Le debía un favor a alguien, y estoy devolviendo ese favor. Una vez que acabe con el, voy a estar sin un rasguño, y no pude resistirme a la idea". Su voz era arrepentida, y tomé esto como una buena señal.

"Entiendo eso. Pero tienes que tener cuidado por encima de todo", Suspiré y trate de actuar desinteresado.

"Es que tengo unos cuantos niños, y perdí todo mi dinero en juegos de azar. Entonces he perdido mi trabajo y Mierda. Esta persona realmente me ayudó a salir de una zona de Mierda. No podía permitirme el lujo de pagar y cuidar de mi familia, por lo que esta persona ha sido realmente grande diciéndome que sólo tendría que pagar un favor cuando me lo pidiera. ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a eso? Pero no sabía que estaría cometiendo un delito grave de Mierda. Victoria, ¿Sabías que el secuestro es una sentencia de cadena perpetua como mínimo? mejor no engancharse con esta Mierda." Terminó su discurso con un gruñido y un golpe al volante.

"Parece que estás teniendo un mal momento. Comprendo perfectamente, y yo no te consideraría responsable en absoluto", Le incite. Esperaba a que él revelara algo que me ayudara a salir de este lío.

"Edward, cállate antes de que te ponga una cinta como pato en tu maldita boca o te golpee. Puedes ser muy lindo, pero ciertamente eres molestia para escuchar," Escupió Victoria. Ella estaba de rodillas detrás de mí. Me sentí enfermo cuando su aliento caliente golpeó mi cuello.

Mantuve la boca cerrada después de la amenaza de Victoria. No quería causar más problemas, y me di cuenta de la forma en que Laurent se movía inquieto en su asiento y robaba miradas hacia mí en el espejo retrovisor que estaba frente a mi. Necesitaba su ayuda. Si era tan inocente como él dijo, creía que él me ayudaría. Le rogué con mis ojos, pero él negó con la cabeza minuciosamente y se alejó.

Después de lo que parecía como una hora de conducir, pero probablemente eran sólo veinte minutos, la camioneta se detuvo. Miré por la ventana del frente y mire en la oscuridad para sólo ver un área oscura que parecía estar llena de unidades de almacenamiento. Estaba confundido por completo hasta una puerta de garaje se abrió y reveló un área completamente iluminada que estaba totalmente amueblado.

Victoria clavó algo en mi espalda antes de agarrar la parte posterior de mi camisa y girarme hacia la puerta. Tomé una respiración profunda y la sostuve mientras la puerta se abría. Di un grito ahogado y cuando la persona que abrió la puerta apareció a la vista.

"Bien, bien, bien, ¿No se trata de una grata sorpresa? Es muy amable de tu parte aceptar mi invitación para unirte a mí esta noche, Edward." James habló con una voz muy dulce que hizo mi estómago se revolviera y mi cuerpo se convulsionara.

"No me ofrecieron ninguna invitación, James. ¿Qué tipo de broma de Mierda enferma es esto?" Pregunte con enojo, pero me encogí cuando Victoria clavó algo duro en mi espalda.

"Victoria, maldita idiota! Te dije que no le hicieran daño!" James gruñó antes de agarrarme el brazo con fuerza y tirar de mí lejos de Victoria. Él me dio la vuelta y levantó mi camisa para ver mi espalda. Estaba seguro de que había una marca por el ruido que hizo. "¡Perra!" Gritó.

"James, lo guardas cono un maldito trofeo, y sólo será un moretón. No es que le va a quedar una cicatriz de Mierda", Se burló Victoria antes de regresar a la camioneta. Yo estaba completamente confundido acerca de todo y pensé que tal vez Victoria golpeo mi cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para causar algún tipo de daño.

"¿Estamos bien ahora? ¿Si me voy, nunca me contactaras de nuevo?" Laurent pidió desde el frente de la camioneta. Lo mire con ojos suplicantes y vi el flash de remordimiento a través de sus ojos antes de que se armara de valor, y miró a los ojos de James con convicción.

"Absolutamente, Laurent, estamos perfectamente bien. Gracias, y por favor, activa la alarma al salir." James le indicó y día vuelta lejos del vehículo. Sentí que comenzaba a sentir pánico de nuevo.

"James, ¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué haces esto?" Le pregunté en un tono más afectado. Me había dado cuenta de que la ira y el miedo no estaban llegando a ninguna parte. Me imaginé que el razonamiento en realidad podría darme alguna esperanza.

"Eres tan denso. Edward, he estado observándote durante mucho tiempo. Estaba completamente contento con verte en las relaciones cortas y sin sentido hasta que te dieras cuenta de lo perfecto que éramos el uno al otro. Honestamente, yo estaba bien con la espera , porque sabía que vendrías con el tiempo, pero cuando Bella y tu estuvieron juntos, sabía que ella te atraparía. Es una pena, de verdad. Yo pensaba que era una niña muy dulce, y odie el hecho de haber liberado esas imágenes, pero deberías haber seguido mis reglas". James chasqueó la lengua mientras me empujaba hacia abajo sobre un sofá y se sentó a mi lado pero nunca me soltó el brazo.

Estaba completamente sin palabras tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. Todas las gilipolleces que habían pasado habían sido obra suya. Dijo que me había estado observando durante mucho tiempo ... y que ¿Pertenecíamos juntos? ¿Qué demonios estaba hablando?.

"Espera un minuto, estoy muy confundido. ¿Por qué quieres hacerme todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué diablos dices que pertenecemos juntos? James, no soy gay, y no pensé que lo eras tampoco" Mi ceño se frunció por mis revelaciones, y James se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y poner una mueca de desagrado.

"Puedes ser un espectador, pero eres un idiota de Mierda. Hice esas cosas para detener tu relación con Bella. Te he traído aquí esta noche porque estoy muy molesto con la forma en que me trataste hoy." Su mandíbula se apretado, mientras hablaba, y su mano estaba apretada alrededor de mi brazo. "Edward, fuiste muy cruel y odioso cuando no hice nada malo. También decidiste no jugar con mis reglas, así que tuve que intervenir y hacer algo." Habló como si fuera la más natural de las cosas.

"James, no soy gay, y definitivamente no te pertenezco." Estaba nervioso mientras hablaba, porque vi la pistola que estaba sobre la mesa de café.

"Vas a aprender a amarme. Te haré ver que esta es la única manera. Dios, he sabido que era homosexual desde la secundaria. Fue entonces cuando me enamoré de ti. Sabía que tenía ser, también. Pensé que te gustaba porque estabas siempre tan amable conmigo y me defendías. Cuando entramos al instituto y comenzaste a salir con las niñas de, asumí que estás tratando de luchar contra tus sentimientos porque tenias miedo. Seguí con eso y sólo esperaba que pudieras confiar en mí acerca de tu verdadero yo, pero nunca lo hiciste. Pensé que podría tomar más tiempo en salir después de nuestro tercer año, así que me resigne a esperar, pero estoy empezando a impacientarme, Edward." Él continuó hablando como si yo no hubiera dicho nada acerca de no ser gay.

"Bueno, realmente no soy gay. Estoy enamorado de Bella. Siento no ser lo que tú quieres que sea, pero uno no puede secuestrar a alguien y tratar de obligarlo a hacer lo que desea," Traté de razonar, pero James se rió.

"Edward, eres ingenuo. El dinero realmente puede comprar la felicidad en la vida. No puede haber pagado por ti, pero he gastado una gran cantidad de dinero en busca de maneras de hacer que me ames, y he aprendido algunos trucos aquí y allá. Ahora voy a esposarte con el poste, pero voy a estar de vuelta con algo de cena en unos pocos minutos para ti", Dijo James mientras esposaba mis manos a un poste de metal que estaba hundido en el tierra y llegaba hasta el techo.

Desesperadamente quería pelear con él, pero sabía que a partir de los años en la televisión y la escuela nunca se lucha contra alguien que no está tratando de hacer daño hasta el momento oportuno. Tenía una pistola en el bolsillo, y yo estaba encerrado en un cuarto de almacenamiento que al parecer estaba armado con una alarma. Estaba jodido por completo si mis semillas de la culpa no habían trabajado en Laurent. Nadie siquiera sabía que estaba perdido.

**BPOV**

"Es James! No sé por qué no pensé en eso antes! La pelirroja que estaba con él después del primer partido de baloncesto este año! Y el nos podría haber visto en la escuela y esto lo podría haber hecho resaltar después de todo lo que Edward le dijo. Yo no lo había visto en clase, pero él vino y me pidió la tarea después de la escuela! Edward incluso mencionó que estaba estacionado afuera de su casa justo después de nuestra primera cita! Esa chica pelirroja Victoria, probablemente es parte de todo esto también, y es por eso que se encontró con Edward cuando venia a casa!" Abrí la boca y trate de recuperar el aliento después de hablar rápido con algunas respiraciones. Estaba nerviosa y asustada que no me creerían.

"Cariño, ¿Por qué James querría hacerle daño a Edward por algo tan tonto?" Charlie preguntó con una cara confundida. Puse los ojos en blanco y me hundí de nuevo en el sofá.

"No puedo creer que nunca lo vi antes. Él maldito adoraba a Edward. Él es gay. Siempre me he preguntado, pero ahora estoy segura. Es excéntrico y un poco raro. James es una de esas personas que me imagino disparando a una escuela, " Rose intervino, y Alice asintió de acuerdo.

"Muy bien, entonces ya sabemos quien es, pero eso no nos ayuda a saber donde esta Bells," Charlie habló en voz baja mientras se agachaba delante de mí. Me sequé las frescas lágrimas de mis ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Papá, aquel numero de matricula que tienes. ¿Crees que encontraran la camioneta?" Pedí para que me diera cierta tranquilidad, pero él negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado antes de responder.

"No voy a mentir, Bells. Con sólo una placa parcial, no tenemos mucho para seguir adelante", Suspiró antes de tirar de mí en un fuerte abrazo. Sentí el llanto histérico construirse otra vez.

"Jefe! Acabamos de recibir una llamada, y había una denuncia anónima sobre el chico Cullen!" Una de las autoridades dijo en voz alta. Charlie salió corriendo de la casa, y me solté de Alice y Rose mientras corría hacia la puerta.

"Papá, tengo que ir con vosotros!" Grité como si la vida dependiera de ello. Su cabeza sobresalió por la ventana mientras gritaba de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que no! No voy a arriesgar tu vida en esto también! Entra en esa maldita casa, y te avisaremos y a los Cullen tan pronto lo encontremos!" Su voz se desvaneció mientras se encendió la luz y desaparecía por la calle.

Me dejé caer de rodillas en el camino y deje que los sollozos me llevaran. La vida de Edward estaba en riesgo, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar en el sucio suelo, mientras que sus padres hacían lo mismo que yo. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí que me levantaban, pero estaba demasiado cansada para saber quién era. Caí en un sueño profundo y recé para que Edward estuviera bien y el loco acosador no hubiera llevado a cabo ninguna de sus amenazas más recientes.

* * *

**_N/T: Sieto muxo no haber podido actualizar el sbado pro esq sali a celebrar halloween y recien hoy se me qito la resaca y he tenido muxos problemas cn mi familia y no he tenido muxas ganas de meterme al pc de verdad lo siento pro bueno aqi esta el nuevo capi espero lo disfruten tanto como io ^.^ awww cada vez qeda menos no qiero q termine :( . Tambien qeria agradecer a todas mis lectoras por sus reviews alertas y favoritos ahh... y a mis lectoras fantasmas tambien XD bueno..._**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist  
_Closer _by Kings Of Leon  
_Pain_ by Three Days Grace  
_Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum  
_Getting Away With Murder_ by Papa Roach  
_You Found Me_ by The Fray  
_By the Way_ by Hinder  
_In The End_ by Linkin Park**

**

* * *

BPOV**

Me quedé en mi casa y espere con completa impaciencia ya que mi padre salió corriendo para salvar a mi novio. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho y el sudor brotaba de mi cuerpo haciendo un agujero en mi porche delantero. Esme estaba junto a mí mientras Carlisle despotricaba contra los agentes asignados a permanecer con nosotros. Alice y Rosalie trataron de calmarme varias veces, pero después de haberles arrojado algo que paró en el porche un par de veces, se dieron por vencidas y se quedaron en la casa.

"Mi _hijo_, mi _único_ hijo! ¿Por qué en el infierno alguien se lo llevaría?" Esme murmuró continuamente paseándose de un lado a otro. Escuchamos el sonido tenue de un coche a la distancia y giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la carretera. Vimos los faros y al mismo tiempo nos levantamos de las escaleras hacia el camino de entrada.

"JODER!" Grité cuando el coche pasó zumbando junto a la casa. La cabeza de Esme se cayo, y oí un sollozo de ella antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo a mis pies. Me arrodillé junto a ella cuando mi propio sollozo llenó el aire de la noche.

"¿Cómo puedo lidiar con esto? No voy a sobrevivir si algo terrible le sucede a él, Bella. Por favor, dime que está bien. _Por_ _favor_," Esme suplicó entre lágrimas. Me atraganté con mis propias lágrimas alejándome de ella. No podía tranquilizarla, sólo me haría peor. Esme era como una segunda madre para mí.

"Ojalá pudiera, Esme. Dios sabe que yo quisiera poder decir eso. Quiero _decir_ esto," Grité. Hice una pausa y tome unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Tenía que decir algo. "Todo lo que puedo decir es que tengo que _creer_ que él está bien. Conozco a mi papá, y Esme, el ama a Edward como un hijo. Él lo encontrará contra viento y marea". Mi voz temblaba de emoción, pero la convicción en mi declaración fue una sorpresa para mis propios oídos.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero _maldita_ _sea_ no me pueden obligar a dejar los malditos pensamientos negativos y las imágenes de mi cabeza. Bella, no puedo _soportar_ la espera y no _hacer_ nada mientras mi hijo esta sólo por ahí con algún loco que quiere hacerle daño", Se lamentó Esme mientras su puño se estrellaba en la tierra. Salté hacia atrás por la furia que vi en sus ojos.

"Vamos, creo que tenemos que entrar", Dije en voz baja limpiándome la cara y ofreciéndole mi mano a Esme. Ella tomó mi mano y pisoteo muy fuerte los escalones del porche y abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

"Está bien, tontos ignorantes, uno de vosotros va a decirme en qué _lugar_ del infierno dijo la persona anónima que estaba mi hijo y me lo van a decir _ahora_!" Esme gritó desde el vestíbulo. Yo estaba detrás con los ojos abiertos como platos como la mujer más dulce había encontrado la grieta.

"Esme, querida, cálmate por favor." Carlisle se acercó a Esme con sus manos extendidas, pero cuando ella entornó los ojos en él, se quedó paralizado. Toda la sala quedó en silencio por el gruñido que atravesó su pecho.

"No me digas que _me_ _calme_, Carlisle!" Ella habló con los dientes apretados, y su cuerpo se levantaba con cada respiro que tomaba. Pensé que iba a atacarle cuando se acerco a él, y lo mismo hicieron todos los demás, ya que dieron un paso adelante cuando sucedió.

"Shh ... cálmate, querida. Charlie lo encontrará", Susurró Carlisle mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Esme contra el suyo, evitando que se colapsara de nuevo.

"El cuarto de papá es el de la derecha", Hable en voz baja y señale hacia las escaleras. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa triste mientras arrastraba la forma inerte de Esme por las escaleras. Traté de contener las lágrimas para poder pensar con claridad.

"Ven siéntate, Bella. No va a volver aquí más rápido", Suspiró Alice mientras agarraba mi brazo con suavidad y me llevaba de nuevo al sofá. Me di por vencida y me derrumbe en el sofá junto a Rosalie.

"¿Pueden llamar a Emmett y Jasper? Los necesito en este momento." Mi voz era suave y sin emociones. Necesitaba estar rodeada por aquellos que no sólo me amaban a mi también a Edward. Mi cuerpo estaba fuera de las lágrimas, y mi corazón dolía con su ritmo acelerado. Me acurruqué en el sofá y me quede dormida mientras esperaba que Emmett y Jasper llegaran.

**EPOV**

"James, yo no soy gay! En serio, no me puedes tener aquí!" Di un grito ahogado a medida que avanzaba hacia mí con los labios fruncidos.

"Sólo un beso y lo serás. Una vez que seas gay, nunca volverás", Se rió antes de tratar de apoyarse en mí otra vez. Clave codo en su costilla y me agache de inmediato.

"_No_ me toques, vete a la Mierda enfermo. Yo no voy a ser agradable contigo. Vas a tener que _matarme_ antes de dejar que me toques", Gruñí. Sentí la adrenalina correr a través de mí y trate de recordar las cosas que Charlie nos había enseñado a Bella y a mi acerca de la supervivencia en este tipo de situación.

"Edward, eres un idiota de Mierda. Estoy sosteniendo un arma y ¿Me das un codazo? No quiero matarte, porque eso sería un _desperdicio_ increíble". Él sonrió maliciosamente mientras agitaba el arma en torno a mi cara. Tragué saliva y volví la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Bueno, vamos a hablar de esto," Intente razonar mientras buscaba el brazalete en mi muñeca. James arqueó las cejas, pero asintió con la cabeza para que yo continuara. "Tengo curiosidad por cómo crees que secuestrándome y arruinando mi vida vas a hacer que me enamore de ti". Me encogí cuando el metal del manguito desecho mi muñeca y la sangre caliente se filtró por la chatarra.

"Lo he explicado ya. Estás enamorado de mí. Es tan obvio. _Siempre_ andabas conmigo, incluyéndome en tus hazañas con tus amigos. Siempre acaricias mi espalda cuando hacía una canasta o un buen bloque. Por lo menos era así hasta que comenzaste a salir con _Bella_." Su voz estaba llena de desprecio cuando escupió su nombre, y gruñí ante eso, pero él no se dio cuenta. "¿Qué más me inclino a creer en ese tipo de comportamiento?" Se preguntaba con una mirada de pura confusión.

"Deberías haber pensado que estaba siendo un buen amigo, no es que estaba _enamorado_ de ti! Dios, James, ¿Estás tan jodidamente desesperado que tienes que hacer todo esto?" Grité con frustración. Mi estómago se sacudió y mi corazón se hundió por la mirada sádica en sus ojos cuando me miró. La mano que sostenía el arma se levantó y me señaló temblando.

"Estoy muy _lejos_ de estar desesperado puedo tener a quien yo quiera siempre que lo desee. No voy a _escuchar_ que me degradan!" La ira de James me aterrorizó. Pensé que me iba a disparar accidentalmente mientras despotricaba y agitaba el arma en mi cara. Mantuve la boca cerrada y deje que siguiera despotricando sobre mi falta de respeto y el honor que debería tener porque él me había elegido.

James se prolongó durante otros quince minutos antes de caer de nuevo en el sofá junto a mí. Su mano al instante se acercó a mí, pero la tire fuera de su alcance. Él se quejó de irritación antes de voltear la cabeza para mirarme.

"¿Por qué no puedes darle a un hombre una oportunidad de Mierda? Sé que no _puedes_ pensar que eres gay, pero maldita sea, te he traído aquí, y harás lo que yo quiero!" Él gimió como un niño de cinco años lanzando una rabieta.

"Necesito ir al baño. ¿Crees que podría tener unos minutos para mí? Todo esto es mucho para tratar," Hablé con simpatía y ore para que me dejara en paz durante unos minutos para que pudiera tratar de pensar.

"Hmm ... ¿Quieres que te ayude?" Él sonrió diabólicamente. Hice una mueca y sacudí la cabeza violentamente mientras la bilis comenzaba a arder en mi garganta. "¡Eres seguramente una reina del drama. Debes acostumbrarte a esto porque ahora vamos a hacer mucho más que dejarme ayudarte en el baño."

Mi cuerpo se tenso, y me sentí muy enfermo por aquel comentario. Vomité varias veces en el suelo y el sofá. No podía detener el flujo una vez que se inicio.

"Eres un _gilipollas_ de Mierda! Me vomitaste! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" James gritó cuando saltó lejos de mí. Sonreí con satisfacción por el pensamiento de que mi estado actual lo mantendría alejado de mí.

"No pude evitarlo", Me encogí de hombros mientras contenía el aliento y me recostaba en el sofá. Estaba muy consciente de que estaba lleno de vómito, pero no me importaba en ese momento. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía débil mientras trataba de subir mis pies. Mis vómitos obviamente molestaron a James porque no se acerco a mí por lo menos durante un corto tiempo. Nunca había estado más aliviado que lo observara alejarse de mí.

"VICTORIA! Entra aquí y limpia este jodido lío!" James gritó en el espacio de almacenamiento. Había pensado que Victoria estaba con Laurent, pero estaba escondida en algún lugar porque ella estaba a mi lado en un instante. Ella me amordazo ligeramente a medida que tomó la banda fuera de mí y me agarró el brazo para tirar de mí junto con ella a lo que supuse era un cuarto de baño.

**BPOV**

"Bella, cariño, abre los ojos. Em y jazz están aquí," La suave voz de Alice flotaba en mis oídos o una perturbación de mis dulces sueños de que Edward estaba a salvo y en mis brazos.

"Vamos Bella-boo, estoy aquí para ti". La voz de Emmett fue inusualmente baja y reconfortante y de inmediato un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta. Él y Jasper no sabían lo que sucedió con Edward antes de que llegaran.

"Oh Dios, Emmett, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Lloré en su camisa. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras me tiraba a su regazo. Las manos de otra persona pasaron a través de mi pelo y frotaban mi espalda en un intento de tranquilizarme.

"Se supone que debes estar aquí y dejar que tu padre hacer su trabajo", Dijo la voz calmada de Jasper detrás de mí. De repente me di cuenta de que él era el que me frotaba la espalda. Sus gestos provocaron una ola de calma y relajación sobre mí.

"Lo siento chicos que tuvieran que saber de esta manera. Lo siento mucho que no los llamaran tan pronto como nos enteramos", Suspiré y apreté mi puño en Emmett. No me había dado cuenta de lo desesperadamente que necesitaba consuelo porque Edward y Charlie se habían ido, mientras que Carlisle estaba ocupado ayudando a Esme. Me había sentido tan sola, y necesitaba un hombro fuerte, sólido sobre el que llorar, y Emmett era un amigo excepcional por darme el apoyo que ansiaba.

"No te disculpes;. No hay razón para ello. Tenías más que suficiente para hacer frente a mí y sin poner en la mezcla a Jazz," Emmett me tranquilizó. Suspiré de nuevo y volví la cabeza para mirar a Jasper.

"Así que, nos enteramos de que estás bastante segura de que es James. ¿Qué te hace tan segura de eso?" Jasper pregunto. Su mirada era confusa y llena de preocupación.

"Es sólo que todo puede estar vinculado a él de una manera. Quiero decir, creo que no puedo estar verdaderamente segura de ello, pero sólo tengo este sentimiento al respecto, ¿Sabes?" Dije con agravamiento. No quería pensar en James, y si era él, definitivamente no quería saber lo que estaba haciendo con Edward o donde lo tenia.

"Cálmate, tigre. Lo van a encontrar y nos encargamos de todo. No creo que James allá herido gravemente a Edward. Por lo que he escuchado de los oficiales diciendo que recibieron la llamada anónima con bastante rapidez, por lo que las probabilidades son completamente a nuestro favor que el monstruo enfermo ni siquiera ha sido capaz de acercarse a Edward, " Emmett trato de consolarme con sus palabras, pero sentía todo el color desaparecer de mi cara por sus palabras. Él había dicho que las probabilidades estaban a nuestro favor ... No deberían haber sido probabilidades, sólo una garantía de que Edward está sano y salvo.

"No, no, no, no, no! Él está bien, y él lo estará, y nada de esto va a ser real. Sólo necesito despertar!" Empecé a sentir pánico de nuevo. Mi corazón estaba tronando en mi cabeza, y mi estómago se revolvía violentamente fuera de control.

"Emmett, llévala al baño! Ella no se ve bien", La voz de Rosalie rompió a través de mi negación. Miré su cara comprensiva y maldije a ella y Alice. Ninguna de ellas sufría mi dolor. Ellas tenían a los hombres que amaban y los mantenían en sus momentos de necesidad, mientras que yo estaba sola en el exterior viendo y sintiendo su felicidad.

"Chicos, es necesario darle un descanso. Ella está pasando por una increíble cantidad de confusión emocional. ¿No ves que sólo la alteran por Edward, pero Charlie está caminando en esto con un alto emocional, y no sabemos lo que este psicópata es capaz de hacer", Alice razonó con ellos, y sentí que mi cuerpo se ponía rígido y frío.

"Mi papá! Dios, gracias, Alice! Yo no había considerado que mi padre podría salir lastimado en todo esto!" Me lamente patéticamente acurrucándome en el pecho de Emmett y tratando de esconderme de todo.

Podía oír cada tic-tac del segundero en el reloj. Con cada tic-tac, mi corazón se apretaba más en mi pecho y mi cuerpo convulsionaba. Yo estaba temblando sin control y las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir. No me acordaba cuando los sollozos disminuyeron, pero Emmett me mecía en sus brazos mientras el resto de mis amigos hablaban en susurros a mi alrededor. No reconocía nada de lo que decían.

De vez en cuando me volvía para ver cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero me daba una sacudida eléctrica siempre que miraba los pocos minutos que habían pasado desde mi última revisión de tiempo en lugar de las horas que sentí que pasaban volando. Yo deseaba que pudiera dormir en esos momentos, porque la felicidad de la inconsciencia dulce sonaba bastante reconfortante.

Pasó una hora después de que Emmett y Jasper se presentaran sin ninguna palabra de Charlie. Por fin me había soltado del abrazo de Emmett para tomar un vaso de agua y algunos Tylenol cuando todo mi mundo se ha volteado al revés otra vez.

Los oficiales en la cocina estaban hablando mientras tomaban café y sus radios a todo volumen, de repente en voz alta a través del ambiente silencioso de la casa. Oí ruidos confusos al principio, pero un oficial de radio pidió una repetición de la última transmisión. Mi cuerpo se tensó con anticipación y temor. El segundo oficial se volvió hacia mí, y oí la segunda transmisión clara como el día.

"Todas las unidades respondan inmediatamente. Disparos en 4782 Camino Viejo Molino. Repito, todas las unidades respondan inmediatamente a los disparos efectuados en 4782 Camino Viejo Molino".

"Matt, ¿No es ahí donde el chico Cullen fue tomado?" El oficial que había pedido una repetición de la transmisión había preguntado curioso. Mi cuerpo se sintió débil mientras mi visión era confusa y llena de manchas. Oí el roce de las sillas cuando los oficiales se levantaron de la mesa. Entonces oí el cristal romperse en pedazos mientras se doblaron mis rodillas, y mi visión se volvía negra.

**EPOV**

"Joder! Que Mierda, me duele puta!" Grité cuando Victoria se apoderó de mi pelo y me tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. La vi poner los ojos en blanco cuando puso una toalla caliente en mi cuello.

"Deja de putear. Dios quisiera que James me dejara amordazarte", Gruñó ella. Una vez que Victoria me había tirado al baño, había esposado mis manos en mi espalda. Ella usó unas tijeras para quitar mi camisa, que bien me aterrorizó. Pensé que iba a cortarme la garganta con ellas.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma mientras ella frotaba mi piel con jabón y agua insoportablemente caliente. Me encogí con cada toque y ella rodaba los ojos y me gruñía en todo momento. Cuando metió un cepillo de dientes en mi boca amordazada yo no tenía ni idea de dónde vino y lo empujó en mi boca creo intencionalmente estaba tratando de ahogarme. Estaba demasiado curioso para mi propio bien por su relación con James, así que tenia que preguntar.

"No entiendo qué es lo que ganas con todo esto con James. Me acuerdo de Laurent con el préstamo, pero ¿Por qué haces esto a un niño inocente que no conoces?" Le pregunté, sin aliento con su intento de agredir mi limpieza.

"Soy su prima, mis padres murieron hace un rato. Yo vivo en una casa de acogida porque sus padres no me recogieron. Por lo tanto ayudarlo a violar la ley es la manera perfecta para recuperarlos. Van a perder a su hijo como yo perdí a mis padres porque James ira directamente a la cárcel por esta Mierda ", Se rió Victoria con saña cuando termino de relatar su razonamiento.

"Vas a ir a la cárcel, también, sin embargo. ¿Por qué quieres eso?" Le pregunté con curiosidad. No podía entender su motivación para nada si sólo le haría daño también.

"Yo nunca llegare a juicio porque tan pronto como lo atrapen, no estoy pensando en vivir mucho tiempo después," Ella se burlaba de su declaración. No tenía respuesta para sus palabras. Estaba en shock porque llegara tan lejos.

Me quedé en silencio mientras ella continuaba su forma violenta de limpieza en mí. Mi piel sentía la materia prima y mis muñecas estaban cortadas por mis esfuerzos de tirar de ellas desde los confines de las esposas. Empecé a estar desesperadamente impaciente cuando Victoria declaró que había terminado y me sacó de la pequeña habitación de madera. Me encogí cuando me di cuenta que tenía la intención de dejarme sin camisa en frente de James. Trate de apartarme y volver al cuarto de baño, pero ella saco su pie detrás de mí y me hizo caer al suelo.

"Victoria! Deja de tratarlo de esa manera, ¿Bien?" La voz de James vino de algún lugar en la pequeña sala y Victoria se burló en esa dirección.

"Lo que tú digas, James." El hielo y el dolor en la voz de Victoria era evidente cuando me sacó de mis pies. Ella me llevó hacia la zona de la sala de estar y me empujó a grandes rasgos en el sofá.

"Por favor, nunca he hecho nada para merecer esto; Tienes que ayudarme", Gemí mientras miraba en dirección de la voz de James. Pensé en mi vida y todo lo que había sucedido, y realmente no creía que yo merecía morir.

"No voy a hacer nada para ayudarte. Sólo alégrate de que no tomo a tu novia también. Yo por lo menos era bastante decente como para dejarla fuera de todo esto", Me espetó ella y se volvió para salir de la habitación. Mi cuerpo se entumeció y mi corazón se detuvo al pensar en que James quisiera herir a Bella, y sólo porque yo la amaba.

"Oh, Eddie!" James llamó con una voz que asumí se supone que es seductora, pero sólo hizo que mi bilis subiera de nuevo.

Regresó a la habitación con una camisa ajustada y pantalones delgados de franela. Aparté la vista de él y trague con fuerza la bilis. El arma todavía estaba en su mano mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento a mi lado.

"Realmente, no quería hacer esto, pero veo que va a ser difícil. Si no cooperas, tendré que mandar a Victoria regresar y encontrar a tu Bella. Entonces la tendré torturando mientras tu miras. Realmente no quiero involucrarla a ella más que yo, así que te aconsejo que mires", Habló con desdén. Sentí la ira estallar en mí, pero trabaje duro para suprimirla porque no podía arriesgarme a herir a Bella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que permanecer aquí si estoy de acuerdo?" Me atraganté. No podía creer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, pero no sentía que tenía mucha opción.

"Oh, eres tan adorable! Estarás conmigo para siempre, por supuesto," Susurró James hacia mí. Lo mire con sorpresa y sacudí lentamente la cabeza.

"No hay una maldita manera que puedas ..." Estaba empezando mi discurso enojado cuando un agudo chillido resonó por la habitación. James se levantó apresuradamente y Victoria echaba cerrojo en la habitación. Los dos revolotearon por la habitación, y vi con horror, ya que empezaron a tirar armas al azar.

James fue preso del pánico, mientras que Victoria parecía estar riéndose y emocionada. Yo no podía oír nada de lo que estaban gritando sobre el chirrido. James miró hacia mi y pisoteó muy fuerte el piso antes de venir hacia mi y golpearme en el estómago. Me doble en dos y bote todo el aliento de mis pulmones.

"No sé cómo diablos lo hiciste, pero esto por tu culpa! Si caigo caerás tu en primer lugar!" James me gritó. Volví la cabeza hacia él y lo fulmine con la mirada desafiante.

"Entonces toma las esposas y de dame la oportunidad de pelear!" Grité de vuelta. No pude soportarlo más. Quería darle un puñetazo, y necesitaba mis manos libres para eso. James puso los ojos en blanco y sacó un rollo de cinta de pato de un cajón lateral. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar ante él me tapó la boca y luego envolvió mis piernas juntas. Entonces me empujó hacia abajo sobre el piso.

"Quédate allí mientras me ocupo de esta Mierda", Me gruñó al oído. Me aparte y trate de enviarle un mensaje con los ojos para joderlo.

Mire con fascinación como la puerta estaba abierta y rota. Victoria y James habían volteado una mesa de madera pesada y la utilizaban para ocultar sus cuerpos de pocos. La primera persona en entrar fue Charlie, y mi alivio duro un breve momento, mientras veía a Victoria amartillar su arma y comenzar a levantarse en una posición para disparar.

"Está bien, sabemos que estás aquí! Salid con las manos arriba!" Charlie grito hasta que sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente la habitación. Otros cuatro oficiales se deslizaron en la habitación y hacia fuera. Mire con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Victoria apunto su arma en el pecho de Charlie. Mi primera reacción fue gritar, pero con la cinta adhesiva en la boca, no podía ayudar. El sonido chirriante de la alarma se redujo finalmente, y yo aproveché la oportunidad para golpear mis pies en el suelo de duro cemento mientras usaba mi cabeza para caerme de la mesa de café.

La cabeza de Charlie giro en mi dirección, y se tambaleó hacia mí mientras que Victoria apretaba el gatillo. La bala pasó cerca de Charlie hacia la pared mientras que el corría hacia mí y se zambullía detrás del sofá. James dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se puso de pie.

"VICTORIA, ESTUPIDA, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?" Gritó cuando Victoria apuntó el arma directamente a Charlie de nuevo. Palideció y me mire con horror las imágenes de una angustiada Bella llegando mi cabeza. No podía dejar que cualquier cosa le pasara a Charlie porque eso sería matar a Bella. Ella había perdido ya su madre, y yo no iba a dejarle perder su padre, también.

"Tu compraste las malditas armas! No estoy intentando ir a la cárcel! Voy a matarlos a todos!" Victoria gritó. Se puso de pie y miró a Charlie y apunto la pistola directamente hacia el pecho de Charlie.

No me podía mover debido a la cinta y no podía gritar tampoco. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y me estremecí cuando el arma de fuego atacó en mis oídos. Mis ojos se habían cerrado con el sonido, pero me obligue a abrirlos de inmediato y deje escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Charlie sosteniendo el arma con el humo flotando por el cañón.

Charlie se arrastró hacia mí cuando los otros oficiales se cerraron en torno a James agazapándolo por detrás de la mesa. El arma que James había estado llevando estaba lejos de él, y él sollozaba con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas. No podía ver a Victoria desde donde yo estaba, y por eso, estaba agradecido. No sabía si Charlie le había dado un disparo mortal o sólo le habría causado lesiones.

"Edward, hijo, ¿Estás bien?" El pánico en la voz de Charlie se reunió mis oídos y forcé a mis ojos a pasar de James siendo esposado. Lo mire a los ojos y asentí con la cabeza. Sentí las lágrimas de alivio en mis ojos y no trate de obligarlas a volver. Las dejé fluir libremente mientras Charlie tiraba suavemente de la cinta de mi boca.

"Oh, gracias a dios! ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Ese tipo está loco de Mierda, Charlie! ¿Esta Bella bien? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están mis padres? Joder! Mis muñecas duelen!" Grité mientras tragaba saliva en respiraciones grandes de aire.

"Vamos a conseguir todas estas cosas para ti y te meteremos a una ambulancia. Bella esta bien y tus padres también. No te preocupes por mí, Edward, que no es la primera vez que he tenido que dispararle a alguien, y estoy seguro de que no será la última." La voz de Charlie era tensa y respiraba con dificultad.

"¿Le disparaste, Charlie?" Grité al ver la sangre de su lado. Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Señaló el piso junto a mí y mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock por el pequeño charco de sangre que mis muñecas dejaban abajo en el suelo.

"Has hecho realmente un número con las esposas. Va a tomar un poco de tiempo para sanar. Voy a volver por la radio y buscare los refuerzos que pedí de nuevo a la casa. Les diré que envíen a tus padres junto con Bella al hospital a esperar por ti. Estoy seguro de que Carlisle querrá cuidar de ti." Charlie sonrió, y deje escapar el aliento. No me di cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo el aire.

"Gracias, Charlie. Me salvaste la vida", Suspiré cuando relajé mi estómago para que pudiera quitar las esposas de mis manos. Me encogí cuando mis heridas abiertas cogieron el aire que necesitaban, y me volví para sentarme, pero con mis manos demostró ser increíblemente doloroso. Charlie corto la cinta de mis pies y me llevo a los paramédicos. Ellos pusieron la camilla a través de la habitación y tomaron todos mis signos vitales.

"Eres un chico afortunado," Uno de los paramédicos, dijo mientras examinaba mis muñecas. Ellos pusieron algunas vendas en mí y me levantaron en la camilla.

"Charlie, la... ¿Mataste?" Le pregunté con cautela ya que cogí el final de una camilla de salir del edificio. Charlie miró hacia mí, pero no respondió a mi pregunta. Asumí de la expresión de dolor en su rostro que había matado a Victoria. Él tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza hacia mí antes de cumplir mis ojos lejos del suyo.

"Está bien, llévenlo al centro de emergencia en Forks. Su papá está esperando que le echen un vistazo", Dijo Charlie cuando guardo su teléfono celular en el bolsillo. Se agachó a mi nivel y se quedó mirando fijamente mis ojos antes de hablar. "Bella esta allí con tus padres. Estaré allí tan pronto como aclare todo este lío, ¿De acuerdo?" Suspiró con su ceño fruncido. Me conmovió la preocupación en su voz, y todo lo que pude decir fue un movimiento de cabeza.

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" Oí la voz de Carlisle llorando en mi oído. Gemí y permití que mis ojos se abrieran, pero rápidamente se cerraron de nuevo cuando la luz les venía encima.

"Caray, estoy bien. Solamente me desmaye", Me queje con irritación. La cabeza me latía con fuerza y tenia un dolor punzante en la mano.

"Sí, pero también te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte y dejaste caer un vaso en el suelo que aterrizo en tu mano", Señaló Carlisle a mi mano mientras sus rasgos se relajaban notablemente.

"No es de extrañar mi maldita cabeza duele. ¿Queda cristal todavía?" Hice una mueca mientras trataba de incorporarme. Carlisle me empujó suavemente hacia abajo en la posición que estaba.

"Todavía no, quiero llegar a la sala de emergencias. Esme y Emmett están preparando el coche. " Forzó una sonrisa que se supone que era reconfortante, pero negué con la cabeza violentamente.

"No voy a ninguna parte hasta que encuentren a Edward," Hable con los dientes apretados mientras obligaba a mi cuerpo cooperar y sentarme.

"Lo han encontrado. Has estado fuera durante media hora. Supongo que te desmayaste por la conmoción y sólo te quedaste fuera de ello." Los ojos de Carlisle traicionaron su preocupación y ansiedad.

"Oí a los oficiales hablar de disparos. Oh mi dios, ¿Esta Edward bien? Mierda, Carlisle! ¿Charlie está bien?" Mi voz se disparó en octavas con cada nueva realización. Sentí un nudo en el estómago de nuevo.

"Charlie está bien. Edward es ... bueno no sé exactamente, pero está vivo, hable y lo comprobé por mi mismo," Suspiró Carlisle. Me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por lo que le permití levantarme del suelo y llevarme a la sala de estar. Emmett estaba esperando en la puerta, y el me tomo desde Carlisle.

"Vamos Bells;. Vamos a ver a tu hombre. El estará en el hospital en los próximos veinte minutos, así que Carlisle dijo que deberías ser tratada y bien verlo por el momento en que estemos allí," Dijo Emmett tirándome en un abrazo mas apretado.

Emmett me puso a través de el y Jasper, mientras que Alice y Rose seguían atrás. Mantuve los ojos abiertos y Carlisle mantuvo sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo en que Esme conducía. No me importaba lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Sólo quería llegar a Edward y asegurarme de que estaba bien. Yo quería la confirmación de mis temores de que el acosador loco era James. Estaba desesperada por algo, y nadie sabía cómo responder a ninguna de mis preguntas.

"¿Estará Charlie en el hospital?" Pregunté. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, pero mantuvo su mano en mi muñeca para controlar el ritmo de mi pulso. "¿Por qué en el infierno no estará el allí?" Mi voz salió como un chillido agudo en mi pánico.

"Bella, te dije que Charlie está bien. Él tiene que quedarse para que pueda ayudar con la investigación", Suspiró Carlisle y trató de darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero su pánico por Edward estaba escrito en su rostro.

"Cálmate, ¿Quieres Bells? Todos los cuerpos están bien", Dijo la voz suave y tranquilizadora de Jasper. Traté de calmar mis nervios al pensar en otra cosa que en la condición de que Edward podría haber pasado.

"Emmett, háblame acerca de algo estúpido. Ayúdame a pensar en otra cosa, por favor" Le rogué. Era una buena persona para ayudar a enfocar mi mente en otro lugar.

"Umm ... así que ... Lauren es una azada desagradable. Ella quedó atrapada en el armario del conserje en la escuela ayer con Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley y Eric Yorkie ," Emmett se encogió de hombros. Lo mire un momento para confirmar una mentira que yo sabía que no me distraería.

"Muy gracioso Emmett, vamos, en serio. Habla sobre coches o algo así," Gemí.

"No, lo digo en serio! Yo estaba en la oficina hoy, y el director dejó la puerta abierta. Ella estaba allí con sus padres, y escuché fragmentos de la conversación. Al parecer, todos ellos están siendo suspendidos, y si cualquiera de ellos, incluso si hacen algo divertido van a ser expulsados". Emmett sonrió en señal de triunfo. Lo miré en estado de shock.

"No jodas!", Exclamó Jasper mientras miraba a Emmett. Me reí un poco de su expresión facial.

"Ve en tu interior, Emmett," La voz de Carlisle era áspera a medida que se detenía en la entrada de emergencia. Lo vi mirando fijamente por la ventana, y me di cuenta de dos ambulancias que estaban cerca de nosotros.

"No, no, no! Tengo que estar aquí para Edward!" Grité cuando Emmett me recogió y Jasper flanqueado a su lado para ayudar a mantenerme libre. Vi como las ambulancias se detenían, y todo mi dolor salió de mi cuerpo en una descarga de adrenalina.

"Bella, entra. Jasper, Emmett pueden manejarla. Tienen que estar con Esme." La voz de Carlisle era tensa cuando miré hacia atrás para ver que sostenía a la espalda de Esme cuando ella comenzó a correr hacia las ambulancias.

La primera ambulancia se abrió y salió la camilla, oí los gritos de asombro de Esme y Carlisle. Obligue a que Emmett dejara mis pies contra el suelo. Miré con los ojos muy abiertos como la camilla salía por completo y la persona estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con una sábana blanca. Pude ver la mancha de sangre en el área del pecho, y me sentí débil otra vez.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi cuerpo se estaba debilitando. No podría haber sido Edward. Habían dicho que estaba bien.

"CARLISLE! Me dijiste que estaba bien!" Esme gritó cuando ella se aferró a los brazos de Jasper. Ni siquiera pude reunir la energía para gritar.

La segunda ambulancia se abrió por la parte posterior y la camilla empezó a salir. Pude ver la sábana blanca cubrir los pies y todo mi cuerpo entero tembló. Me dejé caer por completo en los brazos de Emmett. Cada vez que la camilla salía mas y mas era como verlo en cámara lenta. Carlisle se estaba moviendo rápidamente hacia la ambulancia, y Esme gritaba, pero apenas escucha nada de eso. Sentí que tenia bolas de algodón en los oídos.

La parte superior de la camilla por fin bajó y la persona no estaba cubierta. La persona estaba hablando y moviéndose. Centré mis ojos en la cabeza de la persona cuando Carlisle llegó a la camilla, todo mi cuerpo se relajo cuando el pelo bronce apareció a la vista. Tome unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de que la cara de Edward se volviera en mi dirección. Se formo la mas hermosa sonrisa en su rostro cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Le di una patada de vuelta a Emmett cuando Esme se liberó de Jasper. Las dos corrimos al lado de Edward y nos derrumbamos sobre su estómago con lágrimas de felicidad.

"Edward", Susurre, y él me dio un rápido beso.

"Oh, mi bebé! Edward, ¿Estás bien?" Esme habló entrecortadamente a través de sus sollozos. Edward le sonrió y movió la muñeca.

"Voy a estar bien una vez que papá me limpie. Bella, ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?" La voz de Edward sonaba con preocupación a medida que entrábamos en el hospital con Carlisle, y los paramédicos empujando a Edward.

"Estás acostado en una camilla y ¿Quieres hablar de mi mano?" Puse los ojos en blanco y me sentí mas ligera sabiendo que él estaba bien y la única lesión que tenia era en sus muñecas.

* * *

**_N/T: Siento mucho haberme retrasado con esta historia ^.^ de verdad lo siento mucho pro aora estoy aqui con un nuevo capi espero q les guste. Ya quedan como tres capis :/ u.u q triste bueno espero les guste y gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos xD_**

**_PD: Disculpen si la historia tiene algunos fallos porque no he alcanzado a corregirlo completo ia que es hora de irse a dormir ^-^_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stepheni Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^

**

* * *

EPOV**

Victoria estaba muerta y James se declaró culpable de cargos de secuestro y acoso, mientras que Laurent se le dio inmunidad. Laurent fue la fuente que llamó a la policía y les dijo dónde estaba. No podría estar mas agradecido. Me di cuenta de que sólo estaba tratando de proteger a su familia cuando me llevó, y por eso, yo nunca podría odiarlo. Al parecer, James era el psicópata principal, y probablemente me habría matado si me negaba a cooperar con el tiempo.

Los días después de mi prueba fueron difíciles, por decir lo menos. Era un espectáculo en la escuela. Las cámaras de noticias decidieron estar por todos los alrededores. Mi secuestro fue un gran negocio. El director y el personal educativo de la escuela fueron muy pacientes con la situación, y se aseguraron de que los medios no fueran capaz de molestar durante la escuela. Una vez que yo estaba fuera de la propiedad, era una historia completamente diferente. Ellos eran implacables, y pusieron mucho énfasis en mi relación con Bella.

Por suerte, nos salvamos del estrés de un juicio público amplio porque James declaro. El todavía recibía la vida en la cárcel. Es interesante darse cuenta de que el secuestro tenia una cadena perpetua obligatoria sin ninguna excepción.

Mis padres me recordaron las entradas del concierto que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños una vez que todo había terminado. Querían asegurarse de que yo estaba bien con su uso después de todas mis experiencias. Me había olvidado por completo las entradas, y estaba emocionado por salir y disfrutar un rato con mis amigos antes de ir a la universidad.

"Edward, estas terriblemente tranquilo. ¿Pasa algo?" Bella cuestiono mirándome desde su lugar en mi regazo. Estábamos pasando el rato en su casa viendo una película. Mis padres tenían nuestra casa completamente asegurada hasta que mi habitación fuera rehecha. Incluso pagaron por Charlie y Bella porque se preocuparon mucho. Charlie intentó negarse, pero mis padres no aceptaron un no por respuesta.

"No, estoy bien. Solamente pensando en las últimas semanas", Suspire mientras ella me frotaba la muñeca distraídamente. Cada vez que pensaba en el secuestro, todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera.

"Deja de preocuparte tanto. En realidad, Edward, Te amo, y tú lo sabes, pero eres tan paranoico." Bella rodó los ojos juguetonamente hacia mi, y luego me agarró la muñeca llena con cicatrices, presionando sus labios suavemente con el recordatorio de mi dolor.

"Deberías, también. En serio, creo que eres la persona más afortunada. James no tenía realmente una oportunidad de conseguir esas imágenes como si fuera reivindicada". Le sonreí. Estaba tan aliviado cuando Charlie me había dicho que James admitió que nunca dejo las imágenes de su poder debido a la planificación de todo conmigo.

"Deja que el mundo vea lo mucho que te quiero! No me molesta". Ella me guiñó un ojo antes de volver a la reproducción de películas en la pantalla.

"Claro que sí. Dudo que me sentiría de esa manera si hubieran sido repartidas. En fin ... nuestro avión sale a las nueve de la mañana. Me imaginé que ¿Podría convencer a Charlie que me deje quedarme otra vez?" Le sugerí interrogante. Bella se sentó y me miró con una sonrisa pequeña y una ceja levantada.

"HA! Buena suerte con eso, cariño. Todavía está enojado por dejarme ir a ese concierto contigo. Le expliqué que teníamos habitaciones separadas, pero él no me creyó. Por supuesto que no lo culpo porque estaba mintiendo sobre mi culo", Se rió ella.

"Bueno, al menos estarás para mí solo por unos días," Suspiré dramáticamente. Ella me apartó antes de pararse del sofá.

"Si tengo que levantarme a las cinco, luego tengo que ir a la cama y tu también. Vamos guapo, tienes que salir." Bella agacho mi mano y la llevo hacia mis pies.

"Te amo. ¿Tienes lista tu maleta? Em va a estar aquí a las cinco y media, y él será un gran imbécil si no estamos esperándolo" Dije antes de inclinarme para presionar un beso en sus labios.

"Está listo", Susurró contra mis labios antes de anudar sus dedos en mi pelo. Ella me llevó más cerca de ella, y mis manos de forma automática se encontraron en sus caderas. Sus labios eran tan suaves contra los míos. Encajan como un rompecabezas. Ella inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio.

"Joder, Bella, no puedes hacerme esto a mí," Gemí cuando se apartó de mí. Mi frente se encontró con la suya mientras yo respiraba profundamente.

"Lo siento, cariño, todo irá bien hasta mañana." Bella me sonrió antes de dejar un casto beso en mis labios y apartándolos rápidamente, para no profundizar el beso.

Puse mala cara, pero ella puso los ojos en blanco y me empujó hacia la puerta. No habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales desde el evento del secuestro porque nuestros padres se nos habían metido en el culo. Nunca nos quedábamos completamente solos, y lo odiaba. Yo estaba ridículamente caliente. Cada vez que besaba a Bella, me daba cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mi molesta alarma a todo volumen a las cinco de la mañana. Me había despertado del mejor sueño de mi vida. Yo estaba jodiendo a Bella, y se había sentido tan real. Me volví a mirar a la ventana de Bella y su luz no estaba encendida. Me vestí rápidamente y seguí mirando la ventana. Cuando eran las cinco y cuarto y su luz todavía estaba apagada, decidí que tenía que despertarla.

"¿Qué carajo? Es demasiado temprano maldita sea", Se quejó en el teléfono cuando respondió.

"Hey bebe, nos marchamos en quince minutos por lo que podrías levantarte ahora", Me reí entre dientes mientras la oía jadear y jurar. Oí un ruido sordo seguido de un fuerte grito de "Joder mi vida" a través de la línea.

"Estaré afuera a tiempo. Te veré en mi porche," Bella bostezó mientras colgaba el teléfono. Sonreí cuando vi la luz. Sabía que no sería capaz de volver a dormirse, así que me fui por las escaleras para hacer mi camino al lado.

"Edward, ven aquí por un minuto, hijo," La voz de mi padre viajó a través de la habitación. Salté cuando la escuché, calcule que mi madre todavía estaría dormida.

"¿Qué pasa, papá?" Le pregunte con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento junto a él en la mesa. Dobló su periódico de la mañana y me miró durante un minuto. Miré mi reloj un par de veces tratando de decirle que tenía prisa.

"Hijo, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente. Pensamos que necesitas ver a un consejero acerca de todo lo que pasó. Pareces estar bien, pero no queremos q desarrolles un trauma tampoco", Suspiró Carlisle. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi cuerpo se congeló en estado de shock.

"Papá, tomare un avión en pocas horas. ¿No puedes esperar hasta que este debate llegue a casa?" Le pregunte con incredulidad.

"Ciertamente, pero quiero que pienses en ello. Pensamos que también le haría bien a Bella" Mencionó cuando me puse de pie para irme.

"No cuentes con su respuesta", Resople mientras salía de la sala. Sonreí sólo para pensar en el tipo de respuesta que Bella tendría ante la idea de ver a un psiquiatra.

"Sólo menciónaselo, ¿De acuerdo?" Suspiró irritado. Gemí y asentí con la cabeza antes de precipitarme hacia la puerta.

El viaje en avión fue sin incidentes y aburrido. Vimos una comedia romántica con retraso y trate de jugar a las cartas, pero los asientos no ayudaron a la situación. Rosalie puteado todo el tiempo porque ella y Emmett perdieron el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras para determinar quién tenía que estar separados. Les expliqué que eran mis entradas, así que conseguí lo que quería, pero Alice sólo puso los ojos en blanco y obligó a Bella y a mi a participar. Por parte del vuelo, traté de convencer a Bella para que me siguiera al cuarto de baño y unirse al club de las alturas. Ella no estaba precisamente saltando por mi sugerencia.

"Eww, Edward! Eso es tan bruto! Los baños están completamente insalubres, y son tan estrechos que no hay forma en que quepamos hay aún que lo intentemos!" Ella gritó cuando se apartó de mí para fulminarme con la mirada.

"Vamos, amor, estoy tan jodidamente caliente," Gemí en su oído cuando la atraje hacia mi y mordí la suave carne de detrás de su oreja. El pequeño suspiro que salió de sus labios sólo causó que mis pantalones se apretaran aún más y hacerse más incómodo.

"¿Cómo logramos eso? Si nos levantamos, todos sabrán lo que vamos a hacer", Gimió ella mientras seguía chupando ese lugar sensible.

"¿A quién le importa si lo saben? Ciertamente no, pero si te hace sentir mejor tu te levantas primero y voy a seguir detrás en unos minutos", Le susurré. Mi voz era ronca y profunda por el deseo que latía en mis venas.

"Ess-ta bien" Gimió Bella cuando se tiró en posición vertical.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?" Preguntó Alice mientras entrecerraba los ojos y levantaba una ceja.

"Tengo que hacer pis", Tosió Bella y se aclaró la garganta antes de hacer su camino por el pasillo. Negué con la cabeza y me eche hacia atrás en mi asiento.

"Ustedes dos son repugnantes. Estamos en un maldito avión! Vamos a estar en un hotel como en una hora y media. ¿No se pueden esperar?" Rosalie se quejó mientras su cuerpo se atascaba de nuevo en su asiento y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho mientras resoplaba.

"Sólo tienes celos porque no se te ocurrió primero, rubia." Le sonreí a ella antes de desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad.

"No pienses que no lo había pensado. Acabo de darme cuenta que ese cuarto de baño estaría completo con mi tamaño, y no hay manera de que Rosie y yo lográramos meter nuestros cuerpos allí. Buena suerte con eso, hermano ", Se rió Emmett mientras hacia señas a Rosalie para sentarse con él.

"No te pongas demasiado cómodo allí. Ellos no han tenido sexo en un tiempo, así que estoy seguro de que no durarán mucho." Jasper sonrió hacia mí mientras yo me ponía de pie. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a Emmett.

"Y, ¿Rose? Planeo hacer un gran uso de esa habitación de hotel cuando estemos allí, también." Le sonreí y camine por el pasillo. Rosalie era demasiada entretención para meterse.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de baño que Bella entró y vi que decía ocupado. Sonreí y llame a la puerta. Había pequeños ruidos seguido de un suspiro poco antes de que la cerradura fuera puesta en libertad. Rápidamente tire de la puerta abierta y la vista que me recibió me dejó sin aliento.

Bella estaba sentada encima de la pileta pequeña con las bragas a su lado. Gemí cuando tomé la imagen completa de ella. Su pelo oscuro, delicioso estaba abajo y con gracia sobre su pecho. Su delgada camiseta no hizo nada para ocultar la dureza de sus pezones mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración que tomaba. Mis ojos viajaron hacia abajo causando un jadeo escapar de mis labios. Mi mano voló a mis pantalones y busque para desabotonarlos y liberar la erección palpitante en mis pantalones por miedo a que explotara antes de que lo tuviera fuera de mi pantalón.

Las piernas de Bella se extendieron abiertas para mí y los dedos se arremolinaban alrededor de su clítoris lentamente. Tenía que tocarla, tenía que sentir. Había sido increíblemente demasiado tiempo y no había nada que me impedía tomar exactamente lo que necesitaba y lo quería desesperadamente en ese preciso momento. Bella era hermosa, perfecta, y dispuesta a darme cualquier cosa. Su entrar en ese cuarto de baño era un ejemplo perfecto de ese hecho, y lo aprecie más que lo que ella jamás se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Oh, Mierda, Bells ... Wow", Murmuré mientras me acercaba a ella y pasaba mis manos arriba y abajo por sus muslos lentamente.

"Por favor, Edward ... no pares esto. Estoy tan malditamente desesperada por algo", Se quejó Bella mientras sus dedos comenzaron a inclinarse más bajo. Cogí su mano, lleve sus dedos hasta mi boca, y chupe suavemente causando el más sexy gemido salir de sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

"Mírame, Bella" Susurre en su oído, envolviendo su mano alrededor de mi polla y ayudándole a guiarme a su entrada. Yo ya sabía que esto iba a ser una Mierda rápida, pero no me importaba. Solamente la necesitaba.

"Edward", Gimió ella cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y empuje contra ella. La agarre por las caderas para estabilizarnos.

Mantuve el contacto mientras me deslizaba en su calor caliente y húmedo. Ella abrió la boca y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante en mi pecho, los dedos apretados en mi camisa. Me entre completamente en su interior antes de obligarla a levantar la cabeza para que yo pudiera ahogarme en sus ojos.

"No me niegues viendo tu cara en esto. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo", Dije en voz baja antes de dejar un casto beso en sus labios. Ella me miró por debajo de sus pestañas mientras mecía sus caderas hacia delante.

"Te amo, Edward," Bella gimió cuando empecé a moverme dentro de ella. Yo podría sentirme cada vez más difícil con cada golpe, pero no podía soportar la idea de dejarla con insatisfacción. Mis dedos viajaron a su clítoris, pero ella no se quedo atrás. Miré hacia abajo por una fracción de segundo para ver sus dedos en el lugar que nos conectamos de manera que cada vez que me retiraba o empujaba sus dedos pastaban mi polla.

"Mierda, Bella, eso es tan jodidamente caliente", Gruñí en su oído mientras presionaba más difícil su manojo de nervios.

"Mas fuerte, Edward," Las palabras salieron de su boca, y me congele momentáneamente en estado de shock antes de seguir sus órdenes. Saqué su culo más lejos de la pequeña pileta y la sujete con una mano mientras trabajaba en su clítoris y me estrelle contra ella en un ángulo perfecto para golpear su punto óptimo.

"Correte para mi, Bella" exigí cuando comencé a sentir el apriete en mis bolas y mi orgasmo aproximarse.

"Edward! Joder ... oh dios!" Los gritos Bella fueron apagados por mis labios cuando sentí que se apretaba a mi alrededor y me caí sobre el borde precario que había estado. Mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando explotó en su interior. Nos derrumbamos entre sí en un sudoroso y jadeante lío.

"Gracias, Bella ... Mierda ... gracias por eso." Deposite pequeños besos contra la parte superior de su cabeza mientras conteniamos la respiración.

"Bienvenido al club de las alturas, Sr. Cullen." Ella me sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos y al mismo tiempo se derrumbó a reír antes de limpiarnos nosotros mismos y salir de la mano del pequeño cuarto de baño.

**BPOV**

Afortunadamente, toda la Mierda de drama había terminado y nosotros simplemente podíamos relajarnos y... El sexo en el avión fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y yo estaba en un placer alto para el resto del vuelo. Incluso deje que Emmett y Rose permanecieran sentados juntos ya que yo estaba en frente de Edward. Pasamos notas tontas de amor. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie todos hicieron comentarios acerca de nuestra sucia opción de unirnos al club de las alturas, pero nada de lo que hicieron o dijeron jamás embetuno mi estado de ánimo en esos momentos.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, recogimos el SUV alquilado que Esme había reservado para nuestra estancia. Edward estaba emocionado por llegar al hotel para poder pasar la noche recuperando el tiempo perdido.

"Muy bien, nos encontraremos en el vestíbulo dentro de una hora para que todos podamos relajarnos y podamos hacer turismo!" Alice gritó cuando llegamos a nuestro hotel y nos estacionamos. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada, pero Alice continuo "Escuchen, ustedes tienen un montón de tiempo para la acción. Necesitamos el tiempo de grupo. Ustedes han estado bloqueados durante semanas."

"Bien, Alice, pero quiero estar de vuelta pronto", Cedió Edward ante el zumbido de la voz de Alice mostrando su mohín irresistible.

Tiré de Alice en un fuerte abrazo antes de susurrar en su oído: "Tú eres totalmente mi gallo de la suerte." Alice se alejó riendo antes de golpear con fuerza en mi brazo. Edward me apartó hacia el ascensor que se había abierto, pero apretó el botón de cierre para impedir la entrada de nuestros amigos con nosotros.

"Eso era una especie de mala educación." Le sonreí mientras me apretaba contra la pared.

"No, eso fue lo más bonito que he hecho por ellos hoy. Estoy casi seguro de ninguna de ellas quiere verme joderte con la ropa puesta en esta pequeña caja", Le gustaba lamerme la oreja antes de pulsar su dura erección en mi estómago. Empecé a moler en él mientras besaba lo largo de mi mandíbula.

"No creo que ellos lo ven de esa manera", Dije sin aliento mientras chupaba suavemente mi cuello. Edward negó con la cabeza pero no respondió. Sus besos suaves se convirtieron en más ásperos mientras se movía a mi boca. No había pasión desesperada detrás de cada toque, y yo ansiaba más de él con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Si sólo tengo una hora entonces tenemos que trabajar rápido. Este elevador tiene que avanzar más rápido o puede ser que sólo rasgue tu ropa antes de llegar a nuestra habitación", Se quejó Edward profundamente mientras yo me frotaba mas contra el. Me agarró de las caderas para evitar mas mi movimiento cuando el timbre del ascensor intervino. Levanté la mirada para ver que habíamos llegado a nuestro piso, y cuando volví mi mirada hacia Edward, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca diabólica que hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiera como si hubiera sido envuelto en llamas.

Salí corriendo del ascensor y solté un chillido cuando oí gruñir a Edward detrás de mí antes de que sus pasos golpearan en persecución. Me reí cuando las manos de Edward se apoderaron de mi cintura con fuerza antes de que mis pies dejaran el suelo y me tiró por encima de su hombro.

"¡Bájame!" Grité entre risas. Edward se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se echó a reír mientras deslizaba la tarjeta llave en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

"No hasta que lleguemos a la cama. Entonces te dejare el tiempo suficiente para tirarte y violarte", Su voz sonaba con tanta lujuria que tuve que apretar las piernas para el alivio de los latidos en mi núcleo.

Rápidamente me encontré a mí misma acostada en mis pies con mi ropa desgarrada, literalmente, de mi cuerpo. Un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca, los labios de Edward se apegaron a mi pezón derecho. Mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia él y mis manos se aferraron a su pelo tirando de él más cerca de mí.

"Ah, jodeme, Edward," Gemí a cabo cuando su propio gemido vibró en mi contra causando que mi cuerpo entero vibrara en un espasmo. Sus labios dejaron mi pezón causando un gemido salir de mi boca. Él creó un rastro caliente de besos húmedos por mi cuello y chupo mi lóbulo de la oreja.

"Bella, he echado jodidamente de menos esto" Gruñó Edward en mi oído. Me empuje contra él agarrando el dobladillo de su camisa y la rasgue antes de que el lo hiciera. Antes de que la camisa de Edward estuviera fuera de él, tenía los pantalones a mitad de camino. Su erección estaba de pie en atención cuando él me empujó sobre la cama.

"Hazme el amor, Edward," Dije en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo para ponerse sobre mí. Un gemido se me escapaba pero él capturó mis labios antes de sumergirse rápidamente en mí.

"¡Oh, diablos, " Dije con voz entrecortada mientras apretaba mi cuerpo alrededor de Edward. Sentí la opresión en el estómago demasiado rápido, y yo sabía que Edward se tomaría un tiempo. Yo ya sabía que hacer turismo estaría completamente fuera de cuestión.

"Alice puede besar mi culo ... Yo me quedo aquí para el resto de la noche," Edward gruño cuando empezó a moverse encima de mí. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras se movía y el sonido más deliciosos vibro de su garganta.

Edward se movió con movimientos largos y lentos que me llevaron al borde del éxtasis sólo para tirarme exactamente como antes. Después de varios minutos de tortura, empuje el pecho de Edward.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Su voz ronca y respiración caliente flotó en el aire. Yo le sonreí mientras lo hacia retroceder hasta que quede sobre él y su dureza hundiendo de nuevo en mí.

"No pasa nada, sólo quería tomar el control por un rato", Rei tontamente mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. Presione mis manos sobre su pecho antes de comenzar a moverme. Yo podía sentir lo contracciones dentro de mí mientras me movía.

"¡Bella! Tiene que parar! No estoy listo para acabar, todavía," Gimió él, cuando encontramos mi punto dulce haciendo que mi cuerpo se moviera más rápido en la parte superior de él.

"Listo o no ... aquí estamos" Le susurré al oído tanto como nuestros cuerpos se apretaban con fuerza antes de liberarnos el uno al otro. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando cuando me derrumbe sobre su pecho. Nos quedamos en la misma posición tratando de recuperar el aliento por un largo tiempo antes de que Edward hablara.

"Llamare a Alice y le diré que no hay forma en el infierno en que abandonemos esta maldita habitación hoy," Edward se rió en mi pelo mientras nos hacia rodar en nuestro lado.

"No te molestes, simplemente no vamos a salir. Ella vivirá", Murmuré a través de un bostezo.

"Vamos a tomar una siesta, bebé", Ofreció Edward mientras me enroscada en su pecho. Nos quedamos dormidos en una maraña de ramas.

Cuando abrí los ojos, fui abordada por una cruda luz blanca sobre mi cabeza. Me encogí de nuevo en las sabanas y las almohadas antes de escuchar mi risa musical favorita flotando en el ambiente.

"Lo siento, amor, ¿Te despertó la luz?" Él se rió entre dientes, y sentí el cambio de cama por su peso.

"No, pero seguro que mato mis ojos cuando los abrí", Me queje por debajo de la colcha. El edredón comenzó a moverse de arriba de mi cabeza y me encontré con la cara de Edward bloqueando la mayor parte de la luz.

"Eres la cosa más linda que he visto. Mira que cara", Se rió de mi porque tenia la nariz arrugada y los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Oh, cállate. ¿Qué hora es?" Le pregunte empujándolo y saliendo de la cama.

"Cerca de las siete. Alice estaba muy enojada cuando me llamó después de despertar, pero ella dijo que podíamos llegar para la cena en media hora", Sonrió cuando gemí y rodé mis ojos.

"Estoy asumiendo que va a llegar en cualquier momento para arreglarme ¿O no?" Suspiré cuando empecé a ir al baño.

"Esa suposición es completamente correcta. Yo te abría despertado antes, pero simplemente no podía soportar molestarte. Por no mencionar oírte hablar en tu sueño es muy entretenido." Su rostro estalló en una sonrisa de los ojos arrugados mientras yo sentía mi rostro de color rojo fuego.

"¿Qué demonios dije?" Me quejé, pero él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y señaló el cuarto de baño cuando un golpe resonó en nuestra puerta. Salí corriendo hacia el baño mientras el se levantaba para permitir que Alice y Rose entraran.

Alice se quejó durante todo el tiempo que ella y Rose jugaron a la Bella Barbie. Les dejé el trabajo sin quejarse porque les debía los destinos turísticos. Habían estado esperando desde que se enteraron del viaje. Una vez que todos estábamos listos, nos encontramos con los chicos en el vestíbulo y nos dirigimos a un restaurante italiano en el interior del hotel. La comida fue muy buena y fue agradable salir con todos nuestros amigos.

Desde el secuestro y amenazas, tanto Edward y como yo habíamos quedado en una especie de arresto domiciliario. La familia de Edward había puesto sistemas de seguridad de primeriza calidad en nuestros hogares, y siempre estábamos en una de ellas con algún tipo de supervisión. La cuadrilla realmente no le gusto estar dentro y cuidar todo el día a unos niños por lo que no habíamos conseguido mucho tiempo juntos. Todo el viaje se suponía que era nuestra re-unión.

Después de la cena, todos volvimos a la habitación de Alice y Jasper para que pudiéramos ver películas mientras hablamos de los buenos tiempos. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi amigos hasta que nos sentamos alrededor de la habitación riendo de nuestra estupidez a largo de los años. Los problemas que Edward y yo habíamos enfrentado realmente tuvieron un efecto mayor sobre nuestros amigos que cualquiera de nosotros habíamos esperado.

Emmett y Jasper compartieron sus temores de perder a Edward mientras Alice y Rose le dijeron lo mucho que les había aterrorizado con mi yo emocional, mientras que Edward se había ido. Me reí de algunos de sus representaciones mientras Edward boquiabierto y me miraba.

"¿Realmente estabas tan asustada?" Su voz asombrada rompió las risas en la sala.

"Por supuesto que si. Yo no sabía con qué clase de monstruo enfermo tratábamos. Sin embargo yo no estaba tan loca como tu madre." Le sonreí con timidez cuando movió la cabeza hacia mí.

"Eso es comprensible, sin embargo, Bella, ella es mi madre", Suspiró Edward cuando me apretó a su alrededor.

"Pero Te amo, y yo estaba aterrorizada de que te iba a perder después de que sólo habíamos comenzado. Yo no podía soportarlo, Edward," Dije en voz baja, mirando hacia mis manos en mi regazo. Me había dado cuenta de que la sala había quedado en silencio, pero Edward no me dio mucho de tiempo para procesar antes porque que sus labios se unieron a los míos.

"Escúchame: NUNCA voy a abandonarte. Te prometo que no me perderás. Luchare con uñas y dientes antes de dejar que eso suceda. Te amo, también, y no... Te quiero perder tampoco ", Me susurró contra mis labios. "Y confía en mí, nunca lo haré."

**-Fin-**

* * *

**_N/A: Espero que todos ustedes dejen un review de este último para mí_****_. Gracias por leerme Loa amo a todos HeatherT._**

**_N/T:Es el Fin? OMG! si es el fin :( no puedo creer q ya se alla acabado estoy muy emocionada ya que esta es la primera historia que subi y realmente me emociona mucho :'( mmm... bueno se que me retrase con esta historia loo que pasa esq ia tenia el capitulo listo solo que mi hermanita querida (notese el sarcasmo) me elimino sin querer la carpeta donde tenia los capitulo y la verdad me enoje muchisimo ya que tube q volver a traducir pro bueno aqi estoy con el final solo queda el Epiologo ^.^ Aahhh se me olvidaba la autora hizo un Outtake de Alice y Jasper les quiero hacer una pregunta les gustaria q lo tradusca? ustedes deciden bueno me despido xq ia son las 12:45 Am en mi pais y tengo sueño xP Bssttss se despide Ame-Cullen-Swan_**

**_Nos leemos en el Epiologo_**

**_¿Review?_**


	21. Epíologo

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de HeatherT yo solo me adjudico la traduccion ^.^_**

**Playlist  
****_Be My Escape_ by Relient K  
_Say It Again_ by Natasha Bedingfield_  
Come On Get Higher_ by Matt Nathanson  
_History In The Making_ by Darius Rucker  
_Give Me A Sign_ by Breaking Benjamin  
_Everything_ by Lifehouse**

**

* * *

**

Epíologo

.

..

**BPOV**

El coche se detuvo en la entrada de Edward, y sentí como si me dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. Me quedé mirando la casa que solía llamar casa. Todo lo que había sucedido en las dos casas me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos. La casa de al lado ahora tenia una nueva familia que construía nuevos recuerdos.

Charlie se había trasladado a la reserva un año antes, cuando se casó con Sue Clearwater. Fue una boda hermosa, pero me rompió el corazón saber que mi casa de la infancia se vendía. Para colmo, poco después de la mudanza de la UW, mi camioneta antigua había muerto. Todos mis recuerdos más preciados se conectaron a la casa y el carro.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Edward preguntó mientras me apretaba la mano. Yo le sonreí, pero sabía que él vio las lágrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos.

"Sí, solo es difícil ver la casa de mi infancia. Tiene pintura fresca, y se plantaron flores ..." Yo me desvanecí mientras miraba la puerta principal. Me pregunté si la casa pertenecía a una joven pareja que acaba de empezar o si una pareja mayor que estaba tratando de vivir su retiro en paz.

"Los recuerdos todavía están allí. Vamos, vamos a entrar." Edward abrió la puerta y dio la vuelta para invitarme a entrar. Yo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que Edward era caballeroso, y apenas me desconcertaba ahora.

Estábamos a seis meses de nuestra graduación en la universidad, y teníamos previsto partir a Baltimore para que Edward asistiera a la escuela de medicina. Así, pasamos mucho tiempo estudiando para su MCATs.

Nuestra Navidad con los Cullen fue perfecta, como siempre. Edward y yo habíamos cambiado regalos, ya que no eran exactamente apropiado para el entorno de nuestros padres. Pasamos unos días entre La Push y Forks antes de ir a casa. Me encantó visitar a Charlie, pero en realidad no era el mismo.

"Bella, ven aquí por un minuto. Tengo que mostrarte algo" Dijo Edward desde el vestíbulo. Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo una película. Estábamos bastante aburridos hoy en día. Rose y Emmett se habían ido a la universidad en California, mientras que Jasper y Alice estaban en Nueva York. No los visitábamos mucho, así que nuestros planes de Año Nuevo eran muy mansos.

"Es casi medianoche, y hace mucho frío afuera!" Me quejé mientras me levantaba del sofá.

"Deja de putear y ven aquí. Tengo otro regalo para ti". Edward sonrió con su sonrisa torcida irresistible, así que no lo podía negar. Me puse mi abrigo y me puse mis zapatos cuando todo de repente se volvio negro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Grité cuando Edward ató el pañuelo alrededor de mis ojos.

"No puedes ver, ¿Verdad?" puso en duda. Negué con la cabeza y me condujo a través de la puerta. Sentí que me levantaba del suelo y una risita salió de mi boca. Oí abrirse una puerta y sentarme en un coche, y luego cerró la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, otra puerta se abrió y se cerró. Luego se sentó allí.

"¿Puedo quitarme esta cosa?" Me quejé de nuevo. Edward suspiró, y sentí la desvinculación de la bufanda. Abrí los ojos y un grito ahogado salió de mi boca.

**EPOV**

Estaba tan nervioso que me temblaban las manos. Me sentía mal y quería vomitar antes de llegar a mi puerta del coche. Incluso después de casi cinco años juntos, ella me ponía nervioso porque no podía leerla en absoluto.

"¿Qué te parece?" Le susurre mientras miraba alrededor del camión. Yo había tomado su viejo camión y lo había restaurado por completo. Yo sabía lo mucho que lo amaba, y ella se rompió cuando se vino abajo. Tomó un poco de tiempo reparar todas las partes y que el proyecto sea completado, pero el producto final valió la pena.

"¿Es este mi viejo camión?" Susurró con asombro, haciéndome sonreír. Asentí, y ella se arrojó hacia mi y atacó mi boca. Nos besamos durante unos minutos antes de apartarla suavemente.

"Veo que te gusta." Le sonreí mientras pasaba los dedos por su sedoso pelo. El tiempo que pasábamos juntos sólo hacia que fuera más especial para mí.

"Es increíble! Me encanta! Muchas gracias, Edward!" Bella saltaba en su asiento, y fue tan condenadamente lindo. Yo no podía dejar de besarla de nuevo.

"Haz perdido algo, sin embargo. Mira por la ventana", Le dije mientras mi mano se apoderaba de la caja en el bolsillo. Quería tanto esto, y me tomó un tiempo increíblemente largo tener el valor de preguntarle.

"¿Por qué estamos en el camino de entrada a mi vieja casa?" Preguntó ella, y deje que la sonrisa que había estado guardando apareciera.

"No es la vieja casa, Bella, es tu casa. Yo, eh ... Yo se la compre a tu papá cuando él la puso a la venta." Apreté mas la caja y vi cómo su rostro pasaba de la confusión, terror y finalmente a excitación.

"Tú ... Quiero decir ... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ... Dios, joder Te amo!" Ella tartamudeó cuando empezó a empujar la puerta del coche. La agarre de la muñeca y la mire a los ojos.

"Espera, amor, hay una cosa más ... Bella, este camión es donde todo empezó. La primera vez que tuve el valor de besarte aquí y tengo que preguntarte algo antes de entrar en esa casa. ¿Quieres hacerme el gran honor de ser mi esposa? " Le pregunté con nerviosismo.

"Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!" Ella gritó en el coche mientras yo tenía la caja abierta para ella. Bella salto en el asiento y me sujeto contra la puerta. Me reí en su boca mientras sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Agarre la caja fuertemente cuando Bella ataco mi boca mientras yo trataba de igualar su intensidad.

"Cariño, ¿Puedo ponerte el anillo?" Susurre una vez que sus labios se dirigieron a mi izquierda y empezó a chupar el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Joder, sí ... lo siento ... sólo quiero ... maldita sea, sí, pon el anillo por favor" Susurró ella mientras un hermoso rubor cubría sus mejillas. Quité el anillo y lo deslice en su dedo. Ella me sonrió mientras miraba hacia la mano.

"Te amo, Isabella. Feliz año nuevo", Suspiré antes de tirar su mano hacia arriba y presionar un suave beso en el anillo que ella me había permitido poner en el dedo.

"Te amo, también, Edward. ¿Ahora podemos ir a ver la casa?" Prácticamente estaba saltando en su asiento. Me encantó lo feliz que estaba. Salimos del carro, y yo abrí la puerta de la casa para que Bella entrara.

"Mamá la arreglo para nosotros. Ella me pidió un millón de veces si quería alquilarla, pero me negué porque quería que tu tomaras esa decisión". Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se recostaba en mi pecho.

"Nos estamos moviendo a Baltimore en poco más de seis meses. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella mientras estés en la escuela de medicina?" Bella cuestionó cuando tomó la pintura fresca en las paredes.

"Bueno, hablé con Emmett y Rose, quieren volver aquí después de la graduación. Tal vez podamos alquilársela mientras que estamos lejos por lo menos hasta que encuentren su propio lugar,..", Sugerí. Yo sabía lo mucho que esta casa significaba para ella, y pensé que mantenerlo entre amigos íntimos ayudaría.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella hasta entonces?" Su rostro estaba sereno y relajado, lo que hizo que mi corazón se hinchara. Yo no podía creer que había esperado casi cinco años para proponerle matrimonio. Tendríamos que haber estado casados ya.

"Mamá puede hacerse cargo de ella. Yo sólo quería que sepas que está aquí y sigue siendo tuya. No sé donde la vida nos llevará, pero no me quejaría si nos trae aquí con el tiempo." Acaricie su cuello con mi rostro y tome una respiración profunda, inhalando su aroma.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos venderla? Quiero decir ... dos dormitorios, no parece que sería lo suficientemente grande como ..." Se callo mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, así que la mire.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que no querías niños, Bella." Mi voz tenía toda la conmoción y la esperanza en esa declaración. Yo siempre había querido tener una familia, pero Bella dijo que no era lo suyo.

"No creo que tenemos muchas opciones", Susurró en voz tan baja que apenas la oí. Mi corazón se detuvo y mi aliento quedo en mi garganta.

"¿QUÉ?" Grité. Sentí como si me fuera a desmayar. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando mientras mis manos la apretaban. Se libero de forma rápida por el temor de que la estaba lastimando.

"Edward, estoy embarazada", Susurró de nuevo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a sus pies. ¿Cómo no me lo había dicho antes?

"¿Tu que? Quiero decir ... Cuánto tiempo ... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Di un grito ahogado, cayendo al suelo. Bella se inclinó hacia abajo y me cogió las manos entre las suyas.

"Quería esperar hasta que llegamos de regreso a Seattle. Yo tenía miedo. Tomé la prueba ayer ..." Su voz se resquebrajaba, y ella parecía aterrorizada.

"Bella ... tienes a mi bebé." Sentí la sonrisa superar mi cara mientras la atraía hacia mí. Sus hombros temblaban mientras un sollozo estalló en su pequeño cuerpo.

"Lo he arruinado todo! Edward ... nos estamos moviendo a Baltimore! ¿Cómo vamos a cuidar de este bebé contigo en la escuela de medicina?" Se lamentaba mientras sus manos se retorcían en mi camisa. Me quedé sin palabras. Mi noche se había ido de una imagen perfecta a un desastre total. Yo estaba muy emocionado sobre Bella teniendo a mi bebé, pero ella estaba berreando en el suelo.

"No haz arruinado nada, amor. Vamos a hacer este trabajo, te lo juro. Nuestra boda va a ser perfecta, y nuestro bebé va a ser perfecto. Voy a ir a la escuela de medicina, obtendré mi título, y vamos a tener una gran vida. Te amo y siempre las cosas funcionaran, cariño ", Le susurre al oído mientras ella lloraba.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Quieres tener a este bebé?" Preguntó después de un tiempo, pero no miró hacia mí. Le agarre suavemente el mentón para inclinar su cabeza para que yo pudiera mirar sus ojos.

"Isabella, no quiero nada más que casarme y tener a este bebé", Dije mientras le sonreía. Sus ojos brillantes encontraron los míos y una sonrisa lenta se liberó en su cara desgarradoramente hermosa.

"Voy a ser mamá", Susurró mientras su mano se iba a su estómago. Le sonreí y lleve mi mano a su estómago también.

"Voy a ser papá", Me reí atrayéndola más cerca.

.

**8 Meses después**

**BPOV**

Iba a matarlo. Mi cuerpo entero estaba en llamas por el sudor vertido de mí. Me dolía en lugares que no sabía que era posible que dolieran.

"Vamos, amor. Ya casi ha terminado. Sólo un poco más de empuje y ella va a estar fuera," Susurró Edward. Volví la cabeza y lo mire.

"Yo les dije que quería las drogas! Dios, Joder te odio!" Grité mientras apretaba su mano y apretaba los dientes. Empuje tan duro como pude cuando llegue a la cuenta de diez.

"Sra. Cullen, lo está haciendo muy bien. Ella es suprema". El médico me sonrió mientras miraba hacia mí. Lo fulmine con la mirada, también.

"Vete a la Mierda, también! Sólo sácala de mí!" Le grité a él cuando otra contracción se estrelló contra mí y empuje más fuerte.

"Respira, Bella. Te amo", Edward presiono sus labios frescos en mi piel caliente, y dejé escapar un leve suspiro. Su mano apretó la mía cuando otra contracción me hizo gritar de dolor.

"Puja, Bella!" Alice gritó desde detrás de la cámara de vídeo que estaba conteniendo. Yo la mire feo y ella solo se rió.

"Vamos, Bells, puja para que podamos ver a ese Bebé fuera de ti" Rose puso un trapo helado contra mi frente. Suspiré y deje que la frescura se hiciera cargo de mí.

"Esta contracción siguiente necesito que pujes al máximo y seguir presionando hasta que te diga que pares. Vamos a sacar su cabeza por ahora", Indico el médico. Mi contracción vino, y puje con todo mi ser. La oí llorar mientras mi cuerpo se relajó, pero otra contracción me golpeó rápidamente. Instintivamente puje más fuerte, y el doctor levantó a mi niña en el aire para que la viera.

"Oh, Dios ... Ella es hermosa", Susurre mientras las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Vi con asombro como Edward cortó el cordón umbilical y las enfermeras la llevaban a la mesa para su evaluación y limpieza.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Bella." Edward dio un beso a mis labios mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. El médico me ordenó que tenía que empujar más para expulsar la placenta, pero apenas se dio cuenta que mi cuerpo instintivamente siguió sus instrucciones. Mis ojos nunca dejaron al bebé en la pequeña cama junto a mí.

Alice se cernía sobre las enfermeras con la cámara, y Edward me apretó la mano al tomar respiraciones inestables. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, la enfermera me trajo a mi hija. Mire su hermosa cara cuando ella me miró antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

"Bienvenida al mundo", Le susurre mientras le tocaba su diminuta nariz. La mano de Edward bajó y agarró suavemente su pequeña mano. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a mí.

"Ella es tan diminuta y perfecta." Su voz estaba llena de conmoción y pavor.

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" Rose preguntó en voz baja mientras miraba hacia abajo a nosotros. Sonreí hacia Edward antes de mirar hacia abajo a nuestra niña.

"Kaylie Renee Cullen," La risa de Edward fue ridícula. Lo ame mas en aquel momento. Le pasé a Kaylie y mire con orgullo, como él la acunó y le susurró.

"¿Pueden ustedes ir a buscar a Charlie y Carlisle?" Pregunté, extendiendo la mano para Esme. Ella estaba muy tranquila a través de la luz. Me di cuenta de que rastros de lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando se sentó a mi lado.

"Eres increíble, Bella. Gracias por mi nieta hermosa. Siento que Renee no este aquí para ver esto, pero sé que ella te está mirando y estaría muy orgullosa de ti." Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la atraía hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo.

Todo el mundo sostuvo a Kaylie y se jactó de su belleza. Tenía grandes ojos marrones y una cabeza llena de cabello bronce. Mi corazón se disparó ante la idea ser la mezcla perfecta de Edward y yo.

Después todos se fueron, puse en mi nueva cama de enfermería a Kaylie cuando Edward entró en la habitación con un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja.

"Tengo algo para ti, amor", Susurró mientras abría la caja. Miré y vi el collar más hermoso que jamás había visto. La cadena era de un delicado oro blanco y tres piedras en forma de lágrima se encontraban contra el terciopelo negro. Las piedras preciosas correspondientes al mes de nacimiento de nuestra familia estaban allí, incluyendo la de Kaylie.

"Es perfecto Edward." Le sonreí mientras miraba fijamente mis ojos.

"Podemos añadir más piedras en él", Susurró con una sonrisa. Puse los ojos en blanco y él se sentó en la silla al lado de mi cama.

"Dame algo de tiempo para recuperarme, y discutiremos eso", Me reí antes de entregarle a Kaylie para que yo pudiera descansar un poco que tanto necesitaba.

.

**Un año después.**

**EPOV**

Tener un hijo y estar en la escuela de medicina fue increíblemente difícil de hacer juntos. Kaylie era mi vida, mi todo. No pensé que jamás podría amar a alguien aparte de Bella, pero el momento en que se asomó en ese rostro perfecto sabía que iba a ser mi vida. Ella me había envuelto el dedo meñique con su pequeña mano el momento en que me entere de que existía.

La vida nunca fue fácil para nosotros. Bella y yo luchamos por cosas pequeñas, pero nunca fueron graves. Entre la escuela y Kaylie, nunca dormí. Bella había conseguido un trabajo en una editorial, por lo que tomó una gran cantidad de su tiempo. Me negué a contratar a alguien para cuidar de Kaylie, por lo que la lleve mucho a clase conmigo. Mis profesores lo entendieron mucho tiempo y algunos de ellos incluso la miraban para cuando tenía que tomar un examen.

"Edward, no puedo pensar con claridad! ¿Por qué en el infierno estás trabajando directamente en verano? ¿No puedes tomar un descanso o algo así?" Bella gimió mientras estaba sentado frente a mi ordenador portátil tratando de escribir un documento con Kaylie en una rodilla.

"Cariño, sé que realmente quieres esta promoción, y estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más fácil posible para que puedas corregir ese libro. Sabes que tengo que escribir este artículo. Kaylie lamentablemente no irá a dormir ", Suspiré. No estaba de humor para discutir con ella. Ella tenía que tener la edición de un libro a la mañana siguiente y estaba trabajando con los dedos hasta el hueso, mientras que yo tenía un documento esa misma mañana y Kaylie se negaba a dormir sin el biberón, que fue quitado y reemplazando con una taza para sorber.

"Si tomaras el verano libre, entonces no estarías bajo presión!" Me castigó mientras me miraba por encima del manuscrito, sus gafas de lectura se deslizaron hacia abajo haciendo de ella la mujer más sexy que jamás había visto. Ella siempre se preocupaba por mí y no a sí misma.

"Sabes que si lo hago en verano voy a terminar más rápido. ¿Qué le damos en la botella, esta noche?" Susurre con voz ronca. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y su lengua se asomó para mojar sus labios.

"Um ... no podemos hacer eso. Arruina el progreso que hemos hecho", Me susurró, pero su atención ya no estaba en la edición que tenía que hacer.

"Cariño, estoy caliente y frustrado, y ambos tenemos que tener estas cosas hechas. Una noche no va a hacerle daño a nadie", Dije cerrado mi computadora portátil. Le sonreí mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y corrí con Kaylie a la cocina. Fijé la botella y la puse en la cuna y luego corrí hacia abajo para sacar a Bella en mis brazos.

"Edward, te echo de menos", Suspiró poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Me quedé inmóvil en el centro de la sala y la mire.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que me echas de menos? He estado aquí todo el tiempo", Le pregunté con conmoción evidente en mi voz. Ella agachó la cabeza y apartó los ojos mientras sus mejillas ardían de un color rojo brillante. Su reacción me hizo pensar que ella no quiso decir nada en voz alta.

"Bueno, sí ... Estás aquí físicamente, pero ... estás tan ocupado con la escuela y yo estoy siempre trabajando y siento que nos estamos perdiendo", Dijo ella simplemente sin mirarme, pero torció los dedos en mi camisa. Me aparte de ella y espere a que me mirara a los ojos antes de hablar.

"Siento que he hecho que te sientas así. Tienes que saber que Te amo más que nada. Tu y Kaylie significan todo para mí." Deposite un suave beso en su frente cuando comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia nuestro dormitorio.

"Ya lo sé. Es sólo que ... siempre estábamos tan cerca, antes y ahora ... nos hemos desviado. ¿Te das cuenta que ha sido una semana desde que hemos hecho el amor", Preguntó ella con timidez mientras se sonrojaba.

"No hemos estado cerca los últimos tiempos, ¿Verdad?" Ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y continué: "Vamos a cambiar eso ahora, Bella. Si alguna vez sentimos que estamos a la deriva, me dices y yo haré lo mismo. Te necesito en mi vida" Susurré, mientras la depositaba en la cama.

"Absolutamente", Suspiró ella mientras yo apretaba los labios en su cuello.

Continué mis besos a través de su clavícula hasta su oreja. Dejó escapar un suspiro y mis manos deslizaron la tela de sus pechos. Bese desde su estómago hasta que llegar a sus pechos desnudos. Un gemido entrecortado se le escapó, y sus manos fueron enterradas de repente en mi pelo.

"Dios, Bella," Gemí cuando con sus manos suavemente tiró mi pelo. Sentí sus labios contra mi cuello antes de sentir que lo chupaba. Las sensaciones de lamer y chupar en mi cuello causaron un estremecimiento a través de mí.

"No hables," Susurró Bella. De inmediato la obedecí. Mi boca encontró la suya, y mis manos sacaron la ultima prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo. Me aparté de su boca sólo para retirar la pieza de tela infractor antes de estrellar mis labios con los suyos.

Las uñas de Bella se clavaban por mi pecho desnudo antes de que sus manos se apoderaron del cinturón de mis pantalones y ella les dio un tirón hacia abajo sobre mi culo. Ella se apartó de mi boca y empujó a los pantalones más debajo de mis piernas donde continué yo pateándolos. Bella entonces me tiró de nuevo a su boca y me mordió el labio inferior, provocando que un gruñido saliera de mi pecho.

Rápidamente rasgue su pantalón de pijama y las bragas de su cuerpo. Esquive mis caderas en broma antes sentarme sobre mis talones y mis manos se deslizaron hasta sus muslos y le separe las piernas. Deje que los dedos de deslizaran por sus pliegues y burlaran su clítoris antes de que agarrara mi polla con la otra mano.

"Hazme el amor, por favor" Dijo la voz de Bella como un susurro ahogado. No lo pensé más y me alineé en su entrada. Las piernas de Bella apretaron alrededor de mis caderas cuando me empuje dentro de ella. Los dos gritamos de placer por la conexión de nuestros cuerpos.

Mi cuerpo se cernía sobre ella cuando la miraba a los ojos mientras mis caderas iban hacia adelante y atrás dentro de ella. Sus manos rasgaban ligeramente arriba y abajo mis brazos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, sus caderas correspondían mis movimientos. Cuando sus manos me apretaron los hombros comencé a bombear más rápido y sus gemidos rebotaron por la habitación.

"Mas fuerte, Edward," Bella gritó desesperadamente. Mi mano encontró su clítoris y de nuevo me senté en mis talones. Mi otra mano se apoderó de su cadera, y palpite despiadadamente en ella. La oí jadear y gemir antes de que ella se apretara con fuerza a mi alrededor. Antes de que pudiera registrar cualquier cosa, un gemido escapó de mis labios y me derrame en ella.

"Joder", Jadee en su pecho donde me había derrumbado. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con las secuelas de mi orgasmo. Las manos de Bella enredaban mi pelo suavemente y levanté mis ojos a los suyos. Una sonrisa tonta adorno sus labios y luego se inclinó y apretó los labios con los míos rápidamente.

"Diablos me siento mucho mejor ahora." Ella se rió suavemente, y le hice cosquillas en sus lados, lo que la hizo jadear y moverse debajo de mí.

"Oh, Dios ... no te muevas así. Todavía tengo ese papel para escribir, y tienes que terminar la edición. No podemos darnos el lujo de estar aquí toda la noche," Gemí patéticamente. Bella me sonrió y salió de la cama. Sabía que si me acostaba a su lado, ninguno de los dos terminaría nuestro trabajo.

"Tienes razón, pero espero una repetición cuando por fin vallamos a la cama ", Se rió ella y salí de la cama con ella.

"Maldita sea, mujer, Te amo." Me reí y la perseguí a la sala de estar, todavía desnudo. Pensé que me daría la inspiración que necesitaba para trabajar más rápido si tuviera que verla sentada frente a mí, completamente desnuda.

"¿Edward?" Bella me llamó un rato más tarde.

"¿Sí bebé?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos con la expresión más grave en la cara antes de responder.

"¿Sabes que Te amo, ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que lo sé. Te amo demasiado ... más de lo que podía saber."

Decir que nuestras vidas eran perfectas estaría mintiendo. Como cualquier pareja tuvimos nuestros altibajos, Bella amenazó con patearme en el culo de la casa sobre una base casi todas las semanas. Hicimos el trabajo bien y me aseguré de decirle cada día lo mucho que la amaba a ella y Kaylie. Una vez que termine la escuela de medicina nos trasladamos a nuestra casa familiar a Washington y nuestra vida finalmente cayó en la pista que siempre debió estar.

* * *

**_N/A: EL FINAL! Bueno chicas, eso es todo ... este viaje ha terminado! No voy a hacer una secuela porque trate y trate y trate de llegar a una historia de estos dos, pero todo se borra y me gusta mi drama. Así que este es el último de la misma. Por favor déjame un comentario! Oh sí, y si no lo hizo en los últimos capítulos ... Haganlo ahora. Las amo y gracias por todo el amor!_**

**_N/T: Bueno este es el final espero les halla gustado y bssttss nos leemos en mis otras Historias _**

**_Las Qiere Ame-Cullen-Swan (L)_**


End file.
